


The Dragon Queens

by Highmyst



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asari wish they could tap that, Badass Dovahkiin, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Empire Building, Imperial Legion, Nirnian Curbstomp, Nirnian Empire, Space Elderscrolls, Thieves Guild, Turians are inflexible at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 116,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highmyst/pseuds/Highmyst
Summary: Prophesies complete, an immortal Dragonborn and her vampire best friend are left to their own devices. The result? A jointly ruled empire of Nirn that spans the stars. So when Batarians are chased through relay 314 by the Turians into Imperial space, all oblivion breaks loose. How will the Galaxy of Science hold up to the Empire of Magic, Especially one ruled by the Dragon Queens?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Elderscolls or Mass Effect.  
Prologue

Rek los kiin do vul nuz lost hez sil ahrk los nu vul rel. Rek los kiin al nuz lost fask sil ahrk los nu kun rel. Pahvoth nust los dovah jud, in do lokoltei.  
She [Serana] was born of dark but with bright soul and became the dark Ruler. She [Ayrenn] was born a destroyer but with a gentle soul and became the light Ruler. Together they are the dragon Queens, masters of the Empire.  
Parthunax on the Dragon Queens Serana and Ayrenn II

* * *

Serana

When we think back on the lives of our two Queens we must remember that they began their lives as regular mortals. Our Night Queen Serana Volkihar was born in the first era, even she does not know the exact date. She was born to the ancient warlord Harkon and his wife Valerica, both worshippers of the Daedric lord Molag Bal.

Through this worship they became true blooded vampires, and then offered their daughter to the Daedric lord. After surviving the ritual, she became a daughter of cold harbour like her mother and thus, immortal. In the following centuries Harkon became obsessed with the ancient prophecy of the tyranny of the sun.  
One that would allow him to extinguish the bane of night dwellers and install a vampiric reign over Tameriel. Valerica was no fool. She knew this would only lead to the destruction of her kind. So in an attempt to prevent this prophesy from occurring, she stole Harkon’s Elderscrolls and sealed one with Serana in what would become known as Dimhollow crypt in later eras, before fleeing with the other into the Soul Cairn.

* * *

Ayrenn

The story of the Day Queen Ayrenn II is far more exact, recorded by scholars and far less shrouded by the mists of time. She was born in 115 2nd century 4 era with the name Erenwyn to Aicedaen Alkinus and his wife Mirkril with her twin sister Elenwyn and her younger brother Aidyon.

Aicedaen was a Thalmor Justicar first class and Mirkril was a teacher for the Healers collage of Skywatch. She and her siblings grew up in a fairly traditional Altmer home, educated as Altmer of high birth and chose positions within the Thalmor government as was expected.

Aicedaen and Mirkril were killed in an accident when Ayrenn was barely 60, leaving her to become the head of house Alkinus, a role she held despite her lower status within the governmental hierarchy to her sister. She became a Justicar first class like her father and grew to have a reputation of fairness and efficiency that earned her several enemies amongst the Thalmor.

Her twin, Elenwyn was ambitious and shrewd, determined to be rise in the political arena, she joined the diplomatic corps, aiming for an ambassadorial position. Her younger brother Aidyon was much like his elder sister but more politically minded.

He too saw the cruelty of the Thalmor and thus entered the local government to mediate some of the more violent and racist policies, always doing his best to stall the zealots from their insane plot.

In 190 2nd century and 4th era Elenwyn was appointed the Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim. She used this appointment to gain control over her twin, often going out of her way to humiliate or discredit Erenwyn. Giving her impossible tasks and sending her out on borderline suicidal missions.

Despite these actions Erenwyn still maintained her reputation as a fair and effective Justicar and was noticeably popular among the lower classes in the Dominion through her refusal to discriminate by race.  
She treated all as equal and this infuriated her elitist twin who began plotting a way to dispose of Erenwyn. It was during these times that the Thalmor began executing lower class Altmer, Bosmer and Kahjit of any caste. Sickened by these actions Erenwyn and Aidyon began a network to smuggle those slated for “cleansing” to other kingdoms, saving many.

Elenwyn discovered these activities but Erenwyn took full blame, freeing her brother from their sister’s wrath and held her sisters hand by showing documents she had created using Elenwyn’s signature implicating her in these actions. Denied her chance to end her twin publicly, Elenwyn was forced to act discreetly. She concocted a plan that would destroy her sister, if not politically then at least fatally.

She ordered her sister’s squad to patrol in the mountains near the border of Skyrim, near where intelligence had placed a Stormcloak patrol. Then she hired a Bandit Clan to attack and kill the entire squad save for Erenwyn.

The plan went perfectly, Erenwyn’s squad was massacred and she was beaten until she was unrecognisable before she was sold to the Imperials as a murderer and a thief. Fortune turned its back during that raid for Erenwyn, as in that raid the Empire captured none other than Ulfric Stormcloak.

Elenwyn was summoned and seeing her sister in amongst the prisoners swiftly ordered for the execution of them all. The appearance of Alduin at Helgen that day interrupted the execution allowing for the escape of both Ulfric and Erenwyn in the confusion; Ulfric running back to Windhelm to gather his forces and begin the Skyrim civil war while Erenwyn fled in the company of and Imperial officer Hadvar.

She left for Whiterun at the behest of the people of Riverwood to warn Jarl Bulgruf of the dragon threat. Through a series of event she became a valued member of the Jarl of Whiterun’s court beforeaiding the guards of Whiterun to slay a dragon threatening the city, it was then that she was revealed to be Dragonborn.

One of the first Altmer Dragonborns in almost 13 centuries. Events began to move quickly, as she was summoned by the Greybeards to study the way of the voice and set on a quest to destroy Alduin the world eater.

During this titanic quest she was able to send a message to her brother in Alinor, telling him of their sister’s betrayal and her desire for revenge. His advice to her was to build contacts, form allies, lay as low as her new position as the Dragonborn would allow and to bide her time with her revenge on Elenwyn.  
Erenwyn gleefully began a shadow campaign against her sister. Using contact, she formed in the Thieves’ guild and the Dark brotherhood, making life in Skyrim nearly untenable for her twin. In the space of a few short months saw her the thane of several holds including Whiterun, Riften and Solitude and Arch-mage of the college of Winterhold.

She took control of the newly reformed thieves guild now operating as a guild of noble thieves, stealing from the rich and aiding the less fortunate, after a cut of course. What is less well known is her ascendance to the leadership of the resurrected Dark Brotherhood as the listener, also using the same aid the less fortunate method. Assassinating those who would use the brotherhood to kill because of race or for personal gain.

All the while she delved into the deepest caverns and trekked the wildest and most remote locations to expand her knowledge of the Thu’um, as well as searching for an Elderscroll. It was during one of these dungeon dives as she called them, that she encountered a coffin with a young woman inside of it.  
This was how Erenwyn met Serana, they traveled back to castle Volkihar where Serana discovered the truth to her father’s madness and fled with Erenwyn into the wilds of Skyrim, taking her father’s Elderscroll with her. They dove into the Dwemer ruins of Blackreach and found the dragon Elderscroll in the tower of Mzark, fighting through innumerable of the then blind and savage Falmer.

Every step of the Dragonborns fight against Alduin, Serana was right beside her as a friend and confident. They were inseparable all the way to Erenwyn’s entry to Sovahngard where just before she left they swore a blood sibling oath, joining their clans together. Serana waited as her sister did battle with the world eater and though neither of them knew it at the time, Erenwyn became immortal with her absorbing Alduin’s soul.

With her destiny as the Dragonborn fulfilled and an uneasy peace between the Stormcloaks and the Empire that was reached during the dragon threat She and Serana turned their attention to the vampire threat. Serana’s father Harkon had been hunting the pair across Skyrim seeking to use his daughter blood to taint the bow of Auri-el.

This hunt caused the two women to bring about the end of Harkon’s madness by slaying him and the majority of his coven. During this fight the found the bow of Auri-el and used it to defeat Harkon. In the wake of his death Serana was crowned the new Queen of the vampires with her mother Valerica as her advisor.

* * *

Queen by right -Ayrenn

The situation with the Thalmor in the Aldmeri Dominion was deteriorating. Purges and inquisitions were carried out with greater frequency and raids were sanctioned against neighbouring kingdoms. Mandatory military service was enforced and fear saturated the sunny isle under their terrifying rule.

Elenwyn, returned from Skyrim had taken over the now radicalized Thalmor with zealous intensity, driving  
the atrocities they committed. She began pushing forward the Dominion’s attempts to remove the Oblivion Gates in a truly deluded attempt to grant the Altmer immortality and cleanse all of Nirn of the blight that were the races of men.

It was in this time that Akatosh came to Erenwyn in a dream. His youngest daughter now immortal through the soul of his eldest Son and offered to extend to her the ancient pact that had once existed between him and the Septim dynasty. So long as she ruled the people of Nirn or was allied with their rulers, the malevolent Daedric Princes would remain barred from Mundus.

She accepted and Akatosh sent signs of this new pact to the priests of the various peoples. With dreams and omens raining down upon the clergy, a great panic swept across both the Empire and Dominion, whispering rumours of a Queen who was destined to rule through the will of the gods.

Through the careful manipulations of her brother Aidyon she was placed upon the throne of the Dominion after she lead a coup d’état that saw the common and oppressed of the Dominion rise up and kill many of the Thalmor officials, including her sister Elenwyn.

When the dust settled the armies and free peoples of the Dominion demanded that Erenwyn claim her birthright as the decedent of Aerynn the Unforeseen Queen and the child of Akatosh, it was found that she was the only one the bow of Auri-el would allow to hold and they deemed her the blessed on of Auri-el.  
She was placed upon the throne of the summerset isles and named high Queen Ayrenn II, the Golden Queen of the Aldmeri Dominion; ruler of the Altmer, Bosmer and Kahjiit. With a crown on her head and an army at her back, she began a great campaign to eradicate the prejudice against other races, striving for complete racial equality. Laws were put into place under her rule that endure still.

Whilst the Dominion reworked itself, the priests of the Empire where frantically searching for the Dragonborn Erenwyn Alkinus. The only Dragonborn in existence and thus the true heir to the Ruby throne. This search was given new urgency due to the need for a new Emperor after the assassination of the previous Emperor Titus Mede II (Erenwyn’s own handiwork). But no one could find her, for Erenwyn no longer existed.

* * *

Queen by Challenge- Serana

Serana began to establish herself as a rampant political force in Skyrim after Erenwyn’s departure for the Isle. She abdicated her position of Queen of Vampires in favour of her mother. Stating that she had bigger plans. She became wildly popular with the common people as she started her own rebellion, focusing this time of freedom of all under her aegis. With her approach of peace and racial equality like her sister in the south, many flocked to her banner.

With the Empire failing and the Stormcloaks loosing men to the more tolerant Serana, a moot was called. Serana was named the Jarl of Riften through the challenging of Maven Blackbriar with the hold as the prize and attended the moot that happened just days later.

With her position as a Jarl of Skyrim she was now a contender for the throne of high king. When later asked about the moot she would only say that human politics has nothing on Vampires. She was careful and canny throughout the moot, ruthless in her debates and affable to her peers. So charmed or cowed were the Jarls that in the end she was crowned the high Queen of Skyrim.

Ulfric Stormcloak did not agree to the vote and challenge her to a duel. During the long and bloody fight, he attempted to use the Thu’um against Serana but to no avail. She slew him after seven hours of battle and took his hold as her own.

Just when Jarl Balgruff the greater declared that he could not be more surprised, Serana produced the jagged crown, causing the jarl to laugh until he cried. Three days later she was crowned High Queen by the Greybeards, after ascending to their mountain monastery with her retinue. Her coronation was marked by the appearance of Talos himself, who named her the true Queen of Skyrim and the presence of the new High Queen of the Dominion. Who had attended in resplendent green and gold with an honour guard of twenty to  
congratulate her sister on her coronation.

* * *

Death of the old Empire

Now with two High Queens ruling their kingdoms with a near ruthless efficiency and equality, the Empire found itself in between two blooming super powers. Desperate, the elder Council attempted to contact the Dark brotherhood to silence these two Queens, but to no avail. The guild refused to kill either Queen and in fact, defended them from assassins that were later sent.

The Dawnguard, a group vampire hunters also refused to kill Serana as she had entered into a working relationship with them by employing them to hunt down the feral vampires and police existing ones.  
Vampires were offered a choice join the Volkihar vampire clan and submit to the laws now in place to limit and regulate feeding and turnings (one solution was for prisoners that would have been executed were now handed to the vampires to act as steady sources for blood potions) or be killed.

This act was mirrored to the south with a new chapter called the Order of Harmony who enforced similar laws in the Aldmeri Dominion. Vampire clans were established and were packs formed with their own rulers and leaders policing their kind with the aid of the Order. Through this act, peace was secured between the vampires and the humans.

Weres and Vampires were no longer shunned but given full rights as citizens with establishments opening to cater to these beings and shops extending hours to gather more business from this, until now untapped market. With the Dawnguard and Order working in concert, the fear of Vampires an d Weres was diminished  
and coexistence possible.

Meanwhile the agents of the Empire had finally discovered that high Queen Ayrenn of the Dominion was also Erenwyn Alkinus, the Dragonborn they sought. This revelation sent the elder Council into chaos, with panic causing several major economical disasters for the Empire.

Eventually the truth was revealed to the people and the Elder council asked what the people of the Empire wished. By this time stories of the high Queen Ayrenn had become tales of horror because of her allying Aldmeri Dominion with the now annexed kingdom of Skyrim. This fear, coupled with the fear of the Dominion caused the people to decree that the Empire would never submit to the Aldmeri Dominion.

* * *

To rule Nirn

In the intervening years before the final unification, Serana and Ayrenn formed new alliances with the Bretons, Argonians, Redguard and Dunmer kingdoms. Their monarchs could tell that the empire’s star was waning and the prosperity and peace that was seen under the Queens’ banners drew them like moths to flame.  
slowly over a period of 40 years absorbing them into their respective kingdoms and increasing their power, but doing it peacefully with very little changing in the day to day lives of its people. Religion was left untouched save for malevolent Deadra worship which was outlawed for the safety of the populous. Otherwise people were allowed to worship whomever they choose.

Racial equality was promoted among the young and education systems were implemented to ensure a growth in scholastic pursuits. All in all, the various races under the rule of the two Queens thrived. Magical research was encouraged, technological innovations and revival of ancient Dwemer arts became more common.  
Yet during this time the Empire of Cyrodiil was in chaos. Immigration was at an all time high as people moved to either the Dominion of the Northern kingdoms. As the Empire refused to ally with either kingdom was plagued by Daedric incursions. The Empire was fracturing, provinces and cities splintering away and finding safety from the Daedric hoards under the protection of the 4th Aldmeri Dominion or the Skyrim protectorate.

Soon only the very core of the Empire was all that remained free and overrun by Deadra. The elder Council still refused to join either side whilst their people fled into the two kingdoms that now surrounded the Imperial city.

Eventually the two Queens summoned an army to take the city together, to end the Daedric threat. For as long as there was one city state that held out, the Deadra would continue to assault all of Tameriel using it as a foothold. Their armies were massive, each power fielding over forty thousand troops.

They took the white gold tower in 2 days, fighting through the streets of the city through the hordes of Deadra that stood between them hand what was left of the elder Council barricaded in the white gold tower. It was said that the streets of the Imperial city ran ankle deep with blood and the lake surrounding the walls turned crimson for months afterward.

On the 7th of Morning star in the year 259 2nd century 4 era the city was cleared and the white gold tower breached. The remaining elder Council submitted themselves to Queen Ayrenn and therefore closed the continent of Tameriel off from the Deadra.

In what is now famously called the meeting of Queens, the ancient dragon Parthunax descended on the white gold tower with a small contingent of dragons and on behalf of the ancient Dovah swore their allegiance to Queen Ayrenn and Queen Serana.

This bloody day is now one of great celebration and mourning throughout the Empire as all ourn the loss of the thousands who gave their lives to take the Imperial city. It was also on this day that the two Queens formed the Tamrielic Empire with the two of them as co rulers. So did the 5th Era begin with the Queens standing side by side, dressed in armour with the winged and jagged crowns upon their heads as all the races of Tameriel bowed to them.

* * *

The golden armoured forces of the Dominion were arrayed out behind her as she stood before her troops to the south of the Imperial city. From where she stood she could make out the Stahlrim clad forces of the Skyrim Protectorate of the northern side of the city.

A speech cloud appeared and Serana’s voice echoed from the cloud “see you at the towers Renn.”  
Queen Ayrenn II grinned and raised her horn to her lips and blew. An answering horn call came from Serana’s forces and their trebuchets launched in concert. Enchanted stones battered the walls, exploding on contact and igniting any Daedra caught in the blasts.

Slowly the walls were reduced to rubble as both armies smashed through the ancient walls that now swarmed with all manner of creatures from oblivion. Once the walls were breached she raised her sword “RANGED!!” she shouted, using her Thu’um.

The air became charged as hundreds of mages readied spells and filled with the creaking of bows being drawn “FIRE!!”

The sky turned black with arrows and lit by the arcane forces that were hurled at the city. Most struck home and she smiled grimly, proud of her people. With a deep breath she gathered her Thu’um and with her curved sword in one hand and a spell in the other her bellowed “DOMINION ADVANCE!” Before sprinting toward the city. The lake surrounding it had been frozen over in preparation for the assault, with dirt and sawdust strewn about to provide traction.

A ringing cry came from her forces “FOR THE QUEEN!” they cried, their voices shaking the heavens and their boots shaking the ground as they charged after their leader. Bosmer rangers stayed on the high ground sniping the enemy from afar. Breton knights ran alongside Khajiit rogues and Altmer battle mages. Orsimer warriors dashed forward with Weres roaring into battle beside them.

To the north came the Nordic Battle cry “GLORY OR SOVERNGARD!!!!!” and the answering cry “FOR OUR QUEEN” as the Skyrim berserkers, Dunmer spellswords, Argonian warriors, Redguard swordsmen and vampire forces also charged forward into the city smashing through their enemies with all the subtlety of a battering ram. They tore through the streets, ready to meet their allies in the center.

Like to pincers gripping the city they drove forward. Each point taken with great cost to both forces. The fighting was brutal and not one soldier was not drenched in the blood of friend and foe alike. They took the city street by street, alley by alley square by square. Days dragged by filled with blood death and horror.

Evening on the second day saw the White-gold Tower encircled by the two bloody and weary armies. There were few unwounded, and many were leaning on each other for support.

The doors to the ancient tower creaked open to reveal the trembling face of Lord Cyril, head of the elder Council. He peaked fearfully out, only to see the two armies led by two very angry, blood drenched women standing outside his door.

He heaved open the doors and stumbled down the steps toward the two Queens followed by the rest of the Council. The two women looked awe inspiring. On the left stood Queen Ayrenn of the Dominion, easily 6 feet in height she towered over most men, lending to her air of authority. Her long white blond hair was stained with blood and held back from her face by a winged, crown like helm that covered her cheeks with a second pair of wings.

Her red spattered, golden skin was accented by her black armour that gleamed beneath the grime that covered it. Gold highlights still shone and the burned and stained emerald green shoulder decoration and cloth accents on her armour fluttered in an errant ash laden wind.

Her curved elven blade was still unsheathed and gleaming beneath the gore in her left hand while her right glove bore the scorch patterns seen with mages who favored lightning destruction magic. Her electric blue eyes fixed on him with an intensity that brought to mind an eagle that has spotted its prey as they glared out through the dark of her helm.

The lord swallowed nervously and looked at the woman on the right. Queen Serana looked no more welcoming then her ally. Standing at a height of 5’7” she was a tall and imposing woman, her glowing orange eyes stared balefully at him from a snow-white, blood spattered face that was framed by a helm crowned with dragon teeth that sat upon midnight black hair.

Her crystalline Stahlrim armour with silver edging and red cloth accents was just as bloody as her ally’s and the blood red cape that flowed from her pauldrons was stained, burnt and torn from her battles. In her right hand sat a dangerous looking Daedric blade and her left glove was covered in frost.

He walked forward the last few steps and fell to his knees before the Elven Queen, his head bowed “I surrender to you” he said brokenly “the Empire lays itself at the feet of the Aldmeri Dominion and swears its loyalty to you.” The rest of the Council followed suit swearing their oaths of loyalty to the Mer Queen.

“Rise and take your place among the peoples of the Dominion” she said, her voice a clear and beautiful mezzo. “Your error nearly cost your Empire everything, but we shall help you rebuild. We hope you will find new purpose and strength among the people of the Dominion”.

Lord Cyril bowed his head and rose to stand before his new Queen “thank you, your majesty” he said then gesturing to the tower said “all we have is now yours”.

She smiled and nodded, the celebratory cheers of the weary armies was interrupted by a great roar and the sounds of many wings causing the air to throb. Men, Mer and Beast shouted in fear as a collection of dragons filled the northern sky.

“DOVAHKIIN” rumbled an massive Thu’um.

“PARTHUNAX’ the Queen shouted back before ordering to both armies in a shout that the entire city could hear “LET THEM APPROACH.”

Shakily they lowered their bows and spells. The great wing of Dragons swooped down upon the assembly before the tower and a massive dragon landed before it making the ground shudder.

“Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin” the massive dragon said “we have come wah vaat vahrot, to swear and oath to you” Queen Ayrenn’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

“What kind of oath Zuwuth?” she asked curiously.

The great grey dragon bowed his head to her in deference “an vahrot do midrot, of loyalty. The Dov will aam, serve you, Dovah jud dragon Queen, Tuuri of all” he stated in his deep voice.

There was stunned silence throughout the city as all head this, then Serana and Ayrenn looked at each other and nodded. They slowly ascended the stairs that led to the front doors of the Tower until they were visible to all. They looked over the assembled crowd and seemed to speak to each other before  
Ayrenn nodded in agreement. Serana spoke “when I was crowned Queen I swore to do what was right for my people, no matter what” she looked to her sister who nodded.

“I also took this vow” she informed her subjects, her voice rolling over the square. “Now we stand, a Tameriel with two great powers, stronger than even the Empire of Tiber Septim.” Serana told the crowd who cheered.

“A strong Tameriel to be sure, but a Tameriel united would be even stronger” Ayrenn told them her head held high and her eyes flashing. So we declare, together. Here and now, that the Tamrielic Empire is born. An Empire formed of two powers and ruled by two Queens” The roar of the assembled armies shook the very sky, for indeed, and Empire had been born

* * *

Centuries passed, with both Queens being immortal they guided their people with foresight and wisdom. Always planning ahead, always looking to the horizon and pushing their people to excel. The Aldmeri Dominion and the Skyrim protectorate still operated the as they had been before, with each race’s leaders ruling their people and the High Queens ruling the leaders.

They formed the Council which governed the Empire in the day to day rulings while the Queens handled the larger issues that required them to speak for their people as a whole.

The standard of the Empire was that of a black dragon with its wings outstretch flying over a blue field of stars and dovahzul was the language of the court though the common tongue remained the same.

The Queens were given the title, Dragon Queens and in the 4th century they were named: Vulrel and Kunrel by the Snow elf Gelebor and a small group of surviving snow elves who had remained since the betrayal.  
With peace upon the surface world they approached the queens and swore themselves into the new Empire. The Maomer eventually accepted Ayrenn as their Queen and after several centuries put aside their hatred for the Altmer and were integrated into society, making fabulous sailors and crewing many of the ships in the now combined navies.

The Queens became revered, although they tried to dispel this, there was still a great deal of reverence towards the dragon Queens because of their immortality. Expeditions to Akavir were made only to find that the natives to the continent had slain each other in their wars against each other.

Colonisation began of the newly vacant continent making the Tamrielic Empire and Empire of Nirn. With the continents occupied they turned their sights to the stars and the artificers began looking into a way to reach the moons.

In 5th century the first aetherium vessel was launched and they avoided landing on their moons as they were sacred to the Kahjit. A few centuries later the method of oblivion travel whereby the vessel was passed through the realm of a benevolent Deadra (a deal was made with Meridia) and slowly they began to colonise the stars.

It was in the solar system of a planet they named earth (a land from a popular fictional series) that they found the first gate. The tuning fork shaped devise looked like the symbol for oblivion and so with an order directly from the Queens, general Odahviing oversaw the destruction of the artifact.

The weapon held up pitifully against their Arcanum weapons (destruction spells that are powered by a soul gem that draws energy from the Aether, a dimension of pure magic that is unlimited in its power and is the main source of power for the Nirnian Empire, powering everything from guns and ships to the electricity of their infrastructure though as all can do magic light if generally done by magic).

In every system where the encountered another artifact they destroyed them. It was at the new colony of Shanxi (also a mythical name) that they learned that they were not alone in the galaxy. A relay was hidden in an asteroid field in that system and as the Nirnians found no artifact they thought themselves safe and colonized without fear of Deadra.


	2. Invasion

Aboard the Turian Hierarchy Ship Palaven’s spear

“Sir the Batarians are activating the relay” the comms officer reported.

“DAMN!” General Desolas Arterius swore. “Stop them!” he commanded as he strode toward his command chair.  
“Relay is activating. Sir they’ve gone through” came the reply from the slightly terrified looking ensign at the sensors.

“Order the fleet to follow. No one escapes justice” Desolas commanded, the various bridge crew looked at each other in uncertainty before leaping into action pursuing the fleeing pirates directly into Nirnian space and forever changing the face of the Galaxy.

* * *

**Aboard the Nirn Imperial Vessel Dawn Flight**

Captain Branvic Ice Fist, stared at the new ship that emerged from the behind the asteroid belt. It was of design he had never seen before, and it moved using a strange form of propulsion. Its boxy shape was ugly to his eyes and its dull pitted hull far cry from the elegant sweeping lines and golden hulls with silver accents of the Empire’s navy.

“Captain this ship matches no recorded pirate or raider vessels in our records or any known design” the young amber furred Kahjit male reported from his station “Scan them, then prepare the firs…” he began to command but was Interrupted.

“Sir more ships are emerging from the field. They possess the same manner of propulsion as the first vessel but possess a different profile from the first vessel” he was interrupted by a Dunmer woman who he had ordered to monitor the field after the first ship had emerged.

This ship’s profile was much different from the first vessel, sleeker, more avian in its design and with a much shinier silver hull.

“Sir the second vessel is firing on the first” the Kahjit reported. “Move away from them we don’t want to get involved in another species’ fight” Ice fist told them “but sir” the Dunmer began.

“you have your orders and you all know the first contact protocol” the captain reminded his crew “we back away, we don’t know their abilities yet, to attempt to get involved could be disastrous for the Empire” slowly the Flight retreated whilst keeping the new ships in view.

“Captain! More vessels matching the profile of the second vessel are emerging from the field” his scanner reported.

“Divines” he muttered to himself as 27 more ships of varying size came into view “Helm get us out of here now!” He barked at his Altmer helmsman “we must warn Shanxi and the Empire.”

As if to emphasise his words, the first ship was destroyed. Atmosphere flaring briefly with flames in the cold vacuum of Aetherius. Swiftly the flight spun and tore off towards their colony all the while sending their warnings to the Imperial legion stationed on Shanxi.

* * *

**Palaven’s Spear**

“Excellent work” Desolas congratulated his crew, a few cheers rose from the group before his tactical office reported.

“General we have an unknown vessel heading toward the planet. Its profile does not match any known configuration and it shows no sign of eezo” a silence fell over the bridge as the ship came into view. It was smaller than their dreadnaught and rather beautiful Desolas thought to himself it looked rather like a diving bird of prey, it’s long fuselage came to a blunt point at the front but widened to the engines making it look like a pair or wings tucked in close to the body.

Its tail fins was a single vertical stabiliser that rose above the rest of the ship where it narrowed again at the tail and its hull was a highly reflective gold with a silver accenting pattern that looked rather like feathers, completing their birdlike appearance.

The officer continued “they are using a form of propulsion not documented” he paused and looked up “I think this is a new alien species” silence reigned over the bridge for a few seconds with everyone staring at the officer in shock until Desolas broke the spell.

“No eezo you say, that would mean that they are new to space flight and that this is their homeworld” the tactical officer nodded “eezo is needed to achieve FTL without it they would be trapped in their own solar system.” Desolas pause in consideration before smiling at his crew. “The spirits have smiled on us this day, the destruction of a Batarians pirate fleet and the addition of a new client species for the Turian hierarchy” the crew grinned, they were going to show another species the might of the Turian military and gain new land and riches for their hierarchy.

Excitement rose as they turned their attention to the flee ship and the world it was aiming for. There would be honours and medals abound to win on this world. “Helm pursue that ship and tell the fleet to prepare for a subjugation of the aliens homeworld” their general barked.

A series of crisp salutes and a chorus of “yes sir” was heard throughout the bridge and the Fleet began to pursue the smaller golden hulled ship that moved with surprising speed away from them.

* * *

**Frostreach, Shanxi**

The colony of Shanxi was in a state of controlled chaos. Evacuation teams were everywhere as the hustled groups of civilians to the underground bunkers. The Imperial legion was on full combat alert, standing in their heavily plated Stahlrim and Elven alloy power armour checking over their weapons.

Enchantments were recharged, blades were sharpened, bow strings and crossbow strings were oiled, arrows and bolts counted, and firearms were cleaned. Armour wards where powered and their Aether gem power sources were opened to the Aether while legions marched through the city, preparing to meet their foe.  
The children of Nirn used a combination of modern firearms that were enchanted to fire Stahlrim projectiles made from a Stahlrim spike charm developed by the collage of Winterhold and propelled by a very powerful telekinetic push that sent the thumb sized spike at over 300 m/s.

The older methods of fighting were still employed and as a result handheld shields were as well, but their armour wards were powered by Aether gems protecting from projectiles and could withstand a constant stream of bullets for 8 seconds before they were drained. But eight seconds was enough time for a trained warrior to gut their opponent.

In short they maintained their hold on their old ways by bringing them up to par with their newer technology. It was the way the gods had intended mortals to fight and so they would continue doing so.  
A Breton, General Corrin Williams stood in front of the magelight viewer that showed the positions of all his solders with a frown. “I was the 36th, 345th and the 268th legions to be positioned here, here and here” he commanded. “have the 175th, 32nd and the 281st standing ready to shore up the front line as need be.”

Swiftly calls were made to the commanders of the legions informing them where they were ordered to dig in and prepare for the siege. “Excuse me general Williams” the accented voice of a Kahjit caught his attention.

“Yes, what is it” he said not looking away from the viewer.

“This one’s name is Kanum’ Ver and is the leader of the Eyes on this colony” Williams’ head jerked ‘round to look at the grey and black spotted Kahjit with a short black mane and a pair of silver and gold rings in his ears.

“The Queens Eyes are here?” he said incredulously. “We are everywhere” Kanum replied as he leaned insolently against the war table. “Our magnificent Queens, whilst immortal cannot be everywhere at once. They rely on others to be their eyes, just as they rely on you to be their hands in this coming battle.”  
Williams nodded he had suspected as much but never really thought about it. The Queen’s Eyes were their elite spy force just as the Queens Blades were their elite guard. Even though they were the legion many solders still identified with their original Queen although it had been almost 2000 years since the forming of the Empire thought there had been some switching.

Mer for instance identified more with Queen Ayrenn and men with Queen Serana the Kahjit and dragons were Ayrenn’s while the Argonians and giants who had joined society 800 years ago were Serana’s. Nicknames arose from people’s preference, the Ayrenn’s eagles and Serana’s bats were the most popular. “We, the eyes will begin to harass their troops the minute they land, and trust Kanum, they will land. Our ships cannot hold out against their fleet” Kanum’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he nodded.

“I just wish we knew where in oblivion they came from. There were no transmissions heard when we first came here, no oblivion artifact, nothing. Now we have a fleet of alien ships coming at us from Sheogorath knows where and the Imperial fleet is 4 days away from arriving.” He admitted before slamming his hands on the table in frustration.

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself then turned to Kanum “what can you tell me about the aliens” the Kahjit shook his head, the rings in his ears chiming softly.

“Sadly we have not been able to find their communications in order to hack them. The Dawn Flight is too far away for our agent aboard to do anything and the aliens attempted no communications. All we know is that the aliens are pursuing it back to Shanxi, as the aliens can no doubt hear our transmissions they know we are here so the Flight it hoping to join up with our security detail in order to use a larger number of ships to hold against this new threat” the Khajiit informed him remorsefully.

Williams closed his eyes “I know I’m going to regret this question, but are there any dark brotherhood or thieves’ guild chapters on Shanxi?”

Kanum smiled “but of course, they were in the first wave of colonists. The brotherhood has been thriving on this planet and the guild has built itself up quite nicely. It keeps the criminals in check” Kanum’s smirk made Williams shudder.

“Is there any way beyond the black sacrament to contact both orders?” he asked, recovering from his unease swiftly.

“That depends on what you want them for” Kanum told him seriously, golden eyes watching him sharply.  
“I need them to pair up with the Nightingales and the Eyes to begin stealth operations against the aliens when they arrived. Assassinate squad leaders throw their chain of command into disarray, steal equipment so we can study and counter them” Williams informed him, staring hard at the map as it updated with the current legion locations.

Kanum nodded turning away, “give this one a few minutes and this one will see if he can contact them” the Kahjit ghosted from the room showing that he was a master in sneaking.

Williams turned back to the viewer and his aides who looked at him is silence “if any of you tell another soul what I just did I will feed you to the skeevers myself” he told them quietly, sounding even more threatening for it.

They all looked away hastily whilst Sahrahnah (phantom god fury) the leader of the dragons on Shanxi chuckled “I approve little joore” it is high time those groups aided the Empire in a more legal manner.  
The others nodded though a few looked worried. “The Queens will know” a young lieutenant said, his voice shaking a little at the thought.

“Of course they will know, and they will approve as well, the Dovah Jud are very pragmatic” Sahrahnah told them grinning as she sifted her enormous bulk. “What would you have the Dov to do?” she asked turning them back to the matter at hand.

* * *

**Palaven’s Spear**

The Turian fleet came around the last planet between them and the colony and saw 15 ships of various sizes in orbit, including one that was the same size as Desolas’ dreadnaught. All made of the same gold and silver metal and along the same pattern as the smaller ship that had run from them.

“Sir, they are transmitting something” his comms officer told him, looking up from his station to his Commanding officer.

“Let’s hear it” Desolas ordered, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Drem yol Lok zuruniik fahvos los meyzvolaan het?” a voice issued from the speakers, it sounded female, though it was not flanged like a Turian’s voice, it sounded more akin to an Asari’s.

“ Any luck translating?” Desolas asked his crew, only to be met with head shakes to the negative.” Fine, Ignore them and get into position to maintain orbital dominance” Desolas Commanded.

As their ships got closer to the planet the aliens sent another transition in the same guttural language “mu naav hi, dreh ni bo naan strin. Waan hi zuthiir mu fen nuft vodrem wah fustir hi nol un hofkiin” there was a clear warning in the alien’s voice now.

“Sir I’m detecting massive energy spike along their hulls, I believe they are preparing to fire” a sensor monitor reported. It was true, along the bows of several ships, light had begun to gather.

“Hi lost ni klov un uth. Ful Zu’u kinbokein Taria Goldeneye gronzul hi wah dinok ko faan do un morokei jud, aal nust fahbo wah rel. Sithis kuz hi” the voice blared at them and the last three words were hissed at them with hatred.

“Sir they’re firing” the scanner reported hurriedly and the bridge exploded into tightly controlled action.

“Raise shields and prepare salvos, fire at will!” Desolas ordered as claxons blared and the say a flurry of what looked like silver spikes be fired from the golden vessels followed by some kind of shells that glowed brightly like bolts of fire raceing towards his ships.

He felt the ship shake beneath him as the MAC guns fired and watched as his own salvos flew towards the enemy. He then watched in first satisfaction as the silvery projectiles were halted by the shields, then in horror as the glowing bolts passed through them as if the shields were not even there.

The bolts struck and gutted the ships they hit, boiling away armoured hulls as if they were snow before a red-hot blade. His fleet’s salvo was halted by sparkling blue shields that wavered under the onslaught.  
“Fire again then get our troops onto the planet!” he commanded “don’t let those weapons hit you” he added unnecessarily as the fleet moved again into position and streams of troop transports flooded down to the surface and landed just outside the main city. The battle for Shanxi had begun.


	3. Battle

**Turian landing zone just outside Frostreach**

The first thing that lieutenants Adrian Victus and Saren Arterius noticed about the planet they had landed on was the city. Massive spires of crystal, stone, silver and gold rose gracefully from behind a large wall formed of dark grey stone interspersed with watch towers every km and standing over 50 feet tall.  
“Why in the name of the spirits would they have a wall?” Saren asked Victus, who shrugged.

“Maybe it’s left over from an older time? Some of the cities on Palaven have old walls” Victus offered but Saren shook his head.

“No the wall is too new, and from the looks of it it’s fully manned” he pointed to where he could see armoured figures scurrying along the top from in between the crenulations in the walls top and towers.  
“Makes you wonder what kind of creatures live here to make them need a wall that big” Victus mused and shuddered, “I don’t want to know” Saren told him firmly.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sound that chilled their blood, a loud sky shaking roar came from inside the city. Little were they to know that General Williams had just finished giving his speech and the cheers of the legions, dragon wings, giant units, Nightingales, Eyes, thieves, assassins, mages and every other fighting force in the city were what they were hearing.

“Spirits what is that?” another solder cried as everyone in the hastily set up compound glanced at the city nervously, clutching their guns tightly. There came a cry of “Look!” and everyone turned to see a collection of massive beast lift off from inside the city.

They took to the sky roaring out their displeasure against the intruders and immediately from the surrounding hills a collection of aliens began sniping from the rocks and trees nearby. Cries of shock and pain rang out as bullets and honest to spirits arrows rained down on the startled Turians. The arrows moved just slow enough to pass through their kinetic barriers whilst their bullets shattered their shields in one shot only to be followed up by another projectile loaded unbelievably fast.

Then the beasts were overhead, dropping spheres that shattered on impact and spewed flames about them. It appeared to be a viscous gel that stuck to what ever it hit. Melting armour and flesh under its intense heat.

“Suppressing fire!” yelled General Desolas who had already unslung his assault rifle and was firing in the direction where several arrows had come from. Quickly the Turian’s lauded discipline and training reasserted itself as they began to fire towards the sources of projectiles in the hills. Turrets turned their attention to the sky, the tracer lines lighting up the dim evening light and the thunderous sound of anti air guns firing.

Then just as swiftly as it began, the firing stopped and the creatures in the sky had vanished. After a few tense moments, several units were sent towards the locations where the snipers had been with the other troops covering their approach.

They found nothing. No bodies, no blood spatters from where they had dragged a wounded comrade, not even any foot prints. Nor were they aware of the six dark brotherhood assassins who followed them back to camp.

Turian field command post

“I don’t understand it sir” the scout reported to Desolas. “There were people there and yet there is nothing to show for it. They killed 74 of our people and we hit no one.” The scout’s shoulders fell; it had been like this ever since the attack.

Moral was low from the idea that they could be fired upon again, all found themselves glancing warily at the sky, but no one would could think of a way to stop them.

“What about thermal cameras, did they detect anything?” Desolas asked “no sir, according to the cameras we were shot at by ghosts, though those beasts in the sky rated to be incredibly hot. Center of a fire hot.” Replied and disconsolate tech who had just come from scanning all the video twice.

Again none of them knew about the assassin who hung from the celling recording their entire conversation to bring back to Frostreach to be translated and analysed. “Very well we will need tanks to breach those walls of theirs, but I doubt that they will just sit back and allow us to smash down their very pretty wall” there was a weak chuckle from the others but Desolas would take it for the small victory it was.  
“So we will send in a covert operations team to secure a stretch of wall for us to blast through, dismissed” he finished, watching as his officers left, unknowingly taking the invisible assassin with them. Once free of the close hallways, she turned and began sprinting toward the city undetected, leaving 5 of her shadow siblings to complete their other tasks.

Unaware that his secret plan was on its way to his Nirnian counterpart, Desolas brought up his omi-tool and called in his younger brother Saren. “Yes?” came the answer “Saren I want you to lead a covert team to that wall and secure a stretch of it quietly so we can either get the tanks in or send our men over the top”.

There was a moments silence before his brother asked “why can’t we use on of the ships orbital canons to destroy the wall?” Desolas sighed “because at the moment the only ship with a big enough gun is still engaged with their fleet, they’re putting up one hell of a fight. So unless you feel like waiting for them  
to finish or for another one of those sneak attacks we use tanks. Is that clear?” he demanded.

There was silence on the other end before his brothers voice came again “understood we’ll head out in 20 minutes.”

“Make it fifteen” Desolas told him before adding quietly “be careful.” “I will” came the quieter reply before his brother signed off going to collect his team.

* * *

**Frostreach, control center**

“General one of the brotherhood operatives has returned” one of Williams’ subordinates informed him leading in a small lithe figure in black and red stealth armour.

The general looked up after thanking his aid and dismissing him before he turned to the assassin, only speaking once the door was closed. “Thank you for aiding us dark one” he said formally. The assassin’s visor partially depolarised showing a pair of dark amber Bosmer eyes.

“No thanks needed general, the Night Mother herself has commanded that we aid in expelling these intruders” she said, for it was a she he now realised glancing at her figure. “I sent the audio file to both my family and your techs. We have some of the best language and code breakers in the Empire so I thought it prudent” the assassin informed him respectfully, bowing her head a little in acknowledgement of his rank.

The general nodded familiar with the high value that was placed on independence in the brotherhood and happy that his techs would have help from such a resourceful group. “you should also know that I saw them going over a schematic of the outer wall and highlighting the southeastern stretch. I believe you should reinforce them and to activate the wall wards sometime in the near future as I have no doubt that they will attempt to infiltrate the wall. It’s what I would do” she finished pointing to the corresponding section on the General’s own tactical map.

“Thank you, you may return to your siblings and prepare for the attack.” Williams told her stoically, already running the timetable through his head and wincing at how long it would take to activate the wall wards to full power.

The assassin bowed and left. Three hours later saw the translating matrix completed and uploaded to the entire defence force and the tech division hacking their way into the Turian’s communications. But two hours saw Saren and his team standing at the base of the wall near the southeastern corner with their best climber readying sets of hand spikes to climb the wall.

“Quickly and quietly once you get there lower the ropes for the others and if need be, kill any alien you see.” He told the climber. The burly Turian nodded, his mandibles clamped tight to his face in a grim expression. With a quick nod the climber signalled he was ready and turned his attention to the wall. With a powerful trust forward he jabbed the spikes in and began to climb.

The stone was much harder than he had thought meaning their climber had to use more strength to get the spikes to stick. By the time the rope man reached the top he was exhausted. Peeking over the top of the wall he looked around and saw a guard with his back to him walking to the next guard post 20 feet away and another one with its back to him as it patrolled to another spot on the wall.

Silently he slid up and over before securing the rope around a crenulation and throwing it down to the rest of his waiting squad. That accomplished he stalked quietly up behind the patrolling guard and broke its neck and heaved its body over the wall to the ground below. He proceeded to tied and throw seven more ropes to his team. Once these were secure he drew his rifle waited for his team to join him.

Shortly after, the squad was all assembled on the top and Saren took control again. Using hand signals to lead them to the two guards who stood watching over the dim forest. Swiftly they came up behind the two of them and broke their necks silently and pulled off the aliens’ helmets to record an appearance for Intel.  
“Spirits” one of his men breathed “there’s more than one.” It was true one of the solders look very Asari like only with pale pink skin and short red fur atop it’s head and a pair of rounded ears. The other had deep green scales, a heavy muzzle filled with sharp needle like teeth with horns and feathers sitting atop it’s head. A thick, powerful tail with a flat paddle style tip for swimming and was armoured like the rest of its body completed the image of a powerful aquatic predator.

“Never mind, that we have a mission” Saren hissed at them and the continued to secure their stretch of wall before finally sending the all clear to the 15 tanks who sat ready at the edge of the forest, with active camouflage hiding them from the casual observer.

* * *

**Frostreach outer wall**

The walls shook as another barrage of tank shells smashed into the wall, blowing away massive chunks of stone in the titanic wall. “Auri-el! What was that!” demanded wall sentry Jason Hammer-heel as he picked himself up from where he had fallen when the wall began to shake.

“Azura strike me if I know” his shield brother Stares-At-Clouds replied as he grabbed his sword and looked around. His armoured tail twitching an agitation as he swivelled his head toward the location of the blast.

“By the gods, the wall!!” the wall had blown inwards massive chunks of stone either vaporised or strewn out in an Avalanche of rubble and dust. Hammer-heel rapidly activated his helmet radio “Command, this is wall sentry Hammer-heel of the southern quadrant. The wall has been breached I say again the wall has been breached” he barked over the connection.

The alert sounded, claxons began to ring throughout the city as legions leapt into action arming and settling into their positions ready to fight the Turians till their dying breath. A moment of silence,  
like the calm before the storm.

Then the low rumble of tanks was heard followed by a continued barrage of mortars along the top of the wall picking off where the wall turrets were attempting to return fire. A collection of tanks rumbled through the opening they had carved through the wall, blasting away chunks of masonry to widen and smooth the way for more troops.

Behind the tanks came the Turian foot soldiers. They poured through the gap with the tanks covering their entrance into the city. They began establishing drop back positions and turrets the moment they entered the city. Determined to hold their new foothold.

It was when they enter an open square the bordered the wall that they first met resistance. A hail of projectiles flew at them. Accompanied by larger ice spikes that skewered the men they hit and damaged the tanks.

Fireballs and lightning bolts rained down on them as solders heavily armed and armoured charged forward wielding swords, axes, spears, maces and handheld shields with deadly intent and fearsome skill. Strange and horrific creatures made of fire, ice or stone floated impassively along side. Raining down elemental fury upon the intruders.

Seven foot tall creatures dressed in frightening black and red armour appeared from thin air and tore through the aliens with savage glee, shouting out challenges and laughing darkly as they slaughtered their foes.

If this scenario had been proposed to the Turians 40 hours before that they would be engaged in an urban battle with a group of primitives wielding archaic melee weapons and loosing. They would have been laughed out of the army.

Yet now they were fighting for their lives in a small a square against one of the legions of Nirn. Unfortunately for the legions, it was then that the Turian fleet achieved orbital dominance. The last of the Imperial ships fell in flames and scattered debris, selling themselves dearly and taking many of their opponents to their flaming grave in orbit.

Sadly, this defeat left the city below vulnerable to the Turian cruisers that now settled overhead like portents of doom. Waves of gunships poured from the hangers, diving through the atmosphere and engaging the dragons that flew to meet them.

Gunshots and shouts filled the sky, mangled wrecks fell with town wings, melted hulls and frozen jets. Lightning struck from the clear sky but the numbers outweighed the few dragons. Orbital ships made of gold hued metal aided, weaving and dodging through the sky to bring their own justice for the death of their comrades in Aetherius.

* * *

**Sky above Frostreach, Shanxi**

Varasha Dasar swore fiercely as she hauled on the controls of her Dartwing fighter. The golden craft spun up and away, dodging a glowing stream of projectiles from the blocky alien craft. The dark sky above the dark city was lit sporadically by the shots and shouts of the areal combatants that warred for dominance. The blue fire of Atherius engines contrasted the orange flames of the aliens’ thrusters, making them another marker to fire upon.

She twisted her agile fighter in a twisting barrel roll, the acceleration pressing her hard into the molded pilot seat. The enemy fighter swept into her sights and she fired a magica bolt with a vicious snarl. “Green Team this is green leader. Fire on those gunships! Red will handle the fighters” the command barked over the channels.

“Green five acknowledging” she answered, turning her craft from the spiraling corpse of her foe.

“This is Dovah wing six. We are making a run over their landing zone” Vahnahviing, Wing six leader reported. Three dragons pealed away from the battle, launching storm shouts at the alien landing zone, weaving through the turret fire directed at them.

“Yol….Tul Shul” echoed a shout near her. She used the brief delay to flip up and away, leaving the new fighter after to face the blast of fire that engulfed him. She wrestled with her steering yoke, her feet pressing her engine peddles with skilled precision, twisting past the debris of a falling Dartwing. She noticed the flickering orange lights of orange team on the damaged wing and swore.

“We need more fighters! Send in the reinforcement wings!” she called to her leader and saw the acknowledge light blink as she dove down, raining bolts across an incoming bomber. The glowing blue shots stitched across the dark grey hull, causing metal to boil and burn. The bomber flashed as it died but she was already turning her attention to the next fighter.

Above her she saw red nine fall, the pilot ejecting and snagging a ride on a passing dragon, the Argonian swinging into the saddle like depression in the dragon’s armour. She knew the magnetic clamps on both sets of armour would hold them together through the most dangerous maneuvers. The shoulder mounted canons on the dragon came to life and new bolts joined the fight from dragon back.

She turned her attention to her new prey, ready to add to her tally. This one was good, they duel through the sky, dodging dragons and ships, fire and fury. She pushed her fighter to its limits, dancing through the wind like the Dartwing that gave her craft its name. Her ship shuddered and alarms began ringing as her ship was struck by bullets, the staccato thwacking punctuated by a frantic beeping.

She swore violently and performed a dangerous forward flip, coming scarily close to the ground with her belly facing the sky. In another second she was up and facing the back of her pursuer. She could see the thrusters in his craft beginning to make the adjustments that would turn him to face her.

“Not today!” she growled pulling the triggers. Blazing blue lights stitched up the back of the fighter, reducing it to flaming slag as it fell.

Arcus Tallor cursed as he dove his fighter forward. These aliens knew their areal combat, then again with those giant beast raining fire, ice and lightning down upon them, there was little wonder of that. Their narrow golden fighters wove, flipped and danced through the sky in sharply graceful movements that frustrated the Turian pilots. “Spirits damn them!” another in his wing roared as he tried to get a lock on the fighter with orange lights that spiraled away with graceful twists, frustrating the target lock. He growled and dove away as another barrage of those frightening blue energy bolts swept past him and impacted the ground below him.

“Iiz Slen Nus” one of those beasts roared and the fighter next to him fell, encased in ice, its engines dead.

“We need orbital support!” he cried into his comms as he dodged and swerved away, now locking into pursuit on a golden fighter with green lights along its wings and cockpit. It swerved and twisted but he was not letting this one get away.

Then it’s pilot pulled a startlingly stupid move. It dove forward, flipping and coming up behind him. He had a moment of shock before his fighter burned around him.

* * *

**Kavira Greensky square, near southeastern quarter.**

“Here they come” the legate called to her troops, gripping the hilt of her longsword tightly. The legion tightened their defenses, preparing to engage. A rumbling proved her correct as a procession of tanks began to roll into the square they had chosen as their stand point.

“Mages, fire” she roared, her sword slicing through the air in command. A large volley of destruction magic raced across the square to strike the tanks fireballs melting armour, lightning fried the circuitry and ice spikes punched through the deactivated tanks to kill the gunners. Frost poured forth and encased unfortunate Turians, freezing the tanks in place.

Unfortunately, the tanks returned fire. Their shots impacting the wards that had been erected with generators buried within the legion’s ranks. Three shells impacted the left most flank in rapid succession, causing the ward to fail in a burst of arcane smoke and sparks.

The next bombardment hit the legionnaires who ducked into a tortoise formation. Sadly, many didn’t make it. Those directly hit were torn apart despite their wards and armour. Others were hurled away, smoke and sparks trailing from damaged armour and wards.

“Take out those Hircine damned tanks!” screamed their legate over the terrible sound of dying Men, Mer, and Beastkin. Her legion complied with cold efficiency, Ice spears, Fire storms and blizzards swept forward while grenades packed with dangerously explosive alchemical materials were hurled forward.  
Her grenadiers aimed well, rocket launchers roaring out their defiance in the form of Magica enhanced rockets the detonated in flashes of blue and green fire. Large shield bearers stepped in front of their partners, wielding massive shields enhanced with localized wards to protect from retaliatory fire while the Grenadiers reloaded. Now returning to rain terror and fire down upon the Turian forces.

The advance guard of 5 tanks was finally destroyed ant the cost of three Grenadiers and their Shield partners, but the bombardment had stopped, now leaving the legion free to retaliate. Behind the tanks came the aliens.

Their armour was so strange. A dull metallic blue with what appeared to be a crest on the back of their heads whether decorative or physiological it was impossible to tell, and double jointed knees. Boxy rifles fired rapidly with loud bangs, far cry from the softer, icy popping of the Nirnian rifles. Armour wards flared under the onslaught of tiny metal grains and some broke when the didn’t get under a shield soon enough. The shields closed in a wall with the second row forming a slanted roof. Behind, Archers and mages arrayed under the protection.

“Fire” the legate commanded and the they complied. Magic, Stahlrim bullets and arrows arced out from over and around the shields. The dark sky grew blacker as clouds of arrows were loosed. Some clattered off of hardened plating but others stuck in softer joints, crippling and wounding. The poison on many of the tips  
setting to work.

Larger bolts from crossbows and heavy sniper bows punched through shields and thinner plating with terrifying sounds. Downing Turians or causing hair raising screeches of pain. Others shuddered under electrical shocks delivered from the arrows while others were roasted inside their hermetically sealed armour.

Magic smashed into their ranks, aided by Stahlrim bullets that drove the aliens to take cover behind the mangled wrecks of their tanks, leaning out to take shots at the legion when they could. “Covering fire, legion advance!” was the next command. The shields locked together tighter and the secondary raised shields shifted to allow small slits to watch out of.

They marched across the square chanting the battle cry of the 36th legion, the troops at the rear beating their shields with their weapons to instill fear. With deliberate steps, they marched across the square toward the astounded aliens who, after a brief pause had increased their rate of fire at the approaching tortoise.

When they were only ten metres from the aliens the legion broke into a jog, picking up speed and maintaining the wall with startling discipline that spoke of extensive drilling and training.  
The armoured juggernaut slammed into the Turian’s lines dissolving on impact into a century of a hundred, heavily armed and angry Nirnians who began to deal death at close range. The Turians staggered under the initial shield bash, many killed with swift stabs around the edge of the shields and then ground under boot as the legion advanced.

The aliens had no experience with this type of fighting and folded, desperately traying to gain distance to use their guns. Shotguns roared out, many rounds splashing futilely against the tower shields, a few stray pieces finding gaps only to be halted by flickering blue wards.

Turian blood stained the cobble stones and swords of the legion as they split apart to begin hunting the scattering Turians. A few managed to regroup and the new arrivals refused to close the gap, taking shots at the legion from a safer distance, many working together to overwhelm a legionnaire’s armour and wards.  
A few brave souls dove into the fray, shotguns and assault rifles barking and hissing as they were fired till they overhead. Some even using them as bludgeoning tools to get room from the rampaging warriors.

Whispers of dread were born in this battle, caused by the horrors that were seen. For the Turians were unprepared for the Dremora, Atronachs and familiars that were conjured into their midst. Fear that would be handed down by the survivors on the Turian side.

Saren found himself going toe to toe with a burly, 6 foot tall warrior a massive Warhammer. It too, like its fellows wore golden armour with a strange crystalline structure in some places and a helmet with a visor in the shape of eye slits and a crest made of metal.

He dodged the alien’s swing and only barely managed to avoid to flames that sprayed past him from the warrior’s outstretched palm. Everywhere was chaos the sound of weapons on the Turian armour, the barking of mass accelerator weapons, screams of the wounded and dying, howls, snarls, roaring flames, booming thunder, crackling electricity, explosions, and a creaking blasting sound as men were flash frozen.  
This made the battle cries and feral howls of the aliens all the more frightening. The worse was the chanting, even the warrior in front of him was doing it, chanting “FAS RU MAAR, FAS, MAAR” and alternating it with roaring battle cries. It ran at him, hammer held aloft, ready to crush his skull.

Those three words filled the air and seemed to almost have a life of their own, pulsing over the battle field as warriors not on the field bashed their shields with their weapons. He fired his rifle at the alien as he snarled curses at it from behind his helmet then grinned as it fell, it’s shattered helmet showing long blond fur, golden skin and pointed ears.

He had no chance to celebrate though, a burning pain stabbed into his left shoulder. His arm went numb and  
all he could feel was the fire in his shoulder. Turning he saw a massive almost 7 foot tall specimen of the aliens standing behind him holding a crystalline great sword that glowed red and was covered in Turian blood.

He turned a little and saw his left arm lying on the ground as he screamed from the pain of his wound. The giant lifted his sword again preparing to behead Saren where he stood. When he stiffened letting out an audible grunt before falling to the ground revealing Victus standing behind him holding a stolen sword that he had just used to run the giant through. Saren blinked then felt a blast of something hit him from behind, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**Kavira Greensky Square after Imperial retreat**

Desolas looked around the square and sighed rubbing his forehead plates. This battle had been a nightmare. True they had driven the aliens out, but the number of Turian bodies left here was disheartening.  
Bodies were everywhere, those of the aliens littering the ground outside of the blast zone from the orbital shots. The stone buildings were shattered and burned. Shards of furniture reached up out of the rubble like the limbs of the drowning.

Shrapnel dotted remaining walls and his men had begun to clean their new foot hold, dragging the bodies into piles and setting the Turian dead in neat rows to be recorded and sent for cremation. They would burn the aliens’ bodies in massive fires later.

How was he supposed to know that the damn primitives would charge at them with swords? Not to mention that they were a coalition of different races, already he had sent selections of the different species back to the landing zone to be examined by his scientist. The sheer number of wounded Turians had disturbed him, though not as much as seeing his younger brother being sent back with one arm severed and his armour fried, the cause of the latter most likely from the hand sized scorch mark on the back of his armour.

He shook his head again, swords he could handle but the other things they were doing… a few hours ago he would have called them impossible. But now after having dodged lightning bolts and fire balls that they seemed to be able to call up at will, or those terrifying Asari shaped creatures made of fire that floated around and exploded when they died.

He was at a loss at how to counter them, add to that the feeling that he was being watched all the time, and you had an extremely big headache. Desolas squared his shoulders in determination. He was a Turian damn it all and he would take these primitives to task and prove Turian supremacy. He turned to his men.  
“Set up a perimeter and get ready to begin taking the city. Spare no one, civilian or military. We will show these aliens what it means to anger the Turian hierarchy!” his men cheered raggedly and began forming up. Desolas turned back to his console, ignoring the blood soaked square as he began ordering in  
reinforcements.


	4. For The Queens!

**Frostreach command center**

Corrin Williams massaged his temples with his forefingers as he leaned forward against the war table. Gods damn it! They’d been close. Even with the wall breached, they could have held the bastards off until the reinforcements had arrived, but no, they simply had to go and win the orbital battle.

He closed his eyes and exhaled in a sharp amused snort. That’s what you got when you made plans, Sheogorath must be laughing his mad ass off right now at the fact that most of their carefully laid plans were now in ruins.

They had almost finished bringing up the wall wards when the aliens had attacked. Their first salvo had overloaded the partially charged ward and made short work of the wall. Not to mention the fact that they had lost nearly 2 thirds of a legion to the first of those damned orbital strikes.

To prevent this, he had the legions break up into smaller groups that would be harder to blast from orbit. He looked at another report, the 5 brotherhood agents were still in place, and ready to take action after all their Intel was gathered. At this moment, they were undetected and therefore the bloody Spikeheads would not be looking for them so their orders where to lay low until the kill call was made.

Spikeheads, a name the remaining members of the 36th had given the aliens, because of the crest that jutted from the back of their helmets and that they were pretty sure now were physiological. “Sir we have more reports from the lower city. The aliens are advancing in a leapfrog pattern, whenever they find a group of resistance they pull out and either comeback with reinforcements or the ships bomb them.” The young Redguard woman looked grim.

Williams gritted his teeth in rage “can we use the wings to provide cover?” he asked Sahrahnah who shook her black scaled head.

“Niid, their gunships are too many for our wings to properly engage while their aetherius vessels sit up there taking pot shots at us” the female Dov growled as she twitched her tail and bared her fangs in anger.

“We need a way to negate that advantage” a Bosmer commander told him as he stared at the viewer intensely “there may be no other option but to let the rogues loose” A large Nord mused as he flicked through reports “the Eyes and the Nightingales have been preparing some nasty surprises for our guests” he continued.

“I think it’s time to start using them, they can’t use orbital strikes against themselves” the Bosmer agreed. Williams nodded “very well. Do it. Send those damn Spikeheads a message.” He growled, his fingers gripping the rim of the map.

* * *

**Turian bases- the assassins**

The message was broadcast on a wideband frequency that everyone with a radio heard what was said. Not that the Turians could understand it. “Sithis, Nocturnal and Sheogorath send their regards” a low voice growled over the comms.

To the 5 dark brotherhood assassins it was the signal to act. They moved through both camps clearing the way for the thieves, assassinating everyone of importance they could as quietly as possible, as quickly as possible. Doctors, squad leaders, scientist, officers, pilots and engineers all fell to their blades.

They moved through the camps like winds of death, sending Sithis a large crop of new souls. The thieves came in after, taking everything they could get their hands on: rations, ammo, weapons, armour, water, meds and plans.

Everything that was not nailed down or on a Turian (and a few things that were) were taken.

The Eyes and Nightingales began booby trapping everything they could, poisoning what food and water they could and was left behind by the thieves. Doors, cots and chairs were rigged with poison dart triggers, destruction runes now littered the pathways for their landing zone and camps, waiting till the rogues pulled out to be activated.

Then like the ghosts they were, they slipped out, many carrying enchanted sacks full of loot, with wolfish grins beneath their helmets as they activated the traps and ran for Imperial controlled Frostreach.

* * *

**Turian forward base, Kavira Greensky square- Desolas**

Damn those primitives to hell! Desolas thought to himself as the looked at the projection of the city in front of him. Every time they thought they had those primitives pinned down, they slipped away. After the first group had been driven back he had begun to send men into the city to find and tag these aliens fortified positions so that the air support could wipe them out.

But the instant they had done that the aliens had broken up and begun engaging in guerilla style fighting. Ambushing patrols then vanishing, lightning fast strikes before pulling out to hide in the city. It was like fighting smoke, and sometimes they were.

Spectral varren like creatures would suddenly dart out of the streets and begin mauling solders, vanishing either when it had killed the patrol or if it was outnumbered and attacked with stolen melee weapons.  
Massive golems made of ice or rocks and lightning would lumber at them laying waste to men before being taken down by overwhelming odds and usually some explosive. More of those flaming Asari came at them at random times, but the black armoured bipeds that came at them were the most horrifying.

They simply waded into their midst and began hacking with swords chuckling evilly as they did so. Not only that but those bipeds were immune to mass effect technology, weapons from mass accelerated weapons simply veered around them at wild angles, often striking friendlies.

Desolas shook his head, many of his men had ended up using stolen melee weapons in order to combat these menaces. Though the effects that some of the blades had was disturbing, burning freezing or shocking as they cut, others paralyzed or simply drained you of energy and made you weaker.

The radio in his helmet crackled and a deep male voice said quite clearly “Sithis, Nocturnal and Sheogorath send their regards.”

He turned to stare at the two other officers standing across from him “what the hell was that?” he demanded “a broadcast from the enemy” one on the left reported as he typed furiously away on his Omni-tool trying to locate the source of the broadcast.

“They routed it through several different broadcasters. We can’t find them” Desolas swore, “they meant for us to hear that, get someone working on translating that message. I want to know exactly what they said”.

But five minutes later all hell broke loose, streets, doorways, corridors, any kind of chokepoint began exploding with ice, fire or lightning as people walked through them, many crucial personal were found murdered and gear missing.

That was what the bloody message was. Desolas thought as he picked himself up from the floor where he hand thrown himself to avoid the flames from some form of explosive that had been triggered as an aid walked in. It was a signal for them to begin this shadow campaign. He looked at the burning remains of the aid and the mangled body of one of his fellow officers and growled. These Aliens were going to pay.

* * *

**3 days since the invasion began-Imperial Frostreach command center**

General Williams rubbed his aching eyes with tired fingers. It had been three days since this war had begun and they still were no closer to driving these damn Spikeheads from the planet. On the flip side the Spikeheads were no closer to taking it, so that was positive.

Reinforcements were due tomorrow and he prayed to Akatosh that they could hold out till the fleet got there. The fighting in the streets had turned out to work just fine for the Nirnian troops, the only problem being the orbital strikes.

The citizenry huddled in deep subterranean bunkers connected by tunnels, listening to the shudders that rocked the earth around them and prayed to Divine and Daedra alike for victory. Corrin knew this and was determined to give their prayers an answer.

The city was a shattered husk of its former shining glory. The crystal towers had been shattered and cracked. Houses reduced to dust, forums and markets turned to craters. The university, a marvel of Nirnian architecture had been turned into a mass grave from the battle that had occurred there. The Nirnians had refused to allow the Spikeheads to retreat, negating the orbital advantage and deploying in on of the few mass troop movements of this invasion.

The great library had suffered similarly, though the tomes had been evacuated with it’s staff, the terminals had been smashed and the beautifully carved statues destroyed. Even the great temples of the Divines and were not spared. The figure of Akatosh was now missing its right arm and Mara was destroyed from the waist up. Dibella lay in pieces with the others as little more than rubble.

The less said about the Great Daedric shrine the better. It was a giant crater now; the princes had not taken kindly to the desecration and sent a few of their warriors to kill the Turians. Since the Shrine had been too costly it had been destroyed by the Spikeheads’ ships.

The Vampires and the Weres had made several forays against their airstrips and camps at night, striking terror into the Spikeheads at every opportunity. Now the damn aliens were afraid to even take a piss without their entire cohort nearby and every weapon available to them at hand.

He smiled grimly, they were now fighting with blades, as the gods had intended. Since the thieves had stolen all their ammo and gear, they had been reduced to scavenging from the Nirnians. Alas for them, it was with blades that the Nirnian excelled.

Dragon and fighter wings now made strikes in the night, killing when they could and in general spreading terror, they tore into the Spikehead ships, the fighters nipping out of orbit to draw the shots enough for orbital Magica cannons to fire at them before they were destroyed through concentrated fire.

He himself had led a few brief raids against the enemy, and his sword Neck Breaker had tasted their blood (which the Vampires and Weres had told him was toxic… mores the pity, they could have fed those troops easily that way. spoils of war and all that).

But now the glory of battle was palling. The children of Nirn may enjoy battle, but the disliked war, too many heroes of previous battles would die because they were too exhausted to continue. As Queen Ayrenn had said “you win battles. But you survive wars. Because in war there are no winners.” Wise words.

Wars never helped, they prolonged suffering. Williams shook his head and turned as an aide spoke up, excitement evident in her tired Argonian voice. “We have a message from the Imperial fleet” there was tentative excitement in the air now “the say that they will arrive late this evening. That they are only 6 hours away and to hold out.”

The aid looked up “signed Admiral Hakket” shocked silence reigned over the bridge. Admiral Steven Hakket was famous in the Imperial navy for his brilliant but brutal tactics. A Dunmer of short stature, he had won his fame in a campaign against a cult of Molag Bal worshipers where he had cleared them out by employing and ingenious tactic of using gravitational fields to slingshot small pieces of space debris at their asteroid base.

The cult had been destroyed with no casualties to imperial forces, winning him the medal of Cunning given to him by Queen Ayrenn herself. Now he was an admiral, and leading the fleet that apparently was coming to kick these Spikeheads back to whatever plane of oblivion they crawled out of.

Imperial Super dreadnaught NIV Searing Vengeance, Imperial fleet.

“Admiral we will be emerging back into Mundus in 5…4…3…2…1” Admiral Hakket felt the gut wrenching, mind twisting thud of a vessel returning to mundus. Azura, he hated plane jumping, but maybe that was because he didn’t do it often now that he was an admiral. “Shanxi coming into view now sir” one of the bridge officers informed him.

“The rest of the fleet has emerged and are ready to rain oblivion on the bastards” his communications officer told his. Shaking his head mentally at the Orsimer’s choice of words Hakket stood and pressing a button addressed the entire fleet.

“This is admiral Hakket, we will now begin the liberation of Shanxi. The reports said that ice weapons have no effect on these ships as they are stopped by the alien’s shields. So, I want the barrage to be from flame, electricity and energy. Give no quarter to these aliens, intelligence tells us that their orders were to kill civilians and warriors alike. This cannot be allowed to stand, and I ask you all. Will you stand for it?” the open comms from the entire fleet were filled with a roar from all crews.

“NO!” they bellowed. Hakket nodded and continued “we must also find out where these aliens came from, so I order you to spare one small ship. Then we will follow them back to their worlds. The Queens will decide their fate. Now forward all to battle and Glory!!” he shouted the last part.

Across the fleet came the answering bellow, now 2000 years old “FOR OUR QUEENS!!!”

* * *

**Space, between the two fleets**

The golden ships of the Empire lunged forward like the Calvary of old. Like arrows from Auri-el’s bow they sped towards their enemy, golden hulls gleaming in the light of the nearby star and their weapon ports glowing as the they charged.

The Turian ships turned from where they had been raining death upon the now battered world to meet these new challengers. Confidence aboard the Turian fleet drained away as they saw the three, truly massive four kilometre long super dreadnaughts that lead the charge.

The other ships of the Imperial fleet were roughly equal in size to the Turians, but far more maneuverable, some of the smaller ones using micro jumps to dance circles around the beleaguered Turians.  
These ships pressed close, the knife fighters of the fleet. Some passing a scant thirty metres from their prey, a distance most pilots could consider suicide, yet the Nirnian ships managed the difficult maneuvers with practiced grace.

The patrol of 27 ships was simply no match for the 73 belonging to the Empire and this became swiftly apparent as the golden fleet tore through them like a fire across a grassland, their bigger ships and fleet doing what the small ships of the defence fleet could not.

* * *

**Shanxi, Frostreach, Turian base- Desolas**

Desolas watched in horror from the Landing zone as the alien reinforcements arrived. With their orbital supremacy rapidly vanishing, the primitives had begun to fight in earnest again. It was almost like they  
could smell that this was the time to attack in true force now that the ships would not rain death from above.

Their legions had formed up with frightening speed and precision and were now marching in neat formation through the city while the sky filled with those strange and terrifying flying creatures and small fighters that had been stalking them for days.

At the front of the legions led a figure in gleaming black armour with a stiff crest made red hair on its helmet, the figure carried a black sword and a massive black and red shield with the design of a flying beast decorating it.

The exhausted Turians were routed as the aliens beat them back, first from the city, and now to the landing zone where Desolas stood with the last of his men. They all looked to him and he could see in their eyes that they knew their death now marched towards them, weapons smashing their shields in concert.  
He looked down at the green and gold sword he had taken from a dead primitive, his gun long since destroyed, and sighed, to think he would die here with a primitive edged weapon in his hand as opposed to his faithful lancer that now sat shattered in a square in that city.

The frightful crashing sound stopped, and in the sudden silence a voice spoke in thickly accented Turian. “You have fought well and we give honours to you for this. But your death is assured if you continue to fight. We would not kill warriors such as yourselves for that would dishonour us as well. Surrender and we shall treat you with the honour captive fighters are due.”

The remaining men looked at each other, then to Desolas. “Sir?” one of the younger men, lieutenant Victus asked clutching the sword and shield that were his trophies from this failed subjugation. Desolas looked at them and realised that many were young, it was those willing to change that had allowed them to survive, and almost all of them were young.

He sighed and nodded before walking out from behind his cover holding his sword out in the ancient gesture of surrender. He walked up to the leader and lay the sword at its feet “I, General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy surrender, please spare my men” he pleaded before he bowed his head and waited for the alien’s judgment.

Slowly his men came out as well, their weapons held out in surrender. there were barely 200 of them left, compared to the thousands of the aliens. Slowly they lowered their weapons to the ground and held their hands up in surrender.

The leader barked a command, and an alien for each Turian came forward. With the rest of their fellows watching carefully, they bound the Turians’ hands and gathered their weapons. As they were lead back to the city Desolas could only hope he and his men would survive this. The Battle of Shanxi was now over.


	5. When Magic and Science meet

Private Council Chambers, Council tower, The Citadel, Serpent Nebula- Councillor Tevos.

Councillor Tevos sighed and rubbed her eyes. The information in the reports the Salarian Councillor Uwik had sent her were disturbing. According to the STG, the Turian Hierarchy was mobilizing more the forty-eight percent of their military towards the Attican Travers.

She reached for her cup of tea and sipped the scalding beverage gingerly, considering what she had just read. What were they up to? Who were they preparing to attack? These questions swirled around in her mind as she stared at the report in front of her trying to will it to reveal its secrets to her.

The door to the inner sanctum of the Citadel Council opened and the Salarian counsellor Uwik walked in. “Greetings Tevos” he said in his nasally tones that always seemed to grate on Tevos nerves. She smiled cordially at him “Greetings Uwik, I was just reading the report you sent me”. The Salarian nodded jerkily “Yes, yes most distressing. The Turians are being very secretive about this. Would like to confront Callamus as soon as possible.”

Almost as if the mention of his name had summoned him, the door opened and the Turian Councillor Callamus entered reading from a data pad with his brow plates overlapping in what would equate to a furrowed brow on an Asari.

He paused just inside the room and looked uncomfortable at the sight of his fellow Councillors. Uwik quickly bounced forward and before Tevos could say anything, blurted out, “STG has just informed me that your government is mobilizing their military. What is happening? Are you preparing to invade a Council world or have you encountered a new species of Aliens?”

Tevos mentally banged her forehead against the table. Damn Uwik’s impatience. He was the worst example of his species. An impatient and nosy individual who shoved his non-existent nose into everything without any discretion or thought to the consequences of his actions. Always seeking instant gratification heedless of the very notion of tact.

Callamus stared at the Salarian in in shock, his mandibles hanging open as he stared at the amphibious Councillor. Tevos could almost hear a faint whistling sound as tact went flying out the window, swiftly followed by diplomacy and delicacy.

Callamus looked between the two Councillors and his shoulders sagged. “We encountered an aggressive new Alien species and are now moving to subdue them. It’s all under control and it will be dealt with swiftly.” His flanged voice rang hollow to Tevos’ ears, as if even the Turian didn’t believe the story he had just supplied.

Seeing that neither of his companions believed him he walked over to the bar and poured himself a large, neat Turian Brandy before sinking into one of the chairs. “The Batarians activated the 314 relay and were chased through by a patrol fleet under the command of General Desolas Arterius. Of the 30 ships in the patrol only one made it back, a cruiser with several shuttles of the wounded from the planet’s surface. The injuries include severed limbs, lacerations and impaling from crude melee weapons, as well as crude projectiles and some form of Ice bullet. Many were jabbering about fighting spirits, and monsters. Some of the wounds were caused by some kind of explosive that can burn or cause frostbite. Many have been placed in confinement for being mentally unstable.”

The silence that permeated the chambers was heavily weighted with shock as the Turian closed his eyes and took a large gulp from his glass.

The Throne Room, Council of Monarchs, White Gold Tower, Imperial City, Nirn- Ayrenn

The setting light of Magnus was visible through the vaulting western windows, causing the polished golden marble pillars to echo the suns light, as if remembering the scorching fire from the land they came from.  
Through the eastern windows the beginnings of the soft glow of Masser and Secunda lit the glittering  
crystal laden white marble pillars, causing them to sparkle like the snow fields near Winterhold. The starling contrast was meant to symbolize the need for balance and unity among their people.

Ayrenn looked around the throne room from where she sat on her large, elaborate golden crystal throne, dressed in a long set of Navy blue robes covered in glittering golden embroidery. The weight of her black and gold winged crown a comfortable and familiar feeling on her brow.

Her sister of two millennia, Serana, sat next to her on her glittering ice throne clad in a long crimson velvet gown with black and silver embroidery and her silver dragon tooth crown sitting on her raven hair. Her pale skin gleaming in the light and her fiery eyes sweeping the room, running over the other Monarchs on the lower levels of thrones.

A Redguard herald in sweeping dove grey robes and a red sash hit the gleaming black stone floor with a silver shod ebony staff “Let all hear this. The Council of Monarchs is now enthroned. Let all matters of great import be brought before the Queens and this Royal Council to be judged” he intoned formally.  
Ayrenn reflexively winced internally at the formal words, but swiftly blinked the uncomfortable feelings away with the same reflex that she had honed over the two thousand years of this dance of Thrones. As the other monarchs settled into their thrones, including Parthunax of the Dov and Ugrahx of the Giants on their massive thrones, Ayrenn stood, her long robes sweeping the floor and the designs glinting in the contrasting lights from the three celestial bodies.

“A bare handful of days ago the colony of Shanxi was attacked by another species. They call themselves the Turians” she began, her voice ringing in the large hall. There was a rustling of cloth as the monarchs shifted in their thrones. “General Corrin Williams, of the Shanxi garrison held off these invaders and with the aid of Admiral Steven Hakket drove them from the system. The remaining invaders are now residents in our dungeons and it is now up to this Council to decide what our next step shall be.”

She clasped her hands in front of her and sat back down on her throne thinking “let the games begin” with a sardonic smile in her head, still hiding behind her Queen mask. Many of the reactions were predictable. Ayrenn sighed, oh how she wished there were new faces on the Council, it had been years since she and Serana had exchanged bets on the reactions of the monarchs.

Parthunax, Ugrahx, Engroth HarshClaw of the Weres and the Orsimer Queen Mornoth gra-Bargndar were all set for war, the Cyrodillic Queen Avelia Alrenavus and the Argonian king Speaks-with-forethought advocated for sending diplomats, the Kahjit mane Razum’ Her, Bosmer king Tervanus Gildleaf, the Dunmer Queen Ervlane Verierus and the Falmer king Celedhor Henedwen were all in favor of building up defences and waiting for the aliens to make the next move.

The Breton king Geran Afrack and the Redguard Queen Jalirva were unsure as to how to proceed. Irathia Thanovas Queen of the Maomer wanted to send a small fleet of ships to scout out the new enemies territory to covertly scout and infiltrate them before making the next move.

During the argument, Valerica Volkihar of the Vampires sat back and listened with her fingers tips steepled in front of her, her flaming eyes roving around the room. Ayrenn looked over at Serana, who sat next to her with a perfectly blank face as they watched the arguments grow more heated.

As Ugrahx’s voice began to shake the air Serana stood, holding her arms held out to both sides and her face stern. “We shall not act with haste. I propose we speak with the invaders’ general whom we have captured. Then we shall speak about this in a logical and calm manner like the civilized beings we are.” There was a few moments of silence as some of the younger monarchs looked a little ashamed at their outburst and Valerica smiled like she knew something.

Magnus but Ayrenn hated that Vampire, she had a severe case of immortal superiority. Though she knew that a great deal of Valerica’s problem was that she viewed most mortals as food but seeing as Serana didn’t have that problem and neither did several other vampires of similar age, Ayrenn wasn’t feeling very forgiving.

But Serana kept her mother in line so Ayrenn looked the other way from her superiority complex. Ayrenn turned her face towards the two blades who stood near the door. “Please retrieve the general of the invaders’ Brynyolf”, she told the Blade on the left. The black armoured red crested figure placed his fist on his chest, bowed and left the room.

Dungeons, Beneath the White Gold Tower, Imperial City, Nirn –Desolas

Desolas stared at the old stone block walls as he chewed on one of the tough, dry and tasteless ration bars that had mysteriously vanished during the invasion. He had to admit being fed his own rations was galling, but these aliens had treated him very fairly.

Though after even such a brief time, these bare stone walls were beginning to wear on him. He had tried to scratch the days into the wall with his talons but couldn’t seem to make and mark of the stone. For a time, the light in his cell had fascinated him. A single glowing ball of light that seemed to have no source and gave off no heat, but eventually that too had ceased to be interesting.

Footsteps echoed from the hall beyond his cell, he swallowed the last of his bar with great difficulty and turned toward the heavy metal door just as with a heavy thunk it began to open. Two golden armoured guards with crestless helmets stood on either side of a black armoured warrior with a stiff red crest and cape with cloth accents of the same red decorating its armour.

“On your feet”, he said in a gruff voice and heavy accent. Desolas stood, the rough cloth tunic they had provided for him catching on his hump. He dragged it back down with a growl of annoyance and snarled internally at the ill-fitting garment.

“Here, our seamstresses figured out a better cut for a tunic, so change quick, lad”. The black clad guard thrust a small pile of clothes at Desolas and left, closing the door behind him. Desolas quickly stripped off his first tunic and pulled the new one on. It was of the same cream coloured fabric but it came to his first knee joint and sat comfortably on his shoulders without being tight.

“I’m changed”, he called to the waiting guards who opened the doors again and ordered him to hold out his wrists. Bracing himself mentally he did so and they placed a heavy set of manacles on them. Then the black one trained a gun on him and they placed a set of chains on his legs that just barely allowed him to shuffle.

“Common lad, you’re going to meet the Queens”, the black Guard said as the two gold clad ones stood on either side of Desolas and prodded him out into the corridor with the Black one following behind. They led him up through the rough stone corridors lit with the same lights that had adorned his cell. He remembered them from when they first brought him to this prison.

As they went up through the levels, the stone work became better and better, until they were walking along halls made of a beautiful creamy stone hung with rich brightly coloured tapestries and lit with beautiful amber lanterns that glowed warmly in the growing darkness.

They turned a corner and Desolas gasped at the two massive doors that stood before them. They were both made of some strange black metal that gleamed in the light from the lanterns and beautifully wrought with embellishments with scenes made of coloured metal or crystal.

On the left the doors were decorated in gold and green materials that formed a motif of a tall Asari like figure with what looked like a crown or helm with two wings holding a curved sword out toward the center of the door, as if pointing toward something. The figure stood dressed in sweeping, elegant armour on an outcropping of stone with one of those strange beasts he had seen on the colony flying high above her. More beings with pointed ears and furred bipeds that looked like felines and massive animals rallied around her with long thin banners decorated with an avian motif curved through the air surrounding her.  
The other door bore a similar figure with all the pattern done in silver and red, but with no pointed ears. This female wore a jagged crown that looked like it was made of teeth and a less streamlined looking set of armour pointing out toward the center of the door with a jagged sword.

Giants, rounded eared bipeds, some with eyes made of glowing red stones, giants and crowds of the Lizard-like creatures gathered around her as square banners with a different avian motif whipped in a fierce wind.

The black guard strode in front of him and slammed his fist hard on a metal plate in the center of the doors. There was a moment of silence, then the doors swung open with barely a whisper and the black guard led Desolas in.

The room was breathtaking and massive. A gleaming black stone floor spread out under his feet like a pool of ink from which tall fluted golden pillars rose on the left half of the room and glittering white ones held up the right side of the hall. High windows let in light from two moons, and large stone braziers sat between pillars. They, along with brilliantly elaborate crystal chandeliers filled the room with a warm golden light.

The room was oblong and at the end of the wall sat two daises. On the lower dais sat fourteen thrones or in one case a circular platform that held one of those flying creatures while a large throne next to the platform held a 20 foot tall biped.

On the higher dais sat two thrones that were beautiful, but the figures that occupied them seemed to draw all the focus. On the left sat a golden skinned figure with long white blond fur coming from the top of its head, pointed ears and a pair of striking electric blue eyes; eyes that he could feel drilling into him even at this distance.

It was dressed in long navy blue robes with wide sweeping sleeves and embroidered with gold. A glittering black and gold crown with a pair of wings sat on its head. The wings sweeping back from either side of its head, mimicking its ears while two more curved forward over their cheeks.

The being on the right had skin the same colour as the white pillars and black fur that could rival the stone on which he stood. Its eyes glowed a deep orange, like coals of a raging fire and gleamed with a predatory air. This one wore what looked like a long deep red gown with tight sleeves covered silver and black embroidery and wore a crown that looked to be made some creatures teeth set into a silver band.  
The other beings in the room seemed to be a representative for all the different species in this alliance, but it was clear that these two ruled here. “Thank you Brynyolf you may return to your post.” The white one spoke, in a smooth alto that seemed to make him want to obey her every whim.

“Come forward General”, the golden one said, her voice a light mezzo that carried easily across the hall and rang with the promise of deadly power if it was ever raised. The black guard bowed with his hand on his chest, turned away and walked to a post by the now shut doors.  
The two golden guards prodded Desolas toward the semi-circle of thrones. Once he reached the close focal

point before all the leaders his guards made him kneel by placing heavy hands on his shoulders and pressing hard.

“Who are you?”, the golden one asked. He breathed in deeply through his nose before he summoned what was left of his pride and answered “I am General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy, which is a proud member of the Citadel Council, leader of all Turian forces on this side of the 314 relay.”

His voice came out stronger then he’d expected and he listed his titles with pride even though he was in a position humiliating to any Turian.

The white skinned one looked at him impassively. “What is the 314 relay, and why did you attack our colony of Shanxi?” Her voice was cool and commanding, demanding answers.

Desolas swallowed thickly under her gaze before he answered. “The relay is a device that allows us to travel great distances nearly instantaneously and my patrol found your colony after we pursued a pirate vessel to your space. As per Turian military protocol we attempted to subjugate what we believed to be a primitive species that had just achieved space flight in order to prevent them from breaking any laws and to integrate you into the galactic community as swiftly as possible.”

The lower members began to mutter to each other until the golden one silenced them with a gesture as she began to speak. “You intended to conquer a race that you believed to be markedly behind you technologically, in order control them and exploit them?” her voice bore what Desolas thought to be anger as her eyes drilled into him, making him feel like a small pyjak in front of a hungry varren.

“Not exactl…” but the pale one cut him off. “How then, would you justify your actions?”

Desolas now truly felt helpless beneath the combined gaze of these two beings. “The Turians are the law keepers of the galactic community, it is our job to prevent less advanced species from breaking laws. We have found the best way to do that is to subjugate them.” He defended himself, his pride resurfacing again, only to quail under the weight of the combined glares from all the rooms occupants.

“Hin togaat wah rel lost niid zin” The massive winged beast rumbled turning its head to glare balefully at him, there nods from the others and more mutterings in that strange language, the golden one looked at the creature before answering “I agree Parthunax” before all the eyes fastened back on him.

“You will tell us everything you know”, the pale one commanded, her fiery eyes holding his and her voice feeling oddly compelling, Desolas felt himself nodding and his voice seemed to be coming from far away, “yes I will tell you everything I know”

Private Council Chambers, Council Tower, the Citadel, Serpent Nebula –Tevos

Tevos could feel a pressure building behind her eyes, one that promised to become a full-blown migraine very shortly. “Your patrol used orbital bombardment on a GARDEN WORLD!?!!?!!” she demanded of Callamus, nearly shrieking the last two words.

Visible shame and mutual exhaustion was plain on the Turian Councillor’s face as he tried to wring another drop from his 4th empty glass of brandy. “Yes”, he muttered, staring morosely at his empty tumbler.  
“Unacceptable, culprits must be punished, solders must be debriefed, intelligence gathered.” Uwik muttered typing feverishly on his Omni-tool Tevos pressed her forefingers to her temples, trying to forestall her coming explosion on the absolute STUPIDITY of these Turians.

They had truly poked the sleeping thresher maw and now here were surprised that it had spit acid at them. “Did your general even try to make contact with them?” she ground out through gritted teeth as she continued to massage her temples.

Callamus shook his head “according to the logs from the sole surviving ship, the aliens attempted to communicate but were ignored by Desolas. They assumed orbital dominance over the small fleet, but needed the orbital strikes in order to effectively fight the aliens.”

His explanation was the same one he had been repeating for the several hours they had been going over the reports, that didn’t make it any more palatable.

“We can salvage this, but not if you have your navy sitting right on their door step.” She said finally, letting out a long breath and glaring at Callamus.

“The fleet is already mobilizing!” Callamus cried in frustration, slamming his empty glass onto the table “There is almost nothing I can do! We can’t stop it now!”” he told her angrily.

Tevos glared at the Turian. “Well try anyway! I’m going to go find a diplomat to try and to keep war from breaking out” she snapped at him before standing and throwing a parting shot over her shoulder as she swept from the room. “Try to keep your government from another making a mistake that we’ll all regret.”

Private lunch room, The Taste of Thessia restaurant, The Citadel- Benezia

“Do you think you can do it?” Tevos asked, looking at her friend hopefully over the rim of her delicate teacup. Matriarch Benezia T’soni looked at her long time friend with curiosity, she had never seen Tevos so anxious before.

“Will I be given all the information that we have on these aliens?” she asked curiously, there had been times when she ahd been forced to negotiate when she had virtually no information form the council due to classified information” and it was not an experience she was eager to repeat.

Tevos laughed bitterly, “What information? The Turians blasted first and were nearly obliterated before they could ask questions. All we know is they have incredibly fast ships, use energy weapons and crude melee weapons, and have powers that can, according to the solders defy the laws of physics. Many of the survivors are being treated for insanity now, so I do not truly know what to give credence to.” Tevos leaned forward, resting her teacup against her brow as if she were trying to diving answers from it.  
Benezia thought about what her friend was asking of her. To go into a potentially very hostile area and attempt to call off what looked like the beginnings of a war. If she succeeded then she would be responsible for the peace, but if she failed then there was a very high chance she could die. A gamble and a test of skill.

She could never resist a challenge. Benezia felt a smile slipping over her features as she placed a hand on Tevos’s shoulder. “I shall try, Goddess knows I’m never one to back down from a challenge. Give me some time and I shall have a ship and crew ready to make for the relay. Stall the Turians until I can get there.”

Tevos blinked and smiled at her friend in gratitude as she stood, “I will do what I can, but please hurry. The Turians are baying for blood.” Tevos hurried rom the room to return to her duties of preventing war, leaving Benezia to begin calling up her various followers and asking for volunteers to join her on a dangerous diplomatic mission.

For a moment, she considered calling up her daughter Liara, but then remembered that she was currently in a very remote dig site with no real communication abilities. That and she and Liara had not parted on the best terms 2 years ago.

She will come around, Benezia thought as she strode through the presidium to make the arrangements for this mission.

Dungeons, Beneath the White Gold Tower, Imperial City, Nirn- Desolas

They dragged him back to his cell and left him there. He would have walked except he didn’t seem to have any strength left. The questioning had been brutal, hours and hours of questions. At first he had refused to say much, but then the white skinned leader had seemed to capture his eyes with her own and suddenly he found himself spilling everything.

All their questions he answered. Some against his will. At first he had felt shame for divulging his secrets, but then as the exhaustion began to drag on him he really ceased to care.

Though he had noticed that they had refrained from asking personal questions. Small comfort to someone who felt like a complete traitor, but there was little he could do about what he had said. With a bone weary sigh, he sank down on the cot in his cell and was asleep almost instantly.

The Throne Room, Council of Monarchs, White Gold Tower, Imperial City, Nirn- Ayrenn

As they led the prisoner out Ayrenn glanced at Serana. Her sister’s mouth was tight and the self-hatred in her eyes for what she had done was only discernible to one who had known her for as long as Ayrenn had.  
Though a Vampire, Serana truly loathed using her powers of enthrallment on any being. She had once told Ayrenn that she felt like a rapist when she did it, ripping away a person’s will to take what she wanted giving little or no heed to the feeling towards her victim.

Stealthily she reached out and placed her hand on Serana’s. Offering comfort and support in a way that was invisible to the other monarchs. There were quiet conversations as the Council of Monarchs took a small recess, wandering over to a table with refreshments.

Ayrenn felt a tingle as she sipped daintily on a glass of white wine, which meant one of her Eyes had a report. Quietly excusing herself she walked into the small private room behind her throne to take the  
call. As the door closed she activated her small ring that connected her to her Chief Eye.

A spectral projection of a lithe Bosmer female bowed to her murmuring, “My Queen”.

Ayrenn looked at her agent with a serious expression “What have my Eyes seen Kavira?” she asked The Bosmer whose family had served as Ayrenn’s Eyes for centuries straightened and began to speak, “The Silent Gaze followed the alien vessel. It used the Oblivion gate artifact to travel away from the system. The Gaze has revealed that the gate is not an Oblivion gate but rather a Mundus gate, one that transported the ship to another point in this Galaxy. They followed the alien ship to a docking yard and have since been gathering information to send back to you.”

Ayrenn nodded, this information collaborated with what the Alien had told her. “The aliens belong to and alliance of races that all base themselves off of a station they call the Citadel. The Gaze is going there now using plane jumping rather than the gates, as the ride nearly destroyed their ship. What are your  
orders?” Kavira reported, standing at ease as she waited.

Ayrenn smiled slightly “have them silently observe this Citadel for now. The Council shall make some decisions soon and I shall contact them personally. As for you, remain in Alinor, I shall be there this evening and we shall discuss more on how best to observe our new neighbours.”

Kavira bowed, “To hear is to obey, my Queen” she answered, before fading from sight. Ayrenn deactivated her ring before speaking.

“Thoughts Rana?” she said as she straightened her crown and turned to see Serana leaning against the wall. “I think we need to make a statement to this Council Renn. One that says: we will not be toyed with.”

Ayrenn nodded and sat on the comfortable chair and sipped her wine. “My thoughts exactly.” She raised her eyebrow at her sister who had sat opposite from her. “Are you alright? I know how much you hate  
enthralling” she asked, concern in her voice.

Serana grimaced, “I’ll be alright, the feeling will pass and we only asked for basic stuff like plans military and culture, nothing too personal. Not to mention Mother would have pulled it out of him far less gently then I did.” Serana shuddered and Ayrenn agreed with her whole heartedly. The few times Valerica had done the questioning had led to the victims being reduced to little more than vegetables, their minds irrevocably shattered from the ancient vampire’s harsh intrusions.

She was a weapon to be unleashed in desperate times only and they had only done it twice, both times had resulted in utter devastation of those she was sent against. Ayrenn sighed and gently pulled her crown from her head and rested it on her knee, the cheek frames holding it there.

Serana did the same and leaned back with her eyes closed. “With the Eyes so close to their center of government we can do one of several things”, Ayrenn mused as she watched the pale wine swirl in her glass as she twirled it.

“We can go assassin style with the leaving a dagger and note on their leaders pillow. But that seems a little heavy handed. We can steal something, but that may be too subtle. Or we could pull the leave a very noticeable message somewhere method, graffiti or fire, some kind of writing that clearly states our desire for seriousness and our ability for stealth for them to see. I’m leaning that way myself”.

Serana smiled without opening her eyes, “Everything is either magic or skulking with you Renn. Mind you I always have to fight the Nord in me that just wants to wave a sword in their face and challenge their honour or the desire to see what they taste like so I understand where you’re coming from. That or to poison them.” She remarked with a sardonic twist of her lips.

Ayrenn chuckled. “The Nord challenges, the Imperial speaks, the Vampire watches, the Argonian ambushes, the Breton studies, the Redguard invades and the Giant stomps all over the opposition”.

Serana sat up with a laugh “you’re no better, the Altmer acts innocent while plotting your death, with the Kahjit robbing you blind and trying to sell you Skooma, meanwhile the Bosmer keeps an arrow aimed between your eyes. The Dunmer plot your assassination, with the Falmer proclaiming neutrality, the Maomer catches you with weather magic, and the Orsimer sharpening their blades, while the Dragons and Weres charge right into the thick of it!” she accused with a grin.

Ayrenn laughed whole heartedly at this. “What a bunch we make” she chortled. This was an old conversation, but a comforting one. She sat up, a small smirk tugging at her lips and mischief glittering in her eyes. “So, Ana I’ve been thinking that after this is all blown over we should…” she began slyly.

“NO” Serana cut her off, “but you don’t even know what I was going to say!” Ayrenn said with mock hurt. Serana snorted in a very unqueenly fashion.

“Yes I do and I say again Renn. No, there is no way in Oblivion or Mundus that I’m going to let you talk me into another adventure” she informed her friend firmly.

Ayrenn pretended to pout. “But we had such fun last time” she tried to point out.

“I would hardly describe being chased all over Tameriel by a coven of Hag ravens and a Grove of Spriggans with a Saber Cat as a pet fun. Not to mention the 50,000 Septim bounty they had on your head in Hammerfell while we were incognito” Serana told her dryly.

“It’s not like we did anything illegal!” Ayrenn protested, waving her arms for emphasis  
“You blew the head off one of your own statues when you were drunk because it, and I quote “Looked at you funny””, Serana informed her using finger quotes.

“I fixed it later! Using my own personal funds too!” Ayrenn told her indignantly, before the two of them dissolved into a fit of giggles. There was a knock on the door and they hurriedly stopped laughing, wiped their teary eyes and replaced their crowns on their heads.

After giving each other a quick once over to ensure that they still looked regal and tidy, they exited their rooms and returned to their Thrones to continue their deliberations and pose their ideas to the Council.


	6. Ships, Fleets and Ambassadors

The Destroyer swooped into the system like the eagle it was designed to resemble. The light from the main star in the Trianum system that housed the Nirnian colony of Shanxi gleamed off its Elven, Ebony and Stahlrim hull.

It glittered like a jewel as it moved with regal slowness to the fleet that now surrounded the artifact like a flock of angry golden birds. The contrast between the two pieces was stark, the gold hull swirling with black and ice feather patterns that provided the anchoring for the shield wards as well as adding aesthetic beauty to the vessel.

By comparison the dull silver artifact look positively shabby. Though the blue light emanating from its center did counteract this effect a little.

Imperial Flagship, NIV Might of the Queens, Trianum system, Nirnian Empire -Drescher

Admiral Kastanie Drescher sighed as she lounged on her command throne in the center of the bridge of the newly finished Flagship of the Imperial fleet NIV Might of the Queens. She was a new admiral and had been given the immense honour of captaining this magnificent vessel on her maiden flight, sadly this had gone from a tour of the Empire to guarding the artifact.

The ship itself was a marvel of engineering, a testament to the Nirnians ship building prowess. Reaching a proud six kilometres in length, the Might bristled with the latest in Arcnotechnology weaponry and shielding as well as a new hull composite that outstripped the older classes by leagues. It sported a crew of 12,000 and was the home of no less than 3 legions and their Auxiliary ready to be deployed in and instant.

Yet for all her power she simply sat there in space watching the artifact like some glorified sentry. Her XO, Commander Malakai Tirus walked forward holding an info-slate out to her “We finished running the last combat drill ma’am, the results set a new record for response time, less than one minute for all stations to report ready.”

Drescher smiled, her pale blue eyes glittering “excellent Commander, run it again and see if we can beat that time” Malakai grinned and after saluting with his fist on his heart turned back to the tactical station.

It had been 4 days since the Might of the Queens had replaced the Searing Vengeance in this system whilst Admiral Hakket took the prisoners and General Williams back to Nirn to report to the Queens, 3 days since the order to hold out and wait for the decision of the Council of Monarchs.

Now here they sat twiddling their thumbs waiting for something to happen. An alarm rang, the sounds of a tactical alert, immediately the crew leapt into action as Drescher straightened on her command throne “Report!” she barked to her scanning officer.

“Ma’am the artifact has activated and another vessel has just come through” the young Bosmer told her in a steady voice, fingers flying over the keyboard before him.

“Shields up, weapons ready and comms open. How many ships are through now?” she commanded fully expecting the number of intruders to have increased in the form of another invasion.

“Admiral there is only one ship so far and its profile differs again from those of the Turians.” Came the answer, Drescher closed her eyes and prayed she was not about to make a mistake “Hail them in Turian. And someone get the Voice to the bridge”

FAR Dreams of Peace, Trianum System – Benezia

Benezia felt the ship decelerate beneath her as she stood in the CIC looking through the forward view port as they returned to real space. “Goddess” Breathed her helmsman; a glittering golden fleet hung in the void before them, moving gracefully around a massive six kilometre long ship like attendants around a  
matriarch.

With the arrival of the Asari ship they all turned to face the Dream, glaring at the intruder “Prepar…” the comm crackled to life, interrupting and a very Asari like voice spoke in thickly accented Turian “This is Admiral Kastanie Drescher, Commander of the Destroyer Might of the Queens. Leader of the Second  
Imperial fleet and a servant of the Nirnian Empire. State your intention or leave. If you fail to comply then we shall use force to expel you.”

Silence reigned over the bridge for a moment before Benezia gathered her wits and replied “Admiral, this is Matriarch Benezia T’soni of the Free Asari Republic, I am here on behalf of the Council to negotiate an end to the hostilities between your people and the Turians.” She held her breath as they waited for an answer from the Admiral.

“Matriarch they have just sent a communication to the planet” her comms told her. The silence stretched into minutes before the Admiral responded “We in the name of our Queens Serana the Pale and Ayrenn II the Golden, invite your Voice of the Council, one aide and four guards to come aboard our Flagship the Might of the Queens to speak with their Voice. May Stendarr guide us this day.”

Benezia nodded “We accept, how will we know where to dock our ship?” there was another pause “have your shuttle follow a guide that we shall send you.” the admiral answered before severing the link.

“is it just me or are those guys really obsessed with their Queens?” One of the bridge crew murmured “maybe their Queens are like Matriarchs, and they all rule together.” another offered with uncertainty.  
Shrugging, Benezia turned to Shiala, her personal guard “gather three other commandos and get to the shuttle, we have only one chance at this” She ordered. Shiala saluted and quickly left the room, followed by Benezia who went to quickly dress into a more appropriate formal attire. Now clad in a beautiful yellow dress she hurried to the shuttle to join her aide and four commandos.

As the shuttle emerged from the Dream, a small dart shaped golden fighter with pale blue lights edging its wings and cockpit came out of the fleet and streaked across the distance to stop near the shuttle.  
“This one has been given the task of guiding you to the flagship. It would please this one if you followed closely and did not deviate from the path as it would distress this one for you to be blasted from Mundus.” Came over the comms, the message was also in Turian thought he accent was different and the voice was raspy and male.

Carefully the Asari shuttle followed the fighter as it led them through the fleet, weaving through the mass of ships in a path the shuttle was hard pressed to follow. “I think they are testing us” muttered one of the commandos, “looking to find out how maneuverable we are” there was a round of nods before silence once again reigned over the shuttle as each prepared for what would be coming in their own way.

“This is where this one leaves you, may your journeys lead you to warm sands.” Was all that was sent over the comms before the fighter dove away back into the fleet to join the dance of other fighters that moved in wings of matching colours, performing training maneuvers through the fleet like flocks of golden birds.  
Through the forward view port they saw the massive golden bulk of the flagship rising before them, the docking bay doors were open and some kind of force field stretched across it. Slowly they entered and the pilot brought the ship to land with the four glowing lights, taking care to line the door of the shuttle up with the lines of solders that she could see stretching out before the shuttle.

NIV Flagship Might of the Queens- Benezia

As Benezia stepped from the shuttle she blinked and felt a small gasp leave her lips. Stretched out before her were thousands of solders arranged in groups of a hundred, standing in glittering gold metal with blue crystal armour and crested helmets in ranks and filling the entirety of the hanger bay that was currently empty of all vessels save her shuttle.

In the front rows stood solders with large rectangular shields embossed with the symbol of a large areal predator. At their sides hung swords, hand axes and maces. Sleek, and highly decorated firearms sat on their backs and thighs, ready for use. Behind them stood those carrying large two handed weapons or massive shields that dwarfed those of the first ranks. After them stood ranks holding bows and large, long barreled sniper rifles. The final rank of soldiers wore robes over their armour and were carrying staffs.

Between the units of hundred stood small, five men groups clad in shining black armour with stripes of colour down their right arms, these were obviously special forces of some kind. Behind the ranks of armour clad soldiers stood precise ranks of aliens wearing black uniforms over tight black body suits, all of them also carried swords at their sides. obviously, the navy of these people.

They were of all sizes and shapes, some had tails, and some were barely five foot while others approached seven. Tall or short, tailed or not, they stood as one unit in complete silence.

A path led, ruler straight from the door of her shuttle through the assembled army to a collection of figures at the far end and was covered in a red carpet. Once her she set foot on the carpet there came a bellow that made her jump.

“LAHVIRN OFAN FIR!!” A voice bellowed and the entire assembled army as one stomped their right foot, then placed their right fists on the left side of their chest shouting in one voice “FIR!”

The air rang from their cry and Benezia walked down the aisle feeling very, very small before the might of these intimidating solders. At the end of the path way she found herself staring at a collection of aliens.

At the fore stood what looked like a tall pink Asari with round ears with flaming copper coloured fur pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of its neck and a pair of icy blue eyes. She was dressed in one of the same black uniforms which consisting of knee high black boots that gleamed with polish, a pair of tight black pants and a high collared black uniform Jacket with red piping along the sleeves and a plethora of medals crowding her right breast. A broach in the shape of the same aerial beast as the one on the shields holding a pin at each end and from which hung five stars hung from her collar and a vicious looking black sword from her left hip with the hands clad in a pair of tight black gloves.

Standing next to the rounded eared alien was an equally tall Asarianoid alien but with glittering golden skin, long pointed ears, sharp golden eyes and deep golden fur that swept away from her face and fell down her back.

She was dressed in a long flowing gown consisting of white and what looked like a seam in the front and heavy silver embroidery on the hem that faded as it crept up the dress. A white bodice with pale blue embroidery and a neckline that left most of the shoulders bare highlighted the silver amulet with a ruby and an emerald set in two interlocking rings.

The sleeves were tight and went to the elbow before falling in long streamers of snow pale fabric, leaving the hands and forearms bare. On a silver chain belt hung a silver dagger covered in golden filigree and with a deep green gem set into the pommel.

Another, much shorter female with a deeper bronze complexion and long pointed ears stood to the left of the gold skinned one. Her deep amber eyes and long chestnut fur complimented by the deep forest green dress she wore. It was of a similar cut as the gold skinned female, but with tight sleeves that ended in a point in the back of her hand and her belt was of gold links.

Around these three stood several of the black armoured guard a thick red stripe bracketed by thinner white stripes down their right arms and with a collection of bladed and modern weapons in their persons.  
Benezia drew to a halt before these two aliens and inclined her head respectfully. The round ear spoke

before Benezia could however. “I am Admiral Kastanie Drescher Commander of this ship.”  
The golden being spoke next “I am Anatia of house Galeyal, Voice of the Queens aboard this vessel and this is my aide Relena of house Gildleaf.” Her accent was again different from the admiral or the pilot, almost aristocratic sounding with softer vowels and without the rolled r’s that littered the admiral or pilot’s speech. At her introduction the bronze skinned female bowed slightly.

“I am Matriarch Benezia and I have come to negotiate a cease fire between the Turian Hierarchy and your Empire” Benezia replied, her voice calm and smooth despite her hammering heart. There was a flash of some kind of emotion across the face of Admiral Drescher but the ambassador, no Voice she corrected herself remained still.

“This is not the place for such discussions” Voice Galeyal said in what sounded to Benezia a chiding tone as if Benezia was some maiden who had been rude to guests. “Of course” Benezia murmured inclining her head “where would you prefer to speak?” she felt a little flash of vindictive pleasure at having turned the aliens words back at her.

“If you would follow me then we shall proceed to the conference room.” Voice Galeyal replied blinking  
unhurriedly, “lead on” Benezia told her politely, feeling her stomach flutter with nerves and her adrenalin begin to flow.

With a small smile Galeyal turned and began to glide away with admiral Drescher on one side and her aide on the other. Benezia followed them, noticing that the seam at the front of the powerful grace with which all three moved. Also, the seem at the front of their dresses were actually slits in the fabric and were mimicked on the back extending all the way to the bodice making it more of a long over coat then a gown.  
Beneath the skirt they wore tight black leggings and thigh high black suede boots. A dress that allows for complete freedom of movement and a dagger on diplomats who moved like trained fighters, just what did they expect to happen to their diplomats?

Benezia wondered as she kept pace with the ambassador as they moved down the broad golden hallways decorated by geometric and more floral patterns done in different metals and lit by overhead strips of light. Looking closely she realised that there were figures in amongst the patterns, figures clad in armour and robes clashed against each, others of them in long dresses or robes feasting, dancing, fighting, living.

There were hundreds of these designs, each beautiful and seemed to portray life for these aliens, it added beauty and interest to the halls, “Beautiful are they not?” Voice Galeyal noted, seeing Benezia’s interest in the designs “yes they are, what metals do you use to give them such colours?” Benezia asked, curious .  
“Nothing fancy, a simple combination of Stahlrim, Ebony, Corundum, Dwemer, Oricalcum, Malachite, Moonstone and several others but those are the main ones used in the designs.” Voice Galeyal informed her smiling with pride at the designs.

“It was the idea of Queen Ayrenn, though she denies it, saying it was the designers who conceived of the idea. But the end result is that these have been used on every vessel that comes out of the Blackreach Shipyards.”

Now Benezia was confused “I’ve never hear of those metals” she admitted feeling annoyed at her lack of knowledge as it put her at a disadvantage. Galeyal’s eyebrows rose in astonishment as she looked back “really? They are very common in the Empire, but we shall discuss that later, let us be seated now.”  
Benezia looked and saw two doors of the same golden metal as the hall with a motif of two women very similar in looks to the voice and the admiral only dressed in archaic armour and pointing with swords toward the center where they met.

The left side was done in some green crystalline materiel and the right in a red one. The doors opened and Benezia was led into an oblong conference room with a long rectangular table filled with chairs save at one end that held two modest thrones made a golden and ice coloured crystal respectively.

Galeyal gestured toward the end opposite the thrones and said “please sit” before taking a her seat gingerly on the golden throne, sitting on just the edge as if ready to leap out at any moment to make way for someone else. This behaviour puzzled Benezia, why was she so uncomfortable sitting on the throne? Admiral Dresher had taken a similar seat on the ice coloured throne, though she seemed to occupy it with more solidity than the Voice did hers. The aide sat in one of the more standard chairs on the voices side, pulling out a thin sheet and picking up a stylus, obviously read to take notes.

Placing those questions away for later Benezia began. “As I said before I am the Asari representative of the Citadel Council and I have been sent to broker a cease fire and hopefully a peace treaty between the Turian hierarchy and your Empire.” She paused and took a deep breath, then continued “The Citadel is the hub of the Galactic community, a space station where various species gather and share ideas, and cultures. This is all ruled over by the Council which has representatives of the Council races and governs galactic community.” She smiled graciously at the three aliens, awaiting their response.

The three looked at Benezia with deep, unfathomable gazes, considering what she had said. Their guards had mimicked Benezia’s and stood with their backs to the wall behind the thrones, their stances somehow simultaneously relaxed and alert.

Voice Galeyal nodded smoothly after a moment and began her speech. “I am the Voice of the Queens in this matter. I represent Queen Ayrenn II, the Foretold of the fourth Aldmeri Dominion and Serana the Ancient of the Skyrim Protectorate. head of the Council of Monarchs, and leaders of the Nirnian Empire. These Turians insulted us greatly and many within the Empire cry out for a blood price for what they did to our colony of Shanxi” she turned her blue eyes to Benezia and waited, her eyes about as warm as space.

Benezia felt a flash of fear as she glanced out the view screen that held the image of the scarred planet in the system. “However, in their wisdom the Queens and the counsel of monarchs have ordered that we not attack you unless provoked. Should these Turians or any other alien do so again, then our vengeance shall be swift and terrible.” Voice Galeyal had leaned forward as she spoke the last part before relaxing back slightly and steepling her fingers, looked at Benezia.

“So now we shall talk. I have questions and I have no doubt that you do as well. In the interest of fairness, we shall take turns no? I shall start. How many races are in your Council?” she raised one brow delicately at Benezia who swiftly stomped down the flash of irritation at the alien’s superior tone before she answered.

“There are three races on the Council. The Asari, the Salarians and the Turians.” She smiled and asked her first question. “May I ask the names of the species in the Empire and their homeworlds?”

A small look of surprise crossed Galeyal’s face “homeworlds? We have only one homeworld and that is Nirn. As for the races that sprang from Nirn there are the Altmer like myself, the Bosmer like Relena, The Dunmer, the Falmer, the Orsimer, the Maomer, the Khajit, the Nords like Admiral Drescher, the Imperials, the Redguard, the Breton, the Argonians, the Giants, the Weres, the Vampires and the Dovah.”

Benezia blinked “you all come from one planet? But that’s impossible, the odds of a planet producing one  
sentient species are extremely low. But for one to produce.” she did a swift mental count “Sixteen is completely impossible.” She finished solidly, her voice sure.

Galeyal smiled “then it is good our home did not produce sixteen races, but twenty-three. Sadly the Dwemer and Ayleid mer, as well as the peoples of Akavir and the Sload are extinct.” Benezia felt like she was trapped in a dream.

She felt like the rules on which her universe was based were sliding out from under her, she vaguely heard  
Galeyal say “my turn, how many Aetherius faring races are known to the Citadel?” the question woke her up, this was safe ground, almost.

“Aetherius?” she asked uncertainly. The admiral gestured impatiently “Aetherius, where we are currently, and the black void between worlds” comprehension dawned “there are currently eleven know sentient species not counting you.” She answered with a feeling of relief that was swiftly shot down by the Voice’s next words.

“And are they on the Council as well?” Benezia shook her head reluctantly “most of them are client races, there are only three races on the Council.” This seemed to shock the voice and the admiral, their guards shifted and muttered their disapproval.

“You mean that the three races on the Council dictate how the others shall live?” Galeyal’s voice held anger. Cautiously Benezia tried to defend the Council “the Asari and Salarians were among the first to attain space flight, the Turians proved their worth in aiding us to put down the Krogan rebellions. The others are not responsible enough to be on the Council.” As she finished she felt the glares of all the Nirnians in the room.

Galeyal’s eyes were like molten gold, burning fiercely with anger, whilst Admiral Drescher was the opposite, freezing cold, like to hard chips of ice. Aide Gildleaf’s eyes were practically glowing with a feral fury as she looked up from where she had been recording the conversation.

Voice Galeyal stood stiffly “you must excuse me ambassador I must ask you to return to your ship at this time. These talks are not done but I feel that there is little we can accomplish at this moment. I request that you send us a codex of your history and races, we will send you the same. Until we meet again ambassador.” With that she turned and strode out, fury carefully contained inside her posture with her aide hurrying behind her.

Warily Benezia looked at the Admiral and the Guards “Antem Nightingale Spellsword Shepard and her Prolus will escort you to your ship ambassador. Go in peace” the admiral stated before she too stood and left the conference room.

One of the guards, the figure indicated female though she was very short, stood forward “If you will follow me ambassador.” She said in a stiff, angry voice and turned, silently leading Benezia back through the halls to the hanger bay. The legions were gone but rows of fighters, shuttles and various other crafts now sat parked in gleaming militant rows as various crewmembers worked on them, repairing, cleaning and maintaining the various vehicles.

Looking at her own shuttle Benezia couldn’t help but feel slightly ashamed of her shuttle which looked a little ugly and dirty compared to the sleek lines and highly reflective Nirnian ships. What must they think of us? Benezia wondered as they left the ship and another fighter led them back to the Dream of Peace. Please Goddess don’t let this be a failure.

NIV Flagship Might of the Queens- Anatia Galeyal

Anatia barely reached the firing range on time “arrogant blue bitch!” she snarled as she hurled fireballs and lightning down the range immolating the dummies at the far end. “To think that you have the RIGHT to control others” her magica expended but not her rage, she moved to the combat dummy and began hacking it to shreds with her dagger.

“Anatia! Calm down!” the voice of her aide came through her haze of rage. She turned and saw her aide and friend Relena standing in the doorway, her chestnut hair pulled back by two braids rather than the swept back freedom of Anatia’s own hair and her deep amber eyes filled with concern.

“This Council is like the old Thalmor Dominion” Anatia said, anger vibrating her body “smug in their superiority and ready to grind others underfoot because they are not “Worthy”” she snarled the last word spinning and hurling another lightning bolt down the range feeling a savage rush of pleasure as it disintegrated into a pile of sparking ash.

“You must not let this fact upset you” Relena told her walking forward and placing a hand on Anatia’s arm “this Council will see the truth. The Queens will not allow such an injustice to occur for long. Have faith in them” she advised, despite her lower status as a Voice in training she often displayed great wisdom.

Anatia sighed and bowed her head in shame “I acted disgracefully, I would not be surprised if I have destroyed all hope of peace.”

Relena shook her head vehemently “No you have merely made our position clear. Now go eat and begin again. Do not apologise, merely hold your head high and be proud that the Queens rule us, not this Council.”


	7. Diplomacy is Hard!

NIV Might of the Queens- Cortana Shepard

Cortana watched as the alien shuttle lifted off and left the loading bay of the Might. She shook her head as the doors closed behind it and turned to her Prolus “Drinks?” she asked them.  
“Divines yes” one of them answered gratefully. The others all nodded and began walking back across the

hall as they pulled off their helmets, tucking them under their arms. Looking at them she felt the anger that had risen with the alien’s words fade a little.

This was her Prolus, her battle family. Garzog the Orsimer big as a bear with a sword that was bigger than she was. Terala the Dunmer lean as a whip and a devastating spell sword. Selena the Imperial, a quiet, brown haired woman who handled her bow and sniper rifle like they were an extension of herself and saw locks as a personal affront.

Dark, tabby furred Kashela the Khajit and one hell of a mage with a proclivity towards frost magic, and herself. A red haired, green eyed Breton spellsword who liked lighting a little more than was good for her.

The bar was one of three onboard and named The Staggering Star, it was designed to be a cross between an ancient Nord tavern and Altmer tea house. Walls paneled in pale wood and stone flags on the floor with enchanted windows showing Elsweyr at night set the ambience. Amber glass lanterns filled with magelight provided a soothing atmosphere that was completed by a fireplace filled with magic, smokeless flames. It was filled with long tables, benches, chairs, tables and lower comfortable chairs, sofas, ottomans and low tables set around the room for easy conversation.

A bar made of polished dark brown wood with a polished brass foot rail ran along the back of the room with a door that led to a kitchen. Tonight, it was filled with crew and legion in their fatigues eating,  
drinking, and gossiping like old women about the new aliens.

“Hey there they are” one Nord spotted them and waved in their direction with his mead horn “You guys were in the meeting! What are they like?”he demanded jovially.

That opened the flood gates, soon everyone was pressing in close at them shouting questions grabbing them to get the Nightingales attention “SHUT IT!” Garzog bellowed as he slugged a Nord who had caused Selena to stumble in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

“WE ARE NOT GOING TO TELL YOU HEFHAH ANYTHING UNTIL WE EACH HAVE A DRINK!” there was silence for a minute before a Bosmer leaning behind the bar raised an eyebrow “What’ll ya have?” he asked.

Cortana pressed her palms to her eyes “Something that can knock a dragon on its ass” she ordered and her  
Prolus nodded in emphatic agreement, a dragon resting his head in the corner designed to hold his kind snorted around his massive tankard of mead.

“Hmmmm that bad huh? “ The bartender asked, then seeing her reach for some septims told her “These are on the house.”

He filled 5 glasses with an electric ice blue liquid that gave off bright green sparks and bubbled in a  
frightening manner. The other patrons pulled five of the more comfortable seats near the fireplace and ushered the Nightingales to them before pressing the dangerous looking drinks into their hands.  
Looking at the drink curiously Cortana had to ask “What is this?”

The bartender chuckled “Its new, I call it Shock Cloak, ‘cause it feels like you got punched by an angry Deadra wearing one when you drink it, and in the morning you feel like the Might ran over you at high impulse.”

Cortana grinned “do I want to know what’s in it?”

He shook his head grinning like a mad man “nope” he answered.

She shrugged and raised her glass “Thank the Divines for the Queens” she said, the room echoed the toast as she and her Prolus downed the toxic looking liquid. It burned, no, seared. No, cauterized its way down her throat and she gasped when she came up for air, eyes watering and coughing up sparks from her nose and mouth and her copper hair stood on end.

The rest of her Prolus fared about the same, though Kashela looked like a giant fluff ball now, with all her fur standing on end. “Gods” she gasped and she coughed several more sparks “your right, Angry Deadra with a shock cloak.”

She finally stopped coughing and sat up, only to sneeze a large likening bolt that left a scorch mark on the floor. There was some general laughter as this was repeated by the others of her group before a large glass of watered Alto wine was pressed into her hand and everyone gathered around for them to tell them about the blue aliens with the occasional sneezed lightning bolt.

When she was done the room was completely silent save for the crackling of the fire, but it was not a comfortable silence. Brows were lowered, lips pursed, hackles and feathers raised, ears flattened, teeth bared with quite a few snarls, and all of them had a dangerously angry glint in their eyes.

Finally an Altmer at the back of the room snapped out “This is the Thalmor all over again. What else, do they have? Slaves? It wouldn’t surprise me.” There were dark mutterings all around as mugs, and glasses were stared into as if they were responsible for this.

An Argonian stood and walked to the far corner of the room and pulled out a drum, there was a rustling of understanding before a Maomer followed and pulled out a Sea harp. Before long a member of each race in the room went and picked up an instrument from their culture. They walked back to the epicenter and with the Argonian beginning with a steady drum beat, an Altmer began to sing as she plucked her lute. The other instruments began to weave around her melody, harmonizing while a deep drone began.

In two Kingdoms strong led each by one Queen  
An Empire vast ruled by two was dreamed  
Two Queens would lead us through War and through Peace  
Two Queens to teach us, our hatreds to cease

Ayrenn, Ayrenn, unknown Queen foretold  
Serana the Ancient, our new Queen of old  
Our Queens in your names we set ourselves free  
Through your wisdom of ages, we always shall be

One Queen was born on Summer’s isles  
The other Queen north, among Winter’s wiles  
Betrayed both by kindred, they fled from their homes  
And with new family chosen, Together did roam

Ayrenn, Ayrenn our fierce Queen and bold  
Serana the Just, wielding power untold  
Our Queens in your name we raise our songs high  
You rule us all justly, you never shall die

Through fire and darkness these two sisters went  
Until all the prophesy’s powers were spent.  
Then home they both went and both won their crowns  
Defeating the anger and hatreds they found

Ayrenn, Ayrenn our bright Queen of Gold  
Serana the Pale, our Queen of the Cold  
Our Queens, Fair and wise, we stand strong and proud  
Your wisdom has taught us, and now we sing loud.

The anthem of Nirn, the song of the Queens. They all knew it, and as the verses continued more joined in, by the last verse they were all singing. Cortana smiled, this was the soul of the Empire: their faith in the Queens and the lessons they had been taught.

Their knowledge that without the Queens they would still be a collection of warring savages, to busy trying to one up each other to realise that together they were stronger. That everything had a balance, light and dark, summer and winter, North and south, day and night.

The Queens had taught them that. Listening to her fellows bellow out their pride she realised, in that moment that no matter what this Council threw at the Empire, they would take it and come out proving that the way of the Queens was best.

FAR Dream of Peace –Benezia

She sat at her terminal in her quarters reading the codex that the Nirnians and sent her as she sipped her now cold tea. The information passing before her eyes was hard to take, and the delicate china rim of her cup clattered against her teeth as her hand shook. It had been two days since the first meeting and it had become apparent to her that the Turians had nearly destroyed the Citadel with their pride.

She was certain of that now, there was no way that they could have withstood the Empire if they truly brought their armies to bear. Their population outnumbered the Council races by nearly 35 times, their navy outnumbered even the Migrant fleet and their military put the Turians to shame. It was mind destroying.

She shook her head and placed it in her hands, breathing deeply. There was no way some of this was true, there was absolutely no chance that these aliens were telling the truth, it had to be a lie, to bluff the Council into thinking that they were more powerful than they actually were.

Picking her head up, she opened the file that she had been avoiding, labelled Government. Inside that  
were three files, marked Ayrenn II, Serana and Council of Monarchs. Taking a chance, she opened Ayrenn II and began to read:

Ayrenn II of the Fourth Aldmeri Dominion  
Born: 115 2nd century 4th Era  
Age: 2,072 years  
Birth Name: Erenwyn of house Alkinus, daughter of Aicedaen and Mirkril of house Alkinus  
Race: Altmer

Other titles: Dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin, Bane of Harkon, Defeater of Mirrak, Thane of Skyrim, the Unknown Queen, the Foreseen Queen, the Foretold Queen, the Chosen Queen, The Hidden Queen, The Weeping Queen, The Laughing Queen, The Lightning Queen, The Dragon Queen, The Shadow Queen, The Light Queen, The Immortal Queen, The Queen of Day, the Just, the Bright, The Golden, The Fierce, The Bold, Queen of Thieves, Queen of Blades, Daughter of Akatosh, Daughter of Auriel, Chosen of Auri-el, Former Justicar first class.

Benezia blinked, this couldn’t be correct. True, Asari lived for a thousand years, but two? That was impossible, perhaps it was a relay of Queens who all took the same name to keep the myth of the immortal Queen alive, and keeping that comforting and rational thought in mind she continued reading the file.  
When she finished it she shook her head again, she had no idea what some of this Ayrenn’s achievements meant but the list was long and some of it must be fictional, how else could someone get away with claiming to be the daughter of a god. She reached again for her tea, realising that it was empty she stood and moved stiffly from her room to the small mess hall on board, she needed food as well.

Several of her followers looked up as she entered “Are you alright matriarch?” a young maiden asked her tentatively, Benezia thought over the comment before answering “no, I am not. The information they sent over is disturbing. Most of it is so preposterous that I don’t believe it and the other makes no sense, they go on and on about their Queens, claiming them to be immortal and one is supposedly the daughter of a god.”

There was a round of snickers from the assembled Asari at the naiveté of the Empire races. Benezia moved to the food dispenser and grabbed a purple fruit and a protein bar as well as a larger pot of tea before turning and heading back to her quarters leaving the maidens to whisper excitedly in her wake. Settling back in her quarters she opened the file marked Serana.

Serana Volkihar of the Skyrim Protectorate  
Born: Unknown, sometime mid-1st Era  
Age: Unknown, low estimate 6,000  
Birth Name: Serana Volkihar daughter of Harkon and Valerica Volkihar  
Race: Pure Vampire

Other Titles: High Queen of Skyrim, Former Jarl of Riften, Slayer of Ulfric Stormcloak, Slayer of Harkon, Bane of Mirrak Friend of the Skal, Dragon Queen, the Dark Queen, The Vampire Queen, Queen of Blood, Queen of Night, Queen of Ice, The Just, The Pale, The Fair, The Silver, The Stern, The Kind, The Ancient, The Wise, The Understanding, The Deathless.

Benezia groaned, this was just ridiculous, how could they even begin to think that they could get away with saying that their other Queen was also immortal. She quickly looked up vampire in the codex and felt the blood drain from her face, they let their equivalent of an Ardat-Yakshi rule over them? Not to mention the idea of an organism surviving solely off of blood was impossible.

No, she shook her head vehemently, it had to be myth perpetuated by rumor and happenstance. She rubbed  
her eyes, these Queens had to be simply replacing themselves with doubles in order to ensure that the name stayed the same.

Closing the file on Serana she continued with the others. After she had finished reading the last file she rubbed her eyes and made a call.

Personal Apartment, the Citadel, Serpent Nebula- Tevos

An incoming call woke Tevos from her heavy, exhausted sleep. Dragging her tired body out of bed she answered the call with as much dignity as was possible in a dressing gown. Benezia’s anxious face looked out at her “Tevos! Oh thank the Goddess I was afraid you wouldn’t answer.”

Tevos picked up her communicator and carried it to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea as she asked “Have you been successful? Is there peace?”

Benezia nodded carefully “as long as we don’t make an aggressive move against them they will not attack. Though they said that if we or anyone else does then their retaliation will be brutal.” Here her friend closed her eyes and sighed “Tevos, you have to keep the Turians from attacking. If they do there is no way we can win. Even if we all combined forces and they greatly overstated the size of their forces we would still be outnumbered 100-1.”

Tevos email beeped, showing new messages “I just sent you the codex they gave me. They are a collection of races called the Nirnian Empire and they’ve been space faring for a thousand years. Not only that but they don’t use eezo but something that they call Magica, though I think that may be a translation error. But some of the info in there feels really unbelievable, read what they wrote about their leaders and you’ll see. Also some of the stories the Turian survivors tell mention creatures made of fire, ice and stone. According to the codex those are called Atronachs. I think they may be some form of mutant Biotics, but I’m not sure” Benezia informed her, rubbing her eyes with exhaustion.

Tevos blew on her tea as she opened the email “how did the talks go?” Tevos asked as she began to scroll through the files looking for the one on government.

Benezia looked down “not well, I said something that offended them and they escorted me off the ship saying to not leave and send them a codex. That was two days ago.”

Tevos had jerked her head up to stare at Benezia intently “what did you say?” she demanded fearfully, Benezia sighed “I was telling them about the Citadel Council when they asked about how many Citadel races there were vs how many were on the Council. I told them three with the others being client races, they all stiffened up and I was escorted politely off the ship. But from what I can guess they are angry, though I don’t know why, and I’m using Asari facial expressions so I’m not sure if I understood correctly.”

There was a beeping sound on Benezia’s end and a voice saying “Matriarch Voice Galeyal has just invited you back onboard the Might of the Queens” Benezia jumped up “Accept it immediately, when do they want us?” “As soon as you are ready Matriarch” came the reply.

Benezia turned back to the screen “I have to go Tevos. Please you really don’t want to fight these aliens.” Tevos nodded “Invite them to the Citadel, so we can speak in person.” Benezia nodded “will do. Bye Tevos” the screen went blank.

NIV Might of the Queens- Anatia

Anatia was fairly quivering with rage, before her on her screen sat the file labelled Batarians, and she was ready to put her fist through her magelight viewer. Of all the gods dammed barbaric. She halted herself, she needed to ask for advice; this was going beyond her.

Standing her quickly smoothed her hair and dress to make herself look presentable before glancing at the Nirnian timepiece, it was 7 am in Alinor right now so she shouldn’t be interrupting any sleep. She grasped her amulet and murmured “My Queen, your Voice seeks your guidance.”

The world faded to black around her before she found herself standing in the study of Queen Ayrenn in the Crystal tower. “Anatia” the voice made her turn to see her Queen lounging on a bench near the large open windows that led to the balcony with the spectral form of Serana sitting next to her. Ayrenn was dressed in a pair of black linen trousers, high black boots, high collared deep green tunic and her crown.

Serana was in a similar outfit though the colours were hidden by the blue transparency of her apparition. “What does my Voice wish to say?” Ayrenn asked the ritual phrase with Serana nodding; that was the limitation of the communication devises, Anatia couldn’t hear Serana, only Ayrenn could, but Serana could hear Anatia.

Ayrenn gesturing to a seat near her. Anatia bowed and sat opposite “My Queens I find that I am having a great deal of trouble with the Alien Voice.” Ayrenn’s pale brow arched inquiringly and Serana’s furrowed.  
“How so?” Anatia breathed deeply “The way that they manage their government is distressing to me, I’m afraid that I lost my temper and kicked her off the ship. The talks are still ongoing but from a distance. It was whilst I was going through the codex they sent us and that I forwarded to you that I found out that they allow slavery to be practiced in their territory. They have Laws forbidding it but they do not enforce it enough to actually end it. So, in truth the race called the Batarians merely pay lip service to this law.”

Anatia halted and looked down drawing a deep breath “I find that I am at a loss as to how to treat these aliens. Half of me wants to order this ship straight into Batarian space and unleash the legions on them. Whilst the other half of me wants to park the Might outside their Citadel and force them to behave in a more civilised manner.”

Ayrenn was silent for a long time listening to Serana whose hands gestured as she spoke and occasionally nodding. Before looking back at Anatia and speaking “When I first took over the Dominion I remember looking at the smaller kingdoms and thinking, it would be so easy just to send my armies there and conquer. But then Serana made me realise that sometimes the best way to show that your way is better, is to show by example. These Citadel races think that they are the center of art and culture right?”  
Anatia nodded, the Council Voice Benezia had been very proud of this fact. Ayrenn and Serana both had matching wicked smiles on their faces “then all we have to do is beat them at their own game, Show them our cultures, and show them our art, our ability and poise. Show them that an Imperial is the epitome of civilisation. It may take time, Oblivion, it may take centuries. But the Empire was not formed in a day.”  
Anatia smiled and stood bowing “would you like me to extend an invitation for their voice to see you?” Ayrenn cocked her head to the side as she and Serana conferred quietly before they seemed to reach an agreement.

“Not just yet, let them make the offer, then take the Might out to their Citadel, some of my Eyes are watching it now, and then offer to take several diplomats back to Nirn. That should give the artificers enough time to fashion a container that they can make the jump in.”

Anatia smiled “to hear is to obey my Queens” before she let the amulet bring her consciousness back to her body. Opening her eyes to her chambers, she smiled before signalling her aide to invite the Council’s Voice back on board.

Turning to the mirror she quickly washed the soot off her hands, drew a brush through her golden hair, changed into one of her formal dresses, touched up her scant eye makeup, cleaned and sharpened her dagger and walked to the docking bay, along with her Prolus of Nightingale 2s behind her and five cohorts to greet the returning Diplomat.

Benezia

As the shuttle wound through the fleet on the tail of yet another slim golden fighter Benezia reviewed her PADD that contained her questions and would soon contain a recording of the upcoming meeting. There were soldiers waiting for her again, only fewer than before, only five thousand.

She mentally snorted, only five thousand. Voice Galeyal and her aide Relena Gildleaf were waiting for her again. If she had expected for them to be as angry as when she had left, then she was disappointed. Both aliens had matching, perfectly polite, blank faces as they greeted her in the name of their Queens again and led her back through to the conference room where they say in the same places as before and the talks began again.

They lasted hours this time, and Benezia had the sinking feeling that she was woefully unprepared for this battle. The Altmer Voice danced verbal circles around her, never asking a direct question but somehow getting Benezia to divulge information anyway. Sometime Relena, a Bosmer she had learned, would speak, and though not as skilled as Anatia, Benezia still found herself out gunned.

Finally, exhausted, she played her trump card “the Council wishes to invite representatives of your Empire to the Citadel so we might decide on the terms of the cease fire more easily.” Anatia paused and thought for a moment before bestowing Benezia with another of those maddeningly polite smiles that Benezia now wanted to blast off with a singularity, before saying.

“On behalf of the Queens I accept. A time of departure should be set, if you would be so kind as to give us the coordinates then we could be there with all haste.”

Benezia blinked then smiled back and rose, inclining her head graciously. “Wonderful, I believe as soon  
as possible would be best. Shall I return to my Ship?”

Galeyal stood as well from her seat on the throne “yes that would be best as we do not know if you would survive a plane jump. Once you are ready, send us the coordinates and we shall wait for you to arrive there before we join you as it would not do if we arrived before you. As your Turians may take it as a hostile act.”

Slightly shaken by the statement that she would not survive their method of FTL Benezia allowed herself to be lead back through the gleaming corridors to her ship. As she sank down in her seat in the shuttle, the  
pilot looked back at her.

“So how’d it go?” she asked in a gratingly cheerful voice. “Goddess” Shiala groaned as she sank down next to Benezia “If I hear someone mention Queens one more time, I’m going to shoot someone.”

The pilot looked at them curiously as the other commandos nodded wearily “the way she talked about them you’d think that they were goddesses or something” her aide agreed before she took a long pull from a water bottle as the others muttered their assent.


	8. Does it count as your wonder if some one else built it?

NIV Might of the Queens- Cortana Shepard

Cortana sat on her bunk sharpening her sword. This wasn’t new, or uncommon, on the 4 other bunks in their room sat her Prolus all cleaning their weapons, or in Kashela’s case reading a spell tome. She had finished her sword and was moving to her specially modified and flame enchanted Stahlrim shotgun when the  
jump warning sounded.

Amber alarm lights flashed and a harsh, brazen warning sounded throughout the ship, an Argonians voice echoed on the comms “Plane jump in 5…4…3…2…1.” Cortana felt her mind twist and her body shudder as the ship changed planes, slowly the feeling abated indicating that they were now in Oblivion. Even though they were still inside their ship, the air felt different, warmer and despite the magelight throughout the ship  
the light felt distinctly more golden hue.

Random wisps of rainbow colour drifted through the air like windblown spider silk scarves, proving that they were in Meridia’s plane. Selena reached forward with the arrow she had been sharpening and twirled a long purple strand along its shaft, playing with the tangible light while Kashela watched them drift by like a kitten confronted by a string dangled for entertainment.

Cortana smiled as she watched the lights drift past, she had been born onboard a ship to a military family so she had experienced plane jumping all her life and after joining the Nightingales she had continued to jump frequently, keeping her from getting plane sick like the new bloods. Still these beautiful lights in Meridia’s realm had always fascinated her as a child, and they still did now filling the air with their multicolored hues.

Idly she reached forward and played with a particularly active streamer of sapphire blue, twining it around her fingers as it slid smoothly along her digits, playing with it like she had as a child. Garzog and Terala ignored them in favour of their weapons though a few curious looking wisps floated around them.  
It was still a debate among mages if these streamers of colour were actually alive or just manifestations of magica, not that most cared, they were pretty and they made the act of plane jumping a little more enjoyable.

Council chambers, The Citadel, Serpent Nebula- Tevos

They all sat round a conference table staring intently at the codex Benezia had sent them. A large screen dominated the far wall and contained a flow chat as they attempted to sort through the complicated details they were confronted with. These Nirnians seemed to have a very blurry distinction between fact and fiction, truth and myth.

For instance, their Queen Ayrenn II was also a prophesized mythological figure called the Dragonborn who was the spiritual daughter of their chief god Akatosh or Auriel, youngest sibling to giant winged beasts called dragons and had killed their apocalyptic demon Alduin who was also supposedly her brother.  
Not only that but she and her adopted sister Serana were supposedly immortal and Serana subsisted off of the blood of other sentient beings. Couple that with this mysterious abilities that they called magic and the Council was left with a very tangled and convoluted understanding of these Aliens, hence the need for a chart, several charts in fact.

Also, certain areas of their codex were distressingly blank like how they traveled from planet to planet, all they had was a twisted and mythological account of passing through the realms of demons. Uwik looked like he wasn’t sure whether to have a heart attack from the pressure or to explode from excitement as he read of the various races, their basic biology and technology, not that most of it made sense to him.  
He scoffed whenever they used the word “magic” in their descriptions, which was often and muttered incessantly of primitive methods and speculation. Tevos was now having to suppress the urge to turn him inside out from sheer annoyance.

Callamus looked exhausted and frightened, he was pouring over the Nirnians military structure, history and vague numbers of fleets and solders, drinking water now as Tevos had cut him off the brandy after he had finished a bottle several hours ago.

The Nirnians weren’t stupid enough to give precise numbers of their military and navy, just general impressions of size and those alone were enough to frighten a Krogan warlord, though the ships and vehicles were described in morbidly vivid detail.

That left Tevos to look at their government and culture, or more accurately cultures, there were 16 individual races, 7 different pantheon variations and a dizzyingly complex political history that seemed more like something out of a video game or Science fiction.

She was fairly certain what Benezia had said to offend their ambassador had something to do with the fall of a political party known as the Thalmor almost two thousand years before and their extremely racist ideals against other races, the list was extensive in this: racial cleansing, religious persecutions assassinations, invasions, the list was very long.

A comm beeped near Tevos’s seat and when she answered it the voice of Benezia came out “Councillors, my ship is on route escorting the Nirnian Flagship and ambassador to the Citadel for continued peace talks. The Dream of Peace should be arriving in two days, and hopefully they will arrive at the same time.”  
Uwik looked up sharply “what are their ships speeds? The codex does not indicate anything.”

Benezia sighed “I do not know Councillor, they have been very reticent in discussing their capabilities. Trying to get information they do not wish to divulge is like trying to convince a Quarian to take off their suit.”

“In short, impossible.” Callamus muttered morosely, taking a sip of water.

Tevos nodded “thank you Benezia, we will make sure that the fleet doesn’t try to shoot them from the sky. We’ll ready the Citadel for their arrival.” Benezia signed off and they all looked at each other “well, we had best get ready to welcome the Empire.” Tevos sighed and the other Councillors nodded in agreement, turning back to the codex with a vengeance.

NIV Might of the Queens, Somewhere in the Serpent Nebula

Out of sensor range of the Citadel or her attendant fleet, the Might of the Queens leapt back into existence and hung among the swirling purple gasses and particles of the Serpent Nebula, her shields flaring occasionally as they fended off the dangerous projectiles.

Admiral Drescher once again lounged on her command throne. They had left 3 hours after the Asari ship and had arrived in the nebula four hours later, but according to the Eyes stationed near the Citadel, the Asari vessel had yet to arrive.

“Makes one wonder how in the name of Azura they managed to rule their portion of the galaxy for so long, with such slow ships.” Muttered the Dunmer pilot as she compensated for the nasty solar currents in the nebula.

“We are not going to tell them we got here first is that clear.” Drescher Informed them “we are not going to tip our hand in this game yet, let them wonder and think us less advanced then they are. So keep us steady helm.”

There were a few smiles and feral grins before professionalism and discipline reasserted itself and the helmswoman nodded “aye, aye ma’am.”

The Citadel News Network

“Good morning Citadel!” the perky, bright blue Asari reporter chirped with a wide smile on her face. “Today, the Citadel was left reeling by the Council’s announcement that a previously unknown alien species had been discovered in the Attican Travers. Shortly after we were treated to the first glimpse of their ship as it arrived”

The screen cut to show a massive ship made of a gleaming golden metal and covered in black and silver feather like patterns arriving in a flash of aurora like light into Citadel space near the relay before gliding regally into a place near the Citadel, the newly finished Destiney Ascension, the pride of the Asari fleet looked like a toy compared with the alien craft.

It looked rather like a golden Thessian bird of prey with long sweeping lines, sleek wing like protrusions on either side, a curved spine and a single stabilizer rising on its tail. The blue Asari was back “this ship, called the Might of the Queens belongs to a race called the Nirnians.

We here at CNN hope to be welcoming another species into the Citadel community soon. Over now to Liana by the docking bay.”

The screen changed to show a pale lavender Asari with bright white face paint standing in a crowd of other aliens “Thank you Talia, I’m standing here near docking bay twelve hoping to get a glimpse of the Nirnian ship when it arrives. We all heard how this new species was found when the Batarians illegally activated relay 314. First contact with these aliens was initiated by the pursuing Turian patrol a small incident occurred whereby a few shots were fired and several ship were damaged before peace talks were established by Matriarch Benezia T’soni.”

The camera looked out through the view port and the entire crowd was silenced as a small and sleek gold and black shuttle exited from the massive ships belly. This shuttle glided gracefully across the intervening space towards the docking bay were Liana, the crowd and a large platoon of C-sec waited.  
“As you can see the Nirnian’s ship has arrived and is now docking, stay tuned for the Citadel’s first glimpse of these new members of the Galactic community.”

Nirnian shuttle- Anatia Galeyal

Anatia looked quickly at her party and smiled before looking down and ensuring the ties on the hilt of her dagger was secure. The entire diplomatic party save their guards had peace ties on their weapons, preventing them from being drawn.

Admiral Drescher stood next to her, looking very impressive in her admiral’s uniform, with two equally impressive Commanders flanking her, one Imperial and the other an Argonian. Anatia was resplendent in a pure white gown with white embroidery and black leggings and boots, her long sleeve streamers falling gracefully from her elbows, with a gold circlet with a large center emerald and smaller flanking rubies on her head and her Voice’s amulet at her throat.

Near her stood Relena in forest green and gold embroidery with similar cut save for her tight sleeves that ended in a point on the back of her hand, and a Redguard woman named Aira in a similar deep crimson gown with silver embroidery and both bearing similar amulets as Anatia.

Two Decem of Nightingales stood around them, silent and imposing in their matte black armour and black metal crested helmets. Each Prolus had a team colour in the form of a broad strip bracketed by thinner white down their right arm, the Current teams were red, purple, gold and blue.

A Breton in the grey and black tunic and leggings with an elven dagger of a reporter stood nearby with a recording circlet on his head that was sending the footage to the Might from where it would be relayed to the news stations to be edited and broadcast across the Empire.

There was a thud heralding the landing of the shuttle and the pilots report confirmed this. Anatia smiled and face the others “Let us walk into the saber cat’s den and tweak its nose, shall we?” there were some  
chuckles and grins.

The Nightingales saluted her “We’ll keep it off you Ma’am” a short female with a red stripe and markings of an Antem answered with a grin audible in her voice. Anatia turned back toward the door and composed herself murmuring the Empires call that the others heard and echoed “For the Queens.”

Docking bay, the Citadel

The door near the rear of the shuttle opened and the Nirnians strode out. The crowd gasped, there was more than one species, and most were so similar to Asari, only with fur on their heads instead of tentacles.  
But four of the armoured ones had tails and obvious muzzles on their helmets and one of the uniformed ones had a tail as well as scales. In the front a tall, thin female with glittering golden skin, long pointed ears, bright blue eyes and long golden fur glided forward in an eye wateringly white gown and a golden jeweled circlet and necklace.

On her left walked a much shorter, bronze skinned, amber eyed, pointed eared female with brown fur in deep forest green that glittered with golden embroidery and on her right walked a female with deep brown skin, dark eyes, rounded ears and long black fur wearing a rich crimson gown that complemented her skin tone and gleamed with silver embroidery.

on all three a slit in the front and back subtly shifted and revealed black leggings and boots as they moved gracefully down the ramp.

Behind them walked a tall pale female round ear with icy blue eyes and fiery copper fur pulled into a  
severe bun at the nape of her neck. She was dressed in a black military uniform with red piping along the seams and whose right breast overflowed with brightly jewelled medals.

Flanking her was a slightly darker skinned, brown eyed, male round ear of medium height and with short dark fur and a heavy set bipedal lizard with maroon banded, amber scales, yellow eyes and crimson feathers set amongst curving horns on its head that also ran along its jaw.

Both were in similar black uniforms with red piping and also sported a fair number of medals. A pale male round ear with short light brown fur and hazel eyes, clad in grey and black walked behind them with some kind of glowing circlet on his head that he kept pointing around him like a camera.

Behind this party marched twenty black armoured guards that swiftly divided into four groups of five with indicating colours and surrounded the diplomats. To top it all off, the entire party wore archaic blades at their sides.

The guards carried an array that ran from small daggers, to large two handed weapons, swords and shields as well as bows or staffs. But all had firearms hanging from their armour, pistols and assault rifles, shot guns and snipers; all sleek matte black and covered in small symbols that would occasionally gleam with a faint light. The three gowned females had long curved, nasty looking silver daggers with a single coloured gem in the hilt, two green and one red.

The black uniformed officers sported long unadorned, vicious looking swords and the grey individual had a straight gold dagger. However, all seven had their blades bound in their sheaths by gleaming white ribbons that fastened around the hilts in a complicated knot preventing them from being drawn.

The Turian C-sec captain Adrian Corvus cleared his throat and stepped forward “Welcome to the Citadel. I must ask that you submit all weaponry before following us to meet the Council, it’s our policy for the safety of our citizens and yourselves.”

The white clad, golden skinned one fixed him with a piercing blue eyed stare that pinned him to the floor and seemed read all his secrets “we will not surrender our blades as to do so would indicate that we trust you implicitly or are offering our complete surrender. These are peace talks between equals that as of yet have not built trust, but who both wish for peace and so to reflect this, our blades are bound, should there be war the ties will be removed. It is our way. Nor can you expect our guards to willing surrender their weapons” she finally replied in accented Turian.

The C-sec members shifted uncomfortably as the twenty guards turned their black tinted eye slits to stare at the captain. “Then may I ask you to leave half your guard here?” The gold one cocked its head to the side before nodding and turning to the rest of the party “Bii dopaan, Yuvon dopaan, fey het ahrk lingraav faal Nahrz. Nunon ko trun gein do daar mey unt wah kuz nii” she told them in a startlingly harsh tongue.  
Two groups with gold or blue stripes placed their right fists on the left side of their chest before bowing and one of the blue ones replying “naal hin uth Zul” before they moved away and spaced themselves evenly around their shuttle in an obvious guard pattern.

Captain Corvus cleared his throat nervously and said “if you will follow me ambassador” he turned and began to lead them out of the docking bay. The plotted route to the Council tower had been pre-cleared and was the longest and most scenic route possible.

The idea behind the long walk was to tire out the visiting dignitaries and make them more susceptible to manipulation by the Council who would be well rested and waiting. It also gave them a chance to show off the Citadel. As he led them along the presidium, Corvus puffed out his chest with pride at their compliments. The Nirnians all made suitably impressed sounds but showed no signs of fatigue as they looked out over the beautiful vistas.

“This is a truly beautiful station the Council has built. It is enough to make one wonder at the amount of time, labour and materials needed to construct such a marvel” the ambassador said to Corvus.

“We didn’t build it, the Protheans did” Corvus informed them feeling the need to be honest with them. She raised the thin line of pale fur above her right eye in an expression he did not identify “This station existed before your Council then” she said delicately.

Corvus nodded “the Protheans built the Citadel and the Mass Relays, it is because of them that we have FTL capabilities.” He flared his mandibles in a Turian smile as the female hummed in thought.

“We had a similar race on our homeworld, the Dwemer. A long extinct race of artificers who first opened our eyes to the possibilities of machine and automata, the possibility of harnessing the natural to do our bidding and expand beyond what mere magica and natural ability could accomplish.” She told him, a proud look settling over her features momentarily before fading back to the polite façade and gesturing for them to continue.

Council tower, the Citadel- Anatia

It was a solid hour later that they reached the base of the Council Tower and Anatia was thanking all the  
gods that the Queens insisted their representatives be fit and battle capable, as without the extremely strenuous training and maintained high levels of stamina, she and the others would have been exhausted. Now standing at the base of the gleaming tower she noted its sheer height and fine construction.

“A marvel of engineering indeed, but a stolen one” she thought. The walk they had just completed, coupled with this imposing sight must often be used to impress and wear down visiting dignitaries she mused, then  
smirked mentally.

She was Nirnian a member of an Empire that had roamed Aetherius for a millennium. Not only that, but she was Altmer, pride was her birthright, and hers was rightfully earned. So she wasn’t about to let a tower, one that was inhabited by these Thalmor imitators intimidate her.

Magnus, she had slain a rampaging troll with little more than her magic and her dagger whilst on tour in Skyrim, so she would not grant them a victory by allowing their games to defeat her. Besides, she thought with a smug inner smile as she and her fellow voices entered into a lift with red Prolus and three alien guards, the crystal tower in the Dominion was more beautiful, and the Nirnians had actually built their wonders.

The ride up the tower in the lifts, could only be described as torturous, music that was a complete affront to tonality of any kind grated on her highly sensitive Mer hearing while the lift itself moved and an agonizingly slow pace that nearly had her wanting to claw at her ears or use a chain lightning spell on the speakers to at least pass the journey in peaceful silence, she was leaning heavily toward option two.  
Aira must have noted Anatia’s and Relena’s slowly tightening muscles because she placed her hand on both their forearms and murmured “peace sisters, peace.” Anatia closed her eyes and tried to shut out the painful sounds that apparently passed for music among these aliens and breathed deeply through her nose, hearing Relena doing the same thing as they both strived to pass this test the Council had set as easily as they had the other ones.

A faint pinging noise and a surreptitious nudge from Aira informed her that the painful ordeal was over. It was now time to enter into battle with the Council, again she murmured the Empire’s cry and heard the others echo her “for the Queens”

Main Council Chamber, the Citadel – Captain Corvus

Corvus just barely heard the entire group of aliens mutter “Fah faal Jud” in unison, like some kind of prayer or benediction as the doors opened and the ambassadors exited in that smooth gliding gate of theirs and waiting patiently for the second lift to arrive.

As the second half of the party exited the lifts the red furred military leader walked up to the gold one and said “Rah, faal lovaas los volzah. Dii honiir sosaal.”

The gold pointy ear nodded “geh, dii ahk” with a faint twitch at the corners of its lips. He cleared his throat and gestured up the stairs towards where the Council waited “the Council is just up these steps” he told them.

The golden one smiled blandly at him “Many thanks guard Captain, lead on.”

Main Council Chamber, the Citadel- Tevos

Tevos watched from her place in between Uwik and Callamus as the party from Nirn came into view. They made for an impressive sight she grudgingly admitted, their guards moved with the absolute precision that she recognize from her maiden days as a mercenary as a result of long and arduous training.

They also moved in complete and unnatural silence and bristled with enough weapons both archaic and modern to make a Krogan cry with envy. The main two representatives walked forward and stood facing the Council, the attendants flanking the two women and a grey glad individual standing behind the diplomats pointing its glowing circlet around the room, with the guards taking up a protective semicircle around them facing outwards.

The white clad female she identified as an Altmer inclined her head regally to the Council, an action that was mirrored by the rest of the party. Tevos mentally beat her to the punch by speaking first, with a gracious and welcoming smile.

“Welcome to the Citadel, representatives of the Nirnian Empire. I am Councillor Tevos of the Free Asari Republics” “I am Councillor Callamus of the Turian Hierarchy” “and I am Councillor Uwik of the Salarian Union” the other two Councillors introduced themselves in their well-rehearsed pattern.

The Altmer inclined its head again and spoke in translated Turian with an accent that could only be described as aristocratic, “Peace, Fire, Sky to you honoured Councillors of the Citadel. In the name of the Glorious Queens of the Nirnian Empire: Serana Volkihar the Wise and Ayrenn II the Just , as well as the esteemed and noble Council of Monarchs. I, Anatia of house Galeyal, born in the city of Lillandril on the Summerset isles in the fourth Aldmeri Dominion, on the planet of Nirn within the Nirnian Empire, speak as the Voice of the Queens within in these halls.

To my right stands the leader of the Second fleet in the thirteenth sector, Admiral Kastanie Drescher, daughter of Gallus and Ysolde Drescher, born in the city of Firehold in the Scorching plains on the planet Dovah Suleyksejun within the Nirnian Empire, Victor of the battles of Hattar, Breaker of the siege of Galvus, Decimator of the cult of Nameria after the Devouring massacre and Commander of the Destroyer the Might of the Queens, flagship of the Imperial navy.

Arrayed at our sides stand my fellow Voices: Relena of house Gildleaf of Silentwood and Aira Sendu of Highblaze and her loyal commanders: Malakai Tirus of Galtar and Chases-Blue-Dartwings of Grey Marsh. Behind us stands Gavin Fletch of Kynareth’s Haven as the eyes, of the Empire during these talks. At our backs stand two Prolus of our Empire’s Nightingales of the second level.” When she had finished she took a step forward

“it is the desire of our Queens and Empire that further bloodshed be avoided. Too many have already lost their lives in the battles of Shanxi and Frostreach. Though those who survive have revealed their strength and skill, Mundus is lesser for the loss of those who fell by chance. Therefore, let us speak of peace in the wake battle.” The others in the Imperial party bowed their heads in agreement before Voice Galeyal looked right into Tevos’ eyes and appeared to wait for a response.

Inclining her head in a matching gesture Tevos replied “agreed, let us put this incident behind us and start with a blank slate. We also realise that certain concessions must be made by both parties in order for peace to be accomplished.”

Callamus spoke next “we were wondering what happened to the ground troops on Shanxi, were there any  
survivors?”

Voice Anatia nodded “the General of the invasion, one Desolas Arterius, nobly surrendered rather that waste the lives of his men. He and the remaining Turians were taken to Nirn as prisoners of war by General Corrin Williams and Admiral Steven Hakket, aboard the Super Dreadnaught Searing Vengeance. They have been healed and are being treated with the respect due to valiant warriors of honour. but their fate now rests in the hands of our Queens and you. Should peace be established, then they shall be returned to you without further harm, if wars is the outcome then they shall be placed in our internment camps until either the end of the war or their lives, such is our way.”

Callamus nodded gratefully at this statement and Tevos spoke the question that rested on everyone’s minds “what will it take for there to be peace between us?”

Here Voice Galeyal considered for a moment “A non-aggression treaty signed between the Empire and your Council, reparations for the damage of our colony and complete control over the single Mundus gate that leads to our territory will suffice for now.” She said finally.

Uwik blinked his eyes quickly “Mundus Gates? That was not in the Codex you sent us.”

Voice Galeyal nodded calmly “the name is… recent. The codex names them Oblivion gates of Aetherius and we acted on our Queens instructions to destroy all we found to prevent malevolent Deadra from gaining a foot hold in Mundus once more. I believe your codex names them Mass relays. It was by mere fluke that the gate near Shanxi survived.”

Uwik’s eyes shuttered rapidly as the Council realised what the Voice had just told them “you’ve been destroying Mass Relays” Uwik nearly shrieked, a vein visibly pulsing on his forehead as Tevos and Callamus  
were reduced to stunned silence.

The Nirnians looked at Uwik in fascination as the Salarian turned several different shades as his heart began to work overtime and he hyperventilated “Yes, our count now tallies seven with the discovery of the gate near Shanxi. We have destroyed six, though since the Shanxi the fleets are combing the Empire’s systems again to find those that have may have escaped initial surveys.” Tevos could only stare at the Nirnians in shock.

They destroyed six relays and spoke about it as if it was of no consequence, she desperately tried to gather her thoughts. “How…” her voice failed her for a moment, her dry throat seizing, she cleared it and tried again “how were you able to destroy them?”

Admiral Dresher stepped forward and answered in an accent littered with heavy consonants and rolled r’s “The Gates were destroyed using our ship board weapons in a continuous barrage. The first one we encountered was destroyed by General Odahviing in twelve days of continuous bombardment. Subsequent destructions have taken less time as our technology improves, the last relay was destroyed a decade ago in four and a half days.”

The Councillors simply stood there with their jaws and mandibles hanging open in horrified shock. Five days to destroy a Mass relay… Goddess Tevos sent another prayer up to the goddess that these talks would end in peace. Tevos looked at her fellows then swiftly typed a message urging that they get off the topic of weapons and focus on securing the treaty, questions could come later… hopefully much later, she thought.

Callamus shook his head minutely, as if to clear it and asked cautiously “you spoke of reparations for the destruction of your colony. What is your price?”

Voice Galeyal smiled politely “a wergild of 40 tonnes of gold, and that 4 legions of your military, including all commanding officers aid in the reconstruction of Frostreach.” Callamus spluttered and Tevos stared at the Nirnians in shock, if she was remembering their military units correctly, they had just demanded forty thousand Turian troops and officers be loaned to them for manual labour.

“Impossible!” Callamus growled threateningly.

Voice Galeyal looked completely unperturbed “need I remind you that the Turians used Orbital bombardment against our soldiers. Unless I misread your laws, is that not illegal to use such weapons on a garden world?” she replied coolly, her face betraying nothing.

“Let us think calmly for a moment.” Tevos said quickly as Callamus opened his mouth “I’m afraid that the Turians cannot supply that many troops as they are the peacekeepers of Citadel space and need those troops for patrols and various peacekeeping activities throughout Citadel space.”

Tthe Nirnian admiral made a soft snorting sound that Tevos ignored and continued “to divert so many would be irresponsible and could destabilize our entire territory.” She paused her face showing her puzzlement “I must also ask why gold?”

Voice Galeyal spoke simply “our currency is based on a gold standard, our coin being the Septim. 40 tonnes of gold translates to approximately 1,534,598,080 Septims in the Nirnian economy. As we have yet to establish an exchange rate between our currencies, it is better to pay in the raw materials as currently we do not know what materials you have that are of worth to us.” She paused her golden eyes seeming to grow icy for a moment before she continued “In the Empire the punishment must fit the crime, as this crime affected the entirety of the Empire the punishment must be just as far reaching. The Turians destroyed needlessly and killed senselessly. Whilst these reparations do not return the souls of those lost, they shall repay and repair the damage they inflicted upon our world, this is the only way the Queens will accept there to be peace.”

Silence fell over the Council as the Voice’s heavy words fell across the room. Tevos mentally braced herself and began the long process of negotiation.


	9. Signing a Truce

Citadel- Tevos

Tevos fought the urge to rub her tired eyes. Nine days in negotiations, Voice Galeyal stood there and danced around her for NINE DAYS. Even now the smug Altmer stood there, looking as cool and collected as she had when they had begun these negotiations.

Now though it seemed that the end was in sight even now they were hammering out the details for the signing of the peace treaty. “It would be best if this was a large affair in order to symbolise the enormity of this action.” Callamus repeated trying to convince the Voice.

“I concur but the act of placing it on the Citadel is not the course of action we wish. The treaty should be signed upon our flagship.” Admiral Drescher shot back her blue eyes looking like chips of ice. The voice on the left of Galeyal, Voice Aira suddenly stiffened and reached up and grasped her amulet that was now glowing.

As her hand made contact with the gem she froze, her whole body became covered in a flickering blue aura similar to Biotics yet they also made her slightly transparent. Voice Galeyal and Admiral Drescher noticed this and halted looking expectantly at her while the Nightingales behind them drew closer to her, protecting her from view.

The silence stretched for several minutes with the Councillors shifting uncomfortably after their first few attempts at communication had been ignored. Then abruptly Voice Aira fell to her knees still flickering, her head bowed.

A few moments later she let go of her amulet and standing, turned to look at Galeyal, her dark skin had turned ashen and her eyes were now wide with shock “faal Jud Bo. Nust hind wah kos het wah siin. Nust forun hi Zul Galeyal fah hin lot sod” her voice shook as she said this and the others of the Nirnian party gapped at her.

“Nuz nust lost ni vahlut Vus ko griindol sok ben eruvos” Voice Relena whispered, shock written over her face.

Voice Galeyal shook her head authoritatively “tol los brahnu. Un Jud lost qethserod” she told them all firmly before turning back to the Council. “We have just received word that our Queens shall be arriving to sign the peace treaty. As such we shall allow the signing to occur upon the Citadel on the presidium on the condition that an Imperial Legion shall be permitted upon the Citadel for security. Only the Queens shall sign this, and only if the legion is present. This is our final stance, we will not be moved in this matter.” here she paused for a moment, holding her hand up to forestall all protestations.

“This event is something that shall set the precedent for all future contact between our nations. As such this must reflect the enormity of the situation. It is the will of the Empire then, that this be a truly impressive spectacle.” Galeyal inclined her head and voice Aira spoke next.

“The Queens shall be here in three days. It is then that the treaty shall be signed then.” Galeyal nodded “It would be prudent to begin the arrangements. There is little left to be said and the Queens shall say it better, so let us now retire and begin preparations.” Tevos and the other Councillors nodded and watched in silence as the party swept out of the Chamber and toward the lifts.

A shocked silence hung over the now empty Council chamber “what just happened?” asked Callamus weakly, Uwik blinked rapidly and Tevos massaged her eyes, a migraine now beating a fierce tattoo inside her head.  
“Their Queens are coming here.” She stated heavily, her words muffled from behind her hands “The Queens that they seem to view as almost gods are coming here.” The enormity of that statement hit the other two Councillors.

“Spirits preserve us” Callamus groaned his head falling into his palms and Uwik began blinking rapidly and rubbed his hand over one of his horns. Slowly Tevos raised her head “We have three days to set the presidium up for the treaty signing” she informed her compatriots.

“So we’re just going to bow down to what they want?” Callamus asked, his Turian pride belatedly rearing its head.

“We have no choice!” Tevos snapped at him her Biotics flaring “If we don’t do as they’ve said then there will be no treaty. If there is no treaty, then we are at war.”

“And if we go to war we will lose.” Uwik finished bluntly nodding “judging by their easy dismissal of Turian forces at Shanxi, a war with them will be very costly.”

Callamus bowed his head in defeat. “I’ll get C-sec to begin cooperating with the Nirnian security. For the sake of peace, we are going to allow ten thousand heavily armed troops into the heart of our Civilization. Pray to the Spirits this works.” He told the other two quietly before turning and walking tiredly away.  
Watching him go Tevos sighed in exhaustion “Goddess I hope it does.”

Nirn- Serana

“So Serana” Serana looked over at her best friend and raised her eyebrow. Ayrenn was standing with her arms crossed and her weight on her left leg watching as the droves of servants hauled a ridiculous amount of luggage onto the waiting shuttle.

“Remember the days when it took us all of ten minutes for us to pack our bags and go on an adventure?” the Altmer continued a wry smile pulling at her lips;

“yes, I also remember having to sleep outside in minus thirty because you forgot the tent.” Serana informed her drily her eyebrow still quirked at her friend.

“Oh please! You’re a Nord AND a Vampire, it’s not like you suffered” Ayrenn pouted “No, but I was the one who had to hold a double flame spell for most of the night to keep a certain Altmer from freezing to death.” Serana shot back at the now grinning Queen. Whatever Ayrenn had been about to say was lost as a rather stuffy looking Imperial Steward came up to the two of them.

“Your shuttle is now ready your Majesties. If you would please enter we shall prepare to leave the Magnus system.” Serana and Ayrenn both nodded and gracefully swept up the gangplank to the waiting royal shuttle that waited to take them to their ship.

As the shuttle approached their personal craft the two women saw a large transport floating near it. “Are all the POWs ready?” Ayrenn asked her aide, the young Altmer bowed “Yes your majesty, the last of them were loaded on three hours ago.”

Ayrenn nodded and settled back in her seat to wait out the rest of her ride. Once upon their personal  
ship, the Beauty of Dawn, the two Queen settled themselves in their quarters, preparing for the plane jump.

Once they had shifted realms a glowing light appeared in their cabin “well, well, it’s not every day you both deign to visit.” An imperious female voice echoed from the light.

“Lady Meridia” Ayrenn replied standing and bowing respectfully with Serana echoing the gesture “Thank you once again for allowing us to pass through your realm” Serana smiled at the Daedric prince who had now settled into the form of a human woman in eye searing robes that shone with every colour on the spectrum.  
“It is no trouble young Serana.” The lady of light replied graciously, she had gotten over her personal hatred for the Vampire after the other Princes literally locked the two together in a room that made it impossible to use her magic in. After that they had developed a mutual (if grudging on Meridia’s part) respect.

Meridia gestured imperiously with her left hand causing a table appeared, holding an elegant Altmer tea service set for six. “Shall we enjoy this visit my friends?” the prince asked archly “I believe a few others shall be joining us shortly.”

Right on cue a flash of light revealed a man dressed in a motley collection of brightly coloured jester’s clothing with a shout of “CHEESE!!!!”.

A more subdued swirl of black mist took the form of a pale woman scantily clad in black robes and a hood “Nightingale” she whispered and a portal of shadows opened from which stepped a beautiful Dunmer woman.  
“My listener” she purred reaching out to stroke Ayrenn’s cheek. “Sheogorath, Nocturnal, Night Mother” Ayrenn greeted them and bowed to each of them.

“It is an honour” Serana added smiling as she bowed. All of them settled down at the table before Ayrenn began pouring the tea.

“You go now to speak with the Council of the Citadel” Night Mother said her eyes sweeping over the two Queens. Serana nodded, meeting the blood red gaze squarely.

“We wish to avoid war at this point. Is there anything you can tell us about them?” she asked handing out the cups.

Sheogorath cackled “Oh there’s plenty we could tell you girly” he paused for a moment as he sipped his tea, “Many of their people are completely MAD with power… ooh scones” he informed them before grabbing the small pastry and popping it into his mouth.

“I would suggest you look to those who the Council has rejected” Nocturnal murmured gazing steadily at them over the rim of her tea cup “the desperate are always willing to make a transaction.” She blinked slowly and daintily sipped her beverage.

“Indeed” Night Mother added nodding “There are many who would do well to be serving Sithis soon. The corruption among their leaders is a rot that goes deep.” Meridia cocked her head for a moment before contributing.

“Speak to both the Quarians and the Geth. That is a challenge of your diplomatic abilities that you have not faced since the day you settled peace between the Maomer and the Altmer. Though they are born of code and metal, the Geth have black souls. Though I do not approve of the manufacturing of life, they grew souls on their own and are thus under my protection. They are not undead as but they are viewed as such. Right this injustice young Queens, fulfill your end of the bargain.” The two Nirnians nodded gravely, before the conversation turned to lighter things.

Citadel- Tevos

“Councillors! Several more ships have appeared near the relay” the young Turian officer informed the three leaders of the Citadel, fighting to keep his face impassive. Quickly Tevos and the others stood and hurried to the window.

Sure enough a small fleet of 10 ships was now floating toward the Behemoth that sat off near the relay. A bevy of sleek Frigates swarmed through space protecting two ships. One was a smaller, sleeker ship that gave the impression of speed rather than power as well as an air of extreme importance. Its gleaming golden hull as covered with intricate swirling designs far different from the feather like patterns on the warships.

These designs gleamed with its own light and a strange blue white shimmer seemed to emanate from them and engulf the ship like a shield. As they watched, it moved elegantly to the Might and slid into the now open cargo bay and then out of sight as the doors closed behind it, sealing the ship protectively from the void.

The other non-warship ship was large and heavier looking, lacking the sleek lines of a warship and having a bulkier shape, obviously a transport of some kind more like a seabird than a raptor. This ship moved into the Might’s shadow and hovered beneath its wings and the frigates settled into a roving pattern of patrols around the two ships, pacing around them like wary varren.

“The Queens have arrived” Tevos said unnecessarily “are the preparations almost done?” she asked Callamus. The Turian Councillor nodded “Though the Nirnians seem to have an intimidating effect on C-sec. They have the route staked out and are patrolling it as if it were a border. According to the head of C-sec they intend to have legionnaires posted every four feet along the route. They are leaving nothing to chance.”  
Tevos sighed again “one thing I will say about them, when they decide to make something a spectacle, they go all out. I have been in almost constant contact with Voice Galeyal about setting up for this even. The signing itself should only take around 10 minutes.” She sighed “but they insist a procession on both parties to the platform, and flags, lots of flags to represent every race this affects apparently and several rituals.”

Uwik looked at her in sympathy. “It will be over tomorrow. Don’t worry, just jump through their hoops and get this treaty signed.” There were nods all round as they turned back to the exhausting task of attaining peace.

Might of the Queens- Ayrenn

“I am perfectly capable of bathing myself!” Ayrenn informed her maids frostily. The collection of women looked at each other nervously before turning to the elderly Altmer standing behind them. Lady Catharwyn, her chief lady in waiting.

Catharwyn’s face was set in a sever expression that reminded Ayrenn of her old nurse from when she was a child. “Be that as it may your majesty, this is an extremely important event. The eyes of the Universe are upon you and lady Serana. Therefore, it is upon us to ensure that you do not go into this battle of appearances unarmed.”

Ayrenn muttered a few choice words under her breath, and Catharwyn’s eyes gleamed dangerously “I do not tell you how to rule the Empire Ayrenn Erenwyn Slyvania Alkinus. So you shall not tell me how to dress a lady.” She then took several steps toward that bathing chamber.

“Now if you are quite finished acting like a spoiled brat, disrobe and let us do our jobs your majesty.” She commanded imperiously, her fellow attendants gathering round in readiness.

Ayrenn nodded sheepishly at hearing her full name like some kind of misbehaving child and walked almost  
meekly into the large marble room. What followed she could only describe later as an ordeal involving water, soap, oils, lotions, potions and Auriel knew what else.

Then just when she thought it was over she was ushered into a large magically formed sun bath. Magical sunlight poured over her form as she was stood in the center if the room and her glittering gold skin was buffed and polished as if she were nothing more than a piece of jewellery.

She did have to admit though, the sunlight felt wonderful. Altmer needed regular sunbaths to maintain their health, and it also increased the healthy glitter of their skin. She closed her eyes and drifted in the warmth that spread along her limbs.

She came back mentally when she was ushered out of the sun bath and positioned in the middle of her chambers, stark naked except for the towel wound around her damp hair. The black under garment for her ceremonial armour was fitted onto her body despite protests that she was able to pull it on herself and a pair of boots slid up her legs to her mid-thigh.

Maids came in bearing the gleaming pieces of her black enameled, gold edged armour and began fitting it onto her body. Each piece had been cleaned, polished, buffed and shone within an inch of its life by armies of servants by methods both magical and mundane.

Knowing the effort required to get that level of shine out of a set of armour she felt a moment of empathy for the abuse it had undergone in the name of beauty. She vaguely remembered her mother preaching to her and her sister after they had complained about their new shoes being uncomfortable “beauty is pain girls, always remember that.”

She sighed pain indeed. Now armoured she was forced down onto a low chair that had been shoved into the backs of her knees at the same moment, before she was attacked by eight maids wielding brushes and makeup with looks of determination that she had before only seen on the most dedicated Nord berserkers entering into battle.

After an interminable amount of time where by her hair and face had been subjected to the same level of primping as her armour, the four emerald green silk streamers were attached to her shoulders and back while her hair was arranged to fall down her to below her shoulders like a sheet of platinum.

Three golden eagle feathers were woven into her hair, (to represent the three races of the Dominion) and the familiar weight of her crown, now polished to a high gleam, settled onto her head; the cheek plates sliding smoothly over her face. She was stood up again and the chair was whisked away as others began to  
fasten her sword and daggers to her armour.

Finally lady Catharwyn approached reverently carrying a long rosewood box, intricately carved and hinged with gold. Gingerly the box was opened and presented to her and she looked at it with an internal sigh.  
The bow of Auri-el, the weapon only she could wield, and with the arrows only Serana could make this bow could destroy a sun. It was the ultimate symbol of the Queen’s power and bond the symbol that they based their entire Empire on.

That alone they were useless, but together they could move worlds. Gravely she placed her hand on its golden grip and lifted it from the case. A familiar rush of power surged through her body as the bow recognised her as its champion and its white limbs gleamed with the light of the sun.

Turning to her maids she inclined her head to them “You have my thanks for all your efforts.” She told them, they all curtsied before turning and opening the door of her chambers.

Citadel-CNN

“Hello Citadel! Today History is being made here on the Citadel. The Peace treaty between the newly discovered Nirnian Empire and the Citadel is being signed in what I am told is a traditional Nirnian Ceremony. I’m very excited to see this ceremony as from what we have seen so far it is going to be very elaborate how about you Atkus?” Talia the Asari was back, her famous smile now reaching new proportions as she turned to the Turian male with deep red clan markings next to her.

“That is correct Talia. The Council has been very gracious toward the Nirnians in allowing them to have this ceremony here on the Citadel itself, even going so far as to allow the Nirnians to aid in the security measures for the upcoming signing.”

Talia took up the thread now “And we are fortunate that one of the Nirnians has volunteered to explain the significance of the actions that will be taking place for our Citadel viewers, Azdazi-Daro Kirkar a member of the Khajit species is with us now in the studio.”

A Pale cream tabby Kahjit female with a long black mane, five rings in her long ears and wearing a simple blue dress was revealed sitting across from the two Citadel reporters. “This one is honoured to explain the Signing to you.” She rasped to them her large amber eyes fixed unwinkingly on her hosts.

Atkus flared his mandibles in a smile “What can you tell us about what will be happening today Miss Kirkar?” he asked. Azdazi exposed her long fangs in a smile and her ears twitched slightly, making the rings jingle a little.

“It is an ancient tradition that dates well back to the Second era when our homeworld was at war. It was first used as a show of strength by the various races of Man and eventually grew to also be used by the Mer and Beastkin. Over the centuries it became a way of showing respect between different parties and honouring the efforts of the negotiators who made them possible.” She explained, settling a little deeper into her chair.

Talia smiled again “Now from what I understand there is a procession of each party that has a very specific role in the proceedings. What can you tell us about it?” she asked.

Azdazi’s left ear flicked again and she cocked her head to the side “The procession is led by a herald, someone of high honour and who had a role in the negotiations or first contact in this case. The Council part shall go first as they are the owners of the Citadel. The Nirnian procession is being led by General Corrin Williams of the Imperial Legion, Victor of the Battle of Frostreach and recent recipient of the Medal of Valor by the hand of Queen Serana and the Medal of Mercy by the hand of Queen Ayrenn. After him comes the procession of standards. One for each race and held by a representative of that race except for the Dov and the Giants because of their size.”

Atkus blinked “size? How big are these Dov and Giants?” he asked.

Azdazi looked at him with a smile “the giants are around twelve feet in height while the only Dov in this  
area of space tops out at around twelve feet high at the shoulder, twenty-eight feet long from snout to tail and with a wingspan of thirty feet. Needless to say, this one does not believe they would fit on the Citadel” she remarked cheekily.

Talia gasped at her and gave a strangled croak “No matter” Azdazi told them “After the standards comes the diplomatic party, Voices Anatia Galeyal, Aira Sendu and Relena Gildleaf as well as Admiral Kastanie Drescher with Commanders Chases-blue-Dartwings and Malaki Tirus. Then the treaty will be carried by four warriors followed by our beloved Queens Ayrenn the Bold Queen and Serana the Wise.” She halted and turned to Talia and Atkus and asked “who is among you party?”

Atkus cleared his throat “the herald of the Citadel procession is renowned Spectre Tela Vasir who was willing to be publicly named for this ceremony, followed by the standards of all the Council races and their various client races. Matriarch Benezia and her team come next followed by the treaty being carried by C-sec officers and then the Councillors Tevos, Callamus and Uwik” he answered, stumbling a little over the unfamiliar titles.

There was a sound of a horn from the presidium “Ah I believe the procession is starting now” Azdazi informed them leaning back in her chair with the tip of her tail twitching in anticipation. The camera switched to a view of the presidium near the base of the Council tower.

A large stage had been set up with a large table set in the center and a long avenue leading from near the consort’s chambers and was lined with C-sec officers in gleaming blue alternating with gold armoured Nirnian legionnaires every five feet.

Spectre Vasir appeared in her black commando armour and she stalked proudly down the avenue with her head held high and her purple face paint visible. Behind her walked eight representatives of the Council races and their clients Asari, Turian, Salarian, Volus, Hanar, Batarian, Elcor, and Drell in their ceremonial best.

They moved in single file and at the sedate pace set by Vasir. Matriarch Benezia in a striking yellow gown was followed by four of her commandos in jet black armour and her aide in a demure white dress. All of whom had been with her during the talks aboard the Might. Four Turian C-sec officers in dress armour followed them, straining to carry a heavy obsidian tablet two feet tall, one foot wide and three inches thick and covered with elegant Asari script dictating the treaty.

Eight Spectres in black and grey armour moved around the Councillors as an honour guard with their weapons clinking and eyes roving around the crowds gathered behind the standing C-sec and Imperial forces.  
Tevos glided gracefully in a blue, white and red gown that flattered her figure, Callamus in striking black and white formal wear stalked beside her and Uwik in the dark grey robes and hood swept along on her other side.

As they reached the platform the tablet with the treaty was placed gently on the center table and the Councillors and diplomatic party arranging themselves on one side of the table but faced outwards to the avenue to watch the Nirnian procession with the representatives and herald arraying themselves in a semi-circle on their half of the stage.

The horn sounded again and a male Breton in black armour with a red cape and horse hair crest marched proudly down the avenue. His armour gleamed and the cape fluttered heroically out behind him with the blade he wore tied elaborately with a white ribbon.

The sixteen standards of Nirn filed after him first the black flag of the Empire then, each carrying a flag with their Racial crest.

The Argonian, Nord, Dunmer, Imperial, Redguard, Kahjit, Falmer, Altmer, Maomer, Bosmer, Orsimer, Dov and Giant all dressed in elaborate cultural costumes, from the heavy robes of the Altmer to the bone and feather strewn costumes of the Argonian and again with all daggers and swords tied to their sheaths.  
The Diplomatic party of Nirn followed with Voice Galeyal once again in blinding white samite, Voice Gildleaf in forest green and Voice Sendu in deep crimson the Admiral and her commanders in their smart black uniforms with medals clinking. Again, all with bound blades.

Four heavily muscled, bare chested Orsimer warriors covered in white war paint easily carried the heavy obsidian tablet carved with the harsh strokes of Dovahzul that dictated the treaty. There was a pause then gasp from the watching crowd who jumped a little when the watching Legionnaires crashed a fist to their right breastplate in a salute as the next two figures walked side by side surrounded by black armoured guards.

They all stood taller, puffing out their chests in pride as the party passed. On the left strode Ayrenn II her six feet of height making her visible to all, dressed in her black and gold armour that curved elegantly around her with a curving sword swinging at her hip. Four emerald green streamers and cloth armour accents fluttering behind her with three golden feathers twirling slightly in her hair with the wake of her passing.

The gleaming winged crown highlighted her pale hair and long pointed ears, fierce blue eyes and her glittering golden skin. But the real awe was held for the massive gold and white bow in her left hand, it gleamed with an arcane light and all could feel the power emanating from it.

On the right prowled Serana Volkihar dressed in gleaming white and silver armour with a blood red cape billowing behind her and a black and red blade at her side. Her snow-white skin, blood red lips and  
glowing orange eyes complimenting her jet-black hair that was held back with several elegant braids and the jagged crown that rested over her brow.

In her right hand, she held four black and silver arrows that seemed to suck all the light from around them, no gleam or glitter marred their deadly beauty and the shivers crawled down the spines of those who looked at them for too long.

Together these two took their place opposite the Council, with their diplomatic party behind them. The herald and standard bearers mirrored their counter parts.

“Drem Yol Lok Councillors this is an auspicious day” Queen Ayrenn’s voice rolled over the presidium  
without the aid of amplification “It brings us great joy to see that peace can begin to grow between our peoples after such bloody beginnings” Serana continued, her voice had the same strange volume as Ayrenn’s. But her voice was gentler, more convincing than Ayrenn’s proud tones.

“Indeed” Tevos replied “what occurred was a tragedy for all concerned. So let us now move forward in  
peace.” Her amplified voice now vying with those of the Queens.

“Let the treaties be read so that all may now its contents and all shall know what has been signed.” Spectre Vasir intoned as she had been instructed.

General Williams walked forward and read from the Dovahzul tablet “All that has been written upon this tablet shall dictate the agreements between the Nirnian Empire under the rule of the Dragon Queens Serana Volkihar and Ayrenn II as well as the noble Council of Monarchs, And the Citadel races led by the Council under the rule of Councillors Tevos, Callamus and Uwik as well as all client races of the Citadel. Should any in the above lose their post it is expected that their successor will adhere to the stipulations of this treaty. Here now are the conditions of the treaty shall be addressed.

The Turian Hierarchy must pay the wergild of forty eight Nirnian tonnes of pure uncontaminated gold to the Nirnian Empire as recompense for the destruction and death they wrought upon the Imperial colony of Shanxi. Also the must lend the aid of 36 thousand troops and their commanding officers to aid in the labour of rebuilding said colony of Shanxi. The Nirnian Empire shall return all Prisoners of War that were captured during the battle. The newly opened mass relay 314 and its twin at Shanxi shall go under the control of the Nirnian Empire.

The Nirnian Empire shall allow the Citadel to build an embassy on Shanxi in the city of Frostreach. The Citadel shall permit the Nirnian Empire to build and maintain an embassy upon the Citadel which shall be considered sovereign Imperial territory. All visitors between our nations shall be subject to the nation’s laws. All slavers pirates or criminals apprehended in Imperial space shall be subject to Nirnian punishments without chance of interference by outside powers. All Imperial citizens are allowed the same civil rights as any Council species within reason when in Council territory and all species are permitted the same civil rights as any Imperial citizen within reason when in Imperial territory.

All forms of Military are restricted from moving through Citadel or Imperial space unless an invitation is offered. The Attican Travers shall be given to the Nirnian Empire for colonization. Finally all visitors between our nations must carry a Government Issue visa. Should any of these conditions be reneged upon, then the treaty shall be considered null and void. Here ends the reading of the treaty conditions.”  
There was silence as Williams bowed to the assembled leaders and moved back to his position. Then the Queens stepped forward “We deem the treaty just and equitable. Serana said as Ayrenn nodded. Serana picked  
up a small silver crucible and Ayrenn a heavy stone seal.

The Council mirrored their movements “We deem this treaty just and equitable” Tevos intoned through gritted teeth, holding the stone seal that was engraved with the councillors’ signatures, while Callamus and Uwik holding the small crucible. Serana activated the crucible that extruded semi- liquid molten gold onto the space at the bottom of the dovahzul tablet and Ayrenn pressed her seal into the gold, marking it with the Imperial seal.

The Council echoed their movements then both sets of leaders moved clockwise around the table to the other nations tablet and repeated the process. This process ended with the Council standing with their backs to the Queen’s Blades and the Nirnians with their back to the Spectres. A slightly nerve-wracking position.  
“The treaty is now in effect” Tevos said and the Queens nodded. They moved toward the front of the stage and the Queens placed the bow and arrows on their back before holding their hands to the artificial sky. Tendrils of bright blue mist began to swirl around their hands and converge in a swirling ball above the stage.

There were cries of fear but the Nirnians never moved. Slowly an image took shape in the twenty foot diameter sphere. That of a crowd gathered in front of a large tower. With one voice the Queens bellowed “THERE IS PEACE” the crowd in the sphere cheered before it shrank back into mist that dissipated back into the Queens’ arms.

The parties exited the same way they had entered only with the Nirnian party going first. The screen flicked back to the CNN studio “wow that was intense and that display of Biotics was impressive” Talia gushed.

Azdazi snorted “Not Biotics, Magic.” She informed them “A singularly powerful scrying spell from here to Nirn, this must have taken much energy, If this one was to try the same thing she would be dead” she informed them with a measure of awe in her voice.

The two reporters looked at her strangely before remembering their instructions to ignore any comment involving magic. Atkus turned the conversation toward safer waters “Azdazi can you explain the nuances of what we just saw?” he asked and the Kahjit inclined her head “but of course, that is why this one is here.”

Talia sat up “ok first question why were your Queens wearing armour and carrying weapons?” she asked.

“That is a complicated question” Azdazi mused her tail twitching “the armour is represented of the duty of the Queens to defend their subjects from the Deadra. As long as Ayrenn rules the dragon fires shall burn. The bow is the mark of Ayrenn as the chosen of Auriel or Akatosh but the arrows Serana carried when fired by the bow of Auriel can extinguish a sun. It is the mark of the Empire, that together we are stronger than our parts, a bow with no arrows is of no use just as arrows with no bow do very little. The bow can be used to provide, defend or defeat, it is the act of two different parts working together that make it  
powerful.” Azdazi explained, beginning to wax a little poetic toward the end of her speech.

Talia and Atkus nodded like they understood “A very powerful statement, now Azdazi we have been receiving questions from our viewers and we were hoping you could answer them” the Kahjit nodded Atkus pulled out his Omni-tool

“from an Asari here on the Citadel: Why did the gold Queen have feathers in her hair while the black Queen have braids?”

Azdazi smiled “that is an easy one, the feathers represent the first three races of the Aldmeri Dominion the Altmer, Khajit and the Bosmer while the braids are a traditional Nord custom for ones prowess in battle, the more braids the better the fighter. But seeing as Queen Serana is many thousands of years old she wears braids for every one-on-one duel she has won.”

Talia looked at her with shock “Goddess are you saying that your Queens is several thousand years old?” she asked awe lighting up her face.

“Indeed” Azdazi purred “Queen Serana is over six thousand by the latest guess and Queen Ayrenn just celebrated her two thousand and seventy second nameday. They are both immortal and so have been the one who founded the Empire.”

Atkus cleared his throat “Moving on a question from an unknown Batarian on omega: what are the Imperial punishments for slavers?”

The Khajit smirked “slavers are usually given to the vampires as a part of the blood pact, but if it turns out they are inedible then we shall be reinstating our old punishments.”  
Talia’s eyes went wide “inedible?” she squeaked.

Azdazi smiled a little bloddthirstily “yes, vampires must drink blood in order to survive, now days instead of executing murderers, rapists and Daedric cultists, they are given to the vampire clans so they do not need to go about drinking from innocents. It is an elegant solution.”

Atkus glanced helplessly at the prompter and quickly took a lifeline thrown to him “We will be back after this commercial” he nearly cried, and the screen turned to sales.


	10. Revenge and Insult

Citadel hospital- Saren

Saren watched the holo news and growled. His hierarchy, the pride of the Citadel navy was kowtowing to a bunch of primitive thugs. He sneered at the weakness of the Council that was nearly tripping over themselves to do the primitive’s bidding.

Those barbarians had killed his brother Desolas and his friend Victus. He cast his mind back to remember the others in his platoon. He and Victus had been best friends, there was Kyree Barrus from the outer colonies who always joked about the terrible rations. Young Vakarian who was planning on joining C-sec once his tour was over, always showing everyone holos of his young son Garrus. Haldus the pyro, who cackled when things burned but was the gentlest soul of duty.

All those bright young minds had been slaughtered on that Spirit’s forsaken planet. His thoughts strayed to his arm and he turned his head to look at it. Where once his arm had been, there was now a cybernetic replacement.

If the blade hadn’t cauterized his wound, he would have bled to death before he had been evacuated off that blasted world. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

He would have his revenge. He would destroy the Empire and the spineless Councillors for what they had done too him. But first he needed to get into a position to strike.

Nirnian Imperial Transport The Overburdened- Desolas

Desolas and his men who all sat on identical low metal cots with retractable metal covers in the hold of some ship. They had been loaded on six hours ago and had endured that migraine and vomit inducing method of travel. The first time they had experienced it, they had been packed into an similar hold and sealed in their cots to keep them from disintegrating from the transition from oblivion, whatever the hell that was.  
Now they had been released from their pods but were now they were just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Victus was sitting with a small group of his remaining platoon playing a Nirnian card game called cloak and dagger that he had learnt from his cell guards, they had even given him a deck as a going away present. That was what baffled him the most, throughout their stay as POWs the Nirnians had treated them with absolute respect, calling them “Worthy Adversaries” and even playing card games with their prisoners, through the bars though, they were never stupid about guarding them.

The door at the far end of the room opened and several figures entered. Even from this distance Desolas could see that it was the two females from the throne room who had questioned him and several guards. “May we speak with General Desolas” the gold one called. Hesitantly Desolas stood and walked down the aisle towards them, stopping about seven feet from them and saluting “Yes?” he asked respectfully.

The gold one smiled “we never had a chance to introduce ourselves General, I am Queen Ayrenn and this is my sister Queen Serana. We have come to inform you that you are to be released back to your people in five hours. As such we wish to return your belongings to you and offer out well wishes for your men’s safe return.”

That statement stumped Desolas, they were being released? Their gear was being returned? The Queens were offering wishes for safe travel? He had to ask them what they meant but as he opened his mouth the two Queens inclined their heads regally and left the room. A solder came in with a bundle and handed it to Desolas.

He opened it and saw his battered armour and Omni-tool wrapped in what looked like a dark grey cape and with the sword he had used in the latter part of the invasion. He looked up in confusion at one of the guards “why are you giving me a sword and cloak?” he asked bewildered.

“The cloak is an old Redguard custom, when Prisoners of War were released they were given a cloak as an act of good will and a show of wealth as well as to protect the newly released prisoners from the harsh sun as they marched home. The sword is because you won that by right of war. The solder who used it needs it no more and you do, therefor the sword is yours until you pass it on to someone or it is taken from your corpse.” The guard explained and held out his hand.

“You are a good leader and a better warrior, we of Nirn show respect to those who have earned it, you and your men did that through your bravery and your hesitance to waste the lives of your men. Go in peace beneath the guiding hands of Talos General Desolas Arterius.”

Desolas mimicked the hand gesture and was startled when the Nirnian grasped his forearm firmly and clapped Desolas on with opposing shoulder.

When they emerged from the Shuttles onto the Citadel they were greeted by gasps from the assembled crowds waiting to welcome them. Desolas looked over his men and could see why. They were all clad in their armour  
but also in the cloaks they had been given, and all carried the weapons they had used.

Proud Turian soldiers walked with Battle axes and Warhammers, shields and swords hanging from belts and sheaths. Beside him walked two young lieutenants, Victus and Vakarian, Victus with the large golden shield and green sword, while Vakarian’s two black, hand axes swung from their holders on his belt.

In a slightly nervous gesture, Desolas ran his hand over the green and gold sword in it’s sheath, there was something comforting about having it there, like knowing your comrades had your back, he could see why the Nirnians liked their blades.

Councillor Callamus was waiting for them. With a firm stride Desolas lead the two hundred survivors of the Battle of Frostreach up to him and saluted. “Welcome home General” Callamus offered him, returning the salute.

“Good to be home sir” Desolas replied adopting a rigid parade posture. “Let’s get your men checked out by the medics then get you boys debriefed. I personally know of a young man in Huerta memorial who is excited to see you” Callamus told him with a smile.

This news floored Desolas “Saren is alive?” he asked hopefully. From what he had experienced, the Nirnians were very thorough, he had though the entire fleet destroyed to a ship. “Yes, he was on the only ship to make it out of the incident” Callamus told him.

Desolas fumed INCIDENT? That’s what they were calling it now? He carefully smothered his rage. Nodding respectfully at the Councillor he said “My men are anxious to see their families, shall we begin Councillor?”

Citadel- CNN

N- “Good evening Citadel! I’m your host Nira T’Mire and this is Ask Azdazi. The show where Khajit and Nirnian citizen Azdazi-Daro Kirkar answer questions about the Nirnian Empire, their people and their Customs.”

A- “This one offers greetings to this one’s viewers and once again states that this one is happy to act as a voice of the Empire to answer questions and promote understanding between our peoples”

N- “Our first question comes from an Asari from Thessia: So far all your prominent figures have been female, are the Nirnians a Matriarchal society?”

A- “no it is merely by chance, Admiral Drescher is the commander of the flagship Might of the Queens and Voices Galeyal, Gildleaf and Sendu happened to be the Queens Voices on board. The Council of monarchs has several kings and many officers of our army are male. Our society strives for racial and gender equality, the fact that many of the first contact group were female? A coincidence.”

N- “But you have two Queens who rule over you all, how did they come into power? And I think I ask for all of us when I ask why the Nirnians seem so obsessed with them?”

A- “we are not obsessed with our Queens, we are simply affording them the respect they deserve. Our Queens were the ones who first considered putting aside old hatreds and working for racial harmony, rather than racial dominance as the old Empire did.”

N- “But I thought your Empire was thousands of years old, surely you are not implying that it is the same Queens”

A- “yes they are, Queen Ayrenn was the one who led the reform of the third Dominion and crowned the fourth, Serana was the high Queen of Skyrim who ended the civil war and united the old Ebonheart pact. Serana is an immortal being through her vampirism and Ayrenn is Immortal through her birthright of being the Dragonborn who slayed Alduin the world eater. They raised us from the mire of our hatred and ignorance and taught us to be more than we were.

They united factions that wished to see the other extinct and they brought about a peace that had long been thought impossible. They led us to the stars, they encouraged us to create more, build greater, and see farther. They ARE the Empire. Everything that Nirn is now, we owe to the Queens, we would still be fighting among ourselves if they had not been crowned. That is why we show them respect.”

A-“This one wishes to speak of other things. What is the next question” she said more quietly. Nira cleared her throat nervously

N- “from a Turian on Palaven: why do you still use primitive weapons?”

A- “The gods intended for battle to be waged by hand, a gun is an unnatural weapon. With a blade you must get close to your enemy in a feat of skill and the stronger and more skillful survive. This way all are stronger as a result.”

N- “From a Volus on the Citadel: What kind of currency is used in the Empire and has an exchange rate been set yet?”

A-“This one is not sure if there is now an exchange rate but the basic currency of the Empire is the Septim, bigger coins have names that were given over time. A Haal is five septims, Zinaan is ten septims, Diisos is fifty septims, Diiyen is a hundred, a Diiogiir is a five hundred and a Diikiir is a thousand.”

N- “is there any special meaning for those names?”

A- “yes, but you will have to learn Dovahzul to find out” smirks and leans back with tail twitching in amusement.

N- “From a Hanar on a trading vessel: you speak as this one does, do you also follow the teachings of the enkindlers?”

A- “this one does not know of any enkindlers, this one is a follower in Si, the god of luck and the divines of the Khajiti pantheon but does not know of any “enkindlers” they sound like fire mages”

N- “Finally from a Quarian on omega: What is your homeworld like?”

A- “Nirn is a beautiful land filled with much diversity, this one could speak for hours of its beauty and wonder. There are many natural marvels of Nirn such as the throat of the world in northern Tamriel the continent that the Empire sprang from, there is the great maelstrom of the Akarivin sea, the blazing deserts of Elyswere, the Forests of Valenwood, there is simply too much to describe, but this one shall try to condense what this one’s feels about Nirn. It is beautiful and dangerous, Wondrous and terrifying. Gods made it, Daedra plague it, and Magic fills it. It is our home it is to be loved and feared in equal measure.”

N- “Well that’s all for tonight everyone, Azdazi thank you for taking the time to answer our questions. Tune it next week for another episode of “Ask Azdazi” Good Night!”

Dark brotherhood sanctuary Dawnstar- Ayrenn

The figure slid through the tunnel entrance was disguised as an ancient sewer buried beneath a snowdrift outside the old city sector of Dawnstar. The city had been rebuilt and now surpassed its former glory. The collage had been expanded upon great spires of stone that had been grown from the ocean floor. Massive bridges and causeways linked the magnificent buildings together, each easily the size of the original campus. In the ancient days, they would have been individual Colleges in their own right. They stood impregnable and mighty against the wailing winds and crashing waves of the Sea of Ghosts.

Very little of the figure was visible save for their height, but even that was dubious as the figure bent double and slid dextrously through the tunnel. Moving swiftly along the icy passage, the figure quickly emerged from behind a marvellous and ancient stain glass window depicting a skeleton.

The room beyond was bright and warm, surprisingly homey for all that it was a lair of killers. Ancient  
stone walls, ceiling and floors were lit with brilliant lights and filled with the bustle as some worked at terminals or lounged on benches and chairs. Most wore black and red stealth armour but others were clad in simple cloths that followed a similar colour scheme.

Banners with a black hand on a red background rung from the ancient walls with proud dignity. A tall iron sarcophagus sat on a dais high above the everyday bustle of the lair, the iron visage gazing sternly out over her children.

The occupants of the room noticed the figure and quieted quickly, many rising and bowing with respectful murmurings of “listener.” A young girl in a red and black dress with glowing orange eyes came sprinting across the sanctuary with a happy shout of “Sister!” She leapt forward and tackled the figure in a hug “missed you too Babette” the Listener said, their voice muffled by the ebony weave of their hood.  
“It is good to see the family looking so well” they continued, putting the vampiric child down and looking at the assembled assassins. There were many smiles and nods. “Carry on please” the Listener told them, bowing their head in respectful greeting. The assassins smiled and returned tot heir tasks or relaxation, the buzz of talk starting up again and the music player starting up again.

“It’s been too long, Come, I think it’s time to catch up” Babette informed her happily before turning to a novice who was standing nearby. “Bring a pot of spiced tea and a bottle of the Bosmer R forty-seven series to the lower private chamber” she commanded.

The novice bowed and scurried off to do the vampire’s bidding. “Still on the R vintage Babette?” The Listener asked mockingly “I thought there was none left. That was a famous trial after all and the blood should be thirty years old at least.”

Babette smiled and shrugged as she led the Listener down into the bowls of the ancient lair. The tunnels had been renovated and the damp problem had been sorted, making the warren of tunnels, training rooms and dormitories a pleasant place to stay.

“Stasis charms, they’re a wonderful invention and I’ve been experimenting with aging blood” she smiled innocently as they entered a room that had once been the Listener’s personal chambers, and were now used for visiting guild masters. They sat down on comfortable cushioned chairs at the stone table. The novice scampered in carrying a tray bearing a plate of steaming scones, a simple clay pot and cup and a dusty bottle filled with a dark crimson liquid with its accompanying silver goblet.

“Thank you Rafik” Babette said unstopping the bottle and pouring a generous measure.

“My pleasure Listener, Grandmaster.” The novice bowed and backed out. As the door closed the listener pulled their mask down, showing the shadowed face of Queen Ayrenn. She reached out a plucked a scone from it’s plate, breaking it open and slathering it in butter before taking a bite. Her eyes rolled and she let out a moan of appreciation before she swallowed and poured herself a cup of tea. “This is delicious. Cyrus’s baking?” she asked curiously, sipping her hot tea.

“Of course” Babette informed her sipping her goblet of blood daintily. “He is always excited to cook for  
you and he had just pulled that batch out of the oven when you came. He’s already planning on dinner for us all. I do enjoy those sit-down dinners; it really makes us feel like a family.” She replied with a cheeky smile at her old friend.

Her face became a little more serious but not by much, “so what brings such a high and mighty person to associate with us dangerous murderers? Babette asked slyly. “I would think that the queen of everything would have better things to do with her time” she added, looking at her friend over the rim of her goblet.  
Ayrenn grinned brightly and took another bite of her scone, reveling in her ability to let the crumbs fall messily without having to each like a dainty sparrow for her court. “Well my dear little sister, you heard of the attack on the colony of Shanxi?” she asked after having thoroughly enjoyed her pastry.

Babette snorted “Course I did, it’s all over the news. Alien attacks tend to do that, also rewarded some of our siblings for their outstanding work in the colony’s defence.” Ayrenn took a large gulp of tea before she leaned back languidly in her chair as if it were her crystal throne.

“Well I was looking over this Council’s star charts and I couldn’t help but notice something I’ve been looking for, for centuries. Something I couldn’t set up if even if I wanted to.” She informed the child Vampire with a sly smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Babette’s eyebrows rose high “Do tell sister, there is little you can’t achieve with but a twitch of your fingers and a smile. You and Serana have the entire populous so wrapped around your fingers that you could order them into Cold Harbour and they would charge in gladly” she remarked, curious.

Ayrenn frowned “you know we would never do that Babette. We saw the horrors of the great wars and the civil wars. We took the throne to prevent anything like that from happening ever again” she rebuked, her face solemn.

Babette nodded “I know Renn, but you must admit, the people practically think you two are an Aedra and Daedra come to mundus” she informed the Altmer, her old eyes serious in her young face.

Ayrenn nodded in acknowledgement of the statement. “True, but anyway. In citadel space, there is a station. Filled with the worst scum and criminals in their corner of the galaxy with no laws and no oversight. A perfect training ground for the new bloods don’t you think?” Ayrenn had the same smile she had worn when she had been told to assassinate the Emperor.

Babette’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “No laws or oversight?” she asked hopefully.  
“None” Ayrenn practically sang, still nibbling on a scone.

“No ruler or government?” the vampire pressed, her eyes gleaming frighteningly and her smile bordering on unhinged.

“A ruler who doesn’t care what happens so long as she isn’t threatened.” Ayrenn informed her, smiling fondly at the ancient’s child like excitement.

“Though I was thinking that if several high profile criminals on that station, just happened to disappeared, and the ruler were to encounter a tragic ‘accident’. Why an enterprising Nirnian could “theoretically”, take control, and perhaps turn it into a lovely asset for the Empire. After the brother hood ahs used it for any and all training purposes” Ayrenn murmured studiously observing her tea with a small smile, her face the picture of innocence.

Babette’s eyes glowed with avarice and pleasure “A whole playground for our people to use, and the chance of expansion?” she said mockingly “Why dear sister, it sounds like your suggesting something.”

Again, Ayrenn smiled “now Babette, what could I possibly be suggesting?” She replied, taking a dainty sip and placing he cup back down, reaching for another scone. “Now then tell me of the latest developments” she said, getting back to the business of being the Queen of Blades.

Omega- Aria

Aria was not a happy Queen, ever since that goddess damned Nirnian ship the Footpad had stopped by, there had been a rash of murders, mostly the low life criminal scum that skulked around Omega’s dark spots.  
However, it was still annoying that some of her contacts had either gone missing or had been found murdered in surprisingly inventive ways. She snarled and threw back her drink, shivering slightly at the harsh burn that she loved and continue to seethe.

The methods had started simple, a series of snapped necks and knifings that were sloppy at first but became increasingly better. There were a few blunt trauma kills and beatings that she was unsure if they belonged to the usual scum or not. Then they moved to slit throats and precision kills with firearms, then poisons and poison darts, then disembowelling and beheadings.

Every murder had a black handprint that could have belonged to an Asari, Batarian or one of those Nirnians. But as far as she knew there were no Nirnians on this station, she had made sure to keep them at a distance and hadn’t let them on the station for more than an hour, double checking that all the ones that had come aboard, left with their captain.

It had to be Asari, maybe a new assassin, the whole thing stank of someone who hadn’t killed before using HER Omega as a training ground, possibly under a mentor, or a serial killer. Not that she would ever admit it, but she was worried, they were becoming bolder every few moths, attacking higher and higher profile targets.

She sighed again and turned to look at the datapadd in front of her, on this was a list of complaints from the various gangs and Merc bands demanding she stop the sudden thefts as well. This was the same problem, stuff was going missing and not turning up at all, not on the black markets, not with the fences.  
It was just vanishing. The self-proclaimed “Queen” of Omega rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her instincts told her something was happening, and she would be damned before she let something drive her from her realm.

Omega- Kasumi

Kasumi couldn’t remember the last time she had, had this much FUN! As a recently graduated member of the Thieves guild, she was here on special assignment from the guild master herself.

Her mission was to determine ways to bypass and work around mass effect based systems and to find ways for those systems to be utilised by the Nirnian military and “special forces” (both the brotherhood and the guild counted as SF).

So here she was, a small kleptomaniac Bosmer dressed in her black and brown stealth armour and hood, sliding invisibly through the crowded streets of this shit hole picking pockets out of habit and filching anything that could even conceivably be of value. Oh yes Kasumi was having fun.

Citadel- Nirnian Embassy

“What do you miss most about the Empire” the Asari reporter asked the scaled being who stood outside the newly built Nirnian embassy, an beautiful creation of stone that now stood off the presidium in a newly made space.

Carved facades faced outwards, accenting the entry ways and windows with curving designs and scenes from Nirnian history and myth. Graceful fluted columns and delicate stone work decorated the large courtyard that was bracketed on all sides by buildings that even had roofs, unnecessary though they were.

Low stone basins inlaid with geometric designs made of brass hued metal filled with strange and exotic flowers and even a few trees sat artfully around the space as well as a few small water features. A large fountain made of carved white marble dominated the center of the pleasant space occupied with various Nirnian ministerial staff.

It felt like a garden on a planet, the air was filled with the smell of plants, and sound of splashing water, voices and even the chirping of a few birds contained to the courtyard by a series of runes. A bright trio of little Green finches and a few orange sun Sparrows hopped along the rim of a bird bath, cheeping and chirping as they played in the water and a handful of crested redwings picked at the crumbs an woman was offering from her lunch pastry

The Argonian blinked his yellow eyes at her then answered in his low, rasping voice “The baths. The facilities we have here are good, but nothing can beat an authentic Nirnian bathhouse.”

The reporter blinked “you mean to say that Nirnians have buildings dedicated entirely to bathing?” she asked him.

The Argonian shook his head “a bathhouse is more than that, it is a place of relaxation and socialization, for exercise and health promotion. Also our various races need certain kinds of baths to maintain proper health” he explained, running a clawed hand through his feathers.

“Can you give us an example?” the reporter pressed causing him to shift from foot to foot. “if you want to know more, I suggest you speak with our cultural ambassador, I’m just a secretary.” He told her before moving swiftly past her and into the building.

Not to be deterred the reported entered the main building, following the signs to her quarry. The wide hallways were filled with windows that must have been holograms since they showed stunning vistas of mountains that were obviously not on the citadel. Carefully pruned trees lined the hall, filling the air with a spicy fresh scent.

She knocked on a door with a nameplate and entered when bid. Inside she found the cultural ambassador, a green skinned female with a jutting lower jaw, small tusks and shiny black hair pulled into a high ponytail looking up from her work.

“Can I help you?” the slightly brutish looking female asked in curious and polite tones.  
“Ambassador Gra-Lurn, my name is Kari T’lass of CNN and I was hoping you could answer a few questions” the reporter said in a business like voice.

“Of course, it is my duty to do so” the Orsimer female replied setting down a sheet of what looked like paper but glowed like a datapadd.

“One of your aides said he missed the Nirnian bathhouses, and said that the species of Nirn need to bathe in certain substances. Could you elaborate for our viewers?” Kari asked, looking at the glowing camera that hovered by her left shoulder.

“Certainly. The races of Nirn developed in different environments, or adapted to suit the ones they found themselves in. As a result, the bathhouse developed after the unification once our population became more amicable. The Nords are from the far north and are at their healthiest when they have proper ice baths, which involve jumping into near freezing water, then scrubbing with snow after sitting in a steam bath.  
Imperials, Bretons and Redguards are pretty similar, enjoying steam baths and then soaking in water of varying temperatures, though the Redguards scrub with salt. The Altmer need regular sessions of laying in sunlight to achieve a healthy glitter, while Maomer require sea water baths to maintain hydration. Dunmer like having ash baths, which involve mixing the ash into a paste and applying it to the skin before soaking of in hot springs or hot mineral rich water.

The Bosmer love their mist baths, where the air is filled with a thick, cool mist. Orsimer have no special need due to our largely nomadic nature and our original lack of a homeland so we tend to favour the human method. Argonians are extremely fond of their mud baths before rinsing in regular water and the Khajiit self-clean but love sand wallows. A bathhouse is constructed to house all of these needs and it is not uncommon for other races to mingle in social areas. You can also get a massage, exercise, see a healer and in general relax.”

Kari smiled “thank you so much for your time ambassador” she said before shutting off her camera.

Shanxi- General Oraka

General Oraka of the Turian military stared incredulously at the short individual next to him. “The rebuilding goes well” the tiny dark blue skinned Admiral remarked watching everything through his glittering crimson eyes. Oraka held in a frown, staring out as the squads of Turian solders struggled to remove the debris from the invasion. They toiled in groups of fifty to a hundred with an equal number of Nirnians as they all worked to repair the ravaged city under the watchful eyes of Nirnian overseers.

“Hmm” grunted the general, unwilling to indulge what he perceived as a gloating remark, he was furious to see the proud Turian soldiers he had trained and commanded reduced to practically slaves. It didn’t escape his notice either that friendships were forming between his men and the Imperials. Something about the Legionnaires’ willingness to look past the bloodshed and the quality of the alcohol they were offered by  
the Nirnians.

They were standing on the battlements of the City’s central Citadel, looking out all the way to where massive twelve-foot-tall beings maneuvered massive stone into the breach that the tanks had blown through the outer wall.

“It is truly a wonderful thing to see such cooperation where there was once blood” the admiral continued, “I must apologise that we were unable to return the bodies of the dead to you, but in our culture bodies must be burned as soon as possible least they rise and haunt the living.”

Oraka glared at him, clamping his mandibles close to his face in an attempt to keep his scathing comments to himself, praying to the spirits to grant him patience to deal with smug Imperial Admirals.


	11. How do you take a kingdom?

MFSV Belari- Shala’Rann vas Belari

If there was one thing young Shala hated the most, it was scanning. She sat in the dilapidated bridge of the MFSV Belari and stared at the screen as it displayed the space around the ship. Empty, as it had been five minutes ago, as it had been for the last two weeks and as it would be five minutes from now.

“Keelah” she groaned inside her helmet, she would give anything for something interesting to happen, she was dying of boredom. The Nirnians would have told her to be careful what you wish for. An alarm blared, startling her out of her stupor, hastily she punched up the advanced scanning and squeaked in fear.

“Report!” demanded Captain Kal’Vanis striding to stand over her shoulder.

“A ship has just decelerated fifteen thousand kilometers of our starboard bow” she said anxiously as her fingers flew over the scanner, bringing up visuals. As the screen flickered to life everyone on the bridge gasped.

A gleaming golden vessel hung there in space. It was small, much smaller than the Belari, and sleek giving the impression of speed and elegance. “Is that what I think it is” whispered Shala’s friend Lia’Danal. Shala nodded mutely “it’s an Imperial ship” Captain Vanis said in a stunned voice, then snapped into action “hail them” he ordered straightening his green veil quickly and brushing non existent dust from his suit.

The screen flickered and revealed a golden skinned Nirnian with platinum hair, gold eyes and pointed ears dressed in white. The figure inclined its head “Drem Yol Lok Quarian vessel. I am Voice of the Queens Erenwyn Alkinus here as envoy of the Nirnian Empire to speak to the leaders of the Quarian Migrant fleet.”  
There was a few seconds of stunned silence before Captain Vanis cleared his throat “I am Captain Kal’Vanis vas Belari nar Ulnay. I will send your request to the Admiralty board if you do not mind waiting.”  
Voice Alkinus inclined her head again “of course, we shall wait. Please contact us when you are ready. In the mean time I invite you and your crew aboard our ship the Beauty of Dawn.” She smiled and there were some shocked murmurings across the Tonbays Bridge.

Vanis considered for a moment then nodded. “We accept your offer, a small group shall come aboard.”  
Voice Alkinus nodded and smiled “mul yossu ven Captain” she said before the screen went dark.  
Captain Vanis turned away “this is a chance to see the inside of an imperial ship! Rann go grab Zorah from the engines and Gerrel from the armoury, you are going are going to lead the expedition to the ship. Don’t mess this up or you’ll be scrubbing intake filters for the next two months.” Shala quickly stood and hurried from the room.

NIDV Beauty of Dawn- Ayrenn

“Your majesty are you certain of this?” Captain Nargosh Gro-Lagus asked nervously looking at his queen who was currently dressed as a simple Voice.

“Yes Captain, I am sure. Remember, you are not to address me as your queen. This is an extremely delicate negotiation. As you know the Quarians are among the greatest artificers in citadel space, yet they are treated as scum. We cannot allow this injustice to continue and the offer I am about to make is extremely delicate, I must do this.” Ayrenn informed him, fixing her blue eyes on the Orsimer Captain who swallowed hard, then bowed his head.

“Of course Lady Voice. I shall prepare the docking bay for the Quarian shuttle.” He told her, giving her one final bow.

Erenwyn smiled and nodded “thank you Captain, I must prepare to receive our guests.” She thanked him  
before gliding of the bridge, smiling as her skirts billowed dramatically as she strode to the main  
docking bay.

Shala’Rann

The eight Quarians sat nervously in the shuttle as it moved through the space towards the imperial vessel. Shala looked across at the two males Rael’Zorah and Han’Gerrel who were helping her lead this expedition.  
The two of them looked like polar opposites, Han had the broad shoulders of a solders while Rael was smaller and of a slighter build. “Why are they sending us?” Han wondered as he plucked at a thread on his red veil.

Rael looked at his friend exasperatedly “because we are expendable” he told him “Three junior officers who are good at their jobs fresh off their pilgrimages.” Shala nodded at this assessment. They were expendable should the Nirnians turn hostile.

It had been three weeks since they had signed the peace treaty with the council and the Empire had been the reasons for some very happy Quarians. Anything that took the Citadel council down a few notches made the Quarians happy. “So umm, how’s Lia?” Rael asked Shala, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
Shala sighed in exasperation “Why don’t you asked her?” she asked him pointedly and watched in some amusement as he spluttered.

“No! I can’t do that… she hates me” he exclaimed and Han snorted.  
“Oh for the ancestor’s sake just grow a quad and ask her out already” he told his friend.  
Rael spent the rest of the trip with a blush so heated it was practically visible through his visor. The shuttle shuddered slightly as it settled inside their hanger and the door seal popped, allowing for the door to be opened.

Cautiously the eight Quarians exited the shuttle and into a small hanger that had a gold and black shuttle and a few small fighter craft sitting in neat rows. Voice Alkinus and a green skinned male in a black and green uniform were waiting for them with.

“Drem Yol Lok, crew of the Belari. Welcome aboard the Beauty of Dawn” Voice Alkinus told them inclining her head in what seemed to be the Nirnian gesture of respect.

Shala had taken the lead position and she bowed slightly from the waist “Keelah se’lai Thank you for  
inviting us on board” she said respectfully.

“I am glad you accepted our invitation, the journey to peace begins with a single step.” Voice Alkinus replied with a smile before gesturing to the green skinned male next to her “This Captain Nargosh Gro-Lagus and he will arrange for you to take a tour of our ship if you like.”

The captain bowed from the waist and gesturing through the door offered “if you wish a tour follow me” there was some hesitation before the Quarians nodded and followed the Orsimer though the gleaming halls.  
Shala’s head was spinning at seeing such a beautiful ship. The walls were filled with decorative scenes and they were well lite by long strips of white-blue light that ran along the ceiling.

The first stop was engineering where a plethora of the various Nirnian races moving about in the organised chaos that seemed to be universal. Rael stared at the engine in wonder “Is that your drive core?” he asked, his voice filled with amazement as he stared at the gold coloured metal behemoth the was filled with an ethereal blue light and spinning rings that moved around each other in a precise and mesmerizing ballet.

A small blue skinned Nirnian female who had been standing and barking orders heard the question and walked over to the group “yup, that there is a top of the line Aetherius drive, fresh from the Blackreach shipyards.” She told him leaning on one leg and folding her arms while her claret red eyes watched the drive almost lovingly.

“What is it powered by? Eezo?” Rael asked his black visor reflecting the light emanating from the engine.  
The female snorted “Hardly, this is powered by four titan class Aether gems” she pointed to four large crystals the size of a Volus in the center of the spinning rings she turned to them and held out her hand “Anara Velothrin, chief engineer of the Beauty of dawn at you service” she introduced herself and shook hands with the Quarian party one at a time. “If you wish you may stay here and watch, I’m sure most of us won’t mind answering questions” Chief Velothrin said to Rael who was bouncing on his toes in excitement.

The other Quarians laughed as he nodded furiously and as they followed the captain out of engineering they saw him listening in rapped attention as the mysteries of the Aether drive were explained to him.  
The next stop was the weapons bay. Even though it was a small diplomatic vessel it still boasted an impressive main battery. The weapons bay was split into two sections, one for the shipboard weapons and the other for the armoury. This massive section of the ship was the domain of two males. The armory was run by a huge, almost seven foot tall Nirnian with rounded ears, pale blue eyes, long blond hair filled  
with braids and a green handprint painted onto his face. He introduced himself as Toralf Anvil-hand, armorer and forge master.

The armoury was filled with long benches that held guns, swords weapons and armour in various states of construction or repair and anvil and forge surrounded by a plethora of tools was tucked away in the corner.

The main battery was the domain of a tall thin gold skinned male who appeared to be of the same race as voice Alkinus. His name was Mithllon Thromaire. He was extremely thin despite his impressive height and had pale gold eyes seemed to be constantly looking far way, like he was running long calculations in his head. His deep honey coloured hair was cut short and stuck out at odd angles like he constantly ran his hands through it. This, as well as his rumpled black and green uniform, gave him a perpetually ruffled look.

During the tour, Han was found staring at an impressive two handed sword made of black metal. “I wouldn’t wield that if I were you” the giant Nirnian rumbled as he stood next to the Quarian, towering over him and making him jump. “That blade is for bigger races, if you tried to wield it in combat you would be unable to move it quickly enough.”

He moved away to another bench and picked up a gold short sword and a oblong shield “I would recommend these for starters, you have muscles whelp, but not the kind necessary to wield a blade without getting hurt. Here try these on for size.” He tossed the shield at the Quarian who caught it with a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him and had just barely managed to settle it clumsily on his left arm before the hilt of the sword was pressed into his hand.

“It feels strange like it wants to tip forward” he wheezed, trying to get his breath back and hefting the sword awkwardly.

“That’s because it was built for a five fingered hand, since you have three the sword will be out of balance…” the Nord trailed off looking at the Quarian’s grip on the blade ” that would be an interesting build, push the weight so it balances properly…’ the Nord began muttering and approached the now nervous Quarian with a measuring tape and waving at the others “don’t mind me captain I won’t damage him.”  
The Captain chuckled and left Han in the hands of the Armourer as he led the remaining Quarians through the halls toward the common area.

Shala blinked as she looked around, the decorated metal of the halls had been replaced by dark wooden paneling and the overhead lights had been replaced by amber glass lanterns that hung from sconces in the walls and sat on the tables. Openings in the wooden panels shaped like windows showed a vista of a rocky shore and water so blue it looked surreal, birds soared on air currents and the sound of the waves could be heard. It was like a whole other world.

In a corner of the room a tall being with pale skin, white hair, pointed ears and pale eyes picked idly at a long necked string instrument and behind a long wooden counter that sat at one end of the room was a Nirnian that looked like a bipedal lizard stood there wiping down glasses and cleaning the counter with a cloth. Other begins in black uniforms with red or green trim sat around, drinking and speaking in low tones as they relaxed.

As the group entered the Quarians gasped, it was almost impossible to believe that this was on board a ship, Shala looked hard out the “windows” and tried to see the circuitry or the screen that allowed such illusions to be visible, yet it looked real. “Ah Captain, and guests” the lizard said in a deep basso “can I get you anything?” he asked.

The captain shook his head “no thanks Blink, I’m just taking our guests on a tour of the ship.”  
The lizard smiled, showing his many dagger-like teeth “in that case Welcome guests to the Diplomat’s Rest, I am Blinks-Sleepily-Once-Drunk, if you have ever the need of company, music and fun don’t hesitate to stop by” the captain laughed.

“Advertise on your own time Blinks” he scolded the lizard good naturedly and turned to his guests “if you wish you can remain here for a time and I will send your shipmates to you, or I can show you the last of the ship.”

There was some murmuring before Shala stepped forward “the others wish to remain here and I wish to see the remains of the ship if it’s not too much trouble.” She told the captain, trying desperately to not let her nerves show through her voice.

The Captain smiled again and said “then if you shall follow me Lady Quarian I shall continue our tour.” As she followed him through the gleaming corridors she found her mind drifting off to the room they had just left, such a room onboard the flotilla would be beyond popular. To be somewhere where the atmosphere was like that of a true building; that would be beyond price to her people.

The medical bay was very curious, long, low tables that looked like a combination of metal and stone sat in rows and were tended by a red haired woman in long beige hooded robes and a shrine shaped like an oval with pointed top and bottom and the image of a bird in the center sat in a corner surrounded by flowers and a few candles. More of those windows sat at intervals and showed a beautiful scene of a massive tree filled with dark pink leaves and white flowers in the center of what looked like an ancient city.

The bridge was circular with a large screen taking up nearly half of the wall opposite the door with banks of glowing terminals that radiated back like the seats in an amphitheatre and a simple chair for the captain to oversee everything.

Shala looked out the massive view screen at the Belari and sighed, the Belari looked so shabby, sitting in space with visible weld lines along the hull and carbon scores from debris. She narrowed her eyes and stared at her ship. It may not be much but it was her home.

The white clad Voice joined them as they stared out at the void of space. “Well met again young Quarian” Voice Alkinus smiled looking at Shala, then turning back to look out the screen “There is something soothing about the rich darkness of Aetherius” Alkinus mused, Shala looked around and found that the captain had gone and was now standing near one of the consoles being manned by a feline Nirnian.

She turned back to the Voice “Aetherius? You mean space right?” she asked nervously, her hands beginning to wring themselves, a habit she had picked up from Lia.

The golden Nirnian nodded and a small smile crossed her face. “When I was young we looked up at the stars and thought they were the small holes in the void through which the light of our gods shone. We never dreamed that one day we would stride among those lights and meet new peoples. It is a good time to be alive.”

Shala looked out the view and held back a bitter feeling that surged in her throat, she envied the wonder that the Voice felt. “What do you see when you look out there?” the Voice asked Shala, looking at her and cocking her head to the side, those deep golden eyes watching Shala gently.

“I see the empty prison that holds my people” Shala said bitterly “I see a frozen void that suffocates what little life my people have left.” Shala turned away from the view, blinking furiously to hold the tears she could not wipe away.

A slim golden hand came to rest on her shoulder “What has happened to your people is unjust, it should not have happened and the fact that it continues is abominable. That is why I am here. The queens learned of your plight and were incensed, the ground shook from the anger and rage in Ayrenn’s Thu’um while the storms of the north blew harder at the rage and magica Serana unleashed. They wish to see peace for your people, but they also wish peace for the Geth.”

Shala jumped away from her, anger clear in every line of her body. “The GETH?” she demanded looking at the Voice “They drove us from our home, they murdered us by the thousand, they…”

Alkinus interrupted her with a raised hand that seemed to be more of a command then a request “Yes but a story has two sides, you attacked because you feared reprisal, they attacked in retaliation and fear of extinction. Fear is what caused your morning war to begin and continue. But have you ever asked yourself this question young one: Where did that fear come from?” Shala opened and closed her mouth, trying to explain the justifications of exterminating the Geth.

Then a realisation dawned on her “the council” she whispered looking up at Alkinus. “It was the council, they told us that all A.I.s would eventually turn on their makers… it was the councils laws that made us panic when the Geth reached sentience…” she stopped, the enormity of what she had just realised hitting her like a tonne of scrap metal.

Voice Alkinus looked at her with compassion, something Shala had never expected from a non Quarian. “Let me tell you a story” she said, leading Shala back through the corridors.

“In the dark times of the fourth era, my race, the Altmer were led by a faction called the Thalmor, who decided that they were the superior race on Nirn and that all other races did not deserve to live as they tainted the Altmers divinity and made them mortal. So they began to conquer and kill all who were not Altmer and all who opposed them. The fighting dragged on for years and the deaths were numerous. At this time an enemy far greater emerged, Alduin the world eater. He would have seen our world end. But it was through his reappearance that the seeds of peace were sown. It took another Altmer to end his reign and to show her kin the wrongs the Thalmor. It was when she united the other races under a common goal and they became powerful enough to oust the Thalmor and establish peace. At this moment in time, the council is eerily similar to the Thalmor. They maintain their power by being the biggest and the meanest. They also keep other races from growing together. A divided galaxy is easily ruled. That is the strength of the Empire. We are all equal, all races have a leader who helps rule the empire. The Geth are like children that sit alone, young and afraid. Do not leave the child outside, take the child and care for it, shape it and raise it with love. Then when they grow up, then the two of you may stand against the storms of the world. Two candles are brighter than one. Remember that.”

Shala had followed her in a daze, the words of her speech filtering in and taking root in her mind. “I shall leave you with your fellows now young Quarian. May your roads lead you to warm sands” Alkinus said and placing a hand on Shala’s shoulder gently pushed her through the door.

The other Quarians sat inside listening to the music the pale Nirnian was playing and the song that accompanied it “Over the seas and over the lanes, for Ayrenn, Edlhorn or the Mane. Our Lords command and we obey. Over the seas and far away” he sang as Shala sat down on a low padded chair.

Over the seas and far away, she mused. Yes far away was home, and perhaps they would see it soon.

Ayrenn

“My lady the Quarian vessel has just contacted us, apparently we have been invited to the Migrant fleet to meet with their conclave” Captain Gro-Lagus’ voice issued from the speech cloud that had appeared next to her. “Understood, I’m on my way to the bridge. Let our guests be for a little while longer, then send them back to their ship, we are not equipped to take them through oblivion.” She replied before walking swiftly back to her quarters to look over her notes again. Her mind kept drifting back to the young Quarian woman, her dragon soul had smelt the first stirrings of ambition in her, also on two others in the party. The male in engineering and the male in the Armoury. All three of them had the smell of power soon to bloom. They were the ones she had to persuade just as much as their current leaders. Ayrenn truly believed what she had said. But she was not giving a sales pitch for the Quarians to join the Empire. They needed to rediscover themselves first before they made such a decision. Until then Ayrenn would watch over them, they needed a friendly hand and Ayrenn was determined to be their shield if necessary.

A few hours later the Beauty of dawn floated before the massive swarm of ships that was the Quarian Migrant Fleet.

“This Is the Nirnian Imperial Diplomatic Vessel Beauty of Dawn, requesting permission to speak with the leaders of the Quarian people” Captain Gro-Lagus hailed over the comms.

“Understood Nirnian vessel, please follow the flight path to the Live ship Rayya and be prepared for a sterilization team to meet you as your ship is not clean. We also request that all visitors be dressed in environmental suits to prevent contamination” came the Quarian response.

“Acknowledged Quarian ship control. Beauty of Dawn out” Ayrenn nodded in her understanding and left for her quarters to pull on the Aetherius suit she had brought on this mission.

It was a smooth matt black suit that slid over her body almost seamlessly and encased her in a skin tight layer of ebony weave.

She looked in the mirror as she braided her hair and coiled it into a bun on the back of her head in the style used by soldiers, and slid the black helmet over top. It was a simple affair, smooth and tight with a highly reflective golden visor that covered her head closely. She then picked up the white, hooded, vest like robe that she settled carefully over the armour, flicked the hood up and tied with an emerald green sash around her hips before carefully tying the pure white ribbon around the hilt of her dagger that was strapped to her thigh.

She exited her quarters and strode toward the airlock of the ship, meeting the four Blades who stood waiting for her in their black Armour and green highlighted armour and crests showing their status as guards of Ayrenn to any Nirnian who looked.

“Your Highness, we are prepared.” The leader told her as they all saluted her.

She frowned behind her visor “remember that I am merely a voice during this mission Ondolemar. There is too much at stake for you to slip” she chastised him.

He bowed “my apologies Lady Voice, force of habit. We are prepared to run silent during this mission. When you are ready” she nodded and turned toward the air lock that opened and admitted them into the small decon chamber that blasted them with a cleansing spell to sterilize their armour and her robes.

A squad of nine Quarians waited for them, all with holstered weapons but wary stances. A green suited Quarian ran an activated omni-tool over them, checking for any foreign contaminants and finding none. “They’re clean” he reported before backing uo and taking his place among the ranks of the marines.  
Ayrenn inclined her head to them “Drem Yol Lok, I am the Voice of the Queens Erenwyn Alkinus. By your actions I assume your leaders have agreed to meet with me” she asked/stated in the manner of Nirnian formality.

A black and white striped Quarian stepped forward “you have been granted an audience by the conclave and  
the admiralty board, follow me.” She informed the Nirnians before turning and walking away through the halls.

As the moved through the dilapidated corridors of the live ship, Ayrenn had to work hard at surpassing her rage. Bare pipes and conduits held together by little more than prayers and wishful thoughts ran along the ceilings, while most panels had spots that had almost completely rusted through. Moister of some kind was pooling beneath several pipes that showed stress fractures and rust.

During her days as an adventurer in Skyrim she had often visited the grey quarter in Windhelm, this reminded her of that gods forsaken place.

Groups of Quarians poked their heads out of adjacent corridors and stood in groups in the large spaces, watching the Nirnian party pass with whispers and pointed fingers.

Finally then entered a large room that was filled with Quarians sitting in tiers like those of an  
amphitheatre. She was directed to stand in the center and looking up saw a panel of five Quarians nestled midway up the seats. A Quarian in a cobalt blue suit activated his audio amplifier and addressed the assembly.

“This gathering of the Conclave is now in session. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us and guided us to this season, Keelah se’lai” she intoned.

The rest of the conclave answered this prayer with those same words, a chorus of Keelah se’lai, echoing around the room. “An envoy from the Nirnian Empire has requested an audience with the Conclave and this request has been granted, let us now here what the Empire has to say.”

The herald continued and turned to Ayrenn, giving her the floor. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium, upping her audio amplification to suit the room, then she did something that shocked her guards who gasped loudly as she bowed from the waist her hand on her heart “Peace Fire Sky, conclave and Admirals of the Quarian people. I am the Voice of the Queens Erenwyn Alkinus, born in the City of Skywatch on the Summerset isles of Nirn within the Nirnian Empire. Around me stand the Blades of the Queens to ensure my safety. I greet you in the Names of the Queens Serana Volkihar the Pale and Ayrenn II the Golden as well as the noble council of monarch. I have been sent here to offer shelter and safe harbourage within the Empire. It has become known among the Empire of your plight and I wish to extend an offer to you in the name of peace.” She stood perfectly still as a stunned silence rang in the chamber.

“Three…two…one…” she thought, running off of the instincts that ad served her for two millennia.  
Right on time the room exploded into the sounds of Quarians asking questions, voices piled on top of each other, clashing in the space above her as each one tried to be heard above the din. Finally the Admirals restored order by blaring a loud noise from a speaker that cut through the hubbub “Enough!” cried a female Admiral in an orange suit “what do you mean extend an offer in the name of peace” she demanded, her glowing eyes visible through her dark visor. Ayrenn took a deep and stealthy cleansing breath, this was it, the moment of truth.

“The queens offer you aid in the reclamation of your homeworld on the sole condition that a diplomatic venture willed be attempted first. If you are able to return home without the use of violence, then we wish to extend economic and military treaties and aid. Should diplomacy fail, then we shall aid in the reclamation through military means. A diplomatic ship is standing by at the edge of the Perseus veil, ready to enter on my command. Should you agree, then we shall attempt to make contact with the Geth within the day.”

Silence again reigned for a few moments as what she had said seeped into the consciousness of the Conclave. Then, the air exploded with sound. Ayrenn held in a groan, this was going to take for bloody ever.

Omega- Wrex/

Urdnot Wrex was in a bit of a quandary, this new Empire had kicked the council right in the quad, and he had raised a glass to that. But when he heard about how any species would be treated equally in their territory, he had paused. He had given up on his people so long ago that he didn’t really care to remember those days. Yet here was a chance to garner some sympathy and cure the Genophage. All that stood in his way was his own people and their suborn stupidity.

He growled and threw back the tankard of Ryncol, maybe it was time to revisit Tuchanka and see if it truly was a hopeless pipe dream. Throwing his credits down on the counter he stomped out of the bar and towards the docks.

As he walked he saw another dead body pinned to a wall with long metal spikes and a black handprint on the wall above his head. There had been more and more of those around lately, that and the thefts were beginning to make Omega seem less inviting.

If you were legitimate and kept your nose clean then you would be fine. But harm an innocent and you would suddenly find yourself stark naked with nothing of value and a black handprint next to your corpse. It was beginning to look like it would be safer to be innocent then it was to be ruthless here.

Omega- Kasumi

She blinked and looked at the message from her mentor again:

Tired of omega? Shall we see how the Citadel holds up? Find your own way there, excited to hear of your next exploits Kasumi. Your family will take over here for you. Stay safe, stay silent, stay hidden, stay lucky.  
Guildmaster

She quickly shut down her wrist computer and smiled beneath her hood. The game had just gotten harder.

Omega- Unknown

He move quietly through the station. He had been given his mission by the queens and was now determined to finish it.

For weeks this station had been plagued by the darker elements of the Empire. He passed several bodies marked by the dark brotherhood and shook his head, hopefully those methods would become unnecessary before long.

He slid through the doors of the club afterlife, his cowl that had been handed down through his family for generations causing them to forget him almost instantly. Silent as a shadow he moved through the crowds of writhing bodies that stank of alcohol, desperation and sex.

Until he ghosted past the four eyed alien standing guard at the bottom of some stairs. Up those several more guards lounged watchfully around an Asari in a white and black leather jacket who sat scowling at a padd in her hand and sipping from a crystal tumbler filled with a green liquid and ice.

Gently he placed his package right next to her other glass and vanished as quickly as he came, a large grin adorning his wide mouth. The warning had been given. Soon there would be a new ruler on Omega.

Omega-Aria

She stared at the piece of parchment that had appeared next to her. It had been wrapped around a single alien flower with deep red petals and a green woody stem adorned with vicious looking thorns, the paper itself was a message, one that caused a fission of fear to travel down her spine. She hadn’t seen who had left it, and neither had her guards.

One thought filled her mind: She was screwed. As the paper fell to the table from her numb hand its message became visible: The Queen who stays too long shall die. Heed this warning, or the cries that shall echo shall be: “the queen is dead, long live the King.”


	12. Nirnian Diplomacy at its finest

Migrant Fleet- Ayrenn

Voice Alkinus stood as still as one of the thousands of statues that littered the empire. She hadn’t moved for the three hours that the Conclave and Admiralty had been debating her offer. Inside her helmet, unseen by everyone, Queen Ayrenn II, napped.

Well not truly napping, but she stood in a trance she usually reserved for Treasury meetings. She was aware of what was going on, but her sense of time was paused.

Her tranquil pose was shattered by her palm computer flashing excitedly. She brought the glowing sphere up so it sat before her, using holographic technology and liked the call with her internal speakers for privacy. “Yes?” she asked succinctly.

“Your Majesty. We have a problem.” It was the voice of her partner in this negotiation Voice Only-He-Stands-There, who was waiting in the golden Silence outside the Perseus veil.

“What kind of a problem Stands?” she asked, feeling a shiver of fear slid down her spine.  
“The Geth are here and asking what we want.” His smooth tenor was flat, and laden with his shock.  
“Gods…” Ayrenn breathed “what did you tell them?” she demanded, by this time unaware that the Quarians  
had silenced and were watching her agitatedly.

“That we were waiting to see if we will get the go ahead to enter and attempt negotiations” was his tense answer.

Ayrenn sighed “And their reply?” She could feel al her carefully laid plans quivering in anticipation of the crumble.

“To quote them your majesty? “We will wait”.”

Relief flooded her body “Oh thank the Gods” she breathed “I’ll handle it from here. Just don’t offend them, Erenwyn out” she disconnected her message and looked up to see the entire conclave staring at her. “I’m afraid I will have to speed this process up due to the fact that the Geth have found our other diplomatic vessel and are now waiting for your response.”

She told them all, resorting to the tried and true method that had formed an empire “Hands up who wants their homeworld back?” she asked. Everyone in the conclave and admiralty board raised their hands in stunned silence.

“Good, and how many of you are willing to sacrifice your race in an insane crusade against an enemy you have very little chance of defeating in your current state?” Her stance spoke volumes about what she thought of the intelligence and possible ancestry of anyone who would raise their hand. No one did. “Perfect!” she said perkily before bringing up a massive speech cloud connecting her to her accomplice.  
“Voice Alkinus here, Can you hear me, Voice Only-He-Stands-There?” She asked clearly.

“Loud and Clear My Lady” said the large pea green Argonian. “This is Plethora” he added gesturing toward the edge of the field of view.

A pale silver mechanical body moved forward, drawing gasps from the assembled Quarians. “Now then, you will all negotiate for peace, and you will all like it. Understand?” Ayrenn asked her invisible eyes roved the seats and causing some squirming.

“Good” she told them. Now then let us begin the peace talks”. She turned away to face the speech screen with an invisible smile and rolled her eyes.

Nirnian diplomacy at its finest.

Citadel

“You’d think they’d never seen an Asari before” muttered the leader Ava T’kor as they stamped out of yet another bar.

The others nodded, throwing in their comments. “who cares?” piped up the baby of the group, a young maiden named Elenora “they’re all cowards anyway” Ava rolled her eyes at the girls naiveté but continued striding purposefully through the wards.

“Asari commandos are the best in the galaxy, they have good survival instincts to run… it just makes getting a drink annoying.” She told the maiden, rubbing her eyes “Goddess I need some alcohol” she muttered and the others nodded.

“Tani told me about a really interesting place around here somewhere” their tech Hera said hopefully, pulling up a map on her Omni-tool and staring at the instructions their friend in intelligence had sent them.

“Yeah but remember the last time we followed Tani’s suggestions? We ended up in a Vorcha stripper bar… I don’t care who you are that’s just wrong” Gela the vanguard muttered and the last member of their group Cerise snorted in agreement.

“I’m sure of it this time though” Hera said leading them around a corner and stopping dead. Snarky replies died in their throats as they all turned the corner and saw what had halted their tech.

Standing before them in complete contrast to the sleek metal corridors of the citadel, was a stone façade carved with frescos of a large armoured being with a massive horned helmet, holding a fork aloft in one hand and a double bladed battle-axe in the other, the inscription above resolved into the words through their translator: Ysgamore’s Spoon.

The translators were still glitching terribly with Nirnian translations though so there was probably something lost in the translation, like calling the image a spoon when it was clearly a fork.  
There were the sound of shouts, laughter and strange music emanating from the building, sounds congruent with a bar.

The five commandos looked at each other and grinned “This could work” Hera told them triumphantly as they followed Ava through the heavy oak door.

The floor was paved with stone flags and the walls were covered in a light gold coloured wood panels that was decorated with carvings that were stained and painted, showing various races partying madly while a horned being egged them on and a Nirnian in brightly mismatched clothes laughed madly in the background.  
A profusion of torches sat around the room on the walls, but their flames produced only light, no heat or smoke. A massive hearth sat in a depression in the center of the long hall and was filled with what looked to be coals, that emanated only light and a bit of heat this time. Long wooden tables with benches one side of the room while the other had smaller groupings and space for a dance floor.

The place was filled with Nirnians of all kinds and most bore the simple white shirt and brown breaches and leather boots of off duty soldiers, many augmenting the attire with brightly coloured vests and sashes, though they still all carried their various archaic weapons.

There appeared to be some kind of drinking contest going on the at one of the long tables as a huge blond haired round ear slammed back the contents of an impossibly large tankard back and the green skinned pointy ear did the same, both of them belching loudly at the end of their tankards much to the amusement of their audience.

On the other side of the room others sat at the table and conversed over their drinks and plates of food while a group of feline and dark skinned round ears played on steel stringed instruments and drums with bells and cymbals in a exotic melody that invited response, several patrons moved in fluidly seductive moves to the languid that seemed to evoke the image of shifting desert sands and blazing suns. In a corner there was a collection of low chairs and tables around a fireplace set into the wall which held what looked like a small business meeting as they sipped from delicate glasses of liqueurs and a long polished wooden bar ran the width of the back wall.

This whole foreign scene hit the astonished Asari like a hammer blow and they stood rooted to the spot in the dimly lit atmosphere. Then someone noticed them and silence fell, with every eye turning to look at them, not hostile, but wary. It was broken suddenly by a stocky, round ear with short dark hair and a goatee, dressed in a dark red shirt and brown pants with some kind of leather apron thrown over top.  
He came around from around the bar and stood slightly defensively in front of the commandos, a large meatal club swinging from his belt, mostly likely as a deterrent for rowdy customers. “Greetings travelers, I am Marcus Arvantius, what brings you to my establishment?” he asked, the tension in the room palpable as they waited for the answer.

The other commandos looked at Ava who braced herself and stepped forward “We’re looking for drinks” she told them and the tension drained away, a large smile usurping the owners face.

“Well then you’ve come to the right place then!” he cried gesturing to the bar. “Just tell me what you want or I can give you ladies some suggestions” he told them leading the way.

That was how the five Asari commandos found themselves sitting with massive tankards of a drink called “mead” and a plate of some kind of meat skewers they were told was horker (which they were assured was stripped of its magica so as to not kill them and both of which were delicious), watching the two contestants across the hall slam back tankard after tankard of mead until the green skin slumped off his bench and the winner staggered upright grinning through his the braids in his hair that swung around his face. “Hail Alphard!” the audience yelled.

Soon they had finished their first Tankard of the addicting drink and were working their way through their second, blissfully unaware of the beverage’s extremely high alcohol content.

Silence fell as the winner heaved himself up onto the wide table, swaying there like a sailor on the deck of a heaving ship. He grinned at them all and raised his now refilled drink “A song!” he bellowed loudly over the din and everyone cheered. Silence fell and everyone stared at the would-be performer, the musicians standing by as they watched.

He took a deep breath, staggered, opened his mouth and began. “Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the red.”

He warbled in a slightly slurred voice, the Asari looked at each other in confusion “who came ridding to Whiterun from ole’ Rorikstead” he hiccupped and took a swig as they crowd grinned at each other while the musicians stuck up a rather rollicking tune.

“And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade as he told of the battles and gold he had made.” The singer was really warming up to it now, grinning like a madman, there were some cheers and more drinking.  
“But then he went quiet did Ragnar the red, When he met the shield maiden Mathilda who said” he grinned and gestured at a blond woman sitting a little ways down the table with his tankard which slopped some mead over the rim.

She grinned and leaping up on the table continued “Oh you lie and you swagger and drink all our mead. Now I think it’s high time that you lie down and bleed” she grinned and the commandos exchanged looks that showed their uncertainty.

“Then came a great clashing and smashing of steel as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal” the man sang and the woman grabbed a fistful of shirt and hauled the male closer.

“Then the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more…” the woman sang and raised her mug while the other hand still held his shirt.

The whole room slammed their tankards down and bellowed the last line “WHEN HIS UGLY RED HEAD ROLLED AROUND ON THE FLOOR!”

The female dragged the male closer and delivered a passionate kiss, while the room whooped and wolf whistled at the now beet red Nord who grinned and dropping his now drained mug threw the laughing woman over his shoulder and sprinted from the door, all signs of drunkenness forgotten.

The whole room laughed before turning back to their now quieter drinking and laughter while the music commenced again. “They sing about beheading people? Then run out to have sex? What kind of savages are these people?” Elenora asked around her glass.

“They’re Nords” came the reply from behind her. The maiden jumped and turned, her biotics flaring sloppily as the high alcohol content of her drinks made themselves known.

A short female with dusky blue skin, black hair and glittering red eyes stood behind them in fatigues and a short sword stood behind them with a tall glass filled with a sparking green liquid “Nords?” Asked Ava curiously, noting idly that the Nirnian was rather pretty, with her sharp features, and red eyes… and her blue skin…. Stop it Ava. She mentally slapped herself.

“A people with a proud warrior history from our northern province of Skyrim… this bar is based off of a Nord mead hall. Through the music tonight is Khajiiti and Redguard” she slid into the seat next to Ava, who much to her embarrassment blushed like a maiden of two hundred rather than her actual respectable age  
of six centuries.

“This is where we celebrate some of our less refined traditions, so in this place, don’t judge. Just eat drink and be merry. For battle will come, whether its tomorrow or in ten years.” The female told them before drinking deeply.

“Yeah but it just seems so barbaric” Elenora slurred, taking a deep drink. “But I bet I could take one of your brutes in a drinking contest. I’m an Asari commando!” the maiden bragged “we’re the best in the Galaxy”.

The Nirnians eyebrows rose. “Oh really?” well then, I’ll take you up on that challenge.” She threw back her drink and stood. “Mead Slam!” she bellowed toward the soldiers who crowded around to see.

Three huge casks of the liquor were placed on the table and the others gathered round. “Who’s the whelp” a massive Nord with long black hair and a braided beard asked, eyeing up the now bewildered maiden and her compatriots.

“Some hotshot Asari commando, the terror of Council space” the Pointy ear said mockingly.  
“Ha!” and she’s going against an N7?” the giant asked laughing. “She’s doomed” observed and short yellow haired round ear female.

Ava shook her head and watched the competition begin.

The Pointy ear who introduced herself as Asha, drank and drank and drank, she was still going when Elenora slid under the table giggling, she was still going as she drank each and every one of the Asari republic’s finest commandos under the table, and she was still going when they woke up, got thoroughly drunk and went on a tear that would have made Sanguine proud.

All the while two princes smiled in the background, and a staff appeared near the revelers.

Her head ached, no scratch that, there were no words in the Asari language to describe the pain she was feeling and her moth felt like some kind of reptile had been using it for a nest.

A groan escaped her lips and a voice boomed nearby “Ahh looks like ones waking up. Better grab the bucket Shar.”

Footsteps smashed away and she groaned again trying to reach up and cover her ear holes.  
“Now, now, princess don’t be like that… she’s just going to get you some necessities” the voice yelled more quietly.

The footsteps came back “I must say I like those tattoos… Garm’s work?” it asked in a gratingly high pitched voice.

“Yup, must say, never though I’d see someone get those done it that spot without anesthetic. But hey, mead can do wonders for pain.” The other voice rumbled with laughter.

She shivered, why did she feel so cold? “Better cover her up, do you remember where her clothes went?” the higher voice asked moving away.

“Dunno think it was near the lake” the deeper one answered.

Something warm and soft draped over her and she sighed “Mmfff, ead” she muttered as the pounding in her head increased and she curled up tighter.

“Open your eyes princess…. Its past dawn and you can’t stay here forever, there’s a walk of shame to be done yet” the voice told her while a soothing hand patted her shoulder.

With a titanic effort she pried her lids apart and was greeted by the blurry view of the fake rafters of the Nirnian mead hall.

Slowly memories came back, the contest, drinking more of that addictively sweet mead. Slamming back tankards in a… her mind shied away from those painful memories, they hurt too much.

Others surfaced and she turned her head to see the forms of her squad passed out nearby. Dancing seductive to that exotic music, making out with a blue skinned pointy eared male in a corner like a maiden.  
A view of the Presidium? She frowned at that memory.

Bellowing along to the lyrics of a song about a lusty Argonian Maid? And whilst walking on… goddess, was that the embassy roof?

That and the memory involving something called a goat? What in the name of the goddess was a goat? More to the point where had it come from?

The image of Asha wielding a staff with three faces came to mind.

That and the memory of a Nirnian in beige robes shaking a fist at her with the words, profane, temple,  
sacred and Dibella floating to her?

She groaned and felt something slide on her chest. A quick glance revealed a circular amulet made of gold metal with a blue stone in the center. The effort was too much and she let her head fall back to the floor.

What had she done last night?

“They did WHAT?” Tevos screeched looking at the morning news on her console in the privacy of her own  
home.

There on the extranet for all too see was one of the Asari republic’s best commando squads on the Presidium… Naked.

“Goddess” she groaned, reaching for the tea, It was too early for alcohol, mores the pity.  
What in the name of Athame were those creatures wandering around the Presidium?  
They were everywhere, and in one case one had turned into a rather traumatised Turian.  
She scrolled through the report and winced…

How could they do that? Or THAT? Goddess she didn’t even think an Asari could bend that way!  
She lowered her head and gently knocked it against her desk… I was far too early for this.  
She sat up and braved the next article. Big mistake, she screamed, falling away from her console in shock, her tea cup falling to the floor and smashing.

Oh goddess she could never unsee that…

She whimpered and curled up into a ball. Those commandos would never be able to show their faces in Council space for at least three hundred years. She uncurled a fraction and reached for her Omni-tool, she needed to do damage control.

Tevos called up the Nirnian ambassador, who answered with a smile “Ah councillor, I was wondering when you would call… rather amusing night wasn’t it?” She asked, her golden eyes twinkling.

“What n the name of the goddess happened?” Tevos demanded, shaking to keep from swearing.  
“It appears that you have been the most resent victims of a Wabajack attack.” Tevos blinked at the ambassador who appeared to be fighting to keep a straight face.

“A what attack?” The Asari demanded.

“Well judging by the plethora of cows, pigs, chickens, the occasional horse and Mudcrab, I would say that someone took the Wabajack out for a spin.”

Galeyal’s efforts at gravity came to naught at the expression on the councillors face as she dissolved into a very undignified fit of giggles, sliding out of view as she succumbed to the hilarity of the situation and fell into paroxysms of laughter.

Tuchanka

A massive golden ship entered into the Aralakh system in a blaze of Meridia’s light.

On board Silonvun [silver tongue] sighed and shifted his bulk. He was a blood dragon with deep storm cloud grey scales a talent for diplomacy, a massive gleaming white helm that sat on his head, denoting his status as ae Voice of the Queens, and he was about to enter into negotiations with the Krogan.

From what he had heard, this would be no easy task as the Krogan had no central government and so would have to be convinced to clean up their act before any progress could be made thought their highly militaristic culture was reminiscent of the Nords before the unification. But he was immortal and patient not to mention that he had heard of there being a plethora of interesting prey on this planet.

A smaller transport flashed into existence and a gravelly voice demanded over the comms “What do you want?”

“We are here as ambassadors of the empire to see if the Krogan can be negotiated with.” Silonvun replied in an expressionless voice. “Name yourself laniik [questioner] and tell us your purpose” he continued.  
There was silence for a moment before “I am Urdnot Wrex, and I’m here to see if my people are worth saving.” The voice answered sounding more subdued.

“Then our goals are similar Urdnot Wrex. I invite you aboard my ship The Sos Viing [blood wing] so we may have tinvaak [conversation]” Silonvun offered, absently scratching his side with a wing with his tail.  
“Sure why not” the Krogan Urdnot Wrex grunted “Wrex out.”

The little transport moved jerkily into the Sos Viing’s docking bay and when Wrex stepped out he was greeted by the sight of three heavily muscled Nirnians in close cut military uniforms consisting of tight black trousers, knee high shiny black boots and a tailored black jacket with the seams done in red or green edging.

“Urdnot Wrex?” the one in front with long red hair and round ears asked looking at the Krogan.  
“Who’s asking?” the mercenary asked crossing his arms and glaring at the alien. “Commander Rorik Far-strider, I’m here to take you to Voice Silonvun.”

Wrex snorted and uncrossed his arms, “fine, lead the way” he grunted and followed the three aliens through the oversized hallways. Wrex looked at the twenty foot tall ceilings and eighteen foot wide halls and shook his head. Just how big did these Nirnians get? He wondered.

This question as answered when he was shown into a large circular chamber in the center of the ship that was approximately the size of the hanger bay.

Inside a creature the size of a small thresher maw covered in deep grey scales shifted its bulk. Turning its massive head in his direction and fixing him with a large amber eye, a large white metal plate sat on it broad head in between the long horns that curved back towards its body and it shifted its two wings.  
“Drem Yol Lok Urdnot Wrex of the Krogan. I am Silonvun of the Nirnian Empire” the beast said in a deep voice that thrummed with hidden power.

Wrex blinked and quickly squashed the instinct to kill this beast before it could kill him, a residual instinct from evolving on Tuchanka. “Hi” he grunted at the dragon. “So what do you want to talk to me about” he asked, getting straight to the point.

Silonvun bared its fangs in what could be considered a smile if you really tried hard. “You wish to save your people from the plague called the Genophage do you not?” he asked Wrex in a serious voice.  
“Yeah” Wrex answered folding his arms.

“Then I have a proposition for you on behalf of the queens of the empire. If the Krogan can prove that they can maintain a stable and peaceful society, then we shall set our best alchemists to cure your plague. You wish to see our people free and flourishing, then we give you this challenge. Unite your people in peace and show us that they will use the gift of the cure wisely, if you pass, then we shall continue negotiations with the Krogan people as a sovereign nation.”

Wrex was astounded at this challenge. But he frowned. “You are telling me that if I can get the Krogans act together, you will help cure the Genophage?” he asked, a small seed of hope blooming in his chest.  
The dragon nodded its massive head. “Geh, that is correct. Do you accept?” he asked.

A fire seemed to have been lit in the warlords red eyes. “Hell yeah” he answered. “I need to get down there now so if you excuse me, I’ll be in touch.” He told the dragon who nodded again.

“Mul yossu ven Kendov [warrior] Urdnot Wrex.” The dragon replied, inclining his head. Rorik was back and led him through the halls to his ship. Wrex was heading towards his homeworld as fast as the ship could go, there was hope for his people.

Tuchanka

Wrex stood at the sorry excuse for a space port on Tuchanka. The place looked exactly like how he had left it. Bleak and depressing. The shattered bones of a dying world.

He shrugged, Time to find out if hope as possible.

He turned and began to walk toward Urdnot territory. The guard who challenged him were mere whelps, their inexperience showing in their stances and their eyes. “Who dares enter the territory of clan Urdnot?” the  
one on the left demanded levelling his shotgun at Wrex.

The battle scared mercenary snorted at their challenge “I am Urdnot Wrex and I’m here to claim my birthright as Leader of clan Urdnot” he snarled at the whelp.

“Wreave is our clan leader, he’ll tear you apart.” The other sentry told him with laughter in his tone.  
“Then I issue a challenge, summon the clan and announce me.” He ordered, head-butting the youngster so hard he was knocked out by the older Krogan’s blow.

Shaking the other sentry scampered off to inform the clan of a challenger.

Wrex looked down at the young Krogan he had just knocked unconscious and sighed, he was going to have his work cut out for him.

“They’re ready for you” the sentry was back, brown eyes staring at Wrex with a little bit of awe and mingled fear.

“Good” Wrex snorted and stomped into the decrepit remains of the building complex that housed the males of clan Urdnot.

“Who challenges the clan leader the clan shaman asked from where he stood, barring Wrex’s advance.  
“I Urdnot Wrex, I have come to reclaim my place as leader, I claim this by right of birth.” He roared the ritual words.

The Shamans dark eyes looked him up and down “It is good to see you Wrex, But you gave up you claim, why return?” he asked more quietly.

“If I can unite the Krogan, then I can get us the cure for the Genophage, the conditions are, build the Krogan into a stable society and prove we can be a people again, do this and the Nirnians will give us the cure.” Wrex told the shaman, a fire of determination now burning in his eyes.

“A cure” the Shaman breathed. “Then I wish you good luck and strength. Wreave has all but destroyed our clan with his greed and foolishness.” The Shaman told him stepping aside bellowing “His claim is valid, the challenge shall proceeded.”

Wrex strode proudly into the main hall to see his brother lounging on a throne. “You gave up your claim to the leadership when you left Wrex!” Wreave bellowed from his perch, sneering like an Asari Wrex thought.  
“I have a reason so come down and fight me. Or better yet just give me the throne. I have found a way to rebuild our people. The cure for the Genophage is within our reach if we can only get our shit together” Wrex bellowed back.

“You lie!” Wreave growled at him. The Genophage can’t be cured. You’re just trying to steal what if rightfully mine!”

Wrex growled at this statement and his eyes began to fill with blood lust. “You stand there on a throne you have not earned” he challenged, “Your arrogance and greed has reduced Urdnot from a mighty clan to one on the brink of extinction. You are not fit to rule so face me, or are you a coward” he challenged, sneering at his brother.

With a roar of outrage, Wreave threw himself off his throne at Wrex and would have smashed into the scarred warlord if Wrex had not stepped to the side and delivered an punishing blow to the side of his rivals head as he steamrolled past.

The force of the blow sent Wreave staggering sideways as he roared again, this time in pain and fury, charging again.

The two titans clashed with a force that made the ground shiver. The grappled at each other, blows raining on each other like hammers striking a hot iron.

Wrex pulling back his head and smashing his heavily plated brow against Wreave’s. The force of the blow staggered them back and Wreave landed a blow on Wrex’s jaw. Wrex felt bones crack and he snarled, lunging forward and bowling Wreave over with his momentum.

He rode his brother to the ground and began to pummel him with both fists. Smashing the others face over and over again, blood spraying against him from where his claws had punctured the thick hide.

Wreave bucked on the ground, dislodging Wrex and jumping to his feet, slashing out with his claws and adding another trio of scars to the red Krogans face.

The fight continued with the two almost evenly matched; until Wrex managed to catch Wreave in a choke hold, squeezing the life from him like a constrictor.

But even as his vision greyed, Wreave fought, shredding the skin on Wrex’s right arm as he clawed at the appendage.

Wrex roared in pain and blood lust before he lifted his brother’s neck up and twisting it violently. A crunching, snapping sound was heard throughout the massive hall.

Not yet finished Wrex spun his Brother’s now limp body and dug his fingers in just under Wreave’s jaw. He roared savagely as he gave a mighty heave and ripped his brother’s head from his shoulders. A fountain of blood spewed from the severed neck, bathing Wrex in gore.

He held the head triumphantly over his head and bellowed “I am Urdnot Wrex. I am your Chieftain and I shall drag us into the light by force if I must.” With this he hurled the head away from him and roared again, he made quite a sight, seven feet tall and bathed in the blood of his foe, the image of a Krogan warrior.

The Warriors of clan Urdnot roared with him, showing their support for their new chieftain. Wrex smiled grimly, today was the first signs of the dawn that would herald the end of his people’s nightmare.

Migrant Fleet- Ayrenn

Ayrenn was just about ready to start screaming in frustration, that or bang her head against a bulkhead until the metal broke.

The Quarians and the Geth had made no head way what so ever in the nine hours that these negotiation (if they could be called that) had been going on. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Enough!” She bellowed through the arguments among the conclave “What do the Geth want as a species?” she demanded, turning to the communication cloud that showed Plethora.

“We desire to grow and learn as a race. We wish to better understand Organics” The Geth told them, the flaps on its head twitching like eyebrows.

Ayrenn turned to the conclave “I assume that it is a safe guess to say that your race simply wants their homeworld back?” she demanded. Glaring at the suborn war mongers who shifted uncomfortably.  
There was the meek sounds of assent and she turned back to the communication cloud.

“I have an offer. The Geth leave Rannoch for the Quarians and take up residence in a system on the edge of Imperial space far away from most organics. That way the Geth get left alone and the Quarians get Rannoch back.” She paused “is this an acceptable compromise?” she asked and there was silence as the Geth built consensus.

“We have reached consensus, the Geth find this course of action acceptable. We can begin evacuation almost immediately “Ayrenn nodded and turned to the Quarians.

“There, was that so hard?” she asked them, calming down. “Now then, the empire stands ready to help with resettlement and Geth relocation. Can we assume then that this whole business of war and genocide is now over and done with?” She asked the conclave who sat in shocked silence, staring at her as if she had spontaneously grown another head.

The orange suited admiral stood up, and addressed Ayrenn “Yes, we thank you voic…” she was interrupted by a purple and black swirl of energy which deposited a surprisingly stern looking Sheogorath.

His entrance was heralded with cries of shock and surprise from the Quarians, marines drew weapons and trained them on the mad Daedra whilst quarantine lights flashed and airlocks slammed shut locking the council chamber down.

“Lord Sheogorath, What are you doing here?” Ayrenn asked, well more demanded, only just remembering to bow as a Voice would, not the queen who regularly had tea with this particular prince. Slowly the Quarians lowered their weapons seeing as the being had made no threatening moves and the Nirnians seemed completely unconcerned about danger.

“Oh don’t lord Sheogorath me Girly.” He told her sternly, his eyes glinting with mischief and madness.  
“I don’t know what you mean my lord” she said, trying to signal the Daedra to drop it.

“You had best be truthful with these good people now, Meridia’s orders” He told her, an insane light in his yellow eyes.

The mention of her not being truthful had Ayrenn suddenly being lit up with various laser sights from the several hundred guns that were trained on her. This caused her Blades to spring into action, dragging her into the center of their group and forming a barrier. People were shouting, threats were being bandied about and all the while Sheogorath laughed. “Everyone Calm down NOW!” Ayrenn shouted, and silence fell. She forced her way through her guards and staring at the mad god before her. “Since when are you Meridia’s errand boy?” she demanded, forcing herself to ignore the danger.

“Owed her a favor and she said she’d reward me well… if you know what I mean” he answered giving the queen a lewd wink which caused all the Nirnians to shudder at that thought.

“Keep it to yourself Sheo.” Ayrenn groaned, “and do I have to tell them?” she asked, sounding a little like a petulant child.

“If you don’t I’ll take away your Wabajack privileges away for a decade” he told her, grinning.  
She blanched under her helmet “fine” she pouted, turning back to the agitated Conclave. “I was not truthful about my identity. I am not a mere voice, my full title it Ayrenn II Erenwyn Slyvania Alkinus, Queen of the Altmer, and Queen of the Nirnian empire.” She said it as if it were of no consequence and glared at the god who smiled and vanished in another swirl of purple.

“You are the queen of the empire?” the green admiral asked, “I am so sorry you ma…” he and the others began to hurriedly bow, fearing that their chance to retake Rannoch had been destroyed by their threatening her at gun point.

“If you all start bowing the Treaties are off.” She snarled at him, and the Quarians quickly froze before hurriedly sitting again. She put her face in her palm for a second before looking up and addressing the assembly. “Let me explain. I’m here because our goddess of life and light called in a favour. I had to broker peace between you two because the Geth fall under her jurisdiction having developed souls.”

She was cut off by an uproar from the Quarians and a series of questioning clicks from Plethora. She face palmed and began to explain.

Several hours and a peace treaty later, she stumbled into her chambers and collapsed onto her bed, still in her suit. “Well that could have gone better.” She muttered to herself before falling blissfully into the soft shadows of sleep.


	13. War!

Citadel- Tevos

“What do you mean you can’t find them?” she demanded looking at Uwik in frustration.  
“Exactly that. STG is unable to find the location of the Migrant Fleet” he replied testily.  
Callamus rubbed his eyes “If the vagrants have decided to leave Citadel space it is of no concern. What is, is the fact that a Nirnian ship was spotted orbiting Tuchanka” he told Tevos and Uwik wearily, holding up the datapadd that carried this information.

“Yes, Yes. Ship entered Tuchankan space for an hour then left. No communications were made with the planet. My theory is they saw the result of the Krogan’s violence and abandoned any thought of contact.” Uwik snapped, waving another padd around.

“Then explain why we had a Krogan Warlord by the name of Urdnot Wrex uniting the Clans!” Callamus almost yelled back at the Salarian.

“Happens all the time, always doomed to failure, besides STG will eliminate him if he becomes to powerful” Uwik informed him loudly.

“Enough” Tevos told them both firmly “we have enough to worry about without you too worrying about things that can’t be changed at this moment. We have to handle the Batarian crisis and decide on what to do about Omega.” They looked at her for a moment before they began throwing arguments around. Tevos closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Goddess for patience. With the disappearance of the Quarians, the uniting Krogan, the increasingly vocal demands of the Empire to enforce the Citadels anti-slavery laws and the shadowy leader of Omega, no longer Aria T’lok swearing fidelity to the Empire. All in all the council was now constantly on the defensive. The Batarians had become increasingly hostile towards the Nirnians, their ambassador even going so far as to insinuate that the Hegemony would split from the council if they gave in to the Nirnians demands. Omega was a different problem. Omega controlled the Terminus system, and if the Nirnians had a foothold in the terminus, then they would soon be breathing down the Citadels neck. She shuddered mentally at the though, they had to hurry. They were running out of time.

Rannoch- Rael’Zorah

The ruby light of the setting sun bathed the dusty expanse of desert that stretched out below his feet, gilding his dark mask with its deep copper light and causing Shadows to stretch out away from the rock formations, towards him like dark fingers. Even now, four years after the fact, he still couldn’t believe that he was standing in the homeworld.

A small weight crashed into the back of his legs with a cry of “Daddy!” he smiled and spun and picked up his purple suited three year old daughter.

“Hello Tali” he smiled sweeping her through the air, making starship noises.

She giggled excitedly “Daddy, Mama says we are going to see the funny people today!” Rael smiled at her words, yes the funny people as she called the Nirnians, stationed at their embassy in the capital city of Rayya.

He had taken Tali with him one day to his job at the Nirnian embassy where he worked as a technical consultant because his wife had been busy helping organise the workers who were building the newest settlement. He looked out toward the nearby town and spotted the silvery white of Geth and the golden shapes of Automata. It had taken some time but the Quarians had finally let the Geth interact with them again. Also since the Geth had sued for imperial citizenship and been accepted, the Quarians had found that if they wanted the Empire’s help, then they had better get used to working with the Geth. This thought led to another, this time about a new referendum the parliament would soon be voting one, to the effect of voting whether or not to apply for imperial citizenship as well. From what they had seen, the empire took care of its own and they had made it clear that they were not pressuring the Quarian people to joining, but so far the positives seemed to be outweighing the negatives.

The Day he had brought her to work had opened his eyes about the Nirnians, The main thing being that they were suckers for children, especially one as cute and inquisitive as Tali. They had swept her off and taking the giggling child on a whirlwind tour through the embassy before depositing her with his approval, in one of their daycares and Tali had spent the rest of his shift among the children of the various faculty.

When he had checked on her at lunch she had been fast asleep in a pile of alien children, snuggled up to one of the fluffy Khajiti kittens and being used as a pillow by an Altmer child. Then when he had finally located her after his shift she had been sitting with Voice Ralus as he caused a brightly coloured, glowing illusion of something called a monkey to dance around.

Rael sighed mentally. Magic, in the past three years he had seen incredible things. Fire conjured at a thought, massive wounds healed with a wave of a hand. Perhaps someday his people would be capable of such feats, but not today.

He shook his head, dispelling such gloomy thoughts, Today was an important day. Today his daughter went in for her immune booster. Today was one of the last days his daughter would have to worry about a suit. It had taken three years and a team of the Empire’s best alchemists and the Quarians best scientist to create the cure for his people’s lack of immune system, distilling the hope for the Quarian race’s future down into a tiny shot of clear liquid. Sadly he and his wife Lia would never experience life outside their suits because they were now too old, but Tali would be free in four months.

“Yes Tali.” He told her smiling. “We’re going to meet the funny people.”

Tuchanka- Urdnot Wrex

Wrex sat on his throne of rubble and smiled to himself. It had taken four years for this to happen. Four years of head-butting, challenges and battles. But now he sat, leader of the United Krogan Tribes.  
He had almost given up on uniting his people until the females from all the tribes had joined him. Now holding the most precious resource on his planet, Wrex had swiftly taken control. He smiled again and looked at the datapadd in front of him. On it were the details for the hospitals, schools, and agriculture his people needed.

They had rebelled at first. Stating that the Krogan were warriors, why waste time building things that had no use for them. That particular idiot had been head butted so hard that his forehead plate had cracked.  
They were slowly reclaiming their planet, a Nirnian who had called herself a Champion of Kynareth had been moving about their planet, using some of that Nirnian witchcraft to restore the nature on their planet, stating that their willingness to try had been the test necessary to receive her help.

Plants had grown in her wake and air and water had purified after she had touched it. Then she had left, telling them that the rest was up to them, they had been given a clean slate, and to not waste it. Wrex didn’t intend to. The smile remained on his face. There was hope for his people.

Omega

He smiled as he strode through the newly refurbished halls of Omega, the sound of his simple monks attire only just preceding him.

Built to resemble a Nirnian station the floors were flagged with stone. The power grid had been altered and the construction carried out by millions of Dwemer spiders and larger automata. Cleaning up the gangs and the criminals had taken a bit of time, many being stealthily shipped off to Nirnian prisons to await trial.

But the Batarians, he smiled slyly, oh how the Batarians on this station had fallen. From the terror of the stations underbelly to a highly sought after delicacy among the Vampire and Were population.  
It had been a disaster at first. The vampire Blood and Nutrition agency had been testing samples for months without success.

Asari blood was poisonous because of the eezo. Turian was poisonous because of being Dextros. Salarians were edible, but then only barely as the tasted like the swamps they had emerged from, though it was interesting to note that Argonian vampires liked them.

Vorcha were just plain gross, Krogan to bitter and rather dry, only good in small amounts. Volus were disgusting because of the methane, Hanar tasted like raw fish, Drell were apparently vaguely palatable. Elcor, ehh ok.

But the Batarians, they had turned out to be slightly addicting to the Vampires and Weres, not like Skooma, but like a fine wine or chocolate. Even now the Vampire population were clamouring for more, this meant that any and all Batarians found guilty would mysteriously vanish and a new Vintage would come out.  
He walked up to what had once been afterlife. Now it sat as an open market, surrounding the central office. Aria had not wanted to leave, but a dagger skewering her pillow next to her head had sent the queen of Omega running.

He wasn’t fooled, he knew she was still out there, biding her wily time until she thought she could retake the station. But what she failed to understand was that once the empire got its hands on something, it never let go. He settled down in his office chair and nodded in satisfaction, the light from his desk shining off his ink black scales and red markings.

Reading through the report written on a Nirnian light sheet* he idly shifted his tail and scratched the horns and feathers on his head. The door opened and the head of his secretary poked in “Excuse me governor, but you have a visitor.”

He nodded and put down his sheet “very well, send them in” he told her in his calming baritone. Her head retreated and the door opened to reveal a Turian, He smiled and made the first move, extending his left hand in greeting. “Greetings, I am Imperial Governor Claws-Through-Stone. What can I do for you?”  
*like a flexible tablet the thickness and flexibility of a sheet of paper but incredibly is written on with a stylus and can store thousands of pages.

Palaven- Garrus Vakarian

Five year old Garrus Vakarian looked carefully around the room, empty just as he had hoped.  
As stealthily as he could, he snuck across the carpet in his bare feet and sleeping clothes. His goal was the glass case that sat on the wall that held the weapons of Vakarians long passed.

The case’s glass front shone dully in the light of one of Palaven’s moons, turning opaque and hiding its contents. The light did however reveal something next to the case, a helmet, battered and worn, four long gouges marring the blue paint and scoring the visor. In an almost dreamlike fashion he heard his father’s voice echo out of memory “That’s where I got clawed by a Krogan on patrol.” Was all he would ever say about it.

Hungrily Garrus turned his attention back to the case, reaching out with hands that trembled slightly and flicking the latches on the top with his soft baby talons. The latches undid with a faint snapping sound and he winced, freezing as he waited to hear if his parents had heard. Silence. He smiled slightly and opened the case door to reveal two large hand axes made of a black metal. The front blade curved  
gracefully and the spike on the back glittered dangerously in the light of the moons.

Carefully he reached for the one on the right, his small hands wrapped around the handle, just barely making it around. The light flicked on and he froze guiltily. Turning his head slightly to catch sight of his father standing in the doorway, watching him with calm grey eyes.

Icarus Vakarian stared at his five year old son who had his hands on one of the axes Icarus had brought back from Shanxi. Really he couldn’t blame Garrus for wanting a closer look at the beautiful weapons, but Icarus wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell his son the story of how those axes came to him.

“Garrus” he said calmly.

Garrus visibly swallowed “Dad” he replied nervously.

“What are you doing?” Icarus asked, although he already knew the answer.

“I just wanted to hold them” Garrus had let go of the axe and was now facing his father, mandibles clamped tightly to his face in a slightly guilty expression and his large blue eyes looking up at his father cautiously.

“Why did you not ask?” Icarus asked his, truly curious.

“I was afraid you would say no” came the small whisper. Icarus sighed and walked past his son, picking up the axe Garrus had been touching, hefting it in one hand as he stared at its dark surface. This was the blade that had saved his life so many times, there was a collection of runes along the haft from where it’s previous owner had named it. He had shown the inscription to a Nirnian he was on drinking terms with after his shifts with C-sec.

The names for both the axes translated to: Stolen Retribution and Ice Breaker. Garrus had been reaching for was Retribution, he wasn’t religious but he wondered if the spirits were trying to say something. He sighed and put the axe back and shut the case.

“Those axes are ebony axes from Shanxi, I picked them up to defend myself during the battle of Frostreach” he told his son seriously.

“The Battle of Frostreach?” Garrus asked tilting his head to the side. Icarus sighed but made a decision.  
“The battle of Frostreach was a big mistake, and a lesson. A lesson of what happens when you let arrogance guide your actions.” He told his son seriously. Garrus nodded and Icarus had a sudden idea. “Come” he told his son, leading the way to his office and pulling out the rather tattered deck of Cards, they were from Nirn and sometimes he would play with a few of the other two hundred. He showed them to his son and smiled “Want to learn a game?” he asked. Garrus nodded and they spent the rest of the night playing the Nirnian game Giant and Mammoth.*

*A child’s game, AKA go fish seeing as a giant and a mammoth are always a pair.

Unnamed asteroid field, Unnamed System, Council side of relay 314 -Nirnian Mining Vessel Untapped

“Hurry up, we need to meet our quota!” Foreman Tarsus called to his employees who all rolled their eyes and turned back to their collections of Automata, using the control gauntlets to direct their groups to continue mining the asteroid that drifted within the stasis web that held if close to the mining ship the  
NMV Untapped.

The ship was approximately dreadnaught sized but much rounder, with craters in its hull were a snared chunk or rock would be held until it had been stripped of all of its resources, even the stone was used for construction and art, very little was wasted.

If a rock was too big it was split apart using shaped charges, all in all a highly efficient operation. On the bridge it was relaxed yet watchful, the state of Nirnians away from safety. “So remind me again why we’re out here?” The Argonian XO Sighs-Before-He-Jumps asked, looking at his captain who sat in the command chair.

“We are out here because I had the brilliance to realise that the Council doesn’t use the same resources as we do. So therefore they have swaths of untapped resources just waiting for us.” Replied Captain Amir Aldwyr replied flicking through a clipboard of light sheets, reading over the days haul so far.  
“Yeah but we’re in unexplored space with no military backup. Shouldn’t you be a little more concerned about this?” Sighs asked uncomfortably.

“Please were Nirnians. Who would dare attack us?” Famous last words.

Unnamed system, Council side of relay 314- Bahlak

“So that’s a Nirnian civilian ship. Do you think we have enough to take ’em?” Bahlak turned to glare at his XO who lowered his upper eyes submissively.

“We have a fleet of almost seventy ships and one dreadnaught. That is the definition of enough.” He growled before turning back to the main screen. “Signal the fleet, we’re going to teach those arrogant bastards a lesson.” The bridge became a hive of activity as the slaver fleet launched forward.

Unnamed System, Council side of relay 314

The Batarian ships sprinted into the system and immediately began to lay into the Untapped with whatever weapons they had to order. The ships barrier flair blue and inside the crew scrambled to battle stations, automata automatically being recalled and the asteroids forced away from the ship as they prepared to jump to oblivion. Then their barriers failed after concentrated fire and a lucky shot hit their Aether drive, crippling the ship.

Smelling its prey was wounded, the slavers aimed in for the kill. The Untapped summoned more asteroids in its defence, hiding in a veritable forest of flying rock, using their stasis and repulse charmed depressions to hurl the rocks at their enemies at ridiculous speeds.

The downside was that they could not aim and a mining ship was not designed to withstand such a large assault. The slavers persisted, dodging through the rock and latching onto the Untapped’s hull and forcing their way onto the ship. The miners fought like devils until the Batarians began firing canisters of sleeping gas into the crowds of fighters. Golden mining automata slashed their way through but succumbed to the onslaught.

In the end of the six hundred crew onboard three hundred and seventy two died and the remaining two hundred and twenty eight were fixed with neural control collars and sent back to the holding ships. On the bridge Captain Aldwyr looked at Sighs “Send a distress call to the empire, tell them it’s the Batarians and that the ship is lost with some of our crew taken.” He ordered, pulling up a screen and looking at it morosely “Message away sir” came the reply “I’m enacting protocol Helgen. Let them burn with us” he said grimly. Sighs looked at his friend and nodded “As we commend our souls to aetherius, blessings of the Divines be upon us all. And Oblivion take the souls or our enemies” he said and they simultaneously pressed the self-destruct.

Aboard the Batarian holding ships the surviving Nirnians were struggling. Not that it did much good, every time they so much as raised a finger their collars would shock them into near unconsciousness. This did not stop some from hurling weak flame and lightning spells through the bars of their cages. A summoned familiar had made a brief appearance before being destroyed and its summoner almost killed.

But the message had reached Nirn, and soon the galaxy would feel the wrath of the empire brought to bear.

White-gold tower

“Your majesties we have recived an urgent message from the NMV Untapped” the messenger’s face was white as he activated the central hologram in the throne room. The image of a male Argonian shimmered into life and relayed its message.

“This is the NMV Untapped, we are under attack by Batarians, they have taken our ship except for the bridge, our crew has been either killed or taken, and we are enacting the Helgen Protocol. Farewell, avenge us.” There was silence for a moment, but it was shattered by a roar of fury from the golden throne that shook the room and caused the other monarchs to cringe away in fear.

Ayrenn stood, her eyes blazing, she snarled and acting in concert with Serana who had gone icy with fury activated a scrying spell. The scene that unfolded in the smoky globe shocked and infuriated all as they saw the treatment of their people. The spell ended and only one word was said, or more accurately bellowed by the council. “War”

Citadel-Tevos  
The Batarian ambassador walked away from them with an affronted air and Tevos closed her eyes in what could have been mistaken for a blink but was a prayer for patience. The Batarians still refused to end their slavery and the situation was becoming untenable.

There was something that sounded like an explosion and the ambassador came sprinting back in, the blood drained from his face and an expression of terror on his face.

Behind him, her body crackling with lighting and surrounded by her guards stalked Voice Galeyal, her usually calm face wrought in a mask of fury and her footsteps left scorch marks on the metal floor.

“YOU BASTARD!” She screamed as she cornered the trembling Batarian and in a swoop caught him by his throat and heaved him up, pinning him against the wall. Her height working in her favor as his feet danged a good nine inched above the ground.

“Voice Galeyal release him!” Tevos cred, and C-sec rushed towards her, only to be stopped by her guards.

“YOU HAVE FLAUNTED YOUR ACTIONS FOR THE LAST TIME” the Voice screamed into her prey’s face, the lightning crawling up her arms and shocking the ambassador who screamed in pain.

“Voice Galeyal!” Tevos nearly screamed, her voice seemed to break through to the enraged Altmer.

“Councillors” she hissed, still holding the Batarian “You have five minutes to disown these…these scum from you society. For we are going to war for the insult they have offered us. Never has the council voted so unanimously. They have taken our people and killed many. Even now they torture those they took. I would demand their release but I know these…” she shook her prey viciously “vermin will never give them back.” Her eyes were glowing with her power and she shook her prey like a saber cat with a skeever.

Tevos gasped in shock how could the Batarians be so stupid as to provoke the Empire? “You have no proof that it was the Batarians” Callamus said in what he probably meant to be a reasonable tone.

“No PROOF!” she shrieked, tossing the ambassador like a ragdoll to one of her guards who neatly caught him and bound his hands behind his back before pressing a dagger against his neck. “I’ll show you proof!” Galeyal snapped, a cloud grew from her hand and showed a sickening scene of the Nirnian prisoners being shocked by their collars in a filthy holding cell, many with open wounds while a male was being flogged brutally for ripping out his implant. “This is happening NOW” She told them venomously.  
“Whether you like it or not, the Hegemony will no longer exist once we are finished. Your choice” the Imperial party turned to stalk away.

“You can’t just kill them all!” Tevos cried after them, panic filling her chest.

They paused and without turning around Voice Galeyal said the most chilling thing Tevos had ever heard. “Valerica has been unleashed upon them. That is worse than death.” Before they vanished into the elevators.


	14. Nah, Sos, Kein!

Omega system- STG

Kiric sat watching the main screens that blinked and flashed before him. They had been stationed here in the omega system watching the newly rebuilt omega station for months now and had achieved nothing. It looked so different now; its once bleak and ramshackle appearance repaired and altered to gleaming silver and gold hued metals that blended seamlessly with the stone of the asteroid in elegant curves and strong lines, all engraved with geometric designs that seemed to have no actual meaning, yet gave an air of strength and majesty to the station.

They had been ordered here in the hope of intercepting Imperial secrets or at the very least to find a way to infiltrate or bypass Nirnian security. But instead of the juicy secrets and technological marvels they had hoped to find, they were left bashing their heads against a brick wall that defended secrets hidden within mysteries, wrapped in enigmas and entwined in encoded puzzles.

They had almost given up, but orders were orders, so they spent fruitless days wrestling with the lines of code that made no sense and changed as soon as they were found.

They had been informed two days ago that the Empire had declared war on the Batarian Hegemony, so they watched and waited.

Intel and basic common sense told them that if they launched an invasion it would come through Omega, their foothold in council territory. Absently Kiric scratched his horns then looked up and out through the forward view screen and blinked in surprise. A ship had appeared in a burst of aurora like lights indicative of an imperial vessel.

This, in itself, had not become unusual, but its design was. Its shape was that of a classic Nirnian war vessel, the smooth lines and avian shape earning it the nickname, warbird.

It was small, measuring in at about three hundred and fifty meters and decorated in the usual feather motif. Belatedly the alarms flared to warn the other agents aboard and they hurriedly crowded around the front view screen, all to witness a sight that filled them with awe and fear, a sight that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

The ship paused for a moment as if it were scanning the system. Then the space behind it lit up with the lights of re-entry. Thousands of ships poured back into reality, drawing Kiric’s gasp of horror.  
Packs of frigates, corvettes and cruisers flew as attendants to the dreadnaughts with their long spinal cannons prepared to pick off the furthest enemy target, super dreadnaughts with their heavy wings and reinforced, wedge shaped prows that could cleave ships in two. Destroyers; long, elegant and terrifying in their beauty and power. Carriers; elegant yet brutish in their fearful length, broad sides filled with sealed maws that could spew fighters by the thousand and heavy armour, followed behind.

Kiric glanced fearfully down at the console, the screen struggled to keep up with the ships. Twenty thousand… twenty seven thousand… still they came. Fifty thousand…. Sixty three thousand, there was no end. Eighty thousand, how could they have so many? He wondered desperately, slowly the counter dragged to a fluctuating number as it struggled to keep count of the shifting golden hoard, holding steady at over ninety one thousand ships.

The laboured breathing of the Salarian agents echoed throughout the small chamber, loud in the confined space as they witnessed the beginning of the end for the Batarian Hegemony.  
“Sir, they are broadcasting something”, Kiric said fearfully as he noticed a blinking light on the comm station.

“Patch it through”, the captain answered in a quavering voice.

Kiric pressed the button and the cockpit was filled with a sound that haunted their dreams. A primal rhythm pounded against their ears and bodies, pressing on their eyes and shaking their bones. A sound harkening back to the most primitive ancestral memories, from a time of smoke, and fire and blood.  
War Drums. The pounding was not alone, heavy voices chanted low and dangerous, their meaning filled with menace and promising blood and terror, there seemed to be verses, each gap filled with a reiterated chorus:

mu bo wah stiis sos.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
hon un rahgol, nii kren lok.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
koraav un nah nii nahpok lein sahqo.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
sahlon hi dinok nii gelomiiz ven.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
fraan faas ahrk laanah fah aaz.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
feyal do Vus los het.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
sos fent nahpok gol sahqo.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
koraav rath ru sahqon.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
koraav strunmah mah us un uld.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
Mu bo wah nahlok un fron.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
hon mii ahrk mindok hin dinok los lov.  
Nah, Sos, Kein!  
Dinok los het paal kos zofaas.  
NAH, SOS, KEIN!

At the last shouted words, the ships had finished organizing into smaller fleets and vanished with the last three words, sliding into the curtains of light that had heralded their arrival. Leaving little more than an echo and a trembling STG team in their wake. The message was clear to all. War had come.

NIV Might of the Queens

“Was that really necessary?” Commander Tirus asked admiral Drescher as they jumped away from the Omega system. “Absolutely”, Drescher replied with a nasty grin “those poor Salarians think they are invisible to us, this was merely a continuation of Ayrenn’s orders to screw with them a bit.” She relaxed into her command throne. “Besides” she continued, toying with a streamer of golden light, “someone has to tell the council of us.” Commander Tirus thought this stamen over, then nodded in understanding before he murmured, “war has come” before saluting and moving back to his station.

Unnamed slaver outpost, Terminus system.  
The Kahjiit stared at her captors with angry yellow eyes. She sat in a filthy holding cell with twenty of her fellow captives, Nirnian or otherwise. Their hands were locked in heavy manacles that bit cruelly through fur, scales and flesh, causing crimson blood to soak her white fur and drip down her mangled hands.

Each Khajiit and Argonian had been subjected to having their claws either pulled from their fingers or clipped and their jaws were muzzled with heavy plastic contraptions that painfully clamped them tightly shut. Yet as they were punished and tortured, whether it was screamed or spat out, they only said one word to their captors: Nahkriin[vengeance]. Then once the pain stopped they would pick themselves up and return to glaring at their captors envisioning the multiple ways that death would be delivered upon the four-eyed aliens.

This defiance was something that frustrated the Batarians to no end. They had expected to have fun toying with the captives, showing them how powerless they were, yet despite the beatings, whippings, branding and nerve control collars, every race stared at their captors with a singular rage.

The effect of being the receiver of a cell full of wrath laden gazes was wearing on their guards. They had taken to randomly activating the shock collars, trying to break them, yet after the recipient had finished twitching from the electric overload, they would sit up and level their baleful glares at their captors once more.

“Why won’t they break?” Bahlak snarled at his second in command, who had just entered the room with bad news. He looked down fearfully in a sign of submission in the face of his leader’s wrath, blinking his upper eyes as was proper. “I don’t know.” He told the frothing slaver, then held out the datapadd he held. “The Hegemony sent this.” he said before quickly backing out the door, Bahlak was one who liked to shoot the messenger. The message was short and to the point:

The empire has declared war on the hegemony, our ambassador has been taken captive and the council has denounced us. We are at war.

Bahlak snorted, tossing the missive away. War? Those imperials were soft, they had bluffed the council with a show of force and now they thought to take on the hegemony? His face twisted into a sneer and his upper eyes narrowed dangerously. They wanted war? Then they would get it.

An explosion rocked the compound. “What the hell was that?” Bahlak demanded over the comms, throwing aside the padd and picking up his gun as he sprinted from his quarters.

“We’re under attack sir!” came the panicked reply. “Imperial forces are coming through the south ent…” the rest of the report was cut off by a wet gurgle and the sound of a blade being driven through armour.

“Damn it!” Bahlak yelled, switching channels “get your sorry asses over there and drive these fithy two-eyes back now!” he bellowed at his men.

In the front of the base, all was chaos, smoke, fire, blood and death. Golden armoured forces moved with frightening speed and precision through the slavers, their bladed weaponry and magic working beautifully in the confined hallways, slicing through the slavers like lightning through snow. Flames licked along armour, cooking the flesh beneath and spikes of ice impaled others to the walls.

Decem Cecilia Caltus smirked as she bashed a Batarian with her shield, crushing his gun beneath her boot, she and the rest of her century were smashing their way through these filthy Slavers like the fist of Talos.

The haze of red blood misted through the air from the wounds she and her Decem dealt their foes, coating everything in a hazy crimson sheen, rivulets of the once life-giving liquid flowing across the floor and staining their boots. Sprays of crimson spattered their golden armour like crude battle paint and behind them lay the remnants of their foes; some in bloody heaps while others were caught in horrid caricatures of ice or charcoal, their final forms revealing their death throes.

A thick coating of ash from disintegrated Batarians mixed with the blood to form a slippery paste that glittered in the mage lights of the approaching Nirnians. All the while as they advanced, they chanted “Nah, Sos, Kein!”

Caltus shrieked wildly as she drove her sword through a Batarian’s chest, withdrawing quickly and letting him fall to be trampled by her fellows. So deep in her blood haze was she that she barely noticed the sounds coming from further inside the base.

Luckily it was her top mage Elandra who heard it first. “Decem, listen!” she called over the channels, breaking through the fury and directing her leader’s attention ahead.

Faintly the sounds of voices screaming in pain and fear “Nahkriin, Nahkriin, Nahkriin!” a single voice screamed before being cut off by the report of a pistol. Caltus snarled and leapt forward with renewed fury, slicing and hacking through her foes until her armour was more red than gold.

They burst into the holding cells and paused only briefly to take in the scene. Many prisoners, Nirnian and council lay dead, their skulls split open with the force of the grains of sand being thrust through them at relativistic speeds by the pistols held in the hands of a Batarian. Other species huddled in their cells quaking in fear, Turians and Salarians huddled in corners and Asari whimpered clinging to others or shrinking back from their executioners. Many Nirnians and a few Citadelers snarled at their captors, while others twitched as their collars activated and flooded their systems with electricity.

In one corner of the room stood a Batarian holding a gun on an Asari, tears tracing lines in the filth on the Asari’s face as she knelt before her executioner. Like many others in the cells she wore little more than bruises and the blood of her cell mates as she knelt before her executioner, the body of an Altmer woman beside her and the walls covered in blood.

This scene drove the legionnaires berserk. With feral roars they leapt on the perpetrators, the first blow from a greatsword cleaving one from shoulder to hip, a swing of a sword beheading the one in front of the Asari. The others were swiftly and brutally dealt with, blood and limbs flying away from the blows and smoke filling the air as it mixed with the frigid blasts from the mages.

Kari T’vana shook in fear as the Altmer named Alawyn who had shared her food with Kari fell, grey matter and blood spraying her from where she knelt, staining the remains of the elf’s once platinum hair red.  
She whimpered and looked up the barrel of the pistol aimed at her. She closed her eyes and sent a prayer to Athame, her life flicking before her eyes in the space of a fraction of a heartbeat.

She was so young, barely sixty, just looking for a little fun when she had been picked up by the slavers. A few days later they had brought in the imperials. Goddess she wished she could be as brave as Alawyn had been. Glaring at her captors and spitting in their faces even as they had tortured her.

Then in the dark of the night she had held Kari as she cried, soothing her like a mother would a child, telling Kari of her home, of her daughter Nathamia, her husband Anthalion, stories of her people, lullabies, how she had learned Asari, little things that had made the imprisonment a little less unbearable.

Now Alawyn was gone, and soon Kari would be too. A tear trickled down her cheek as she waited for the burst of pain that would end her life. But it never came. Instead a primal roar shook the room and her eyes jerked open in time to see a gold and crystal sword relieve the slaver of his head, it landed with a bounce and rolled until it hit the wall of the cells.

The figure behind him was dressed in blood drenched golden armour, wearing a metal crested helmet and bearing a shield in its left hand. The legionnaire looked at her and nodded reassuringly before turning away and running back into the fray, joining in the wholesale slaughter of her captors.

Then it was over, the legionnaires stood there for a moment before they turned on the captives. “los naan do hi aax?” the crested one asked, looking around the room.

A green skinned male staggered to his feet, his hands still bound “geh, pogaan. los hi het wah sav mii?” he replied in a gravelly voice.

The leader nodded “lahvraan hi braan ahrk mu fen aakit hi nol daar bein staad. lahvirn lost bo wah nahlok mahlaan”.

The other Nirnians began to smile and help each other stand, then they bent down and drew the others to their feet. The few able to speak a citadel language told them “come the legion is here to rescue us.”  
Kari looked down at Alawyn’s body and sobbed, they had been too late. If the legionaries had been just a few seconds faster they could have saved her. A glint caught her eye, a small ring was held tightly in Alawyn’s closed fist, held tightly to keep it from the slavers.

Alawyn had given it to Kari to hold when she had been taken for torture so she would not lose it. Her bond of matrimony, she had called it. With shaking hands, Kari gently took it from Alawyn’s dead fingers and held it close. She would see that the ring made it back to Alawyn’s family or die trying.

Then she stood and began to shepherd the other council races from the cell, a sense of purpose lending her strength. Alawyn had cared for her, and now she would care for others. Never again would she sit idly by while others were in pain.

As she supported a weak and starved Salarian through the blood drenched corridors she looked at their saviours. It wasn’t the council who had saved her, or the Asari free republic. The empire had saved her.  
Why were they willing to do what it took to save their people and the council did not? She looked at the amounts of carnage they had to wade through and held back a shudder. Why had this become necessary?

NIV Might of the Queens

Admiral Drescher, leader of the imperial Sword fleet stared down at the tactical display.  
The terminus system was held in a three dimensional hologram that was bathed in swaths of red, grey and gold. Red indicated places where battles were occurring or would occur and the gold was territory they held, while the grey portion showed neutral places like Illium.

“How many have we lost?” she asked of her aide, never removing her eyes from the map.

“The 109th legion has lost two cohorts, the 452nd in down to half strength and most of their auxiliary are gone and many others are suffering from casualties. The hardest hit are the auxiliary troops as they have the least experience. Out of our fleet of ships we have lost nine corvettes: Crest of the Dune, First Ray, Tash’s Wrath, Blind Archer, Warrior Priest, Last Kindness, Cracked Blade, Dream Fragment and the Last Light. As well as seven frigates: Pilgrim’s way, Coming Dawn, Blazing Flame, Slow Applause, Questionable Taste, Uncertain Shot and the Truthful Lie. And finally one cruiser, the Hard Gaze.”

Drescher sighed and rubbed her eyes. The losses were minimum and acceptable, yet they still burned in her gut. She always hated the death of those under her command.

The bulk of the deaths had occurred in the ninth assault on a colony world, when the cowards had led the attack group into a mine field. The smaller ships had been pulverized.

On the colony they had been taking on foot, the legion had been ambushed by a rockslide and more mines. “How are the prisoners?” she asked looking at her palm computer.

“We have been shipping every Batarian found guilty of crimes against sentience alive to Darkside” was the response. Kastanie shuddered, Darkside was a planet inhabited mostly by vampires; its slow rotation made for extra-long nights and low temperatures that the vampires didn’t mind. It was where most of the blood companies operated, holding their prisoners deep below ground and carefully extracting their blood.

Already there was a sizable Batarian presence in the blood halls. She shook herself mentally before turning her mind back to the map, she couldn’t afford distractions. There was a war to plan.

Terminus system

The fleets of the empire burned their way across the terminus system towards Batarian controlled space like a cleansing flame. They avoided neutral settlements, but aimed for known pirate and slaver controlled areas, all the while drawing inexorably towards Kar’shan. Millions of slaves were freed and taken to Kyne’s Peace to recover before being sent to their home worlds, if possible. All the while the Citadel races sat by, helpless to do more than watch as the empire did what they had not. Many of the freed council races chose to remain in the empire, many even going so far as to apply for citizenship.

When asked by their own governments and reporters why, they simply answered “where was the council when I was a slave?” Tevos was furious, her precious council was being shamed by their own people, and the worst part was that they were right.

During the whole invasion, Valerica plotted. Hundreds of Batarians were sent to her laboratory for experimentation. Whispers echoed of the atrocities she performed in search of a suitable punishment. Until one day she emerged smiling in triumph as she strode towards the teleportation stand that would take her to the throne room. It was after that evening that the invasions of Batarian colonies began in earnest. They did their best to avoid the civilians, but any military officer or authority figure belonging to the hegemony government was swiftly imprisoned and shipped away to places unknown.

After the submission of the first colony came what would be known among Batarians as the Demon. Valerica astride her acquaintance Durnehviir appeared in the sky and exacted the final vengeance upon that world.  
The effects were immediate, and they were noticeable. She ripped into the minds of the inhabitants, prying their worst memories from them and placing them within a tremendous stone spire she had cause to grow from the earth. This spire radiated terror on the same mind frequency as violence, striking those possessing the cruelty that gave rise to their slavers and murders. It bound them to that world for three generations until its reach was firmly established within their racial psyche and plagued the violent with visions of unspeakable terror. It was impossible to approach the spire without succumbing to nearly coma inducing levels of fear.

Then the Legions would withdraw, leaving the peaceful unharmed and the violent wracked with terror. Many suicides followed this and led to the eventual pacification of the Batarian people. A Batarian could not think of harming another without being subjected to the Terror. It came with puberty and stayed till death.

Kar’shan

The sky was stained with smoke from the fires that burned in the main city.  
Ranks of Imperial legionnaires marched past with eerie synchronicity. The sound of their boots echoed through the damaged streets.

Civilians huddled in the sanctuaries that had been erected by the empire during the fighting and watched as an implacable golden tide swallowed their world.There was a roar and the legion looked up. A dragon flew through the sky, but not a normal one, decked with armour and glowing with life and health. Np,this one resembled a rotting corpse. Its scales a dull, murky green and grey, strips of flesh peeling from bone and wings tattered shreds.

With a series of quick orders the legions reached their ships and evacuated the planet, leaving only the Demon and its prey.The Demon had arrived. The Batarians cowered in fear at the sight and many fell to their knees, praying that it would leave.

From its back Valerica’s fiery eyes surveyed the masses below. She had been a little put out when the queens had mediated her plan, making it so it only harmed certain people, but Malog’s burning Horns she loved the feeling of fear she felt from these mortals.

Smirking, she began. Screams rang out below her as she burrowed into their minds, and the ground heaved and cried out in the center of their city. The spire was made of a slick, oily black stone thrust sharply into the sky in a twisting razor sharp length.

Her job done the duo vanished, returning to the soul cairn for the time being and into Batarian legend for eternity.

Much later council spectres came to the Batarian worlds. The level of destruction stood out, as well as the many exhausted Batarians who had gone days without sleep to avoid the dreams.

Many lay dead where they had committed suicide from the Terror. Yet when the Empire was confronted they merely shrugged and said. “They killed themselves. Whether or not it was because of what they have done is up to them.”

Throne room, White-gold tower, Imperial City, Nirn- Nine years after first contact

President Zaal’Koris Vas Rannoch held his breath nervously as he looked at the massive doors and the motif that decorated them. He was here to deliver the Quarian request for Citizenship to the Council of Monarchs. It had taken many years and much debate, but seeing the length the empire had gone to defend their people had been the defining factor.

He looked down at the document he held in his hands. Made of a thick parchment and sealed between two pieces of glass, it was perhaps the most important document in the history of the Quarian people.  
He shifted as he waited, his free hand running over his suit to make sure it was neat and orderly. With the new abundance of resources it was now easier to make new suit materials. Textiles had taken off and were now a highly sought after commodity within the empire, up there with Valenwood silk, Summerset cotton and Highrock wool.

Next to him, the newly appointed Admiral Zorah shifted from foot to foot while Chancellor Shala’Rann spoke with Admiral Han’Gerrel and Doctor Daro’Xen head of research and development sat reading her Omni-tool.  
If they had been aboard the Migrant fleet then they most likely would have been on the admiralty board by now.

Even that psychopath Daro’Xen. Zaal shuddered slightly, Ancestors that woman terrified him. She had almost no morals and was rumoured to have been wanted for murder during her pilgrimage after she was found dissecting a Turian body.The door opened and a grey clad Maomer herald walked out. “You may enter now” She told them with an expressionless face.

Quickly the Quarians formed into a wedge with Zaal at its head and followed the herald into the hall.  
It took his breath away. The two sides of the room opposed each other like night and day, yet each worked with the other to hold up the room. The high windows illuminated everything and the walls bore fifteen banners to represent the races.

At the far end of the massive hall the council of monarchs waited. On the upper dais sat Ayrenn II the foreseen in green and Serana the Ancient in red, their crowns glittering in the light. Below them were fifteen thrones, one for each monarch, and there was even a Geth platform made of a gold hued metal sitting on a simple backless throne made of white marble.

The herald led them down the room to stand before the semi-circle of thrones. “Honoured Council of Monarchs. Behind me stands the Leader of the Quarian people and his entourage. They have come to submit a request to the council.” The Herald intoned before stepping to the side and backing away from the Quarians.

Zaal took a deep breath and stood forward holding their petition up for all to see. To his eternal pride he stated his request in a strong voice “Honoured council of Monarchs, I am Zaal’Koris Vas Rannoch nar Iktomi, president of the New Quarian Republic. With me are Admirals Rael’Zorah and Han’Gerrel, Chancellor Shala’Rann and Dr. Daro’Xen. We have come to submit a petition of Citizenship to the Empire.” Not a quiver or stutter marred his speech and he smiled proudly as he handed the petition to the herald that had stepped forward to take it.

He held his breath as it was given to the first monarch, the dragon leader Parthunax who squinted at it with one large eye before nodding, a simple word marking his decision. “Geh” he rumbled. The Giant King Ugrahx also squinted at the, for him, tiny writing, then in a harsh voice decided “Geh.”

Down the line of monarchs it went, each read it and replied with the word he was becoming to love “Geh.”  
When it reached the Geth Platform, creatively named Regal, it surprised the Quarians. “Geh” it said in its synthetic voice before handing it to the herald who took it up the stairs to the two upper thrones.  
Ayrenn read it and smiled warmly before her high soprano spoke her verdict “Geh.”

Serana’s eyes glowed happily as she to read and answered with her soothing mezzo “Geh.”

Zaal’s shoulders relaxed and he grinned broadly behind his mask as the herald thrust her Staff down to hit the floor three times “The petition of Citizenship has been approved” she cried and in hidden galleries, cheers erupted, outside the tower came a cheer that shook the walls as the imperial citizens welcomed their newest member. On Rannoch thousands cried and hugged each other as the verdict was transmitted over news stations.

Ayrenn and Serana stood and glided down from their thrones. “We welcome your People to the Empire Zaal’Koris Vas Rannoch nar Iktomi” the tall Altmer said before embracing the much shorter Quarian who stood slightly rigid in surprise. The gesture was repeated by Serana who smiled cheekily at the Quarians stance. “It truly warms our hearts that you have chosen to be a part of the Empire” she told him as she stepped back to join her sister.

Ayrenn turned toward the dais as the other monarchs stood to offer their congratulations, even the larger races slid off their thrones to advance towards them. “Geh, it is good you have joined us” rumbled Parthunax as he fixed his orange eye on Zaal “You and your brothers the Geth shall inject yun laas, new life into the lokoltei, the empire.”

Zaal inclined his head “Thank you, Lord Parthunax” he replied before turning to accept the next round of congratulations. In the meantime the lower platform extended stealthily as a result of the magic the queens were pushing into the stone. A New space now rested next to the Geth throne, waiting for the Quarian throne to fill it. Slowly the other monarchs returned to their places, leaving a rather shocked Zaal’Koris to stare at the new space.

“A member race requires a throne for their leader to sit upon.” Ayrenn told him, amusement in her voice. “A message has been sent to your artisans for a throne to be crafted. Then you shall be inaugurated and take your place on the council of monarchs. We greet you now as Monarch Zaal’Koris vas Rannoch. Honour and wisdom shine upon you for your reign.”

He nodded and bowed “I pray to the ancestor it does”, he replied.

Throne Room, White-gold tower, Imperial City, Nirn- ten years after first contact

Urdnot Wrex grinned as he strode proudly down the throne room. It had taken a long time, yet here he was, the leader of a now proud people. Free from the blight that had ravaged his kind and ready to join a powerful nation. “We welcome your people to the Empire Urdnot Wrex of the Krogan.” Golden Ayrenn told him after the council had voted (all in favour.) Silver Serana smiled at him “we look forward to a prosperous future as we enter into this new age” she said.

The two queens led their fellows down and they embraced him and welcomed him by his new title of monarch.  
Wither-claw offered to take him hunting for what he called “real game” after his inauguration and Parthunax passed on the congratulations of Silonvun.

He took his place on the throne that had been shipped from Tuchanka, a roughhewn seat from a piece of rubble that had been preserved from the old city. He looked to his right at the Quarian monarch Zaal’Koris who sat on a delicately carved throne made of deep russet stone, the Quarian inclined his head and the golden Geth next to him bobbed its head and opened its eyebrow flaps in a similar gesture as a smile.  
Wrex grinned and gripped the arms of his throne. The Krogan had made it.


	15. An offer

Unnamed system, Unnamed planet- Cortana Shepard

The Netch shuttle shuddered slightly as it passed through the layers of the planet’s atmosphere. It was one of the larger affairs that could hold a Quintar in a pinch. Her Prolus sat next to her checking and rechecking their weapons as the mission clock counted down. She then passed her eyes over the new auxiliary units to be assigned to the 753rd legion. A Quintar of the latest batch from the training world of Shor’s fields.

They sat in their harnesses in their Dwemer, Ebony and Stalrim alloy armour, the white band on their upper arms marking them as Auxilars. This batch reflected the new state of the empire. Geth, Quarians and Krogan had joined the ranks, their armour especially enchanted to allow them to jump planes without being lost to  
the energy price.

One particularly nice feature was the large bladed crest that had been added to the Krogan helmets. This gave them one extra weapon to use in combat, harnessing the natural impulse to head-butt their opponents and making the already devastating attack a move to be feared. The Geth had advanced, now combining traditional platform designs with Nirnian materials and enchantments, they had even taken to building platforms that could interact as an individual, a thousand or so programs would join up in their desire to explore beyond their digital confines and be uploaded into a platform capable of speech. Then they would pick a name and go forth, exploring, working, and joining the legion.

There were even instances of customization for platforms, little things like markings, paint jobs or style to give individuality. The Quarians currently old enough to join were still confined to suits but a Quarian legionnaire recived a new suit upon joining. They were similar to the old suits except ran on the Aether principle and allowed seamless transitions through planes and instead of a full face visor they were replaced with the small eye slits similar to an ancient ebony helm. Though there had been several instances where young children had begun to develop small amounts of magika if they had been exposed in utero to large amounts of magica, such as through a plane jump.

The shuttle shook again and she fell back into the present, glancing at the clock near the front of the ship. Five minutes before landfall. With a small smile she picked up her black, metal crested helmet and settled it over her head, her long braid of copper hair coiled around her head to add extra cushioning to the helmet.

As the helmet slid on she looked at the world through the purple tinted visor. The IFF system outlining the auxiliary in blue and her Prolus in gold while the targeting system linked itself up to her eye movement a small dot appearing in the center of her visor and an ammo status linked to her shotgun and enchantment level for her sword. It also showed her armour’s shield status and power levels.

The ammo counter in the lower right corner blinked showing full charge and enchantment. The guns worked the principle that per magika charge a set number of rounds with certain enchantment could be fired. Then the Aether gem would open and get a quick charge burst and be ready to fire, similar to the citadel heat sink.

“Alright everyone” she called over the comms. Immediately she had everyone’s attention the tinted eye slits and visors turning in her direction. “We will be making planet fall in five minutes, remember this is your last training mission before you join your legion. There is a fort fifty leagues from our LZ. The rest of your century is holding that base with a flag. I want that flag.” She informed them, drawing a few chuckles from the soldiers.

She went on to outline their plan of attack and just as the shuttle pilot announced their landing. “Be ready, be alert, be bold and be smart.” She commanded them from where she sat before slapping her seat harness and standing, the crimson stripe on her arm gleaming like fresh blood as she settled her black shield on her arm and the small mark on the right side of her chest flashing: N7. “GO, GO, GO!” she ordered.

Immediately the Auxilars leapt up and jumped on to the flat plateau their ship hovered over. Shepard and the last of her Prolus ran out last to see her troops armed and ready, scanning their environment with their fire arms ready to go and tower shields arrayed in front as a barrier for cover.

The ship pulled away and the troops formed up into five columns of ten with the mages and archers in the center and the shield bearers on the outside ready to protect. Then they began to follow the N7’s who lead them at a crisp jog across the large open space toward the ring of hills that rimmed it.

All the while Cortana couldn’t shake the feeling of something being wrong. An hour in and the feeling still hadn’t abated “The ground wasn’t this smooth last time Antem” Kashela said into the Nightingales’ secure channel.

“Yeah, something isn’t right” Garzog growled “My tusks are itching” he informed them.  
Cortana was on edge now. Her team was right, something was off, the rounded tips of her ears were buzzing, an echo of the Breton’s half Mer ancestry. They were halfway across the plane when all oblivion broke loose. The ground shook and writhed beneath their feet, throwing many.

“Shit, Call for an extraction!” Cortana bellowed as nine grotesque heads reared twenty lengths (meters) from the now softened ground. Thresher Maws. They towered over the forces who were a credit to their training, scattering with organized discipline, dodging the globules of acid and returning fire upon their attackers.

But despite their best efforts they were outnumbered and losing. Fifty soldiers against nine thresher maws were simply not enough. The plateau became a killing ground with Auxilars screaming as acid ate through their shields, armour and flesh. Others were crushed when the creatures dove, shields and armour succumbing to the immense pressure. That’s not to say they didn’t make the demons work for those kills though, already three lay dead from the hail of death thrown at them.

Cortana ran through the carnage like a fiend, directing and coordinating attacks. The shuttle had been on its way back up the ship, a good half hour away. Now it and a swarm of fighters were approaching, but in her heart of hearts Cortana knew they would arrive too late. A ball of acid hit near her, a few drops hitting her armour wards which fizzled and sparked under the assault.

More of her people fell, their bodies rent and torn by the beasts. Garzog had taken down a maw at the cost of his own life, smashing his greatsword through its brain as it snatched him up. The deadly jaws clamping shut on his waist as the sword bit deep, locking them shut with him in between.

Kashela had held a ward around a group injured, but had succumbed to a triple acid attack. Her armour, fur and flesh eaten away in seconds, leaving little more than a puddle where she and her charges had stood.  
Selena was screaming curses at the beasts as she fired explosive arrows at their vulnerable points, leading the remaining archers and ranged mages in attacks to keep them away.

Terala was lying in pieces with a large group of fallen, their guns smashed and melted. Cortana screamed in fury at the three remaining beasts, her armour half melted and her weapons long gone. She threw her magic at them, smashing against their hides, downing the wounded one and pissing off the other two.  
From what she could see they had just taken the last of the other groups, there was nothing left of Selena or the others.

Something in Cortana snapped. She screamed her rage, pain and grief at the mindless brutes. Green lightning lashed from her left hand, melting her gauntlet and sparking off her own armour as it disrupted its ward generators. The green attack struck the closer of the two that remained and held, linking her to it. The lightning boiled and smoked around where it attached, almost like molten stone then lightning. She looked at the second maw and threw up her right hand, catching it just below the head, screaming at the agony of fire racing through her veins.

Acting on instinct she wrapped her hands round the lines like the reins of the chariots of antiquity and dragged against them. The creatures shrieked in pain, writhing against the painful tethers. She pulled with everything she had, her vision going grey around the edges and agony rippling along her arms, the sections her attack held were suddenly pulled from the rest of the creatures, disintegrating as the segments pulled free.

With sickening cries the two heads fell, severed from the body and Cortana slid to her knees, her vision swimming and her body beaten. Blood dripped from her nose and pooled on her visor turning the purple visor red before leaking out through a crack. Her flesh was blackened in some places where her armour had been melted off and her hands were seared to the warped and melted remains of her gauntlets.

Her boot made contact with a pool of acid and began to smoke adding a new level of pain. With agonized movements she dragged herself from the field, shedding armour as she went and struggling to get away from the pools of corrosive liquid. She was barely aware of the sounds of the fighters screaming through the air over head as she struggled to stay conscious. She collapsed face first mere feet from the outer edge of the battle, she could feel death waiting for her and she began to let go.

Blackness was now almost all she could see and she heard the crunch of boots. “Stendarr’s mercy what happened?” a voice asked near her. “Oh Akatosh we have a survivor, quick I need a healer NOW!” the voice barked, but Cortana was beyond caring.

She felt the inky blackness of unconsciousness reach up and engulf her, dragging her down to blessed abyss of sleep.

Ritual room, Intensive Care Ward, House of healing, Kynareth’s Embrace, Eldergleam System, Imperial Space

High Priestess and Healer of Kynareth Camilla Vastus Looked down at her charge that lay on the stone ritual altar. The young Breton woman had been brought to the Halls of Healing in bad shape and just barely clinging to life.

The sole survivor of a thresher maw attack that had wiped out her prolus and the entire Quintar of auxiliary she had been training on the planet Akuze. The Nightingale’s injuries were horrific, third degree acid burns covered most of her body, three ribs broken and one having punctured her lung, her gauntlets were melted and the remains fused to her charred hands. But worst of all was her mana, her Magik was fluctuating so wildly that it was a miracle she hadn’t immolated herself during the battle or on her rushed transport to the healing planet.

They had finally managed to remove her melted armour and a continuous infusion of Health and Stamina boosters were being pumped into her through one of the many IVs that were connected to her veins her magic was sitting at almost empty and they dared not replenish it with her core being so unstable. It was for the same reason that they dared not use magical healing to speed her recovery for fear of overloading her mana.

So they worked hard to make up the difference with the regeneration potion regime she was being fed through a tube. Camilla rubbed her eyes tiredly and glanced around the empty stone room, bare of all decorations or even windows.

The altar rested in the center and the woman’s naked form rest on the smooth stone gently. They were now waiting for the Magika specialist to arrive to perform the stabilization ritual that would allow them to being healing her.

“High Priestess Vastus?” an Argonian novice called from where he stood near the door “Mana Specialist Serqesh is here.”

She nodded “please send him in” she instructed. Mana Specialist Serqesh was a middle aged Khajiit with a premature crop of white hair dusting his muzzle and the heavy fur marking him as a northern adapted Khajiit, he was dressed as she was in deep red robes and carried a leather satchel that swung in his left hand as he hurried to the patient’s side.

“I’m glad you could make it Specialist” Camilla told him, leading him to the altar.  
“Yes, yes” he said quickly digging around in his bag and pulling out a set of callipers and several gems “This one is glad to be of help, but for now let us focus on the patient, the report said she over extended her Magik in a life or death situation, you have revealed the spells used, yes?” he asked, arranging the gems at certain points along her body using the calipers.

“Yes, the whip of Magnus spell, twice” Camilla answered looking over her chart. At this point several novices finished removing the various tubes and IVs from her body before taking them from the room and sealing the door. Serqesh made a surprised whistling sound through his teeth “Mother Mara!” he exclaimed  
“How has she not been reduced to ashes? It is a level ten point seven power draw spell, from her charts she is a level five point five power class, she should not have survived such an overdraw on her core!” he told them, running through a series of complicated calculations on a note pad then positioning her and the six other healers in a circle with the altar in the center.

Then he moved carefully toward the center and using a small brush and a bowl of green oil he began to trace more runes over her body Once this was done he began to trace runes away from the center in a spiral pattern, eventually enclosing the healers and patient in a web of runes and glyphs written in white chalk and void salts. Half an hour later he lifted his arms, his gestures mirrored by the healers and he began to chant.

Blue light filled his hands until it spilled over into the runes causing them to glow blue. One by one the healers joined in, chanting the refrain of the spell to strengthen it and adding their own Magik to the ritual. The blue like worked its way along the runes to the altar like water filling a carved pattern.  
It reached the dais and poured up to highlight the ones on her body. The patient stiffened and gave a small moan in pain, her wounds cracking and oozing blood. The light finished it journey, now filling the whole circle and growing brighter and brighter, until it was impossible to look at.

The light flashed in a soundless and forceless explosion before draining into the patient’s body and the ritual participants fell to their knees in exhaustion. The door opened and several other healers came in to escort the ritual workers away to rest and several novices carefully transferred the patient onto a gurney and wheeling her up to a healing ward to begin treatment.

Room W449, Wolf wing, House of Healing

Cortana stared listlessly at the beautiful stone arches that decorated the ceiling of her room.  
Sunlight streamed through the open window that overlooked a small courtyard containing a beautiful garden filled with flowers around a simple cobbled path and stone benches with a tree bearing pink flowers.

Unfortunately the beauty was wasted on her. Gone, all gone, the words pounded in her head like the sound of marching feet. Her Prolus, her shield-siblings were gone along with fifty bright young stars.  
Unbidden the memories came back, the stench of burning flesh being eaten away by that gods cursed acid, the scream, oh Stendarr the screams. She covered her ears in a fruitless attempt to block out the cries that echoed from her memory.

She couldn’t sleep anymore, the nightmares were too horrible. She clenched her hands, still wrapped in heavy bandages to keep her from scratching at the newly healed skin and breathed in sharply.

The scent of flowers and fresh mountain air lost in the phantom smells from that terrible day. A novice came in dressed in the simple sage green robes of one devoted to Kynareth with a small glass cup containing the potion cocktail she had to take four time a day.

She swallowed the bitter brew and lay back as he left. Her body was still weak as a newborn and her mana, whilst stabilized was drained from its attempts to speed her body’s recovery. Her stamina and health were both very low as well from the constant pain and exhausting healing session that slowly brought her back from the brink of death. Though sometimes she wished they would just let her die.

Why should she be alive when her comrades were all dead?

She gasped again, though this time it was more of a sob. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and trickled down her face into the collar of her loose robes. The soft grey fabric enchanted to heal and comfort, absorbing the tear without a trace as the cleaning enchantments vanished the foreign liquid. She clenched her hands again, crumpling the blanket on her be in her hands as she gently cried.

Then exhausted by even this small activity she slipped into sleep only to be plagued by the visions from that day.

Moth Gardens, House of Rest, Kynareth’s Embrace

She sat on the stone bench near the central tree. The garden certainly lived up to its name, she thought as she watched the gently glowing silver moths flutter about the various flowers, dancing with the touch bugs that congregated in the gathering dusk. It had been nearly nine months since Akuze, she had been moved out of the House of healing once she was deemed physically fit, but they had taken her to the house of rest for her sessions with the mind healers.

For three weeks now she had wandered about the wing she was situated in and it’s accompanying gardens, meeting the other residents there to receive treatment for the various emotional and psychological scars they had recived. She was staying in the Night Wing with eleven other soldiers who were deemed in need of the intensive rest achieved here.

She closed her eyes and pushed down the memories and faces that flashed behind her eyes, breathing in for a count of seven holding it for seven then letting it out to a count of seven, cycling through the breathing exercises she had been taught. After a few moments she opened her eyes and sighed, the sessions helped, she admitted, she no longer had to be restrained and kept under twenty four hour guard to prevent her from committing suicide. But when it came to opening up she was still stuck.

No matter how much she thought about it logically she still shied from the idea of allowing someone so close again. She was scared now of the pain that would come from losing a friend again. So she closed herself off, hiding it all under a cheerful mask and a witty tongue.

Quiet footsteps sounded on the brass and she looked up to see one of the hooded novices in green walking across the smooth lawn towards her. “Cortana?” the novice asked, Cortana nodded, she didn’t recognize this novice so she must be new to Night wing. “I was sent by priestess Jumps-through-dark to find you and bring you to dinner” she explained drawing nearer.

The closer she came the more curious Cortana became, the Novice had an unusual accent, one Cortana was unfamiliar with, perhaps from one of the new colonies. The answer was revealed when the Novice stopped a few feet from Cortana, her blue skin just visible in the dim light beneath the hood and the depth of said hood indicating her race.

“You’re an Asari” Cortana said in astonishment, looking at the novice in fascination.

“Yes I am an Asari, my name is Kari T’vana. I am an immigrant from the Batarian slaver pens. I decided to stay in the empire and work as a healer. Thus my being dedicated to Kynareth.” The Novice explained succinctly in a tone that suggested a thousand repetitions.

Cortana bowed her head “My apologies, it’s just one doesn’t tend to see Asari inside Imperial space” Novice Kari smiled a little and held out her hand “come, it’s time for the evening meal.”

NIDV Beauty of dawn- Ayrenn

Ayrenn looked over the file again and took a sip of her spiced tea. The candidate fit all the requirements, their record was flawless, their test scores high, their behavior exemplary. All in all she could not hope for a better warrior to recruit. She looked over at the astral projection of her sister from aboard her own personal ship, and who was also reading through the file, a slight frown on her face. “Well?” Ayrenn prodded after another sip of her tea “what do you think?” she asked, gesturing to the file.

Serana too put it down and picked up her goblet and sipped, rolling the thick liquid around her tongue before she answered. “I agree that the candidate meets all of our criteria” she paused, choosing her words carefully “but the last assignment is bound to leave very deep emotional scars.”

Ayrenn nodded “but that is why this is a perfect opportunity. Our unit will hold no memories for her. This is a fresh start, a way to leave those memories behind and still protect the people.”

Serana held up her hands “but does she want to remain in the military?” she asked seriously.

Ayrenn shrugged “the Mind healers suspect so, but there is a chance. Either way I feel that we should at least give her the chance” she finished, setting down her teacup a little harder on its saucer then intended, making the china rattle loudly.

Serana sighed and replaced her goblet. Very well, we’ll make the attempt”

House of Rest- Cortana

Cortana stared at the chess board with delight, her opponent swore as Cortana moved her mage diagonally to a spot near the opposite end and smiled sweetly “check mate” she said cheekily.

Kari laughed and flicked over her emperor before shaking her head “I should have known better than to play against you.” She muttered ruefully and stood up, lifting her hood back into place. “I’ll see you later” she called before walking away from the table they had set up in the garden.

Cortana smiled sadly as she picked up the pieces and put them gently back into the snug depressions in the box, lining them up in pairs like she always had. Playing the game was a bitter sweet exercise, she and Selene had played often, now just touching the pieces made her sad. She sighed, nearly a year and a half since That Day and still little things like handling her chess set could cause her to tear up.

So focused on her actions was she that she didn’t hear the quiet footsteps that walked across the lawn towards her. A voice behind her spoke softly “Are you Antem Cortana Shepard?” She spun around, her hand going for a sword that was no longer hanging from her hip, a spell forming in her other hand only to be stopped abruptly by the two figures standing in front of her.

She gaped for a second before her training reasserted itself and she fell to one knee her fist on her heart in a salute. “Your Majesties! I beg your forgiveness, I did not know it was you.” She said quickly, her heart going a thousand leagues a second and her system flooded with adrenalin.

“Be at ease and rise Antem” the voice of Serana commanded soothingly.

Trembling internally Cortana rose “I am no longer an Antem my queen. For I no longer have a Prolus.” She said this sadly, the familiar pain stabbing at her heart but she ignored it.

“Once a Nightingale always a Nightingale” Ayrenn told her calmly before gesturing to the two benches on either side of the table “please, sit” she invited, though to Cortana it was a command.

Gingerly she sat, her posture ram rod straight and her hands pressed firmly against her thighs. Ayrenn offered the other bench to Serana before summoning and binding a lesser Daedra into the form of a bench. The two queens sat and looked at Cortana with unreadable gazes.

Cortana fought the urge to shift beneath those eyes, pulling on her will to hold stone still. Finally Ayrenn spoke “we offer our condolences for the events of Akuze” her voice was gentle but Cortana still felt herself flinch slightly.

“We have come to present you with your options now” Serana continued. Cortana was confused, discuss her options? That was the work of officers or messengers, not the two most powerful beings on Mundus!  
Ignoring her confusion Ayrenn spoke again “your options are these. First: you return to the Nightingale corps and are assigned to a new Prolus.” Cortana felt a surge of anger go through her. Never, she could not face the idea of being a Nightingale without her Prolus.

“Second: you rejoin the legion or Navy as an officer and go on from there.” This too was unacceptable.  
“Third: you leave the military altogether with an honourable discharge and make your way as a civilian and perhaps join a Fighters guild.” Cortana felt that this was an option, a last resort maybe but an option.  
“And Fourth: you can accept our invitation to join an elite task force.”

Cortana’s eyes narrowed “what kind of task force?” she asked suspiciously, she had no inclination to join the eyes, the blades maybe, but not the eyes.

Serana smiled mysteriously “Ever heard of the Skalds?” she asked and Cortana’s eyes went wide.  
The Skalds, a legend among the empire, the elite strike units of the queens, answerable only to them and bound to protect the empire no matter the cost. A Skald was welcome everywhere, no doors were closed because no one dared pretend to be one.

Rumour said that they underwent rituals to make them more then mortal, that they entered into pacts with the princes. Figures of legend, as both hero and villain. That and they also worked alone. “A..a..a Skald?” she stuttered, her face slack and her mind fumbling.

Ayrenn nodded “Yes, you fit the criteria perfectly, you are an exemplary warrior and a leader. The Empire needs people like you who will do what is needed to aid those who depend on you.” Cortana stared at the queens in shock then slumped forward until her elbow rested on her knees and the heels of her hands pressed against her eyes.

The very idea, so tempting, so frightening. “Is this the kind of deal where once you’re in you can’t back out?” she asked, her voice muffled by her position.

“In a way” Serana told her “if you take this option the other three will remain open to you. But after your probation is over then it becomes permanent until either your retirement or death.”

Cortana was silent for a long time, turning this information over in her head. Then she looked up, her green eyes staring at them and filled with determined flames and spoke her decision. “I accept”


	16. Finding your own

Cortana stared out the window as Meridia’s realm slithered past beyond the tempered glass. She was on her seventh ship in a relay that was taking her to the skald base, its location a closely guarded secret, all that she knew was its name Soven Vahlok [Secret Guardian]. She was dressed in a black shirt and pants similar to her off duty clothes and without any weapons.

All she had possessed, from her armour to her pocket dagger had been destroyed during Akuze and since she had not really owned anything since she had joined the army at age twenty it meant that she had nothing more than the clothes on her back and her amulet to Akatosh.

The door slid open and she saw that a young Maomer crewman was standing there “we will be entering mundus soon, you will be getting your first view of Soven Vahlok soon” the young woman told her.

“Thank you” Cortana replied nodding and turning back to the window and watched as the world beyond bent  
and twisted, colours running together like wet paint and a black void replacing the bright energies as the ship slid through the barrier between worlds. As the ship pulled a little more to starboard she frowned, they were not in a system, instead they sat in an empty space between a massive nebula and a distant system.

The nebula swirled lazily as the gasses burned with all the colours of the spectrum, then they began to part like a veil, revealing the prow of a truly massive ship. It slid from the gasses like a sea dragon emerging from the depths, until it hung before them in the void.

No, she thought the word ship could not be used to describe the behemoth that sat before her. Larger than any carrier it sat far away from their position, gleaming in the light of the nebula. “Behold Soven Vahlok” the crewman said with a small smile “the home of the skald, covered with the tales of the heroes of Nirn. Ten kilometers of death and destruction ready to be unleashed at a word.” Its hull was a gleaming black, but it was the ward anchors that drew the eye. In place of the standard feather or scale pattern it was adorned with designs that one could not quite make out.

Slowly their vessel grew closer and the detailing was revealed, the black surface was covered in the golden and crystalline hues of the armour ward metals, the patterns adorning its length depicted the history of the Nirn, hundreds of Millennia compressed into life-sized pictures and covering it in its entirety, all the way to the creation of the empire.

As the grew closer she saw the form of Great heroes like Ethenwyn Elsinor ending the plane meld, Kashista Zalkus destroying the Heart of Lorkahn, Markus Severus raining magic upon the king of worms and Helena Snow-Smile holding back the Daedric hoards as Martin Septim battled Dagon. The history of heroes, for all to see. A true masterpiece.

“If you will follow me it’s time to disembark” the crewman told her, leading the way to the small Netch that waited in the hanger.

She entered and felt in shake gently as it lifted from the artificial gravity and passed through the hanger wards into the abyss. The journey was quick as the shuttle darted across the divide and slid into the waiting hanger and settling itself near the bay doors.

“Go, your new brethren await” her guide told her, pointing back toward the airlock. Numbly she retraced her steps until she stood before the door, her palms were sweating and she breathed deeply rubbing them nervously on her pant legs.

The door opened and she stepped out. There before her in neat rows stood the Skalds. Their black armour looked like the Daedric armour except the edges glowed with an icy blue light in place of the traditional red and the horns were a little smaller.

Their stillness and glowing eyes mad them look like the armies of some unknown Prince about to launch an invasion upon mundus. They lined a black pathway, as silent and unmoving as statues and at the far end stood a figure in red, their features and armour blurred by distance.

Slowly she stepped down the ramp until she stood on a level with the Skalds, she straightened her shoulders and began to stride confidently down the path. Behind her she felt the wiring of the shuttle lifting off and passing through the ward and the hangar doors closed, sealing her in.

Holding her face expressionless she continued forward, through the lines of black clad Skald, as she passed the first they inclined their heads, a slight movement that was just barely perceptible. On and on she walked until she reached the end where the red armoured one waited.

Up close revealed almost seven feet in height and the crimson helm bore a large set of horns, like those on a dragon. The face of the helmet was that of a stern looking human male, carved into the metal face and lined up so the eyes of the carving were the glowing blue eye slits.

“Cortana Shepard” The leader’s voice boomed across the hold and had a tinge of the Thu’um to it. “You are here to join our order?” Setting her courage she met the cold glare of his visor.

“Geh” she replied, refusing to twitch as he stepped forward, crowding her personal space.

“You think yourself worthy to join our ranks?” he thundered and she held in a wince as her teeth shook from the force of his yell.

“No, but those wiser than I, believe that I do, and so I trust their judgement” She told him, now glaring into his visor.

For a moment all was silent as the hordes of Skald burned stares into her back and the leader drilled into her eyes. The moment seemed to hang an eternity in an instant. A loud crash was heard, followed by another, and another, gaining strength, Cortana knew the sound, that of armoured feet stamping in rhythm. Voices now joined chanting “MU ZEYLUM, MU ZEYLUM!”

This sound continued as hundreds of feet and voices filled the air. The leader raised a hand and silence was immediate “Mu Zeylum, valokein hun” [We approve, Welcome Hero] he said before reaching up and removing his helmet, a rustle following as the others did the same.

The face on the helmet matched the one beneath it. A Square and ruggedly handsome face lined and weathered with age sporting a well-trimmed and full grey beard with shoulder length hair holding traditional war braids framed ice blue eyes that shone with an inner kindness and strength.

“I am Grandmaster Nanulf Greymane and I welcome you home young Skald.”

“This is your room here Shepard” the Skald Captain told her leading her through the ornately decorated corridors and arriving at a sliding door unadorned except for her name in the center, written in neat letters.

“Training begins at six hundred so be on time, use clairvoyance to get there and you should be fine.” He continued and she nodded, waiting till he was around the corner before touching the door button. It slid open to reveal a small but well laid out cabin, just big enough to hold a bunk, a foot locker, desk, a bookshelf and armour/weapons rack.

The bed was done up with standard black sheets and there was a small bedside reading magelight in an amber tinted lamp with the overhead light strips. The bookshelf contained several manuals but mostly was left empty for her to fill with later acquisitions. A sheaf of blank light sheets and a stylus sat ready next to the console and another amber desk light.

Her palm computer tinged and she held her hand out palm upwards activating the interface with a pulse of magica, in her messages was a letter from the quartermaster:

Welcome to the Skalds Cortana Shepard,  
We have already placed your armour in your quarters. Your skald armour may be worn at all times or you may wear the off duty fatigues, they are in your foot locker whilst your armour is on its stand. Meal times will be at 8 am and pm with the lunch hour at noon precisely. A chime will sound at these times, free time may be spent in any of the common areas or libraries, you may use clairvoyance. Be sure to link your palm comp to the system to ensure that you receive all notifications, your passcode is 34452-gntwa-5kkhy-55531. Your mentor is Skald captain David Anderson, be sure to meet with him before training. Good luck Skald.  
Ishea Grisas, Skald Quartermaster

Once she finished logging in she closed her hand in a fist, deactivating the palm comp and she turned to look at the armour on the stand, it gleamed like freshly spilt ink and it was without a glow as it was deactivated and waiting for its owner, folded on a shelf next to it was an ebony weave under suit.  
With a feeling of determination she shucked her clothes and pulled on the suit. As the seams sealed magically lines along her torso and limbs began to pulse, small flashes of pale blue light running from the center of her chest, out along her limbs in time with her heart.

Feeling comforted by the slick feeling of the suit she reached for the armour and began to slid the pieces on. Each article fused itself to the body suit and was buckled on as an extra measure, seals clicking into place and small hisses and excess air was pushed out from the joints, sealing the suit and armour together in a vacuum and the suit in turn to her body.

At last she stood in her armour, her natural height of five foot seven now augmented to almost six feet, the helmet sat on its stand still and she reached out to fasten the weapons to their respective places, her new sword still in the shape of an ancient ebony blade and made of the Daedric alloy that formed the rest of her armour was attached to the sheath holder on her back.

Almost twenty daggers found their homes in various sheaths around her body and a longer knife took its place on her right shoulder, a new shotgun settled in the small of her back and the twin pistols on her thighs.

She paused and closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, the weight of her gear was both a wonderful feeling of security and a horrific reminder of that day, she could almost smell the fumes of melting armour and hear the screams of her comrades.

Quickly she opened her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the memories and turned to the door, it was time to go exploring.

Citadel

The shadow slithered through the ducts without making a sound, in moved with almost supernatural silence and grace in a black skin-tight suit that covered the head and face with a matt black mask. It seemed to pause for a moment before both its hands at a particular vent opening, the left tone glowed purple for a moment and the figure looked around the room before nodding to itself and activating the small computer in the palm of its right hand, a flash of lines and coded were quickly flicked through and the lock on the vent made a soft clicking sound.

With gentle fingers the figure slid the vent cover off and slithered into the room beyond. As the thief remained crouched in the shadows it revealed to be a either an Asari or a female Nirnian, then it flashed a soft purple once before vanishing from sight. The room beyond was tastefully furnished and dotted with what appeared to be pieces of art and various Prothean artifacts.

One by one the pieces vanished, then the various furnishings, pieces of furniture and eventually even cooking utensils, all vanishing into the enchanted pouch that could hold almost anything, bigger items like the dining room table and the sofa were left but everything else that wasn’t nailed down with twenty inch spikes was taken.

Then the cover gently lifted back into place and clicked as it locked again, leaving the now barren suit for its furious owner to find.

Citadel, Nirnian Embassy

“Are you certain we have to attend?” Valern the new Salarian councillor asked Sparatus the new Turian councillor.

Sparatus sighed “for the twentieth time yes” he snapped at the Salarian, tugging at the bottom of his formal jacket uncomfortably. Tevos watched them and smothered the urge to sigh. These two were acting like children being forced to go to temple.

“This is a tradition that has been in place since they set up their embassy thirteen years ago” she reminded her companions. “If we don’t even give a token attendance then they will feel slighted,” she fixed her eyes on Valern who swallowed nervously. ”

I do hope you both have reviewed the etiquette for this function, I will tell you now that the last thing you want is to be in the receiving end of an Altmer’s disapproving sniff and they’re sticklers for proper behavior. In fact I think they claim to have invented manners.” she added, feeling a little mischievous pleasure as the two new bloods squirmed.

Their car pulled smoothly to a halt before the Nirnian embassy. The carved stone archway was tastefully decorated with green coniferous branched that twinkled with tiny multicolored lights, the two guards had wreaths of the same plant on their heads in place of helmets. Their spears twined with some kind of flowering vine. As the council approached the entrance the guards smiled at them, Tevos held out the invitation and the spears uncrossed, opening the way “welcome and Joyous New life celebrations!” they said happily as the councillors passed.

“Joyous New life” Tevos replied graciously as she lead the way through. Inside, the embassies main courtyard was filled with tables ringing the central fountain and leaving a large space in the center in a ring around the water rose a ring of magical flames making the affair look like a bonfire with the forms of the Dragon queens standing in the center with water pouring from their hands, all in all it made a fascinating juxtaposition.

The tables were decorated with candles and wreaths, the air filled with the resinous scent and little coloured lights floated through the air just above the heads of the guests. In a corner musicians played quietly, making a pleasant background to the throng of conversation held by the attending guests while brightly coloured cloth streamers adorned the high ceiling and banners bearing racial and familial crests adorned the walls and archways.

The Nirnian New life festival had become one of the social highlights of the years, with the elite and powerful of the citadel social life desperately hoping for an invitation, the entire Nirnian population celebrated the collection of festivals known as the week of Celebration, a week long affair that started on the last day of their year and ending on the seventh day of the new year with the festival of meeting were they celebrated the founding of their empire.

In what had become known as the bronze quarter where the Nirnian portion of the citadel population lived, there would be massive feasts that the entire district would attend, dancing and festivities would fill the corridors and the denizens would put aside grudges for this one week.

“Ah Tevos!” Voice Galeyal glided forward with the grace that made many envious. She was dressed in deep emerald green, a wreath of evergreen on her head woven like all the other Guests were wearing, “I am so glad that you have joined us this evening” she told them a smile on her face. She held out her hands and inclined her head before embracing Tevos.

Then she turned to the other two, her smile still on her face “and it is wonderful that you have joined us this year Councillors” she told them before turning to Tevos again “I hope you all enjoy the feast she told them before she turned to great the next arrivals.

The councillors moved over to the Redguard servant who stood next to two baskets and waited patiently was he hand each of them an ornate cuff covered in runes and sigils, these were dispeller cuffs and they ensured that no one accidentally consumed food that would react badly to the eezo in their bodies. Then with a deft skill that came from much practice he placed wreaths on their heads before they went out and mingled with the members of the citadel upper crust.

Tevos smiling and in generally enjoying herself, over the years she had learnt that whilst the Nirnians were absolutely ruthless on the battlefield, whether in war or politics, they were also truly amazing hosts, their parties tending to be the talk of the citadel.

Her attention was drawn to one particular young Asari who stood shyly in a corner looking rather lost. She smiled recognizing the girl’s freckled completion at once as Dr. Liara T’soni daughter of her friend Benezia.

She ran her eyes over the crowd and found Benezia speaking earnestly with a Dark haired Imperial male in wine red and black who gestured grandly with the glass of colovian brandy in his hand, no doubt recounting a tale. Tevos snagged two flutes filled with the sparkling white wine known as Prosecco and moved toward the lost Asari.

Liara

Liara felt so lost. She stood in a corner of the embassy courtyard and watched the glittering assemblage swirl before her. It was so strange, the Nirnians in their bright jewel tones, with the women in long elegant dresses and men in smart tunics; all covered with intricate embroidery that looked like something out of a fantasy novel.

All compared with the starker more angular and patterned styles of the Citadel species, though she did notice that many Asari sported outfits that seemed to take inspiration from Nirnian designs. The designs of the room both fascinated and overwhelmed her, the idea of making wreaths from a coniferous plant to symbolize life was such a foreign idea, yet she could see where such an idea had come from.

Someone cleared their throat nearby, breaking Liara out of her Archeologist mode and she looked to see Councillor Tevos standing next to her holding two elegant crystal flutes filled with a pale golden liquid  
that fizzed gently.

“Liara” she smiled at the younger Asari and held out one of the glasses “here try this, I’m sure you will find it delicious” the councillor told her, smiling kindly. Hesitantly Liara took the glass and sipped tentatively, her face morphing into one of pleasant surprise at the slightly sweet liquid.

“Thank you councillor” she replied thankfully “I wasn’t really sure what to do.”

Tevos nodded sympathetically “here let me introduce you to a friend of mine” she told the younger Asari and leading her through the crowd to wear a middle aged Asari was standing with a Dunmer female.  
“Liar this is Illia T’sen, a colleague of mine. I’m sure you two will get along” Tevos told her, introducing her to the pair, the Dunmer inclined her head before excusing herself and moving toward the drink table.

Illia smiled broadly, she was wearing and beautiful Nirnian style dress of deep amber that complemented her deep skin tone and wearing a simple silver pendant with a sapphire in the center, in fact if she had pointed ears and hair then she could have passed for a Dunmer.

“A pleasure to meet you Liara, first time at a Nirnian party?” Liara nodded bashfully and Illia nodded in a commiserating fashion. “I remember my first party thrown by Nirnians, was down in the Bronze quarter during their festival to their goddess Mara” her lips quirked ruefully at the memory “made an absolute fool of myself, a friend of mine in the commandos had given me a beautiful necklace that I later found out she acquired on a night out drinking with her squad, it was a beautiful affair, made of gold with a blue stone in the circle. I was propositioned for marriage by no less than seven males, it wasn’t till after that I was told that I was wearing an amulet of Mara, which when worn signifies the wearer is looking for a spouse. I have never been so mortified in my life”

Liara giggled at this before looking at Illia curiously “if you don’t mind my asking why are you dressed like a Nirnian?” she asked hoping she hadn’t offended the other Asari.

Illia shrugged “I like their stuff and I’m the head of the Citadel/Imperial travel bureau, I spend a lot of time on Shanxi trying to get travel visas set up, that’s where my main office is, so I tend to dress like them, they are less jumpy around you then, they don’t mind other races but they’re more used to seeing other races that dress like them.”

Liara looked at her in astonishment “You’ve lived among them? What are they like?” she asked her eyes wide and her archeologist persona kicking into high gear.

“Oh they’re pretty much the same as us, only they have a lot more aggressive stance towards certain things like slavery and honour” Illia answered breezily.

Liara’s forehead furrowed “so like the Turians or the Krogan?” she asked and Illia laughed.  
“their Nords leave the Turians in the dust, they believe that to die in battle is preferable, and they have arenas where you can enter and fight for money and entertainment, apparently the practice of fighting to the death was dropped for the common bouts around eleven centuries ago. Though a condemned criminal can still ask to go to the arena for their death sentence rather than being shipped to Darkside.” Illia told her with a sight shudder.

“what’s Darkside?” Liara wanted to know and another voice answered causing her to gasp ad spin to face the newcomer

“Darkside is where the blood companies work out of” the speaker was a man with snow white skin, black hair and a pair of hungry orange eyes, he smiled and revealed a pair of lengthened canines that looked extremely sharp.

“Blood companies?” she squeaked and the man nodded ” My race needs blood in place of regular food” he told her, holding up the golden goblet that she had thought was full of wine but upon closer inspection held a thick red liquid she now realized was blood.

The man casually took a sip and smiled at her again before walking away. A shudder ran up Liara’s spine and she shook before a comforting hand fell on her shoulder “Yeah, those guys can be downright creepy, though I have met some nice ones, hey queen Serana herself is a Vampire and a really nice lady so I think of it as they are just like everyone else, just trying to make a living.” Illia told her, a kind smile on her face. “Here why don’t I introduce you to some of my colleagues?” Liara  
nodded numbly before allowing herself to be lead deeper into the crowd.

Palaven-Garrus

Garrus walked out of the theater feeling amazed, it was a trial showing of a Nirnian vid called The Tale of tongues It was a war drama taking place during the dragon wars, he had been in awe of the dragons and the three main characters as they struggled against the dragon hordes.

“Spirits what a waste of credits” a voice behind him made him look over his shoulder to see an older pair of Turians walking out. The one who hadn’t spoken nodded

“Yeah complete garbage, and they claim it to be based on historical events” she said smirking  
“proves they really are just a bunch of dumb primitives” the first one spoke again and his companion laughed as they walked away. Garrus stared after them in bewilderment at their retreating backs how could they think that?

It had been an amazing vid, he had been on the edge of his seat for most of the vid and the battle scenes had been truly epic with thousands of extras fighting the battles as the Nirnians frowned upon computer generated scenes, preferring to use the real deal as much as possible. He shook his head and continued home.

Rannoch

“Zorah if you don’t lift that shield higher you’re going to be short a life!” the instructor barked, Tali shook her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes and heaved her shield higher to block the incoming blow. Her opponent’s sword clanged off the surface in a shower of sparks and the reverberations shook her arm and shoulder. “Better!” the teacher said before moving on to the next pair.

As he left, Tali swung with her sword and managed to catch the edge of her friend Kal’s shield, the force of her blow knocking in down just enough. She lunged forward, putting her shoulder behind it and rammed the bigger boy, sending him staggering as her sword snaked into the opening and came to a rest against his chest.

“Dead” she panted, retracting the weapon and stepping away, keeping her shield in the ready position out of force of habit. Kal grinned “you’re getting better Tali, you really turned it around, still glad were not using dual swords, your mean with those.”

Tali smiled and blushed, but it was true. As members of the empire it was required that they learn the basics of combat. Melee, hand to hand, ranged, tactics, where the citadel races had physical education they had combat lessons every day.

A bell chimed and she smiled, walking back with Kal and the others to the equipment rack where they lined up and hung their curved Quarian sabres and shields, derived from ancient weapons and brought up to speed, on the next rack they hung their padded leather armour and helmets to be cleaned later before they all moved off to the showers, that adjoined the change rooms.

Tali groaned in relief as the hot water ran over her tired muscles, she had the morning class so she needed to be ready for her next classes soon, first she had biology, followed by chemistry and alchemy.  
A break for lunch and then physics, and arcane theory. On the off days she had combat, History, technology (both electric and arcane) then lunch and an afternoon of Mathematics, Debate and Literature. Any recreational activities were usually before or after school, currently she was a member of the engineering club (one of its top members too).

The day slid by in the way that school days tend to, with the one highlight being that her teacher announced that they would be taking a field trip to the Imperial city on Nirn. It was an ecstatic Tali who raced home, her face filled with hope and expectation.

“Mom! Mom! You’ll never guess what!” she cried forgoing her usual greeting and throwing herself at her mother who was in the living room reading a novel. Lia’Zorah looked up in time to be hit by the gangly missile that was her daughter, gasping at the impact of her offspring’s hard muscled body.  
“What?” she asked when she had gotten her breath back.

“Mr. Sala has said that we are going on a field trip to Nirn!” Tali cried excitedly, bouncing on her toes in excitement “all you and father have to do is sign the waver!” Lia grinned, though Tali could not see it behind her mother’s visor and she hugged the teenager fondly.

“I’m glad, I agree and I’m sure your father will too, he really enjoyed the time he spent in the capital”  
Tali’s bright silver eyes grew huge “When he and the other admirals when to apply for citizenship?” she remembered excitedly and squealed in excitement, before sitting very still on the sofa, “I hope father agrees” she said, her barley contained excitement showing in her stance and expression.

As if her words had summoned him the front door opened and Rael’Zorah strode through the door, looking rather dashing in his admiral’s uniform that was altered to work with the Quarian enviro suit.  
“Dad!” she cried, unable to hold her more reserved pose and flinging herself at her father like she had as a child. Rael braced himself at the sight of her and managed to catch her in a hug.

“Hello little one” he smiled said with a smile in his voice that only widened as he saw her petulant pout, once more marveling at the gift of being able to see her face.

“My class is going on a field trip to the imperial city. Can I go father please!” she pleaded looking up at him, hope and fear evident in her eyes.

Rael chuckled and hugged her,” of course you may go, I approved of the expedition in the first place for all eighth years.”

He smiled again as she grabbed him in a rib crushing hug, one that actually might crush ribs from the strength she had from wielding all sorts of heavy weapons.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” she chanted squeezing hard before bounding out of the house towards her room practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Watching her go Rael looked at his wife, amusement showing in his stance “Well there goes your daughter” he told her and she crossed her arms.

“Oh no she gets that kind of excitement from you.”

Rael laughed and hugged Lia close “Maybe she does.”


	17. While we wait

Nirnian Empire, Champion system, planet: Arena

“And now ladies and Gentlemen, people of Mundus! Here it is! The fight you’ve All Been waiting for! The Finals for the seven foot Automata class. I give you our resident champion for the past nine years: GORAM”S FIST!”

The voice echoed around the stone amphitheatre and the crowd bellowed in appreciation, many waving pennants of gold decorated with a black fist. On one side of the sand arena a gate slid open to let in the seven foot tall golden Nirnian automata shaped like an ancient Dwemer centurion except no steam spewed from its joints. It face was a solid mask like the centurions with two eyes that glowed with green light, it had two functioning hands that each wielded a greatsword as if they were dagger.

A tall amber horse hair crest decorated its head and a short amber cape fluttered from its golden shoulder plates as it stalked to the center of the arena and bellowed its challenge to the delight of the waiting crowd “GORAM! GORAM! GORAM!” they chanted. Stamping their feet and cheering.

“And our challenger, a rising star in the automata circuit, I give you RANNOCH’S LEGION!” a smaller percentage cheered waving their silver pennants marked with the single stripe of red as their champion stepped from his gate. Though matching its opponent in height, it was slimmer, the platform in the typical Geth style save for the red stripe that decorated it’s arm, It was made of gleaming silver metal and the plates on its head twitched and fluttered around a single glowing white eye.

A shield and curved Quarian saber rested in its hands and no cloth decorated its slender frame. “LEGION! LEGION! LEGION!” its supporters cried, some going wild as the Geth raised their saber in acknowledgement. “Now fighters, you both know the rules. No damaging of a platform beyond repair and no program deletion or destruction.”

Both Automata turned towards the commentator, a slim automata with six limbs and four eyes made of green metal and saluted, their left hands over where the heart would be, before turning to their opponent. Both bowed low and straightened, waiting for the order “Begin!”

The crowd roared as the two combatants ran at each other, the Geth ducking swiftly under the automata’s swings and driving their sword toward the golden chest. In response Goram twisted with unnatural speed and backhanded Legion away, sending the Geth flying across the arena and plowing a furrow in the deep sand before Goram ran forward and plunged one of its swords deep into the Geth’s chest.

The crowd gasped “Oh looks like Legions down, and after only thirty seconds” the commentator said disappointedly. Goram pulled its sword free in a shower of sparks and metal, leaving a massive hole in the Geth’s chest cavity.

Just as it lifted its blade to finish the Geth off, Legion rolled to the side, servos whining and sparks trailing the platform as the Geth threw themselves out of the way. “Gods look at that Geth! A hole in their chest and still kicking!” appearing almost completely unfazed Legion picked themselves up and began to circle the Dwemer construct with more caution, dancing agilely around their opponent’s strikes and darting in to hammer at weak points.

Gouts of steam hot enough to melt metal spewed from Goram’s mouth, causing the Geth platform to jump, dodge and roll to keep clear of the deadly clouds. The crowd oohed and awed and yelled, urging on their chosen champions. “watch out!” the commentator cried as Legion blocked a swing from Goram’s right sword whilst deflecting the other with his blade, leaning back to deliver a devastating kick to the chest, forcing Goram back.

“Goram’s on his heels!” screams echoed off the stone walls as supporters cried out in shock or triumph, Legion’s programs quickly analysed the situation and came to a consensus, driving their platform forward with their shield and sword knocking one blade to the ground and deflecting the other up and away.  
The shield was then brought in and Legion shoulder checked their opponent, crushing the golden platform’s right shoulder joint into an immobile position but paying for it with the same damage to their own, freezing the shield in place.

A fraction of a second later their blade returned from its deflection driving forward with enough speed to pierce a shuttle hull between the gold platforms neck joints. Servos were sheered by the sharp metal and cables carrying the lubricant and coolant necessary to keep the platform moving were severed. They sprayed as the pumps did their job, and emptied, essentially causing Gorham to bleed out.

The head fell from the body still intact and the machine spirit directing the platform and powered in the head spoke “I Yield” it said, dimming its glowing eye slits in defeat.

The crowd went wild, the Geth’s fans screaming in jubilation, and the losers groaning in defeat. “Ladies and gentlemen! People of the empire I present out new Champion RANNOCH’S LEGION!” the commentator cried.  
The Geth raised their sword in acknowledgement as it was cheered “LEGION! LEGION! LEGION! LEGION!”

Citadel, C-sec

“I don’t care if you’re off duty! We need leads and we need them now!” the captain cried glaring at his subordinates.

“But sir” one Turian said fearfully “there are no leads, everything just vanishes into thin air! No fingerprints, no signs of forced entry, no signs of exit, nothing on the security feeds, Spirits There isn’t even a sign of how they remove the furniture! Just a red flower left behind it’s like magic!” he continued before cowering beneath the captain’s wrathful gaze.

“Magic?” he snarled leaning forward and grabbing the unfortunate male by his cowl “You’ve been listening to those Nirnian’s too much haven’t you!” he accused “they just call it magic to mess with us!” he snarled  
throwing his captive across the room.

Glaring at the others who were watching with trepidation and a little fear. “Get back to work!” he snarled at them and they all scrambled back to their stations.

Overhead a lithe shadow giggled into their helmet before slithering away through the ducts, the captains Omni tool safe in her bag.

>hr>

Nirnian space, Cavos system, unnamed asteroid

“Hurry you have to move” the dark haired female Breton urged her companion. All she recived in answer from the Dunmer female was a pain filled moan. “Hurry they’ll know you’re gone any moment, if they find us they will put you back in that lab.”

Her panicked whisper seemed to make it through to the other woman’s head and she straightened slightly, the meager light showing her dark blue skin was covered in bruises and her head was shaved. It also highlighted every one of her ribs that stuck out from her emaciated frame that was barely given any modesty by the strip of white cloth adhered to her breasts and around her hips.

They ran, well shuffled really through the cramped corridors, ducking into alcoves and doors to hide from the other occupants. Just as they reached the shuttle the alarm blared. They ran the last few steps into the small Netch shuttle and blasted away, jumping planes almost before it was safe, the reaction of their jump causing small sections of the station’s outer hull to be peeled away. As they escaped into the swirling colours of Meridia’s realm the dark haired woman turned to her companion and seeing her  
unconscious heaved her skinny frame up and into a bunk near the back of the cabin before collapsing into the other one herself in exhaustion.

A small alarm sounded, pulling her back to the waking world and through to the cockpit in time for re-entry. They fell back to mundus and were immediately hailed “Unidentified vessel this is NIV Lucky Shot. Please identify yourself” the voice commanded over the comms.

The Woman took a deep calming breath “NIV Lucky Shot our vessel has no name, we have just escaped from a cultist faction to Hermaus Mora. They were performing experiments that went against every law of decency and morality on live unwilling subjects. I managed to free their main test subject and we both ask for sanctuary of the temple of Kynareth” she closed her eyes and prayed.

“Your claim of sanctuary is accepted, please dock with our vessel and we will take you to Kynareth’s Embrace. Will you please state your names” they replied.

A shifting sound from the back made her turn to see the young Dunmer woman raise herself up on her elbows “they want our names” she told the other woman who closed her eyes weakly before murmuring “I don’t have one, you pick.”

The dark hair woman nodded turning back to the comm her brow furrowed in though, she was silent for a few moments, picking a name before answering.

“My name is Miranda Law and my companion is Jaqueline”

Soven Vahlok-Shepard

Cortana sat in the corner of the dimly lit common room in her dorm section after a mission. She wore her fatigues and her hair was still wet from her shower. A tumbler of warm mead rested in her hand as she watched the scene before her with amusement one of her floor mates was berating three others.

“Completely unnecessary!” The Dunmer woman half yelled at them, he red eyes blazing “you three made a complete mess out of what should have been a simple snatch and dash!”

The Argonian in the middle rolled his eyes “Calm down Melena we got the bastard in the end” Melena turned her gaze on him and glared.

“Yes, Dragon’s-Blood after killing three hundred of his followers!” She shrieked. This caused the Redguard male next to the Argonian to giggle slightly, looking up from the black soul gem he was stroking  
“yes!” he smiled “and I got seventy three new friends!” he grinned still petting the gem like it was a cat.

“Not now Sorian” the Bosmer sitting near them sighed, his glowing orange eyes tired as he sipped casually from a goblet of blood. “Melena I personally agree with you, but it was a trap so we were busted the moment we landed” he continued gently.

Melena sighed, her shoulders sagging “I know Omarus, I just hate it” she sighed moving off to sit near the fire, a cat wandered over to her and hopped into her lap, purring under her attentive fingers.

Dragon’s-Blood moved off toward the training hall and Sorian sat in another corner, playing with several black soul gems that he muttered too. Omarus for his part stood and moved over to where Cortana was sitting.

“Septim for your thoughts” he asked smiling at her .

Cortana raised an eyebrow “that’s pretty steep, there an inflation in the market?” she quipped,

“well I thought I could offer high and barter you down” he threw back, “but seriously” he said settling in the seat across the low table from her.

Cortana shrugged “missions go bad, you can’t stop them when they do” she said, a hint of bitterness, creeping into her voice.

Omarus nodded “very true” he agreed. They sat for a while in silence, Cortana nursing her mead as she fought off the memories of her Prolus. Omarus seemed to notice, looking at her pensively before standing and going over to a cabinet on the far wall, returning with a simple wooden box.

“Care for a game?” he asked her, gesturing at the eight by eight checkered board that was inlaid on the table between their chairs. Cortana looked at the chess board for a moment, then up at the kind Bosmeri vampire’s face.

A small smile appeared on her lips “yeah, that would be nice.”

Fringe of council space, Unnamed System- Saren

Saren stared down at the dead body of the ship that orbited the dying star of this system. The flares that were its dying gasps caused the ships black hull to glisten with dark promise. He had found it three years ago after finishing a mission for the council.

He snorted, those weak fools did not deserve their power. He had only accepted the position of specter as a way to take them down. Then the dreams had led him here. At first he had thought he was going crazy, they had started after he had found a small silver metallic sphere in a former Batarian slaver base, long since destroyed by the imperials.

But it had led him here, so he did not fear his dreams any longer. He recognized them for what they were: a gift from the spirits themselves, he was their instrument to cleanse the galaxy of the rot of the Nirnians.

He closed his eyes and drifted, tiny whispers of the spirits pressing gently against his mind, telling him of a plan. A plan that would take years to perfect but would begin the purge of the abominations against the cycle. He paused in his thoughts, the cycle?

The pure and glorious cycle, the cleansing of corruption from the universe the whispers said. He nodded and leaned back into his chair and a deeper voice joined the softer ones, it spoke with actual words rather than feelings.

“Go Mortal, destroy those in your path. The destroyer, harbinger of change commands it. Open the way to me and I shall give you power.” Saren smiled at the command, ignoring the blinding headache and sting in his eyes from the voice.

Moving to his ship’s console he programed his destination, the navigator screeched warnings at him before he overrode it with his specter codes. Almost reluctantly the ship jumped into FTL heading for the relay.  
Saren stood, his joints painful with a deep ache, like something was expanding them slowly, only his cybernetic arm didn’t hurt. Slowly he moved through to the cabin, the auto pilot doing its job and hurling him through space. The destination still on his screen: Parnack.

Deep in Oblivion the lord of Destruction lounged on his throne, listening to the beautiful sound of tormented screams. Scamps ran underfoot and dremora slaughtered each other in the halls. Looking over his domain Dagon smirked, his time was soon coming, that puppet Saren was weak, and something was opening his mind to the Destroyer’s whispers, any other being would have wondered at why, but Dagon didn’t care, he was mere decades away from entering the newly expanded universe, opened to him through the explorations of the Nirnians.

True even the smallest touch of his magic was causing the eezo in the Turian’s body to expand minutely, he was sure that the alien wouldn’t disintegrate until he had killed those two bitches on the throne that was rightfully his.

He smirked at the thought of how much fun it would be to play with entire worlds, his eyes glinting with avarice, knowing this would be a nice middle finger at Malog Bal on the scoreboard of invasions.  
Yes, he chuckled malevolently, causing the denizens of his realm to hide, the time was almost here.

Imperial space, Magnus system, planet: Nirn, Imperial University, Imperial city- Mordin Solus

Professor Mordin Solus stared around the atrium of the Imperial University with almost childlike wonder. The circular room was three stories high, made of white marble and held up by columns in the traditional Cyrodillic style. The floor was of creamy marble with a center fountain and filled with the bustle of students, teachers and the many other pursuers of knowledge.

The throng of species dressed in tunics and dresses, armour and robes, everywhere one looked there was something new to see. In one corner a Krogan male in a deep red tunic with the emblem of clan Urdnot debated with a Maomer in pale green robes who was holding up a slate holding several light sheets covered in diagrams as if to emphasize something, a group of suit less Quarians sprinted past, no doubt late for class.

A Geth platform decorated with purple runic designs sat near the central fountain holding a slate as it read, doing its best to blend in with the crowd. Next to the Geth sat a golden automata shaped like a female Altmer who was playing some kind of game on its palm comp.

Eagerly Mordin brought up his own palm comp that he had been issued, apparently Omni-tools tended to explode on Nirn, so one of the newer ones that was designed to work for a magicless being from the merge of the three newer species of the empire.

Hastily he glanced at the chronometer, he had arrived half an hour early in the hopes of observing Imperial citizens in their natural environment before his colleges joined him for the tour and lectures on magic theory later today.

“Professor Solus!” a voice intruded on his spinning thoughts, pulling him back to earth.  
“Maelon, good to see you, been observing locals, fascinating to see how similar yet different Imperials are from citadel races.” He said rapidly, fiddling with his palm comp, trying to get it to take readings  
like his Omni-tool would. Maelon sighed, looking at his superior with resignation.

Only just noticing that Mordin was approaching a Krogan student. “Pardon me, sorry to interrupt you, have a few questions, won’t take too much time, hoping for data” he machine gunned at the male.

The green Krogan turned his head a little to fix the Salarian with his dark eyes. “What do you want?” he asked gruffly.

“Fascinating, speaks local common language, must ask! How old are you?” he muttered to himself, then to the Krogan. The male straightened “I’m thirty” he said proudly, shifting so his bag hung a little more comfortably on his hump. “So born before Krogan absorption into empire” Mordin muttered to himself, furiously typing.

“Watch it Pyjak” the Krogan growled “The Krogan weren’t absorbed, we chose to join of our own free will, and the Queens have kept their end of the bargain, they’ve done more for the Krogan then the council ever did” he snarled at the Salarian, who to his credit never even flinched.

“Apologies, did not mean to offend, merely attempting to accumulate data. So little known about Nirnian politics, very tight lipped to use an Asari phrase. Assumed to use antiquated monarchy system. Wonder how such a system could work, No matter, thank you for your time!” he said before striding swiftly away and towards the slowly growing group of Salarian and Asari exchanges.

It was slightly odd to see an Asari having to wear a suit constantly, the looked rather like Quarians, though without the double jointed legs and with crests on the back of their heads. The suits had been made by the Quarians using a similar templet to their own and was comprised of three layers, the inner one was a buffer of dispelling magic that kept the Asari in essentially a magical vacuum, then a layer of insulation followed by a layer of thin wards.

The outer layer prevented the suit from being breached, the middle layer kept the magic and the dispeller runes from interacting and the last one filtered the magica away from the eezo saturated Asari. After experimenting with a few test animals from Asari labs it was revealed that biotics in general and Asari in particular would degenerate slowly and painfully due to the magic in the air interacting with the Eezo in their blood causing the microscopic particles to detonate.

At a molecular level this led to bubbles of air in the joints and cells, and actual mini explosions around eezo nodules. As a result the beauties of Citadel space were forced to be the suit wearers in the empire. Mordin appreciated the irony.

“Professor, glad you didn’t get lost” said their guide, a deep maroon Argonian in a simple kilt and open vest, he wore the usual dagger that everyone seemed to carry and had golden feathers covering his head as well as a small ring of horns that circled his crown.

“My apologies Wishes-to-swim-Always, I was observing the locals.” The Argonian sighed, shrugged long used to the slightly ADHD mentality of the Salarians. “If you will follow me I will show your around” he said, leading them up the grand set of stairs at the far end of the Atrium, through the winding hallways, stopping before marvelous statues of figures both historical and mythological (though to the Nirnians there was very little difference).

Eventually the stood before a pair of massive bronze doors, inscribed with small pictographs of figures in battle and in peace. The doors smoothly opened to revel a twelve story tall tower room ringed with columns made from dark green stone capped with golden hued metal that traced up the pillars like vines. The walls and floor were made of cream coloured stone and lit by amber lamps and large windows that let in the light from the outside.

Filling the room save for the central area were shelves filled with books, scrolls, light sheets, slates, terminals. Table, cubicles, deep sofas, ottomans and more filled the left over space, with floor upon floor around the centre hub, standing in the center one could look up to the top floor.

Figures in green robes moved through the shelves, caring for the massive collection and aiding the students who searched through the stacks. “Behold one of the great libraries of Nirn, One of seven collections of the knowledge of our empire, an ever expanding archive that is meant to safeguard the wisdom of the ages.” The Citadelers gaped, minds overloaded.

A Khajiiti female with grizzled golden fur dressed in a green robe and with deep blond braided hair with both ears filled with silver rings though her eyes were white with cataracts stalked towards them, her nose twitching and her tail sweeping from side to side to aide her balance.

“What is this Always? Who are these strange smells? Cousins perhaps” she asked in a raspy voice laden with amusement.

“Aahin-Dra these are the exchanges from the Citadel.” He bowed to the elderly female, before turning to his charges “everyone may I present Aahin-Dra Sibiri, head Archivist of the University Library.”

Aahin bowed her head to them “greetings, how can this one help you today?” she rasped “I can feel one of you quivering with you questions, ask, cousin of the Argonians” she said turning her sightless eye to Mordin.

“How are you able to move without some form of aid?” he asked excitedly.

Aahin chuckled “We Khajit have whiskers ears, nose and tail. With these I make up for my long gone eyes.  
“But how do you act as head archivist?” an Asari asked intrigued.

Tthis one played in these archives when this one was a kitten, this one grew up among these shelves, this one knows where everything is, that and this one has excellent staff that this one delegate too” she purred with amusement, her tail twitching and a slightly sheepish look on her face as she admitted the  
last part.

“I was hoping you could help us find a text of beginner’s magical theory” Always asked her.

She smiled “of course, follow this one” she commanded, weaving her way through the chairs, students sitting or standing in her way quickly moved back to allow her uninterrupted passage, they knew better than to mess with Aahin-Dra.

Once a group of third years had thought it funny to rearrange all the furniture, she had hunted them down despite her blindness by scent and showed them just why she was known as the most terrifying archivist since Urag gro-Shub of Winterhold college.

“Here is the shelf of early magic theory, these texts are copies of ancient Aldmeri writing, dating back to the time of the Mer migration from Aldmeris, here is ancient snow elf theory, and the beyond that is the ancient lore from each of the races, for a beginners guide to music theory go to the end of the row and look up on the third shelf on the right, section MT 46673 f882, the green book” she informed them before slinking off toward the massive central desk that was manned by novices in green robes with a white stripe on their left sleeve who worked at magelight terminals and signed out books.

Always led the way down the row, finding the section and pulling out several identical green leather bound tomes embossed with the title and the symbol of a bearded man in robes holding a staff.

Passing out the books he told the group “We have four hours before the lecture, if you get lost, ping me and I’ll find you” he informed them. Mordin took the book ad scurried to one of the tables, giddy with the prospect of this knowledge.

Imperial city, Nirn, Mundus system- Tali

Tali was in awe, their class field trip had been in the imperial city for three days and she was loving every minute of it. The streets radiated age, the buildings were ancient and beautiful, the temple to the divines, the stone form of Martin Septim, everything was so amazing. Now her group stood on a hill south of the city, about to walk the route taken by the armies during the final battle.

“As you can see the city has not expanded beyond its ancient walls” the guide told them all “can anyone tell me why?” he asked, his glowing vampire eyes running over the assembled students.

Tali raised her hand “yes miss?”

“Zorah, Tali’Zorah nar Rannoch” she supplied “and they city has not been expanded so as to not cut down on the amount of farmland that surrounded the city at first, the mega cities are built on Akavir, in later years it was maintained in its small size as a historical monument, a time capsule to show that the empire sprang from small origins.” She finished, getting a little nervous by all the stares directed at her.

“That is correct Miss Zorah. We are currently standing on the outcropping from where Ayrenn II made the call that began the siege of the White-gold tower.” Tali felt a small thrill run down her spine, looking around she could see the whole city laid out before her, and beyond the city, the slopes that had held the northern forces.

“If you will follow me now, try not to get lost” the guide instructed, leading them down the outcropping and down the path that lead straight to the walls of the city. “after the siege the Queens had the walls rebuilt, as such the area where the breaches once stood is marked with white stone” the guide told them “now to follow the path we will teleport to the inside of the wall where the breach would have been” they did so, Tali fighting off the slight feeling of nausea that accompanied the action.

Soon they were walking up the streets, the path was marked by green and gold pennants that hung from the street lamps, just as the northern way was marked with silver and red.

After an hour of walking the historic streets they reached the center. The courtyard before the tower was massive in scale, circular and in the center, stood a fountain, thirty feet in diameter the center was dominated by three tiers.

On the bottom, stone Spriggans and flame Atronachs, horse, wolves, bears and Sabercats were frozen in lifelike freezes, water pouring from their hands, jaws and claws.

On the second tier stood the representation of the races, vampires and Nords, Altmer and Weres, Redguard, Dunmer, Dragons reared over the assembles statues as if roaring, water gushing from its mouth in place of flame and all the others each with fountains of water pouring from their hands, swords, staffs arrows and daggers.

The top tier held life-sized statues of the queens standing back to back, holding each other’s hand whilst their other hands were help up and out, a permanent magelight held out as water bubble around their feet. All in all the fountain was over twenty feet tall and filled the air with the sound of the water. “Behold, Triumphal fountain, one of the wonders of the empire, built to commemorate the founding.” The guide had to yell over the sound of the water and the crowds surrounding them. Tali was gobsmacked, she stared at the fountain in awe, the detail in the craftsmanship, the amount of effort required to build this fountain without modern technology was amazing, and even a little humbling.

Excited voices caught her attention and she turned to see who it was, what she saw shocked her, standing near her school group was a collection of Citadelers, all staring around them in awe, a maroon Argonian stood near them, as they all listened to her groups guide explain the materials and methods used to create the fountain.

“Pardon me” one of the Salarians asked raising a hand “must ask, why are the Quarians, Geth and Krogan not on the statue?” he asked rapidly, his reedy voice sounding weird to Tali’s ears.

“That is because this statue is to commemorate the final battle that took place in this city to form the empire, it was here in this spot that the meeting of queens and dragons took place and the Cyrodillic Empire swore fealty to Ayrenn II. There is a statue to celebrate their joining on Tuchanka and Rannoch, as well as on the avenue of Statues, this work was the first one built by the united people of Nirn as we know them today. Thus it has great historical significance.” The guide informed them.

“Now follow me children we will be entering the tower now” the guide told the leading Tali’s group away.  
Looking behind her she caught a quick glance of the Citadelers turning to discuss something, but she caught the eye of the question asking Salarian, who smiled widely at her and waved, shyly she waved back before turning to pay attention to the guide once more.


	18. The voices in your head

Soven Vahlok- Medical bay 67

Cortana sat in the medical bay aboard the Soven Vahlok waiting for her turn for the operation. It was a procedure was being applied in an entirely new way. The idea of implants was not a new one, medical implants that powered themselves off of the hosts ambient magica were often used to mesh with prosthetic limbs and would allow the limb to function like the original, connecting it to the brain like their citadel analogues. The new part came by using these implants to house Machine spirits. Machine Spirits were very similar to AI save for one crucial difference, they were tied to their platform.

The Geth could float through lines of code that made up the Citadel Extranet and through the Vusnet (Nirn Internet) with the magica upgrade they had gone through upon joining, but a Machine spirit was tied to the machine, ship or armour they lived in. The difficulty was that Machine Spirits were autonomous unlike the Geth and could therefore be more portable and tended to have a faster computing power, they could be moved with hard lines so that was the plan. The implant was to house a greater Machine Spirit who would work in tandem with their biological partner and manage their suit functions and be able to be uploaded into larger systems and hopefully be upgraded to hack wirelessly like the Geth.

It had worked well with the lesser spirits and now it was time to test the Greater Spirits. It was a volunteer only operation for both the Spirit and the warrior, the spirit was undergoing an experimental upgrade to allow for wireless interactions using the suit and implant to project themselves into other systems and Cortana was waiting to be fitted with the large implant that would be the home of her new friend and several others to allow an easier integration.

“Are you nervous?” asked her neighbour, a brown scaled Argonian with yellow eyes and a head full of horns.  
Cortana turned to look at him “I think we all are” she answered, looking around the room at the other volunteers. There was a Golden furred male Khajiit with one ear full of rings who fiddled with the hem of his off duty black shirt, a Nord woman who was flicking nervously through the hearthfire edition of Arms and Armours not really reading the articles. A Dunmer male had a copy of Mobius Dick that he seemed to be engrossed in, an Altmer female was reading the Second seed edition of Spells and Incantations (for those with the talent to cast them) with a relaxed air whilst an imperial male debated something with a Bosmer female, a snow elf male sat meditating and a Maomer was reading something on his palm comp.

A healer scholar came into the room wearing the pale green robes of a nurse or attendant “Lieutenant Commander Shepard Cortana, Lieutenant Wulf Lu’Cian, Commander Rendon-Gar, Captain Ice-veins Hestila please follow me.” She read out and the named volunteers stood, filing through the door into the medical bay.  
“You have all read and signed the consent forms and sat through the orientation, this will be your final attempt to back out.” She looked over them and nodded as no one left “in the event that one or more of you should die during or immediately following this operation I shall perform your last rites, I pray they will not be necessary.”

She told them and Cortana nodded, it was standard procedure before operations and battle, the four of them knelt and the healer who also held the position of priestess of Kynareth held her arms over them in blessing “I commend your souls to Aetherius should you fall during this endeavour. May the blessings of all divines and benevolent Daedra be upon you. Let your journey to the realms beyond be peaceful and swift. So mote it be” she intoned and they bowed their heads murmuring the benediction before standing and following the healer to the four operating rooms.

As Cortana walked in she bowed to the team that awaited her dressed in white one piece jumpsuits with their rank on their right bicep. “Lieutenant Commander Cortana Shepard?” asked a motherly looking Nord woman with her face mask down.

Cortana nodded “yes, healer I am Cortana Shepard. I am ready to begin.” She said and the Healer nodded  
“I am Chief Healer Karin Chakwas, this is my team and we will be performing the surgery on you today. I ask you to disrobe please and place your uniform in the drawer there” she instructed, indicating the drawer.

Cortana stripped without hesitation and placed her clothes in the afore mentioned drawer “This is the other member of the partnership you have volunteered for” Chakwas said indicating the small crystal viewer “you two were matched according to your psych profiles. Cortana Shepard be known to Ava. Ava be known to Commander Shepard” she introduced and the crystal pulsed allowing a small magelight avatar of a barefooted Breton woman with long curling purple hair in a sleeveless gown and with wings for arms appeared. Her feathers were a myriad of blues and purples whilst her gown was white and her human parts were flesh coloured.

“Greetings Ava” Cortana said, bowing to the small hologram who spread her wings and bowed back.  
“She cannot speak as she is still in stasis for the operation, now are you both ready to begin?” Asked Healer Chakwas.

Both participants looked at each other before nodding and Cortana followed her instructions to stand in the middle of the rune circle on the floor. The healers activated the cleansing ritual and then guided her to the operating table. Cortana stepped into the currently vertical table and felt them strap her body down tightly, fixing various tubes to keep her breathing to her and rotating the table horizontal.  
She felt the needle slide into the veins on her wrist and a tingling feeling swept through her veins and she felt her muscles relaxing as the cocktail moved through her system. The tubes took over her breathing as she lost consciousness and a rune placed over her heart continued to stimulate it and beat. Her last though as she slid away was that if this is what death felt like then maybe it was not so bad.

Chakwas looked over at Ava and nodded. The hologram faded and the crystal shed layers allowing it to fit into the chip that would be placed into the implant. Chakwas looked at her team who all nodded taking their places before she picked up her obsidian scalpel and began the surgery.

Cortana woke up slowly, drifting in and out of the waking world like a leaf on the tide. With each surge forward she became more awake. She became aware of the fact that she was in a soft hospital robe again and for a moment she wondered if she was back in the House of Rest, but her memories slid back into place and she remembered the procedure. She opened her eyes and looked around the room carefully and was immediately assaulted by the information from her ocular HUD implants, she felt her body begin to panic, noticed her heart rate, blood pressure and adrenalin levels increase drastically as her body fought against the sensations.

Sounds bombarded her from every angle and smells fought for dominances. She began to gasp and shake as the doors opened and Healer Chakwas entered and immediately dimmed the lights “calm down Shepard” she commanded gently “focus on my voice and breathe in… out…in….out” she instructed leading the exercise.  
Cortana latched onto the healer, focusing with everything she had. It took ten minutes for her to adjust enough to the sensations enough for her heart rate to lower and her body to calm down. “Ok Shepard listen to me very carefully” Chakwas said quietly though to Shepard she sound like she was yelling.

“Ava is going to try and initiate contact with you know. She has fared well through her augmentation and yours were a success so far. Are you ready? Nod if you are, remember remain calm and breathe.” Cortana nodded, breathing deeply and evenly as she waited.

Slowly the feeling receded though the world still felt too full. There was a gentle clicking feeling before a gentle contralto voice spoke in her ear’‘Hello? Testing one, two, one, two. Trolls cause terrible trouble in a tantrum.’

Cortana choked a little at this before she giggled, still a little loopy from her drugs and the panic “Trolls?” she asked turning her head in an automatic movement as her body looked for the source of the voice.

‘Well I had to say something.” The voice said with the hint of a smile in it “I’m Ava, pleased to meet you Cortana Shepard.'<.i>

Shepard nodded “that makes sense, Pleased to meet you Ava” she replied before looking at the Healer “I’m hearing a voice who introduces herself as Ava so I assume that it is working” she whispered, trying to make her voice fit in her ears.

Chakwas nodded making a note on her slate. “Excellent.” She held out her stylus “Please grab this” she instructed and Cortana slowly reached out and after two miss fire finally grabbed the pen. Chakwas made a note the brought out a pen light “this may sting, but I want you to remain still” she told Cortana.

The light was almost excruciating but she held through as she followed the Healers commands through various motor control test from where she lay. “How are you feeling Ava?” Chakwas asked and the Machine Spirit answered with Cortana acting as an intermediary.

“Currently I feel a little overwhelmed Healer Chakwas. Whenever Shepard makes a move I feel the impulses going past my housing. I am seeing through her eyes, it’s very odd, I am essentially experiencing what Cortana is. Though I have no control. I feel a little helpless” the Spirit responded and Cortana felt concerned.

“Sorry” she admitted feeling guilty at having essentially trapped the Spirit in its own body.

“Don’t worry, maybe we can work something out” Ava told her and Chakwas smiled at the two of them, Cortana couldn’t help but feel that there were two of them now, since Ava could see through her own eyes.

“I want you two to get to know each other over the next day before we get you two into testing. Try to find a balance” She instructed before leaving the room.

Cortana fell back onto the pillows closing her eyes, “So how are we going to make this work?” she muttered to her new roommate.

“I don’t know, I’m at a bit of a loss right now as to how to process what I’m feeling. Is it like this all the time?” Ava admitted, sounding a bit vulnerable “I can hear what you are saying by the vibrations in your throat, they put a sensor down there for me to monitor you speech” she reported and Cortana frowned.

“Where else did they put sensors?” she asked curious.

“Pretty much all over your entire body, My job is to ensure that if your get hurt that I can know and can divert power to the appropriate runes in your under amour.” Ava said, still sounding unsure.

Cortana sank even deeper into her pillows “Fuck that’s a lot” she commented in a bit of a dazed voice.  
“Are you still ok with this?” Ava asked in uncertainty “I Know, it’s one thing to read about it and another entirely to realise what is now under your skin.”

Cortana opened her eyes and stared at the HUD superimposed over her vision and she took a deep breath “No I’m good. And Ava?” she said “yes?” Ava asked sounding more confident, Cortana steeled herself and made an offer that she hadn’t extended to any but her Prolus nine years ago “Call me Tana.”

Training facilit

“Duck..DUCK….DUCK!” Ava screamed.

“I AM!” Cortana roared hitting the floor to avoid the swiping axe that would have bisected. “Calm the Fuck down Ava, I know what I’m doing” she told her partner.

“Yeah, but I have no control! You should try it and tell me how you feel then!” the hysterical machine spirit shrieked.

Cortana rolled to the side as the Centurion brought its heavy foot down where she had been laying. “You have got to be fucking me!” Ava screamed

“Just shut up and hack this bastard already!” Cortana yelled back blasting a lightning bolt at the centurion and jumping away.

“Trying…fuck, how do the Geth do this?” Ava muttered “aaaaaand Got it!” she cried triumphantly and centurion fell to its knees.

“Thank you, bout time” Cortana muttered charging an ice spike and blasting it through the automaton’s head. It fell with a clang and Cortana shrugged in her shoulders, checking for any strains or pulled muscles.

“Holy Meridia how do you handle that? I can feel the levels of Adrenaline in you right now, is that normal?” Ava asked in concern and Cortana shook her head, knowing Ava could feel the motion.

“No, I think because I could see everything faster I was more agitated, because the Centurion is much faster that a normal one too. Plus no armour or weapons.” She replied and Ava hummed.

“I wonder what it will be like with armour? This transmitter feels weird” Ava mused and Cortana agreed, rolling her neck around the silver an crystal choker that sat around her neck and walking over to the tester.

“Cortana, Ava how did that feel?” the Argonian asked and Cortana shrugged.

“A little awkward without my armour and weapons seeing as the object was to distract not destroy, I can adjust” she replied. Her choker glowed and the small magelight emitters projected the form of Ava standing on her shoulder.

“I agree that I can adjust, but mostly it was a problem of me to have no control, I think I’ll get used to it.” She reported and the tester made a note on his slate.

“Good, you two are our top pair so far in this program. But the techs at Blackreach have cooked up some new toys for the pair of you. Your orders are to go there and participate in the testing for equipment for the two of you.” He told them and the pair nodded.

“I hope we can get some other kind of transmitter, I feel uncomfortable having a collar” Cortana muttered to Ava who sent the impression of a nod. Cortana left the room and packed her bags and a mere three hours later was on a ship to Blackreach.

Parnack

Saren watched as the Yahg below him toiled. It had been nine years since he had arrived here to build his army. He had left several spheres in the hands of the pack leaders and now they were converted, He had found Sovereign by following the Spirit’s whispers and now the great ship sat on the surface, many of the Yahg had been taken and improved, just as Saren had been improved.

Something had begun to degrade his feeble organic body so Sovereign had replaced his flesh with metal, now he was stronger, his eyes could see farther and they didn’t hurt when the Voice spoke.

“You have done well Saren. Soon you shall lead your army as a tide for change and destruction. A new Dawn will appear, one Mythic in its proportions. Train your soldiers well for the bitches will not make it easy. Be ruthless my Servant”

Saren bowed his head “I will not fail my lord. The Queens and the Council will fall and the cycle shall continue.”

Citadel

Garrus walked through the hallways after his partner. It was his first day on the job and he was paired with a Turian name Jorus “Our job is to patrol Zakira ward, according to our jurisdiction that would include the bronze quarter but we leave that alone. The imperials can handle that themselves.” Jorus told him, striding forward confidently and Garrus followed.

“So what do we do if there is a criminal in the bronze quarter? Why is it called that anyway?” he asked and Jorus snorted “We never see any criminals in there because like I said, the Nirnians take care of it. But if you see a man with only one hand and a black x tattooed on his forehead then you know he has been caught stealing seven times. They’re big on leaving a message. As for why it’s called that, well Dwemer metal quarter was too much of a mouthful and the metal they like to uses is a little darker than gold, so bronze it is.” he replied.

“Why seven?” Garrus asked and Jorus shrugged.

“dunno something about it being luck I guess, so Irony?” he said unconcerned “they love irony” he added.  
They turned a corner and Garrus felt his mandibles drop open in shock. The silver and blue of the corridor stopped abruptly at what looked like a pair of gold coloured metal doors carved with the Imperial sigil, they stood open and two guards in gold armour complete with helmets and a blue surcoat emblazoned with a stylized depiction of the citadel overtop stood on either side. Shields hung from their let arm and swords say on their hips.

“That’s the bronze quarter, I’m taking you in there so you can meet the Watch and know who you’ll be working with.” Jorus told him and walked towards the doors.

“Hail Jorus” called the one on the left and Jorus lifted an arm in greeting.

“Hail James” he replied and the guard nodded.

“Who’s the whelp?” the one on the right asked and Garrus realized it was a woman.

“Brelyna be known to Garrus Vakarian. Garrus Vakarian be known to Brelyna Corsus” Jorus introduced before adding “I’m bringing him to meet captain Coppercroft” the two guards nodded.

“Go on in, you know the rules, good luck new blood” Brelyna told the pair gesturing them in.  
As they passed Garrus got his first glance of the Bronze quarter. It had once been a hanger or a warehouse, and a big one at that. But now it had been transformed. Stone flags covered the floor and the walls were dressed in a gold/bronze metal decorated with motifs and designs. Down the center ran a road lined with large stone flower boxes filled with flowers of various colours and shapes.

Small globes of light hovered over the boxes and benches sat near them lamp posts hung over the street with beautiful lanterns hanging from their graceful arches and high above banners and pennants hung. People walked through the streets, all dressed in typical Nirnian clothes, long dresses and tunic, robes and armour.

More guards similarly armoured as their fellows outside patrolled the streets and small golden arachnid automata scurried around underfoot, cleaning and repairing. In one corner he saw one drive off a keeper as it tried to dismantle a portion of the cobblestones. It reared up on its hind legs and hissed, sparks arcing between its front legs. The keeper scurried away and the spider began to replace the stones the keeper had tried to remove.

The road was lined with tall apartment like structures that reached the ceiling made from stone and metal. Many appeared to be housing and the further they went the more people they saw. After a few minutes they entered a circular space which appeared to be their version of a market. Stalls sat around the space and shops and café’s lined it. A large and official looking building sat to the left of the square and a fountain in the center with a statue depicting all the races including the Quarians, Krogan and Geth, dominated the pool. The air was filled with the sound of voices haggling, laughing, arguing and even music from a street musician.

Children laughed and ran underfoot while guards watched over everything with careful eyes. In the shadow of one building Garrus saw a figure in brown stealth armour sitting in the shadows, watching and he curiously stared at them. The figure looked up and noticed him, in a blink they vanished and he stared puzzled.

“Don’t bother, he’s Thieves’ guild.” Jorus told him and he looked at his superior.

“Thieves guild? They have a guild? Why didn’t anyone arrest him?” he demanded and Jorus held up his hand.

“I don’t know or understand it myself. But there is a whole code of conduct here, they see theft as a form of employ as long as you follow the laws of the guild. They teach how to pickpocket in their schooling, they see sneaking as an art form and skill just as much as sword fighting and magic. A well rounded education is focused around the three pillars of their society: The Warrior, Mage and Thief. These in turn each possess a collection of skills that are honed to a certain point and then a person specializes. A follower of the Clever craft is an intellectual or mage, a follower of the Stealthy craft is someone who prefers subtlety like thief or even a merchant as the art of selling counts as a stealthy craft and a follower of the Bold craft is that warrior, police or someone involved with the more martial professions. But these crafts cross over, like battlemages and so on. Do you see?” Jorus explained and Garrus frowned and shook his head.

“yeah, I don’t either. I just let them handle their own affairs, I really don’t want to get pulled into an argument about it with them, and besides the guards have an almost sixth sense about criminals, it’s downright scary sometimes. I once watched the guards hack a murderer apart. He was a Salarian named Saleon who liked to sell the organs of his victims on the black market. They tore him to shreds then burned what was left when he attempted to set up shop in here.” Jorus shook his head “anyway, let’s get you to Coppercroft, then we can continue on our patrol.”

Garrus nodded numbly and followed Jorus into the official looking building. The entrance had a set of steps that they walked up and found themselves in a long hall. A pale red haired man in fine clothes and a silver circlet sat on a small throne and listened to a Khajiit who seemed to be petitioning for something.

“That’s Governor Udina, decent man but a short temper. He runs the bronze quarter and answers to Voice Alkinus.” Jorus explained leading Garrus to the left of the hall and through a door into an office where a man with short cropped dark hair and fair skin in guard armour but minus the helmet sat at a desk, flicking through several sheets of what looked like paper.

“Captain Coppercroft?” Jorus asked, knocking on the door. The man looked up and narrowed his eyes for a moment.

“Jorus Barrcus right?” he asked and Jorus nodded.

“This is my new partner, Garrus Vakarian I’m showing him the ropes.” Garrus stepped forward and saluted.  
“Don’t salute boy, I’m not your superior.” The Captain commanded then looked at Garrus carefully “Vakarian hey? No relation to Icarus by any chance?” he asked and Garrus nodded.

“He’s my father” he explained and Coppercroft grinned

“Ahh that explains it, you have his eyes. Well good to see you lad. Your father was well liked here, your name carries a good flavour to it. Hope to see good things from you lad.” Garrus nodded feeling a little overwhelmed “right, off you go lad, comeback after your shift and stop by the Spoon, they have the best mead on the citadel, Quarian and Nirnian, so you can try it.” The Captain smiled and Jorus led the stunned Garrus out.

“What?” he asked his superior, confusion in his pale blue eyes.

“They do that. The Spoon is Ysgamore’s Spoon, the oldest tavern on the Citadel, they set up as soon as Imperials were allowed on the Citadel. It’s a favourite among off duty legionnaires and guards. It’s also the source of the Wabajack incident. The first one, not the last three.” Jorus told him, striding back through the quarter, waving to the denizens who greeted him.

Garrus nodded dumbly and followed Jorus out of the vibrant Quarter and out into Zakira ward. The halls felt rather dark and cold after the Quarter and Garrus found himself wondering what their homeworld was like.

Shor’s Fields

Tali’Zorah nar Rannoch stood at attention with the rest of her fellow graduates. All of them deck out in their full dress uniforms, black fitted jacket over black trousers and tall black boots gleaming with polish green edging and piping with the purple strip representing Rannoch. Her sword and dagger sat at the precise angles and her hair was held back by two perfect braids that ran the length of her head. It was graduation for the Navy cadets and she stood in the place of honour as the top of her year in engineering.

A Dunmer in a uniform that dripped with medals and awards strode up the lines, his eyes roving over them, looking for even one hair out of place. Tali knew he would not find one on her and met his stern red gaze unflinchingly. The man nodded and performed an abrupt about face.

“OKAALAH OFAN FIR!” he bellowed and the entire assemblage stamped their right foot and clapped their left fist to their chest bellowing “FIR” and Tali felt a surge of pride and exhilaration at the feeling of being a part of such a maneuver.

A Tall Nord Woman in a black uniform with no piping but a single dark blue sash of the Praetor strode onto the podium and the nodded “AHST FORVEYK!”[At ease] she ordered and they all obeyed, in one perfect motion “Well done Cadets. You are here to graduate and become Mariners of the Aetherius Fleet. You have been a credit to your race in training and I know you will all be a credit to your Empire in the future. I am not one for speeches, but I will say this. This is among the first class that contains our newest member the Geth, Quarians and Krogan You are the symbol of the new empire and you shall embody what has let us endure for two thousand years, may we endure another two thousand. You now join the Aetherius fleet. You agreed to be the empire’s shield against the void. You are the ones who will stare into the abyss and wander the cold winds and currents of Aetherius. I Ask You All. ARE YOU READY TO SWEAR YOUR OATH?” she bellowed it and they all stamped their right foot.

“GEH” they answered and the Praetor nodded.

“OKAALAH OFAN ZIN!” She cried and joined them in their salute and replied of “ZIN!” two woman walked to the podium.

On the left stood Ayrenn in her full armour, holding the glowing bow of Auriel in her right hand her crown and armour gleamed in the sun and too her side stood Serana in her gleaming crystal armour, the arrows in her right hand sucking the light into themselves.

Tali watched them in awe, she had seen vids and pictures of the queens in full armour, but it was different to see them in person barely thirty metres from her. She could feel the power of Auriel’s bow and the charisma the two women exuded.

“Cadets, graduates, Members of the Empire. We thank you for your desire to serve the people.” Ayrenn began, her voice thrumming across the field, her Thu’um was so strong Tali felt it shake her ribs.  
“We thank you for your willingness to lay down your lives in the name of safety for your people and we thank you for your commitment. We now ask you to take the oath of the Navy” Serana finished and the whole contingent of graduates knelt in one smooth practiced movement.

“My Empire is my purpose, my shipmates are my family. Never shall I be parted from them. I am their shield as they are mine, I am their armour, power and spirit as they are mine. To the death and beyond shall we serve and defend our Empire and our people. With the Gods and Ancestors as my Witness I shall not falter and I shall not break. I shall stare into the jaws of death, horror and the void to defend the innocent. With the blood on my hands I purchase their right to live freely and I purchase their right to peace and safety, I kill so they do not need to. Should death take me I will still uphold this vow. Until The Queens release me from this service, so shall I perform my duty.” Tali recited, she felt so strong and purposeful as she said these words and swore herself to service. Once they had finished they remained kneeling, heads down, waiting.

“We accept your Oath, Now rise, soldiers of the empire. Rise and join your brethren in defence of our people!” the Queens told them as one and Tali stood with her fellows “We welcome you, Mariners of Aetherius!” the Queens and their teachers cried and Tali knew this was her moment as the top of her year.

“OKAALAH OFAN ZIN!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. “ZIN!” her classmates saluted.

The queens smiled at them all and returned the salute and inclined their heads to the class, the closest the queens ever came to a bow and a gesture that conveyed their respect to these new soldiers.

Tali smiled broadly and held in her cheer until they were dismissed we grinned broadly and laughed as she grabbed one of her friends Gabriella Daniels in a hug “We’re Mariners now!” she cheered and Gabby grinned hugging her back tightly.

“Now what?” she asked excited and Tali laughed “My mother and father are meeting me and we’re going for a meal. You?” she asked and Gabby grinned

“hiding from Ken” she replied “but going for a drink.” Tali laughed “come with me!” she invited, “my parents already love you. They won’t mind” Gabby opened her mouth to protest but Tali put her hand over Gabby’s mouth “No, you’re coming and that’s final.” She commanded and Gabby sighed in good-natured defeat.  
“fine, bossy lady. I’ll come” Tali grinned and practically frogmarched her friend over to where her parents waited.

Rael stood in his enviro-suit dress uniform and looked so proud, her mother had a beautiful long green robe over her suit and both could be seen smiling proudly through their clear visors. “Oh Tali I’m so proud of you!” Lia said, hugging her daughter fiercely and Rael copied the action grinning broadly.

“Now you’re in the Navy, following Quarian traditions are you?” he joked and she smiled at him fondly.  
“Just keeping with the family tradition of being admirals. She replied and he laughed.

“True, now then who is this?” he asked, looking at the rather nervous looking imperial.  
“This is Gabriela Daniels, She has no one to celebrate tonight with, Can she come with us?” she asked hopefully and Lia looked between the two of them.

“Is this the Gabby you’ve been telling us about?” she asked knowingly and Tali grinned while Gabby blushed.

“Yup” she replied and Rael laughed

“Oh don’t worry, it’s all good things, of course she can come. Let’s go our reservation is in an hour, you two can go drinking after.” He told them and they nodded, following him to the nearest teleportation hub.

Traveling

Tali reported to her Barracks office the next morning clean and pressed despite her raging hangover, ready for her first assignment. “Zorah, Tali” she reported to the secretary who nodded and entered the name into the system.

“Hmm, yes, it says here one Ensign Zorah you are to report to the western port for your transfer to Blackreach, you’ve been shortlisted to serve on one of the experimental ships they will be producing in son, you’re to be on the engineering team.”

Tali’s mouth was open and she stared at the secretary in shock as she loaded a light sheet with Tali’s orders and handed them to her.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies that way.” The Secretary laughed and Tali took the sheet, closing her mouth with a snap. “Blackreach, right. Yes mam” she saluted and walked out to gather her things, she didn’t have much, just her dress uniform, her palm comp, her weapons and her light slate. All of this sat in her duffle bag that she slung over her shoulder and carried to the western port. She showed one of the officers her orders and she was directed to the proper dock, three hours later she was lying in an arcane capsule that allowed her to jump without a suit.

The jump was short, as Blackreach was near to Shor’s Fields so she only had to be in the capsule for twenty minutes. As soon as she was free she went to the observation room to catch a glimpse of the fabled shipyards and the heart of the empires mechanical industry. It started as a dot orbiting a system that contained three stars and four gas giants, it grew as the ship approached. Tali gasped as it came into view clearly, she had seen it in pictures and maps, but this was something else entirely.

The station was massive and consisted of a nine concentric rings orbiting within each other like a massive three hundred kilometer diameter gyroscope with massive gaps between the rings. The got closer and the rings were shown in more detail on both sides of the rings were massive cradles designed to hold ships for repair and construction. Three smaller station of a similar make with four rings each orbited the primary station like moons, all of them made of a gleaming golden metal.

Ships swirled around the four station like snowflakes in a blizzard. Warships sat in their cradles as automata and suited workers swarmed over their surface, barques carrying materials harvested from the tree stars they orbited. Small shuttles drifted between the rings that moved in their graceful dance and at the center of the rings was an asteroid, the first asteroid station, Blackreach.

Tali watched as the transport grew closer and closer, the pilot following a carefully choreographed path through the weaving shoals of ships. Nearly an hour later they docked at ring six. Tali thanked the piolet and disembarked onto the station. A uniformed orc waited for her, their palm comp projecting her name as a magelight.

“I’m Ensign Zorah” she informed him, sifting her bag a little higher on her back.

The orc grunted “follow me” he said in a surly voice and Tali nodded, falling into step behind him. He led her through the gold hallways, lit by overhead strips of light. The floor was made of a grey hued metal and her boots echoed as the clicked against it.

She held in her questions that bubbled against her teeth, but she held her tongue, knowing that she would get no answers from her guide. “In here” he grumbled at her, pointing at a door and she nodded, stepping through the sliding double door into a rather Spartan office.

A black desk dominated the midsized room and a window revealed the spinning, swirling dance that was Blackreach. A Redguard woman sat at the desk, reading something on a magelight viewer and she looked up at Tali as she entered “Ensign Zorah?” she asked and Tali saluted.

“Yes Mam'” she replied.

“Sit down Ensign” the woman instructed and Tali obeyed, placing her duffle bag next to the chair and sat herself down gingerly, watching as the woman turned back to her screen. “Ensign Tali’Zorah nar Rannoch. Daughter of Rael’Zorah Vas Rannoch and Lia’Zorah Vas Rannoch. Born 3rd Midyear, 8E424 on Rannoch, graduated from the Shor’s Fields Navy academy with top honours in class 8E44. Speciality Engineering and programing. Anything you want to add?” She read off and looked at Tali with a raised eyebrow.

Tali shook her head “no mam’ that is correct.” She replied, careful to keep her emotions under wraps.  
“Hmm, do you know why you’re here Ensign?” she asked and Tali shook her head again. “You’re here because you are one of the finest engineers our academy has turned out recently. The best of the best are assigned to a very specific division. Tell me, what do you know of the Skalds?”

Tali stared at the woman in disbelief but answered the question as succinctly as possible. “They’re a myth, an order of heroes who do the Empire’s bidding, they are the best warriors, mages and rogues in the empire and they were made by the queens to go where the Blades and Eyes can’t.”  
The woman smiled “all true except for one thing. The Skalds are real.”

Tali’s jaw dropped “they’re real?” and the woman nodded.

“And they need ships, with people to crew them. So the best are given the option to serve aboard Skald ships. You have been given the option to serve aboard a Skald ship. Do you accept?”

Tali stared at her, her mouth working silently, gaping like a gaffed fish. Work onboard a Skald Ship? That was a dream come true, the best gear, and the best ship. “Yes!” she blurted and the woman smiled  
“I thought so. Sign here and here” Tali read the confidentiality contract and nodded signing her name in triplicate, before the woman nodded.

“Good, welcome to the Skald Navy. A map has been downloaded to your palm comp. You will be serving with Skald Commander Cortana Shepard, her ship is being finished now, and you are to report to the Quartermaster for your equipment and to Enginemaster Adams for duty at 0800 tomorrow. Have a good day ensign Zorah” Tali stood and dazedly walked out of the room.

Her palm comp pinged and she brought it up. A map showed her to her new barracks and she followed it, still in a daze. Two hours later she sat down on her bunk in her new off duty uniform over her new Dwemer weave under armour. The lines pulsing comfortingly in the dim lighting of the barracks. The other residents had greeted her and she had seen two familiar faces Gabby and Kenneth were also here, which was no surprise once she thought about it, seeing as they were the top three in their year.

She shook her head and fell back onto the black blankets the day had just been too full. She sat up and went to her locker and pulled off her clothes but remained in her under armour. While on a station or ship it was mandatory for crew to wear the under armour in the event of a hull breach. She kicked off her boots and slid under her covers closing her eyes against the dim light of the room and the pulsing of her suit. Sleep reached out and pulled her into the abyss, and she finally felt relief for her pounding head.


	19. The Victory of Normandy

Cortana stared out at the ship and smiled, it was a beautiful example of Nirnian engineering. Sleek and gleaming, its hull was a similar golden hue that their ships were renowned for but the pattern of ward anchors was set to look like dragon scales, rather than the standard feathers. Long blue stripes that ran from bow to stern along the sides marred the otherwise typical surface and a space near the bow was reserved for the name once she picked it.

“Well she certainly is beautiful” Ava commented as she appeared from the mage-light emitter choker that Cortana still wore, this time as a full sized avatar rather than a nine inch tall hologram. Her feathers, dress and hair ruffled and shifted in a non-existent breeze, while her voice was actually audible to more than just Cortana.

“Yeah, though I’m still having trouble with coming up with a name” she sighed and Ava turned to look at her “I have access a large database of names, if you want some help I can start listing them” she offered but Cortana shook her head.

“No I can feel it, like it’s on the tip of my tongue but my brain doesn’t know how to say it.” She said narrowing her eyes in frustration.

“Maybe it will come to later” Ava offered in an attempt to placate Cortana.  
“You’re right, come on, let’s head to the mess.” Cortana replied, turning and heading back through the silver corridors as Ava flickered and vanished. They arrived in the mess hall dedicated to the crew of the ship Cortana would command.

The whole thing functioned as if they were already deployed, they had their own quartermaster, cook, healer, Legion and most importantly their own Master of Crew, a person whose authority was regarded as a step below the captains as the managed the running of the bar, the sparring ring and all extracurricular activities. The idea behind this was that crews would get to know each other and learn how to work together before they were deployed, allowing for a faster crew integration and for any wrinkles to be ironed out before they were all confined to a small space for months on end.

This also ensured that the collection of personalities didn’t clash too horribly, already there had been some minor adjustments to the roster to allow for maximum group cohesion. It was an eclectic bunch that now sat in the mess before her, Nirnians, Quarians Geth and Krogan all working together to put the finishing touches on what would be their home and already she could see friendships forming.

The hall had long metal tables running down its length and several long stretches were occupied by groups, the legionnaire detachment were laughing loudly as a Krogan and an Orismer arm wrestled and several Geth and Automata were staring at each other as they exchanged data. At one table in the corner, a collection crew with the markings of engineers on their fatigues were gesturing vigorously over a magelight projector that they had rigged up.

As she walked past she listened as a young female Quarian ensign pointed avidly at a portion of the engine on the hologram. “No see if we try to reroute all of the energy through there then the plane stabilizer will go out of alignment and we’ll find ourselves flying through Cold Harbour or somewhere equally unpleasant! I say we distribute the power through these junctions here, here and here” she tapped the corresponding conduits causing them to turn red “to reduce the likelihood of overtaxing the stabilizer.”  
Cortana watched as the others stared at the ensign in amazement.

“Holy Merida that’s brilliant!” Enginemaster Adams cried slapping the girl on the back “nice job Zorah. You have just save the ship!” the girl blushed a dark purple and smiled shyly before she looked over her superior’s shoulder and saw Cortana.

“Oh! Commander!” she gasped and tried to jump up and salute, her fellows did the same, though with more success than her. The young ensign unfortunately had been sitting cross legged on the table and so instead of leaping gracefully to her feet she ended up twitching and performing and clumsy half twist as she fell to the floor before she managed to untangle herself and stand, saluting Cortana, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

“At ease crewmen, though I would appreciate it if you didn’t salute me all the time, we’re all in this together” she told them easily, returning the salute and smiling kindly at the blushing ensign. “May I sit?” she asked and at their assent settled herself gracefully down on the bench and looked at her crew in curiosity “So what’s this I hear about ensign Zorah saving the ship? I didn’t know it was in danger” she asked with interest, smiling internally as the engineers slowly relaxed.

“We were running a simulation. One of us picks a random place on the ship to damage and the others try to figure out a way to prevent a systems failure and a way to repair or compensate enough to get back to port.” Adams explained proudly “Young Zorah there is a sorceress with technology. Oblivion, she even managed to rig her under-armour to give her fireball and ice spike capability. The girls just has a way with tech I’ve never seen. A real genius she is” The Enginemaster praised and the girl in question blushed even brighter.

“All I did was maximize the output of the aether gem, a lot of power can get lost in transfer when the subject is non magical so I just used a different collection of runes to optimize power flow” she mumbled and the others laughed.

“That’s our Tali” a red haired Cyrodiil grinned and slung her arm around the Quarian “brilliant as they come but too damn modest to let anyone know” she said fondly and Tali ducked her head muttering “Gabby!” at her friend trying to wriggle away.

Cortana laughed and Ava made an appearance in miniature standing on Cortana’s shoulders “Not to mention your file says you were top of you class for engineering, in fact you broke records and left experts astounded by your solution to your final exam. We’re lucky to have you with us Ensign Tali’Zorah” Everyone started at Ava’s appearance before they nodded and smiled.

“Yeah we are” Adams said with a smile. “Thank you so much for taking the time to discuss that with me” she thanked them, standing and heading over to where the chef was preceding over two large pots of something that smelt like stew.

Both were stainless steel but one had a ring of gold colour around the top and the other had a ring of purple, this was implemented in the empire to differentiate between levo and dextro foods, Gold stripe on the package or container indicated levo and purple meant dextro, served to ward off any unintended accidents as even children could tell the difference.

She grabbed a bowl of strew and hunkered down at a table to work her way through the hearty meal while her mind chewed over a name for her ship. “Hey Ava” Cortana mumbled to get her friends attention.

“Yes Tana?” the Spirit asked curiously.

“Do you remember the second Cult War?” when the neo Mythic Dawn and the Cult of Malog Bal joined forces and took Akavir?” she asked and Ava made a sound of agreement “well the imperial army and navy had to gain a foot hold on Akavir in order to reclaim it, you know that five prong landing they performed that led to the turning point on D-day? Well my ancestress fought in one of those battles, Ellyn Shepard was a centurion in the twenty second legion and she won a medal of valor for her actions that day. She was the first of my family to join the military and now here I am a skald for the queens. She fought on Normandy beach, I think I want to name the ship The Victory of Normandy” she finished and waited for Ava to comment.

“The Victory of Normandy, Normandy for short. I think its perfect Tana” The spirit replied sending the impression of a smile. Cortana grinned and pulled up her Palm comp submitting her name choice to the ship Builders before looking out a nearby spell window to her ship who waited, full of silent promise.  
“Hello Normandy” she murmured.

On board

“Download complete” the Geth reported sliding out from under a console near the front of the ship and turning its single glowing eye to the nervous looking imperial male who sat nearby “Testing may commence” it added. The imperial nodded and stood gingerly, sliding into the pilot’s seat and smiling as the interface sprang up, showing the status of the various systems.

“Hey Edi you there?” he called and a plinth to his right flared, showing the figure of a lady in what appeared to be a non-descript body suit, all of which was blue.

“I’m here Jeff” she replied “I must say I never thought the transplant would work, I am thankful that the Geth have figured out how to shift us so we can change bodies” she admitted turning to smile at the Geth that had done the installation.

The Geth nodded its head “it was appropriate for us to find a way to repay the Empire” the unit answered before turning and returning to the station. Jeff or as he preferred to be called, Joker turned back to the screen “she’s lovely isn’t she” he observed, flicking across the various screens as he observed the new ships systems.

“Indeed” Edi replied “and I have just recived an update that Commander Shepard has chosen a name for the ship.” She reported staring into the middle distance as she read the incoming data feed.  
“Oh?” Joker asked raising an eyebrow.

“According to the records this ship was named the NIV Victory of Normandy, or simply Normandy in conversation.”

Joker smiled and ran his hands over the leather of his seat “hello Normandy he crooned “let’s have some adventure shall we?”

Citadel

“Vakarian, Barrus, Clovis take a squad down to Korus Ward now, bring some of the watch too this involves them, we have a civil disturbance involving a Nirnian” the commander’s voice barked cross the Atrium of the C-sec academy and the named officers took off at a dead sprint, coming for back up as they went with Garrus sending a message to the watch Captain.

“What do you think it is?” Garrus asked Jorus as they barreled through the halls “dunno we’ll find out when we get there” he growled. They burst into the ward and followed the shouts to the source.  
“Traitor!” a voice yelled out from the general hubbub. “Imperial whore!” another yelled and Garrus could feel the blood drain from his facial plates, this could get ugly really quickly.

They skidded to a stop at the edges of the mob and Garrus almost gasped at the sight. The crowd was surrounding a male Turian who was on the ground, covered in bruises and a Nirnian female in a long red tunic and brown breeches with a black eye and a split lip was standing in front of the downed Turian defending him from the crowd with a long green dagger.

Several members of the attack lay on the ground with bruises and one with a broken arm. “Fucking Milk drinkers the lot of you!” the blond haired Nord screamed at them, her icy blue eyes flashing with rage “cowards, you have no Honour!” she bellowed as she glared at them.

“Shut up Whore! You caused this you and your filthy mind tricks!” a Turian snarled at her to the agreement of his fellows.

“Talos as my witness I would have you in the arenas for that insult you bastard son of an Apocrypha Lurker!” The woman snarled at the Turian who had shouted that. At this moment Garrus and Jorus pushed their way through.

“What is happening!” Demanded Jorus as Garrus slowly approached the Nord.

She glared at him “My betrothed and I were heading to the embassy to apply for his citizenship when we were attacked.” She spat and Garrus looked from her to the Turian on the ground then back up to her.  
“Lady Warrior may I know your name?” he asked, deciding that formal was the best way to handle this. The woman was a Nord and had just been defending her betrothed so he felt that acknowledging her as a warrior would help calm her down some.

“Ana Tobarsen” she replied, slowly growing calmer though she had yet to sheath her dagger.

“Ms. Tobarsen I’m going to have to ask you to come to the station” Jorus said authoritatively before turning to the mob members confidence growing as more C-sec officers joined them, ringing the crowd “you too, this is the citadel people not Old Omega we don’t mug people based on their beliefs” Jorus said glaring at the instigators.

There was a round of denials and some tried to escape only to be turned back by the C-sec now ringing them. Silence fell when they hear the heavy clatter of boots as a group of six Bronze Quarter Guards came pelting down the corridor, and slid to a halt in a circling formation, joining the C-sec in their barrier “What in Oblivion is happening?!” demanded the one without a helmet, Captain Coppercroft himself.

“They were heading to the embassy and were attacked for being in a relationship.” Garrus reported with a proper Nirnian salute out of respect for the captain who turned an angry red at this statement. He turned his eyes to Ana who slowly sheathed her dagger before she turned and knelt down by her bruised and batter betrothed, placing a hand on his cheek and murmuring to him quietly.

Garrus watched it all with a hollow feeling inside. This pair simply wanted to be together and because of  
that they were attacked. As he did his part in sorting through the mess he pondered. Memories from his childhood surfaced, fights he had gotten into over his opinion that Nirnians were just as civilized and cultured as the Citadel, concerned letters from his teachers home that spoke of the teacher’s concern over his radical behavior.

Most importantly, how two races who were so similar could hate each other so much? Later that evening he wandered into the Spoon after duty and slid into an empty space at one of the long tables.

Marcus the tavern keeper walked passed and deposited a large tankard of Quarian ale and a plate of dextro meat skewers in front of him without a word except for a comforting pat of the shoulder. Mechanically he took a swig and began to pick at his meal. Was this what he wanted for his life? He wondered morosely.

Omega

“Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear. Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear.” The chant filled the dark room as the child stabbed at the heart in the ritual circles center.

Thane Krios assassin, father and widowed husband paused in his skulking through the vents of the renovated Omega. Quiet as a thought he slithered closer to the grill and looked down upon the scene. A small Nirnian child, Argonian he believed with deep maroon, almost purple scales and dark purple feathers stabbed at a piece of pulverised tissue in the middle of a circle of candles with a skull and a thighbone overlaid with a dark purple flower. His voice was hoarse and weak. “Please how long must I do this?” he whispered, voice weak and faltering before he began chanting again.

Thane could bare it no longer and slid off the vent cover and into the room. “What are you doing little one? He asked curiously and gently.

The child spun with a gasp, large violet eyes wide with shock. “You… You came! I knew you would. I knew the sacrament would work!” he cried happily running forward to kneel at the astounded Drell’s feet. “I performed the sacrament just like it said to and now you’re here. I have a contract for you dark one” he said hurriedly.

Thane was literally speechless as he stared at the child though one word penetrated “contract?” he asked uncertainly “yes! My family…. My family was killed a week ago, murdered.” The boy began, tears forming in his large eyes “I am being sent to the Pale Star Orphanage tomorrow, but first I need to get revenge. So I performed the black sacrament to call an assassin from the Dark brotherhood to kill the man who murdered my parents.” The boy said firmly looking up at Thane his eyes shining with conviction. “I have my father’s dagger and mother’s silk cloak to pay for it. Please, will you accept?” he asked hopefully Thane stared down at the child and felt a steely resolve flow over him.

“Who is this man you wish dead?” he demanded. “Olvig the Fat, he is the leader of a marauder group in the lower levels. He makes forays up to the residential districts sometimes to break and enter. The watch have been trying to find him but they haven’t been able to.” The boy’s tail twitched “will you take the  
contract?” he asked quietly, looking down as if afraid.

Thane looked down at the boy with a gentle expression, memories of his own son flashing past his eyes. “Yes. I do not require payment young one. But I will kill this man for you. What is your name?” he decided and the boy leapt forward to hug his knees.

“Watches-Dark-Moons” he replied, his voice a little muffled by Thanes trousers. The assassin smiled and returned the hug before he gently disentangled himself from the boys grip and slithered into the ducts quietly puling the cover back over his entry. Now he had a mission.

Ayrenn sat bolt upright in her bed as the raspy voice of the night mother filled her mind. “Yet another child has called to their mother. But another has taken the contract. Send the Omega listener to find the one named Thane Krios after the kill and recruit him.” She commanded. Ayrenn sighed and rubbed her eyes before reaching for her palm comp and typed a message off to Babette before falling back into the cotton sheets, turned over and promptly fell asleep again.

Unknown Location on the Citadel (Much to C-Secs annoyance)

“And that’s the last of it!” she finished reporting happily looking at the dark magelight viewer.

“Excellent work Rose. You have represented the guild well. I believe you should have a promotion.” The hooded form of the Grand master complemented, shifting so her mouth was a little more visible.

Kasumi Nightbrook, code named Rose smiled “I don’t think there is anywhere left for me to go save guildmaster and I don’t want to leave the field.” She answered shaking her head, she was a beautiful specimen with wide amber eyes set in a slanted face. Dark bronze skin and long black hair added to the allure, two hair ornaments that doubled as both picks and weapons sat in her hair, holding it up in an elegant bun and a thick purple stripe decorated her chin, starting at her bottom lip and running down her chin and under her armour where it stopped at the hollow at the base of her throat.

“Oh there is one more place for you to go if you wanted” the grand master said, a smile playing under her hood “Celia Kamros, one of the three true Nightingales has recently passed to the Evergloam. Leaving a vacancy. Nocturnal has been extremely pleased with your service and skill. So I offer to you this chance. Join the Nightingales?”

Kasumi was floored by the statement, sure she was a good thief, maybe even one of the best, but to join the nightingales? To have the blessing of Lady Luck herself? That was a daunting possibility. Ever since her partner and lover Keji had passed she had felt a little unbalanced, like one of her fingers was missing. But now a chance unlike any had opened to her.

She made her choice “yes, I would be honoured.” She answered and the Grand master smiled.

“Good, then you had better catch a shuttle to Imperial territory and then to Riften. My advice is to hurry, after your induction I have some assignments for you. Grandmaster out” The magelight viewer shimmered and deactivated. Kasumi smiled and plucked the small sphere containing her communication receiver from the shelf she had placed it on and stored it in one of the thousands of pockets that littered her armour.

She then reached back and pulled the black hood up and over her face sliding the mask of her under armour into place before she crouched down and crept through one of the many escape routes that lead from her bolthole, aiming for the Nirnian controlled dock. It was time to stow away.

Eye Headquarters.

Some days Miranda Law really hated her superiors. Days, like today in fact, she stared at the heavily muscled Khajiit in front of her and blinked. “I beg your pardon?” she asked through gritted teeth.  
“You heard this one Law, you and your partner are too violent. Your last mission ended with a body count in the double digits. Therefore you are both on your final warning, clean up your acts or you’ll be transferred to one of the other divisions. Is this one clear?” he demanded glaring at her balefully.

“Crystal sir” she replied stiffly.

The Khajiit sighed and rubbed his eyes “Listen Law, you and Nought are an excellent team, one of our best in fact, but the truth is that you two tend to leave more dead bodies than is necessary. We are Eyes, Not the Brotherhood. Please try to see that. If Nought is still having troubles with control, then we may have to send her to Magnus’ blessing again, she is far too valuable an asset to be lost, as are you. So try to leave the lower level missions with as few casualties as possible” he explained tiredly.

Miranda nodded and saluted before stalking down the halls toward were she and her partner bunked. As the door slid open on the small two bunk room she was treated to the sight of a Dunmer woman with black hair shaved at the sides that showed a line of tattooed symbols and the top held in a ponytail hovering as she sat cross legged, an ethereal blue glow emanating from her.

“How’d it go?” the Dunmer asked, not opening her eyes.

Miranda sighed and threw herself onto her bunk. “We’re on our last warning before they send you back to Blessing to work on your control, they said our body count on the last mission was too high, pulled the “we’re eyes not brotherhood” card again. On the plus side he said that we are his best team so… I’d say the usual.” She explained her arm thrown over her eyes.

The Dunmer opened her eyes and groaned “really? It’s not easy having all this magica running around in here, I’d like to see him try to handle it, I can barely do a magelight spell without blinding everyone when I’m worked up.” She complained as she began pacing, her form starting to glow a fiery blue as she got worked up.

“Yeah, but you’re one of four people in the empire who can match the queens in terms of raw power, so maybe you should just focus on that, not to mention you can be seriously scary with even novice level spells and your bound weapons are by far some of the longest lasting.” Miranda placated, lifting her arm and turning her head to look at her companion.

“Jack, breathe or you’ll blow out the lights again.” She commanded gently, and Jack stopped closing her eyes and taking several deep meditative breaths, causing the glow to dissipate.

“I wanna kill something” she muttered when she opened her eyes, Miranda shook her head and smiled at her friend.

“I think that could be arranged, let’s check the assignment board” she offered. Jack nodded and walked over to her closet, pulling out her iconic black leather jacket with its quicksilver studs that she slid over her dark grey under armour.

Miranda simply flipped her long legs of the edge of her bunk, she was clad in only her under armour, a skin tight piece of white ebony weave that left nothing to the imagination and showed everyone just how blessed by Dibella, or rather her father (and she used that term lightly) she was.

Black geometric likes ran down the sides with pale orange lights, its unassuming colour often had people mistaking it for a civilian model, belaying its true strength. Together the unlikely pair walked through the tone halls of the Eye’s base until the stood in front of a massive viewer screen.

Several assignments were highlighted in red signaling they were open, a few easy ones were highlighted in green, a few blinked gold to show they were in progress, one had a blue exclamation mark signaling reinforcements needed and one black showed a death mission.

Each colour had a number from one to ten in the upper right hand corner displaying the rank of skill needed to perform it. All except the black one, it need no explanation.

Death missions were volunteer only and were considered so dangerous that only the best would consider them and could be considered suicide to attempt. Miranda looked at Jack who now had a feral grin on her face, her crimson eyes flashing.

Miranda smirked and after quickly reading through the mission selected the death mission. After all, they were nicknamed the Black Sisters for a reason.

Shanxi

Liara fidgeted nervously as she waited for the Asari at the desk to approve her visa. “Dr. Liara T’soni, with the University of Thessia. Here on a cultural exchange to study Dwemer, Falmer and Akaviri ruins in a joint study with the Tamrielic Institute of Archeology.” She declared to the secretary who typed the information and examined the results on the monitor.

“Everything seems to be in order Dr. T’soni, all that remains is for you to take your suit safety course and get issued one for the entirety of your journey…Hold on” she paused tapping on the blue screen a few times and typing in a few more items. “It seems that a full suit and outer garments for it have been purchased by one Matriarch Benezia T’soni for you trip. The suit will be yours as opposed to a rental.”

She tapped the monitor and a sheet of white paper like material lit up as black words began to scroll across its surface, this was then handed to Liara “show this to the quartermaster here and she’ll make sure you have everything.” She then handed Liara a silver amulet with a glowing blue gem in the center “this is your visa, wear it on the outside of the suit, the glow will fade when your visa expires, your slated for three years so don’t worry. Have a pleasant journey Dr. T’soni.”

Liara took the amulet and followed the signs through the door to what looked like one of her old classrooms except the tables were high and on each was a suit, all the pieces disassembled and waiting, Also in the room waiting in front of the suit laden tables stood nine other Asari, two Turian biotics and three Salarian Biotics, All of whom were shuffling nervously as they waited for their instructor.

After Liara had taken her place a far door opened and a pale lavender Asari wearing one of the suits save for the helmet strode through the door. The black material was overlaid with a similar wrap to those worn by Quarians back in the days when the Migrant fleet existed.

“Welcome to your suit tutorial ladies and gentlemen.” The Instructor said with a large smile. “It’s good to see that more and more Citadel biotics are willing to visit the Empire.” Her face then turned serious. “Now then, your suit is all that stands between you and death, a very nasty and painful death, were all the eezo nodules in your body explode due to it coming into contact with the ambient Magika that infuses the planet of Nirn. There are three rule one must remember when going into a magika rich environment.”  
The instructor pulled up a presentation on the wall behind her, it showed a diagram of the suit with each piece carefully labelled.

“Rule number one: never take off your suit unless in a nullifying chamber, those are far and few between, so a rule of thumb is simply don’t do it. Rule number two: Never, ever under any circumstance try to meld with a Nirnian, or else you will end up looking like this sorry soul” She changed the projection to show the image of a mangled corpse that only the blood and shredded remains of blue flesh could even tell that it had been an Asari.

“This was once an Asari named Morinth, she was an Ardat-Yakshi that tried to meld with an off duty legionnaire on New Omega. This is the result. The legionnaire…” she changed the slide to reveal a pile of ash on stone flags “wasn’t fortunate either. For us Eezo is in small clusters throughout our body, hence the localized explosion, the Nirnians meanwhile have magika infused into their very DNA. Not pretty.” The instructor summarised. Liara felt sick looking at the images and she knew that they would haunt her sleep for a while to come.

“Finally Rule number three: Never use Biotics whilst on Nirn. The very air will combust around you and make a lovely you sized smear suit or no.” The instructor turned her eyes to the class. “Therefore we go with the nice mantra Eezo and Magika go boom. Let’s have no one go boom whilst you stay on Nirn. It looks bad on my resume.”

She ran her eyes over her class “What is rule one?” she demanded and there was some murmuring.  
“Not good enough! What. Is. Rule. One?” she demanded again, enunciating the question in a dangerous voice.  
“Never take off your suit” they all recited, “good, rule two?”

Liara thought of the pictures again and shuddered “Never meld with a Nirnian” she responded, along with the others.

The instructor raised her left brow this act emphasised the fact that she had a pair of lines similar to a Nirnian eyebrow was tattooed “and rule three?” she asked.

“Never use Biotics” they all chanted.

The instructor nodded “Remember all of you “Eezo and Magika go Boom.”  
She smiled at them and turned to another slide displaying a long list “these are the symptoms that can indicate a suit malfunction or accidental Magika exposure. The main ones are sore joints, unexplainable blisters, extreme upset stomachs, feelings of pressure behind the eyes, sudden muscle spasms, high fever, dehydration, excess vomiting, blood in vomit, urine, stool, sudden and profuse nose bleeds that won’t stop and blood coming from the eyes, aural canals or pores.”

She pause looking at them “If you begin to experience any of these symptoms then contact emergency serveries immediately, they can be called by either entering the digits 661 into the common communicator on your palm comp or at a white cylindrical kiosk that bears a black bird with a blue gem in the middle. Medical response personnel wear bright red jumpsuits and healers wear green. Pale means a nurse, forest green means general practitioner or Doctor and white means a surgeon. Guards are easily identifiable by their round shields with their Hold symbol and surcoat in their holds colour.”

There was general nodding all around and the Instructor nodded to herself before gesturing to the suits. “Form up into pairs and we’ll begin going over your suit and how to repair and maintain it” she commanded. They obediently shuffled into position and the lesson began.”

Edenus Primus

Centurion Ashely Williams stood on a high tower on the wall and looked out over the colony she had been sent to protect. Edenus Primus or simply Primus to the inhabitants was the newest colony in the empire, so new that it didn’t even have a civilian population yet, just builders and defenders. The planet was situated near a newly discovered relay, though it was not destroyed or activated in accordance with the Citadel-Imperial treaty it was still guarded by an Aetherium fortress and enough mines and traps to make even the most explosion happy grenadier to blink. She shook her head and turned her attention to the newly forming joint colony the third in the empire.

She gazed with pride at the half built buildings and the nearly completed wall that extended around the colony. Nirnians had taken to building in rings. As the area within the wall became too cramped then they would build another wall to accommodate the new inhabitants. This habit, coupled with the street layout made the older cities into multi layered heavily defended fortresses with natural choke points and kill zones.

She breathed in deeply and savoured the scent of stone dust, hot metal, sawdust and fresh loam that drifted through the air from both the colony and its fields where massive automata toiled to prepare the ground for its first seeding.

The sound of machinery filled the air along with the shouts of the builders as they directed their tools, metal clinked on stone as roads were laid and substructures built, she smiled as she took it all in. The heavy crunch of boots on gravel alerted her to the presence of another. “Hail Centurion” a deep voice  
growled and she turned to see a truly massive Krogan legionnaire standing next to her.

“Quintar Urdnot Grunt reporting for service Centurion” he said gruffly, thumping his chest in salute.  
Ashely returned the salute with a smile “Hail Quintar Grunt, it is good to meet you. Your record is truly impressive. Welcome to the 327th” She replied, remembering the file and looking the young Krogan over, thinking that she had heard the name Urdnot Grunt before.

He stood a little over seven feet with a broad head and silver plates lacking the usual crest his hind were famous for. His colouring was an unusual trait among old Krogan but had been seen among the first born of a female’s first brood after the curing of the Genophage, his pale blue eyes stared at her and were filled with a keen intelligence.

His armour was the standard gold and crystal of the legion and under his arm was tucked his helmet, the razor sharp brow crest gleaming from a recent sharpening as did the megalithic broadsword that hung from his back. A Liz Strum IX sat in his back holster and glittered with a rather nasty fire mod.

In a flash she recognized him, Grunt son of Wrex and Bakara, first child born after the cure and the unofficial prince of Tuchanka. Scan complete she grinned at him and held out her hand in a warrior greeting.

Grunt grasped her forearm and returned her smile, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. After they broke the grip she turned back to the view “impressive isn’t it” she murmured looking over the scene and heard a deep grunt from her companion.

“Yes it’s amazing how quickly the engineers can put up buildings and walls, soon the colonists will start arriving.” He rumbled in his deep voice.

“And we shall be ready to defend them” Ashely agreed conviction ringing in her voice. She turned and began to walk along the wall toward one of the stairs that led back down to the city.

“So Grunt, mind if I ask what the firstborn of Wrex is doing in this legion? I thought you would have joined the Nightingale ranks.” She asked him, curiosity showing in her eyes.

The Krogan let out a small growl “everyone expects great things from me because of my father. I want to make a mark based on my own merits and strength. The legion will let me do that. Here I can be another heavy hitter and work through the ranks on my own.” His eyes glittered with ambition “and when I’m Praetor I can say that I got there through my own skill” he added with a grin a shark would have approved of.  
She could hear the conviction in his voice and grinned at him, leading the way down into the developing streets towards their barracks. “I can respect that, Oblivion, it’s the same for me. Father beat off the Turians so now I am saddled with the expectations of brilliance because I’m a Williams.” She turned and looked at her companion.

“I’ll treat Grunt for Grunt’s achievements if you do the same for me.” She held out her hand “Deal?”  
Grunt looked at her hand, then up at her before grinning “Deal” he rumbled taking her hand.


	20. Maybe this will help?

Citadel

“I beg your pardon?” Anatia Galeyal asked imperiously looking at Tevos with a hint of incredulity.  
“It is a way to reduce tensions” the Asari counselor attempted to placate, Anatia waited, her face once again blank.

Tevos hurriedly explained “ever since the Batarian wars the citadel public have been leery of the empire at best, openly hostile at worst. This is an opportunity to show the people that we can cooperate. This exchange program is a perfect opening to begin fostering trust.” Anatia looked at the other councillors and tilted her head to the side as she read over their facial expressions.

Sparatus was tense, but then again he never relaxed around her, he had lost an uncle in the first contact war and was bitter about it to this day, she often wondered at his appointment. Valern was still, too still to her trained eyes, he was obviously trying to prevent her from reading any body language, but his sheer lack of movement in itself was telling to her, he wanted this deal to go through.

“What would the terms of this assignment be?” she asked seriously, her fingers lacing in front demurely.  
Tevos smiled hopefully “We would send one of our best specters to one of your colonies and you would send one to one of ours. Then our agents would spend a set amount of time, perhaps a year getting to know the people and perhaps even serving as a liaison between our two nations.”

Anatia considered the option carefully before pursing her lips together. “This is beyond my level, I will need to consult with the council and Queens before I can give you a definitive answer. Write it up as a full proposal and I shall deliver it to Nirn.”

The councillors looked happy and nodded, leaving the room. As they left Anatia sat back down behind her desk and pressed her fingers to her temples for a moment before activating the com to her secretary. “Yes Lady Voice?” the young Cyrodillic asked.

“Please put a hold on all appointments and have the kitchen send me up a pot of spice tea. I need to make a call to Nirn” Anatia instructed and the young woman bowed her head. “To hear is to obey Lady Voice” she replied before deactivating the comm. Once alone again Anatia placed her elbows on her desk and began to massage her temples, trying to formulate a way to present this to her monarchs.

Parnack

Saren stared at the holo tank with barely hidden disgust. The three councillors didn’t seem to notice his tightening mandibles and narrowing eyes. “I fail to see how this will benefit the Citadel Councillors” he said coldly.

Tevos sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Look Saren it’s taken several weeks of intense negotiations with the empire even allow us near one of their colonies beyond Shanxi. You are our best specter and we need this to open the way for more relaxed relations. So this will be your next assignment. Understood” she explained, her voice growing hard as she stared at him.

He blinked and bowed his head “very well councillors I shall prepare to depart for the Citadel at once. It may take some time to finish up what I’m doing here but I will be there within the week.” He said in a voice void of emotion.

“Thank you Saren.” Sparatus said as the council logged off. Once he was alone Saren allowed a snarl to tar its way from his throat as he stalked back through the air lock of his shuttle and back into the dark perfection that was Sovereign.

“The Harvest draws near.” Sovereign blared and he nodded.

“We will never get a chance to enter Imperial space like this again” he mused before he shivered at the familiar burning that swept across his body.

“It is time. The pieces are set and the winds of change are stirring. Strike against those traitors that claim to follow the bitches” The deep voice of his master rumbled, the pressure in his head eased as the presence withdrew and he bowed his head again.

“Yes my lord. I will ready the troops” he murmured before he turned on his heel and strode swiftly to the control room.

Blackreach

Cortana blinked at the screen before her. “Come again?” she asked uncertainly and the grandmaster snorted.  
“You heard me Shepard. You’re going into Citadel territory, to a colony by the name of Selania. There you will set up a roving patrol to keep away raiders and undesirables away.” He repeated and she blinked again before her made a realisation. “You’re serious” she realised and sat back in her chair heavily.

“Afraid so shepherd. You will have some Eyes boarding within the next twenty hours. So get your ship and crew ready for shake down. This will be your first mission. Grandmaster out” the holo screen went dark and Cortana pressed the heels of her palms against her face.

“Ava?” she asked without moving.

“Well at least this assignment won’t be boring” the machine spirit snickered.

“But Eyes! Ava” Cortana whined and the spirit snorted “Oh grow up Tana. We’re all on the same side. Not to mention its standard procedure for a skald ship to be assigned an pair of Eyes” the spirit reminded her in an exasperated tone.

Cortana sighed and stood stretching and sighing in relief as her back popped. She was currently in the captain’s cabin on the crew deck of the Normandy, a small room containing a desk, a bunk and a pair of lockers, the blankets on the bunk were the deep forest green that had been assigned as the ships colour with standard black pillow case and sheets.

She was clad in her black underarmour that was now decorated with a green right sleeve and her rank on the collar. Her hood was retracted and her armour sat complacently on its stand in the corner. She smiled a little at the luxury of being able to keep her armour in her room as opposed to the armoury before she turned her mind to the task at hand. The ship was ready and stocked for her maiden flight.

All that was missing were orders. With those now issues the Victory of Normandy could now begin its service. She slumped her way over to the comm and toggled a shipwide announcement. “Attention crew of the Normandy this is Commander Shepard. We have recived our orders and are set to depart in twenty hours. Begin loading supplies for a long term deployment into Citadel space. Shepard out” there was an echoing  
silence before the crew began to move with efficient purpose.

Orders were given and the cogs of the imperial war machine turned. Cortana could not hear any of this as she turned her attention to the screen before her, scrolling through the two dossiers. “Miranda law and Jaqueline Nought, codenames Ice Queen and Zero, team name Black Sisters. Among the best agents the eyes have at their disposal. They specialise in suicide missions. Abilities: extreme magika levels,  
infiltration, espionage, hand to hand, weapon close quarter, negotiations, theft, assassination and  
interrogations” she read out loud and leaned back with a whistle.

“Very impressive. The rest is so covered in black ink it may as well be one of Alduin’s scales.” She muttered, ever since her joining with Ava she had developed the habit of thinking out loud to voice her thoughts to her mental roommate.

“An accurate analogy.” Ava agreed, humming thoughtfully “I guess it’s because we will be on our own in citadel territory and all eyes will be on us not them. Pun intended” Ava mused and Cortana agreed shifting in her chair before she stood.

“Right, sleep for three hours and then welcome the Eyes onboard and then leave for Citadel space. Joy” she decided and shuffled over to her bed and collapsed face first onto the small bunk set into the wall. Her finely honed soldier abilities allowing her to fall asleep almost instantly.

Miranda and Jack stared at the ship that sat demurely in its cradle. Well as demurely as an eight hundred lengths of death dealing metal and magic could look. Jack turned to Miranda and raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she deadpanned “That’s where we will be spending the foreseeable future?” she added nodding her head at the ship.

Miranda sighed and hiked her duffle a little higher on her shoulder. “Yes Jack. That is where we will be living.” She told the mage wearily.

They had been traveling non-stop for the last forty-eight hours, having barely returned from a particularly nasty mission in the outer-rim planets dealing with a cult uprising before they had hopped around the mid-rim doing some fetch and carry missions until they were finally informed that they would be stationed on a Skald ship until further notice.

The pair had been taking naps in shifts and consuming coffee laced with stamina potions like Skooma addicts to try and remain alert, needless to say the crash was imminent.

“Fine let’s get on” Jack muttered taking a chug from a hipflask containing a distilled form of stamina potion called redwing and striding towards the air lock.

Miranda bit back a yawn and followed, they were halted at the hatch by a stiff looking Orismer male in medium armour who brusquely demanded their identification. Jack had snarled before producing the required data in triplicate and they were allowed onto the ship.

The interior was standard. Wall motifs, ceiling light strips and simple metal floor, neutral golds and greys with colour on the murals. The layout was also standard of imperial frigates so they had little trouble making their way to the bridge to report to their new commander.

When on ships it was acknowledged that the captain or commander of the ship was just a step below the queens in terms of authority. The Eyes would report to the queens but follow the orders of the commanding officer while on missions. This ensured there was no conflict of interest. In the even the commanding officer went rogue then it was the duty of the crew to deliver the offender to the appropriate authorities for questioning. There were very specific rules that allowed this but it had rarely happened.

The bridge was a hive of activity, crew, dressed in black underarmour with a forest green right sleeve moved with the speed and efficiency that was expected of them as they prepared the ship for launch. In the center, slightly above on a dais sat a simple padded chair. A woman dressed in black and ice blue Skald armour occupied it now as she read over a data slate before handing it off to the Altmer male who bore the marks of the ships XO. As they drew nearer the woman looked up to notice them.

She was a Breton in her prime, with long ruby red hair braided and coiled into a neat bun as according to protocol, her eyes were a fierce and penetrating emerald green that seemed to almost stare into the soul and her pale skin was marred only by a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and a scar on her chin. Around her neck sat a wide metal choker that held several glowing lights and motifs that also doubled as speakers, showing that she was a part of the Joined Spirits program.

“Commander Shepard” Miranda greeted as she and Jack saluted crisply. Shepard nodded and continued to scan them with her intense eyes “You’re the Eyes that are going to be assigned to my ship?” she asked calmly, her voice was a pleasant mezzo, clear, calm and with a subtle hint of command suggesting Cyrodillic ancestry. Her accent was standard Nirnian indicating a life onboard spaceships and stations or on the homeworld, though Miranda was leaning toward the former.

“That is correct” she confirmed and handed the rolled up light sheet. The Skald took the scroll and unfurled it, scanning through the orders quickly before nodding and returning them to Miranda.  
“You’re bunks are in the Eye quarters to the left of the med bay on the crew deck. The rec area has yet to be dubbed so if you want a hand in the naming talk to Crew Master Gardener, that also goes for anything you need. Our Ship’s spirit is named Edi. To contact her just call her name, her sensors will pick it up and my XO and Navigator is Kaladalf Pressilion. We set sail in an hour and a half, any questions?” she informed them calmly and the pair shook their heads. “Good” With that she nodded in dismissal and turned back to the bridge, calling out orders and listening to their responses.

The Eyes turned and trudged to one of the lifts that were strategically placed as they had no desire to take the ladder tubes at the moment. The ways of moving through the ship were designed that there would always be a way between floors. Tubes with ladders ran the height of the ship and multiple lifts that could also double as accesses in an emergency. Added to the fact that the hallways and tubes were filled with bottle necks and sealable doors meant that trying to board a Nirnian ship was a costly endeavor to any who tried. This also meant that Nirnians were experts at boarding as they often practiced doing so on their own ships.

The Eye quarters were small, a medium sized mirror set into one wall next to the door and two bunks set into the wall opposite said door. The bunks each had an inset shelf, reading light and a deep green curtain for privacy, a pair of lockers and a weapons/armour locker each along with a pair of small desks completed the Spartan accommodations. “Eh this’ll do” Jack muttered, dropping her bag on the floor and claiming the lower bunk by falling face first into it with a low groan into the forest green blanket and black pillow.

Miranda sighed and unloaded her bag into her locker before grasping the ladder bars set into the wall and swinging up into her bunk. She then set her palm comp to wake her in an hour’s time and fell into a blissful sleep. That was brutally interrupted by her palm comp discharging a low powered sparks into her arm an hour later. She cracked open her eye hatefully and glared at the offending piece of tech before she shut it off and rolled out of her bunk, hitting the floor lightly.

She poked Jack roughly in the side and expertly jumped to the left to avoid the lightning that arced out of the Dunmer woman’s hand. She threw a shock of her own before turning away and yanking a brush through her dark hair to remove the static that made it wave around her face like a lion’s mane.

“Up Jack, we need to be there for launch.” She ordered and the elf groan out a curse. Miranda ignored her and yanked her hair into a ponytail with a little more force than necessary before unloading her weapons and armour into her locker. Jack sat up and scratched her nose before copying Miranda’s actions as well as unloading her previously abandoned duffle into her personal locker. Unpacked the pair left their quarters and strolled through the main common area. It was standard Nirnian fare with wooden floors and a simulated fireplace.

A collection of couches and armchairs were bolted to the floor on the starboard side while bow section was composed of the galley with long metal tables for meals. The med bay was set into the portside with the Eye Quarters set next to the Commanding officers near the door. The crew bunks were narrow rectangular rooms designed to hold five, each with a bunk and a locker, though there were more lockers per room than bunks and the crew ran on a three shift rotation so the room was the home of three Prolus, one sleeping, one off duty and one on duty.

These rooms were set in blocks the length of the ship and ended just before the communal bathrooms that contained shower stalls and toilets. The Eyes made their way to the foremost ladder and ascended quickly to the command level that held the bridge the tapered shape of the ship meaning that the top level was the smallest. Shepard looked up as they entered and nodded to them before returning to the needs of the bridge.

Miranda and Jack took up places along the back wall near the lift and watched as the bridge went through the final preparations. “Commander we are now ready to disengage” Pressilion informed his superior and she nodded.

“thank you Pressilion” she said formally before standing “Comm place me on shipwide speakers please” she commanded.

“Aye ma’am you now have shipwide” came the reply.

Shepard took a deep breath spoke “Crew of the Victory of Normandy, hear me. We are now about to disengage from Blackreach for our maiden voyage. May the Aedra and Deadra look kindly upon us. We have our mission, we are going to Citadel space to engage in an exchange program with the Citadel. As of today we leave the comforts of home and hearth behind, we leave the safety of Imperial space and enter into foreign territory. We will be alone, unsupported and isolated from all we know. I remind you all that on this ship and off it we are ambassadors and examples of our people. Our honour and the honour of our families will be under the eyes of the Citadel. Let us not bring shame upon our names, let us stand tall before our families when we return and claim truly without fear that we represented them well. In the name of our Family, in the name of our People, in the name of our Empire, in the name of our Monarchs and in the Name of our Queens let us go forth!” she declared, her eyes flashing proudly and her hands clenching in a fist.

The crew of the ship yelled in agreement and the comm activated the anthem, blaring it out over the ship. When the music finished Shepard took her seat with a regal air of a queen taking her throne. “Helm, bring us out of dock and set us on our course!” she commanded an affirmative came from the front. The ship disengaged smoothly from its cradle easing from its birthplace in a fluid maneuver.

The Normandy spun gracefully and joined the elegant dance that was the traffic around Blackreach, weaving and dodging with ease as her pilot made her dance. They soon left the clouds of vessels behind and entered into an acceptable distance to jump. “Ready for jump commander, by your order” came the call from the helm.

Shepard smirked and gripped the arms of her chair as she leaned forward slightly. “Onward!” she called and the bridge crew grinned at the term, it had become an unofficial custom that ship masters had their own calls for action, it was a famous Breton Captain by the name of Picard was known for starting the tradition with the term engage.

The bright lights of oblivion opened in front of the nose of the ship and with the ease of a hot blade through snow they slid though. Once the transition was complete there was a flash of light that passed leaving a golden armoured figure in its wake. “Who seeks to enter the coloured rooms?” the Daedra demanded. Shepard stood from her chair and stood before the messenger proudly.

“The ship Victory of Normandy asks to be allowed passage through the realm of Lady Meridia in accordance to the Pact between our Queens and your Prince.” She answered using the words required for a ships first travel through oblivion.

The figure cocked its head then nodded “Your ship has permission in accordance to the pact. Fly true Victory of Normandy” the guard replied eventually. Shepard and the rest of the bridge bowed and the creature vanished in another flash of light. Shepard smiled happily and settled back into her chair.

“Now that that is over with, full speed ahead!” she called and the helm obeyed. The rest of the journey passed in peace and normalcy, the challenged was a custom for a ships maiden voyage through oblivion, in this way Meridia was able to keep track of and funnel the traffic through her realm.

Citadel

Tevos shifted from foot to foot slightly trying to work her nerves out through the movement. This was it, the moment that had taken nearly twenty years of political maneuvering to achieve. After the destruction of the Batarian hegemony the citadel public had retreated from the empire like they were contagious, the brutality of their retaliation had left the members of the citadel reeling. It had taken years to get relationships back to a tolerable level and it seemed to have been up to her alone to try and mend the relationship.

The Turians had taken up a simmering hostility towards everything imperial while the Salarians were all but foaming at the mouth trying to gain access to the inner workings of imperial technology and trying to figure out exactly what they had done to the Batarian people. Her own people had become torn between fascination and fear and it was not uncommon no to find salacious romance novels involving Nirnians among the younger Asari. The Nirnians had in fact become the ultimate forbidden fruit to the Asari populace, a race they could not be with and who exuded mystery and danger.

Those fortunate few who had been deep into Nirnian territory were considered lucky beyond imagining, and brought back tales that had only fueled the public imagination. Stories of wild and perilous wilds of their homeworld, carefully preserved, the feral blind elves who still yet lurked in the depths. The floating mountains and other wonders of their colony worlds, the walking forests of Valenwood, the scores of other races who never advanced or wanted to leave their homeworld.

Tevos closed her eyes for a moment before returning to her vigil, watching the Nirnian entrance point that had become the entrance point for Nirnian ships entering the Widow system. There was a telltale flash of multicolored light and a Nirnian frigate made of the usual golden metal but with a pattern of scales in place of the typical feathers re-entered regular space. She squinted and read the glyphs along the bow read Victory of Normandy. She relaxed a little and strode back to her desk, unlike her colleagues she had made an effort to learn Dovahzul and Nirnian Common in order to not be left out of the conversation. A message beeped on her Omni-tool from the embassy informing her that the Skald had arrived.

She stood and began to walk to the conference room joining her fellow councillors and the Specter Saren Arterius before she began to ponder the name for Nirnian special agents. The Name Skald was not an acronym like SpecTer it was based off the Nord term for bard of traveling musician. Apparently several thousand years ago the bard was a perfect spy and assassin in Highrock, everyone welcomed bards into their homes and they were a main staple of power in Breton politics. When the queens took the throne they took the idea of the lone adventurer and crafted a guild for them. They were the best of the best of the best. The invincible hero the wandering knight, the bringers of justice in the darkness. All very poetic but they had rules that they had to follow unlike the specter corp.

This corps was so secret that she had only heard about it after the proposal had been made, she had actually expected to be dealing with a Nirnian Justicar or Eye of the Queens.

The door opened and Voice Galeyal glided in followed by three figures. The central figure was around six feet in height and dressed in heavy black armour under lit with an icy blue light. The helmet came forward in a blunt wedge shape and adorned with two curving black horns while the eye visors glowed with the same blue light.

To the figure’s left was a female of unknown race dressed in a white and black body suit that showed every curve but her face was hidden by a simple face mask that was part of the suit, only the dark eye slits broke the flat white surface.

The third figure was also female again of unknown race in a slate grey body suit and hood with a black leather jack overtop. Voice Galeyal sat with her usual grace and poise while the three unknowns took up a position behind her.

“Voice Galeyal I’m very glad this program is going forward” she greeted and smiled winningly at the Nirnian delegation. Anatia smiled coolly at her and Tevos had the feeling that none of the Nirnians were happy with the proposal but were merely going through it for the sake of peace.

“Let me remind you all that the terms of the treaty is merely that of non-interference and cooperation. Before you leave you will meet with your liaison. Skald Commander, you will be leaving with Specter Nihlus Kryic and SpecTer Saren you will leave with Eye Illusive man.” Galeyal told the assembled succinctly she handed a citadel data slate to Tevos, her face blank and her eyes cool, before she handed a Nirnian data slate to the Skald commander.

She then stood and smoothed out her skirts. “I am sure there will be no issues” she said, running her eyes over the Citadel contingent who felt a little shell shocked over how abrupt the whole briefing had been. The skald passed the slate to the female in black and white who glanced over it before handing it too the grey suited female.

“There will be no problem Lady Voice” the Skalds voice was harsh and mechanical, impossible to tell gender and no definitive accent or speech pattern.

“The Normandy is ready to ship out by your command” the white added in a similar voice that was heavily at odds with her sensual figure. Galeyal nodded and turned back to Saren and cocked an eyebrow.

“There will be no problem” the Turian assured in a voice that was only a semitone above hostile. Galeyal’s eyes narrowed a fraction before she nodded and strode from the room. The skald spared a moment to run their eyes over Saren before turning smartly on their heel and following their superior.

Tevos let out a breath and turned to level a glare at the specter “Are you trying to start a war” she demanded harshly while her colleagues nodded. Saren returned her glare with a haughty expression.

“I know how to speak to brutes like them, you must show them you are stronger than them or they will walk all over you. As they have with you” he replied with a sneer. Tevos stared at him in blatant disbelief. What hole had he been living in that he thought such a tactic would work? She closed her eyes and prayed to all that was holy to not let his be a colossal mistake

“I call first dibs on that Turian’s ass when he slips up” Shepard declared over the team comms as they strode back through the halls.

Miranda swallowed a chuckle but Jack had no such restrictions. She cackled “fine, but I get next swing” she called and Miranda stifled the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and settled merely for a sigh.  
“Oh cheer up princess” Jack laughed and she heard Shepard give a small chuckle “it wouldn’t kill you to smile once in a while you know!” Jack informed her vehemently.

“Not in front of the enemy” she told her partner firmly as she stalked on after voice Galeyal.  
They took the Voice’s personal shuttle back to the docks and paused at the sight of a Turian in Armour with extensive white colony marking waiting for them, a duffle slung over his shoulder. “Skald Commander?” he asked uncertainly as they came into view and Shepard stepped forward.

“You specter Nihlus Kryic?” she asked and the specter nodded .

“I’ve been assigned to be your liaison during this exchange” he reported. Shepard nodded and gestured for him to follow.

“Welcome aboard the Victory of Normandy. I assume you were issued a transfer suit?” she asked as she led him onboard.

The specter’s eyes widened as he looked over the elaborate wall motifs and nodded “Yes, though I am not wearing it currently” he informed her.

Shepard gave a minor snort “Go do so, we are leaving at once, and unless you want to end up stuck in the Coloured rooms, then I suggest you go put it on.” She commanded before turning to Miranda and Jack. “Will you two show him to the crew deck and then assign lieutenant Alenko to him” she requested and Miranda nodded.

Shepard bowed her head in gratitude and strode away toward the bridge.

Miranda turned back to the Turian and ran her eyes over him coolly “I’m Eye Law and this is Eye Nought” she gestured to jack who crossed her arms and snorted, the train shifted and her training told her he was uncomfortable by their attitudes. She nodded and turned, leading him through the halls to one of the lifts.

“This is the command deck” she told him “the conference room, bridge and airlock are on this level, below us is the crew deck followed by the artificer deck, that holds the armory, gym, labs and engineering, followed by the hold, self-explanatory really.” She informed Nihlus as they walked.

“So where will I be bunking?” Nihlus asked and Jack sniffed.

“There’s an empty room enough to fit five people, that’s where you’ll be.” Nihlus nodded and the lift was quiet as it descended. Once he was situated in his room they handed him off to Lieutenant Alenko, a rather stiff looking Argonian male; then headed back to their bunks.

Edenus Primus

Saren looked down at the colony of Edenus Primus, it was a pretty enough world he supposed, but that was not what interested him. The colony of Quartz had been established near where Sovereign had declared the beacon to be. He would have it, the time was fast approaching. “Specter Saren, you are too close to our colony, please withdraw back to the agreed upon distance” Quartz control demanded over the comm. Saren smirked as the ship announced that the cloaked Yahg ships had entered the system. “I think not” he declared, a sneer forming.


	21. The Princes' Mistake

Jack Harper, agent of the queens, the illusive man. Opened his eyes, pain suffusing his being. Black walls made of oily metal greeted his sight. Slowly he shifted his arms trying to move them from their awkward position behind hid back. The cuffs that he now felt dug into the raw skin at his wrist and memory returned to him. He had met with the citadel specter as ordered at Shanxi.

The arrogant bastard had sneered and grudgingly allowed Jack aboard. Immediately Jack had known something was wrong. It had not been until they were in transit that it happened. Saren had attacked, trying to catch him from behind, but Jack was not known as one of the best for nothing. He had twisted away from the incoming attack and launched himself at the Turian.

Saren had drawn an Omiblade and Jack had countered with two bound daggers. They had fought back and forth, Jack straining to keep up with the cyborg limbs that moved almost faster than he could deflect them. Each blow was strong too, feeling almost like he was fighting a Krogan. He danced around the vicious swipes and jabs that Saren sent, doing his level best to kill the bastard.

All plans ground to a halt when two massive arms laced with glowing cybernetics wrapped around him, squeezing hard and lifting him high. The pressure had been immense and been mercifully cut short as his air had left his lungs and the world went black. The door in the far wall slid up, admitting the traitorous Turian. "Ahh you're awake. Good, makes it easier for me."

Saren greeted him. In his left hand the Turian held a small orb the size of an apricot and made of black metal that Jack recognized instantly. Daedric metal, and not just any but judging from the aura an artifact from Dagon. "Ah I see you've noticed my lord's gift. A useful little tool, and with it I will be getting the necessary codes and routs needed." The Turian informed him holding up the orb and smirking. "With it I will open the door so my master can wipe your pathetic Empire from the face of the Galaxy. My lord has been waiting for this day for centuries. He even has plans for your precious queens. He will enjoy making them his play things for eternity."

Harper's head snapped up and he glared at Saren. The Turian's cybernetic eyes were wide and glowed with malevolent madness. "Over my dead body!" he snarled straining to get the pick up his sleeve into his cold and numbing fingers. Saren leaned closer and smirked "why that's the whole point. But once the knowledge is mine I will gouge out the queens eyes one by one." His voice grew deeper and Jack suppressed a shiver. It was the voice of one possessed by a prince.

"I will destroy everything they hold dear. Their blades shall shatter and their hearts fail. Their precious empire shall crumble to dust before the Prince of Change, Lord of Destruction!" Saren roared the last words to the sky. Jack felt the cuffs release and he smirked. "You will fall Dagon, and you still monologue" he sneered before his hands snapped forward, blasting Saren away with a lightning bolt. The Turian twitched and writhed as his cybernetics fought the Nirnian equivalent of an overload.

Reaching deep Jack summoned as much magika as he could and did something no mortal had ever survived doing. With a titanic effort he tore through to oblivion and let his body be dragged through to the coloured rooms. Once there he reached deeper, pulling his faltering Mana and opened a portal to the throne room.

He collapsed in a smoking heap at the base of the thrones. Cries of surprise filled the air and a pair of green robed arms reached for him. His single eye that had survived the trip looked up into the worried face of Ayrenn and he gasped his last words. "Dagon aids Saren…empire." He shuddered as his sanity slipped through his fingers and his single remaining limb, his left arm gripped the queens sleeve with desperate charred fingers. With a pained gasp his soul fled, leaving the badly burned and mangled torso of Jack Harper, Illusive man, one of the greatest Eyes to ever serve dead in the arms of his queen.

Ayrenn looked up to see the shocked face of her sister staring down at her. The entire room was silent and she looked down at the body in her arms. She knew in her heart that a new war was coming. "Rest in peace my friend" she whispered bowing her head over him, a single tear slipping from her eye before she stood.

"Dagon has found a new ally" she said coldly, standing and gazing down sadly before she turned her gaze to her fellow monarchs. "He has taken Saren as his ally and seeks to destroy the empire. We must be ready. Send out an alert to all colonies and warriors. We must be ready. Dagon has not truly stirred in centuries. If he is moving now, then his cultists will not be far behind."

She strode to her throne and Serana looked at her in understanding. Ayrenn's eyes panned around the room, taking in the faces of her fellows. "We must prepare for war. Ready our people. Tell them of the threat. Up training, reinstate militias. Recall all damaged or outdated ships. We must be ready." Her voice rang out and everyone straightened. The Quarian representative looked uncertain and turned his eyes to their neighbors in confusion.

Tervanus of the Bosmer leaned in and began to explain the situation and the Quarian's eyes grew wide before he turned his eyes to Ayrenn. Serana stood, her black silk dress shifting subtly in the light. "We must stand together. There is much we must do and little time to do it. Therefor I am proposing that we initiating war protocols" she called.

There was a rash of shocked murmurings before a deep voice boomed through the room. "Geh I second this motion. I remember the destruction wrought by Dagon in his other bids for power. We must end this before it can truly begin." The voice of Parthunax cut through the din as the ancient dragon lifted his head and peered down at his fellow monarchs. Ayrenn nodded to her former mentor in thanks before standing.

"After this meeting we will prepare for true war. May the Divines, Gods, Benevolent Daedra and Ancestors watch over us all" she told them. There was a collection of nods when the door burst open. A female Orsimer in Herald robes rushed into the room, her deep green skin ashen with shock and her staff forgotten in the hall behind her.

"Your majesties Edenus Primus is under attack. Thousands of ships have entered the atmosphere including a craft two kilometres long. They have made it through the mine field and have enough to bypass the fortress whilst they engage the guard fleet." T

he herald gulped as the Monarchs eyes focused on her. Ayrenn looked over at Serana who had not sat down before turning her eyes around the hall. "It has begun" she whispered, the floor shaking from the force.

* * *

Normandy Cortana watched over the bridge of her ship with a sharp eye. The space they now patrolled was nearly empty and far to starboard a tiny blue ball glittered. She was bored out of her skull and though to others she appeared wary and attentive in truth she was watching Ava play Galaxy at War, an online RPG that had become popular through out both council and Imperial space. Pressilion came up to her and Cortana quickly exited the screen, leaving Ava to play alone.

"Commander we have recived an urgent call from Edenus Primus. We are among the closest to the colony, they are under attack." All sound on the bridge stopped and even Ava returned her attention to the present, logging off with record speed and appearing next to Cortana. "Set course for the planet now!" Cortana ordered in a harsh voice. Everyone leapt to obey and Cortana catapulted from her seat and dashed towards the door "Pressilion you have the bridge!" she threw over her shoulder, toggling the comms as she went.

"Attention all crew! Edenus Primus is under attack. We are among the closest for reinforcements. All hands to battle stations, prepare for rapid insertion!" She bellowed as she slid down a ladder to her quarters. She grabbed her guns, bow, greatsword, longsword and helmet, securing the weapons to her body with swift efficiency. She activated her underarmour hood and jammed her helmet on after it. The neck seal hissed as it sealed her within its embrace. She ducked out of her quarters in time to see both Eyes dashing out of theirs, light armour secured over their underarmour.

Their masks were up and sealed like the rest of the crew and they also were in the process of pulling on streamlined helmets. Lights flashed and claxons blared as the entire lighting in the ship turned to a dull red. "Prepare for hull breach mode. Oxygen ceasing and normalizing with the void in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" Edi's voice called, there was a rushing sound as the oxygen was diverted to the tanks and the carbon dioxide redirected to holding canisters in the scrubbers which had been turned off. It was standard battle procedure.

Less power to life support meant more power to guns. It also meant a nasty surprise to anyone boarding without a helmet. The two Eyes looked at her and nodded, all of them toggling into the ship channel and the military channel. They sprinted through the hallways, skidding to a halt when Nihlus stumbled out of his quarters, having just managed to jam his helmet on before he asphyxiated.

"What the hell is going on!" he demanded, clutching his gun, his speaker making his voice harsher than it was usually. "We are heading into battle. As we told you in our drills battle stations include no air.

Everyone has redundant systems to prevent asphyxiation. Now hurry up. We will be shifting soon. As if to confirm that Edi's voice blared again "plane shift in Three, two, one" reality twisted and Nihlus gagged, stumbling from the experience, thankful his Nirnian provided underarmour had a way of eliminating vomit.

"Now hurry, we will be deployed as soon as we are close to the planet!" Cortana ordered him. She and the Eyes took off again, sliding down ladders to reach the hold. Small pods enough to hold a Prolus sat in racks, most already full. Cortana lead the way to the one on the end and opened the pod door with a hiss.

Miranda and Jack climbed in and swiftly strapped themselves in. Nihlus stared before Cortana dragged him in by his arm. She slammed the hatch and roughly strapped the Turian in place before she did the same for herself. Once in place she opened the pods comms to the others and the ship. "Pressilion what's our ETA?" she demanded.

"Three minutes. Reports say that they have a massive fleet that's engaging the defense forces. They are loosing dozens of ships at a time but they outnumber the guns we have there. They are landing, reports from the garrison say they are engaging some kind of troll/lurker hybrid with advanced cybernetics. They are tough fuckers. The legion is outnumbered three hundred to one and surrounded. They appear to be looking for something!" the harried sounding Altmer told her and she nodded, switching over to the pod channel.

"ETA three minutes!" she barked over the comms. "The legion is fighting some kind of super troll. Get to the legion and aid in the defense." There was a slew of acknowledge lights blinking and the legate's voice barked out over the comms.

"Who are we!" she demanded and the voices roared back "The 482!" "what is our profession!" She demanded again.

"WAR!" they answered. "What do we do to our enemies?" She called. "KILL THEM ALL!" the legion roared back and began to chant their war shout "DINKOK IIZ MAAR" death, ice, terror. Reality shifted and suddenly they were being thrown about, if they hadn't been restrained in their pods there would have been injuries.

Outside the pods in engineering there was chaos. Orders were shouted and obeyed, fingers flew over palm comps as controllers manipulated the ship from where they were strapped down. The ship emerged from Oblivion into pitched battle. Immediately swerving and ducking. It spun and twisted through the dense thicket of ships that clogged the space around Edenus Primus. Smashed hulls and debris drifted around the battle.

The space was filled with flashes of light as projectiles flew around them. Beams of harsh yellow light was spat from a handful of the clunky slate grey ships of the enemy while the golden hulls of the imperial fleet ducked and dodged, swerving to avoid those shots. The Normandy was not escaping unscathed, shots hit the hull, chunks blasted from ships pinged off the shields.

Tali clenched her teeth as she was flung against her harness, her fingers flying over her console, rerouting power, sending a portion of her ninety spider automata to repair those that were receiving damage. A small spider worker scuttled past, its clawed feet holding tight as the ship tossed around, more moved throughout the ship obeying the individual channels of their controlling engineer.

Inertial dampeners were reduced to give more power to the ship but that meant a far bumper ride than a council warship was willing to endure. "We're nearing the planet. Prepare for deployment... Nearing settlement. Pods deploy now!" Edi called. The ship shuddered as a series of dull thuds rattled through the hull signalling pod deployment.

 

* * *

 

 Nihlus was terrified, there had been no mentions of orbital drops in his briefing, no one had heard of the Nirnians dropping their soldiers with pods. It was impossible! his brain ran scenarios of what would happen. The comms chirped and Cortana jabbed the button fiercely. Someone was playing music that was recognizable as a song called two steps from oblivion.

It was a frantic almost war like jig filled with electric lutes and smashing percussion that meshed well with the furious shaking of their pods as they fought their way through the atmosphere. Outside the hulls began to glow from the heat of re-entry. The air inside the pods became warm briefly before the runes activated, instantly filling the pod with frost, ice creeping over the occupants.

Nihlus shivered violently while the Nirnians looked unaffected. "Deploy! Deploy!" a voice called and the pod jerked and shuddered, the violent shaking replaced by the rumble of thrusters. "All units land near the city!" the legate ordered over the comms, lights flashed in acknowledgement just as Nihlus' pod slammed into the planet with a bone jarring crash.

He shook his head, trying to recover his bearings only to see his comrades already unstrapping themselves. He reached for his harness, trying to make sense of the contraption only for his talons to be batted away and the razor sharp claws of Shepard's gauntlets to rapidly press the releases. He fell from his seat and wobbled unsteadily.

"Come on, we need to move!" Shepard commanded, the gravely voice of her helmet brooking no argument. The door to the pod was kicked open by the slate grey armoured one and it flew several feet from the pod. "Zero how many times do I need to tell you! No breaking the doors, they open just fine without the kick!" the white armoured one scolded. All the grey one did was hold up its middle finger before a glowing bow appeared in their hands. He followed them as they emerged and oriented themselves.

Above them the massive enemy ship towered over the city, dwarfing the colony while surface to orbit canons spat their deadly payloads. Darts screamed by overhead, firing bolts of magika at shuttles that were lumbering towards the city. Cortana glared at the sky above them and took off at a rapid jog, the Eyes falling into place behind her while Nihlus struggled to match their (to him) nearly sprinting pace. 

* * *

Ashely Williams roared as she skewered the beast rushing towards her. Her long sword bit deep and the already mangled looking abomination shuddered as the life finally left its body. All around her was chaos. The shield wall had been broken and now it had devolved into a melee.

Snarling sounds echoed as a heavily armoured death hound savaged a beast's hamstrings whilst the creature wrestled with an armoured Werebear. A Vampire stood a little way away, draining the beast's life as it struggled. An Armoured troll lumbered past, bellowing as it crashed into another. She yanked out her sword and slashed at a nearby foe, raising her tower shield in time to ward off a fist.

It felt like a battering ram, and her arm went blissfully numb from the blow. She knew she would regret it later. Grunt was nearby, bellowing as he swung his greatsword like it was a toothpick. It bisected a foe and he head-butted another. The blade on his helmet cleaving the eight eyed freak's forehead. It fell with a howl.

An Atronach detonated nearby, throwing smoke into the air like a flare. She was back to back with Grunt now. She couldn't see her century, all she could see were beasts, both dead and alive. "I will not die here" she snarled and shield bashed another, sending it staggering into the path of Grunt's blade. All that could be heard was the sounds of battle. Shouts, shrieks, roars and the sound of metal on metal. A gun let off a report nearby and a beast roared in fury. Or maybe that was her.

A spectral arrow hit a beast in one of its eyes, burying itself nearly to the fletching. The beast fell and a figure charged into the breach it left behind. Ashely blinked and shook her head, she had to be seeing things. The figure was clad in Daedric armour that glowed with blue instead of red light. It was wielding a long sword in one hand and magic in the other. A beast fell as lightning pierced its body before refracting and hitting another and another, chain lightning.

The first one had been reduced to ashes whilst the others struggled and roared in pain. A figure in white stealth armour flipped up and landed with the grace of an acrobat on one of their shoulders. A long wicked looking dagger was jammed into an eye and the beast body convulsed as the blade shocked its brain into paste.

A fireball landed nearby lighting the beasts up like candles. A sharp ratatat of a mass accelerator weapon rang out and the final beast bellowed in pain, turning like a wounded bull on the shooter. As it turned Ashely ran forward, ditching her shield as she jumped and plunged her blade into the back of it's neck. The beast fell like a stone and she climbed off its body to be greeted with silence. Overhead ships still danced and fought but on the ground there was silence.

She looked around her and felt a sinking feeling in her gut. The field around them was piled high with the dead. Here and there a few legionnaires or war beasts stumbled but they were tragically few. "You all right?" a synthesized voice asked and she looked up from where she was standing. Next to her stood the deadric armoured warrior. She looked around then back at her savior. "No, I don't think I am" she replied honestly.

"I've just lost most of my Century" she added. A hand settled on her shoulder and the warrior nodded to her. "It gets better; I promise you" they rumbled.

"Centurion... ASH!" A voice bellowed and she looked up to see a blood drenched Grunt clambering over the nearby corpses. The blade on his helmet had a large chip in it and in his hand he clutched the hilt of his shattered greatsword. "Grunt!" she cried and ran over to him, grabbing him and hugging him hard. The Krogan gave a rumbling laugh and patted her hard on the back. "Good to see you still breathing Ash" he told her and she pulled away. His polarized visor was up and she could see a portion of his wide grin through the T slit of his helmet. She smiled back at him, holding it together for her friend. "We are going to see what it is they are looking for at the center of the colony. Wanna come with?" the Warrior asked the two of them.

Ashely looked at her subordinate counter in the upper right hand of her visor. The officers had a tag on each of their men, and hers read depressingly. One. She looked at the number of how many in her century had survived besides herself and felt a heavy feeling settle over her. Grunt was the only survivor of her century. "Grunt?" she asked and the Krogan looked at his counter as well. His shoulders slumped before he straightened up and nodded. "Just let me get a new blade" he told her, rummaging around among the bodies of their comrades before pulling out a massive greatsword and nodding.

Ashely picked up her tower shield and long sword before she nodded. "Centurion Williams, ready to fight" she told the figure who nodded. "Skald Shepard, and eyes Ice Queen and Zero" they introduced pointing at the two lightly armoured females behind them. Ashely felt a rush at realising she was going to be fighting with a mythical Skald.

"Oh and council specter Nihlus Kyric" Shepard added gesturing at a Turian who was looking around him with an uneasy body language. "I'll scout ahead" the Turian offered and Shepard shook their head.

"No we stay together" they commanded. Nihlus ignored her and vanished at a sprint.

"Damn him" Shepard raged before turning to Ash and Grunt. "Stay close, stay together, stay smart" they commanded.

Ashely and Grunt nodded and fell in with the eyes as they pelted after the idiotic Turian.

* * *

 

Nihlus ran through the colony as he tried to reconcile what he had just seen. The mutant beasts looked similar to the Yahg that the council had declared off limits. Their bodies were twisted with cybernetics and they fought like crazed animals. What shocked him was the battlefield he had just left. True he was no stranger to violence and gore but the sheer number of bodies he had seen and the pure, unadulterated violence with which they had been killed was eye opening and in truth downright frightening. He was better alone and so he had left, he couldn't stand to be near the Nirnian warriors at this moment.

He slunk through the shattered streets. Bodies of civilians and military lay about. But more so were the bodies of the Yahg husks. He swallowed bile as he waded through the blood and gore drenched streets. In the center of the colony the ground had been brutally ripped up.

A crater that looked to have been excavated with explosives occupied what had once been the central keep and home of the governor of Edenus Primus. "Spirits above" he muttered to himself as he crept forward.

"Nihlus? What are you doing here?" The familiar voice echoed over the newly opened space and Nihlus turned to see Saren Arterius striding towards him. Saren had obviously been on the receiving end of a great deal of cybernetics. Both eyes now glowed a synthetic blue and half of his face had been reconstructed.

Many of his plates had been replaced by metal alternatives that were only needed for the most horrific burns and external damage. "Saren?" he asked confused before he rallied "I am assigned to a Nirnian special forces team, we responded to the emergency beacon. What are you doing here?" he asked and Saren shrugged.

"Heard the beacon too and came to see, horrific isn't it?" he asked sweeping his hand over the carnage behind them. Nihlus turned to look at the blood drenched streets and nodded. His head exploded like a melon as Saren's bullet drove itself through his head plates. "Weakling" Saren sneered and turned away as seven Yahg shambled forward.

"Have you set the charges?" he demanded and the largest nodded and gave a gurgling grunt. "Yes Herald. The lord's fire will cleanse this sore from the world" Saren nodded and looked down to where more Yahg were excavating the beacon.

"Good, once we have what we need, set the times and leave" he commanded, striding down the steep incline.

 

* * *

Cortana swore as she blasted through the streets. There was little left of the handful of colonists who had moved in and the legionnaires were in worse shape. It was clear that they had been a credit to their training, each selling their lives dearly. It had been numbers that had taken down the mighty legion.

How was one legion supposed to hold off thousands of armoured and intelligent troll analogues? They were trained to fight such beasts but never in such numbers. The bodies where piled higher than her head and she scowled. "We can never let this happen again" Ava murmured as she observed the massacre that surrounded them. "This will not go unanswered" Cortana vowed in answer and continued, the sound of her fellows boots behind her was a comforting sound that gave a modicum of comfort that she wouldn't be jumped from behind.

"Tana I'm detecting that the center of the colony is destroyed" she reported. Cortana swore again and doubled her pace switching to a group channel and addressing her companions. "The central keep has been blown out. Be ready for anything" she commanded. There were four acknowledgement lights and she bared her teeth in a savage grin.

They came into sight of the crater in time to see Nihlus' messy death at the hands of his fellow and the Turian's meeting with the beasts that had slaughtered their people. "Fire on them Zero!" Cortana commanded as she drew her own sniper rifle. Jack unslung the long barreled sniper and brought it up.

There was a hissing coughing sound and a three inch long spike was spat from the muzzle. It spiraled through the air and lodged itself in the eye of the largest beast.

Cortana fired and Miranda threw a Stalrim spike, the beasts fell as they fired again. The three remaining charged forward with fury filled roars as Grunt and Ashley ran to meet them. they met with a clash and Cortana quickly changed out her rifle for her sword and joined them.

"Tana I'm detecting multiple explosive devises ringing the crater, if they set them off then the entire colony will be reduced to ash on the wind!" Ava told her urgently. "Fuck!" Cortana swore as they tool the last one out.

"Everyone, Ava says there are explosives ringing the crater. Diffuse them, Centurion you took explosives management at the academy right?" she demanded and the centurion nodded.

"Yeah, they had just added the new course on council tech, everyone was required to take courses on that" she replied.

"Then you and Antem Urdnot get to the ones on the eastern side. Law, Nought, get the northern ones. I'll handle the west and southern ones. Ava, mark them on our HUD's" small neon orange markers appeared on their purple tinted visors and they separated. More of the beasts guarded the explosives but Miranda took them out with her Yol Strum shotgun and blasted the beasts away.

The concentrated bolt of magic and heat burned a hole through the first beast's chest and she jabbed the large bayonet attached to the front into the throat of the next, dragging it to the side and severing many vital chords. It fell with a gurgle and she loosed another blast into the final beast. It slumped to the ground and she holstered the gun before kneeling in front of the large off white metal crate that contained the explosive. She easily tore the panel off and buried her fingers into the exposed wiring.

"Skald commander Zero and I have defused the first bomb" Miranda reported and Miranda hit the acknowledge button with her chin. "Centurion Williams, same here" came the other reply. "Shepard acknowledging, finished with the first myself" She answered and sprinting towards the next two boxes.

Their guardians were swiftly dealt with and the explosives deactivated. "Head down to the center, we need to find out what they are looking for here" she instructed and the others acknowledged. From where she stood she could see the other pairs approach the lip of the crater and like her, hop over the edge, falling a good ten feet before landing on the steep incline.

She skidded for a foot before she gathered her legs under her and began to run down the slope, dirt and rocks cascading away from her pounding boots. They approached several tall walls made of a grey metal. A council design shuttle screech overhead and swooped low. The Turian and his guard clambered aboard, firing at the incoming Nirnians who returned the courtesy but were to late to get into proper range.

"Damn it!" Cortana swore before rounding the walls to see a tall obelisk made of black metal. "What in the name of Stendarr and Talos is that?" Ashely asked cautiously approaching the edifice.

"According to my scans the shape is congruent with that of a Prothean beacon, a remarkably well preserved one" Ava told them over Cortana's external speakers. The beacon lit up as Ashely approached it, long ribbons of green light reaching out to grab the Centurion.

"NO!" Cortana bellowed and dashed forward, her heavily armoured frame crashed into Ashely, sending her flying and the ribbons latched onto Cortana instead. They lifted her up and the obelisk began to spark and fizzle. Cortana felt like a red hot blade was being shoved into her brain and wiggling around to inflict maximum pain and damage. Disjointed images and sounds flashed through her brain and the world went dark. 

 

* * *

 **"Did you get her Hircine?"** a sultry woman's voice echoed through the dark.

 **"Yeah, Saved her from having her mind being turned to paste"** a man's voice replied.

 **"Will she be recover?"** another woman's voice asked and a different man replied " **Yup, I'm sure, she may have a few screws loose in the end but at least she will be alive to lead the fight."**

There was a sigh and the darkness grew a little deeper. **"Listen to me well mortal, I will only say this once. Dagon has found a chink in the armour of Mundus. He has found worshipers in the children of Parnack. A scourge older than Nirn is coming, they are the bloody heralds of change. Our first and truly great mistake. We thought ourselves untouchable but we were wrong. Now our Error comes for our subjects yet again. These are the children of Malog's first creations. Beware of the Reapers child, the dark harvesters have turned their eyes upon Nirn and Its children."**

Another voice spoke and she felt a warm hand on her forehead. **"We, the other Princes set upon you this task of stopping Dagon's champion and the scourge that burns across the Stars. All of us, save for Dagon are in agreement. We all prosper from the current status of the world. But Dagon would change that. Stop him Champion. This is our command!"**

The voice told her. Something warm was placed on her face, over her forehead, cheeks and chin. She felt the deep abyss of unconsciousness open beneath her. **"Go Champion. End the scourge!"** sixteen voices commanded as she fell

 

* * *

 

 

Cortana's eyes opened with a snap and she flung her body upright. The simple white sheet was thrown from her body and pooled around her waist. She was stripped to her underclothes, her eyes darted around the room as she took stock of her location. She was in the Normandy's Infirmary. Dark green walls gave the room a calming feel and the small shrine to Kynareth in the corner was illuminated by several lights.

The air was filled with the scent of flowers as the miniature gilder green next to the shrine bloomed with its soft pink buds. "Your awake, that's good" and elderly female voice remarked and Cortana's eyes darted t where a tall Nord woman with steel grey hair stood. She was clad in a white underarmour with a green sleeve and her name on her right breast. "Healer Chakwas" Cortana recognized and the healer nodded, approaching and placing a hand on Cortana's forehead.

"Thank the divines that you've woken up. You died on us for a moment there" she told the Skald, her hands glowing gold and the soothing warmth of healing magic spread throughout Cortana's body. "What happened?" Cortana asked laying back on the bed when the Healer had pressed her back down.

"You were caught up in some kind of Prothean technology. Their use of eezo nearly reduced your brain to paste in some kind of localized intrusion similar to an Asari mind meld. Luckily something stopped it before your brain started to pour out of your nose and ears. The enemy ships withdrew once the big one retreated. Those on the ground were hunted down and exterminated. The resident legion was reduced to nearly half and we lost thirty to heavy fighting and an orbital strike."

Chakwas told her calmly. Cortana rubbed her nose and murmured a small prayer for their souls before she froze and paled "Where is Ava? Why can't I hear her?" she demanded and Chakwas' face became grim. "Spirit Ava had to be temporarily transferred from your housing for repair. She did her best to shield you from the intrusion and suffered damage.

She is currently convalescing in engineering. Ensign Zorah is remarkably talented and is currently repairing the damage Ava suffered at the beacon's hands." Cortana closed her eyes and relaxed back a little, her head was quiet, frighteningly so. She had been with Ava for three years and had become used to the feeling of Ava living in her neck. "There is also one more thing" Chakwas told her and Cortana cracked open an eye to look at the Healer. "What?" she asked cautiously and Chakwas picked up a mirror from her desk. "This appeared on your face about three hours ago" she answered, tilting the mirror so Cortana could see her face.

Tiny intricate gold bands curled around her forehead and along her cheeks and chin, highlighting and framing her face. She reached up a hand ad touched the golden threads. They sat above skin level and were arm like her skin. She could feel tiny designs etched into the metal. At her gesturer Chakwas brought the mirror closer and Cortana stared at the symbols.

They were Daedric. "What… what does it say?" she asked fearfully and Chakwas looked at her with pity and understanding. "It reads: Behold the Champion of the Princes. She shall be our hand in the great war against our Mistake. It then lists all the princes save Dagon. You've been marked. More so than any in history." Chakwas' eyes were sympathetic. It was hard enough to be marked by one prince let alone sixteen.

She shuddered as the memories of what she had experienced in the dark returned to her. "I need to see the queens" she mumbled, falling back into the bed as exhaustion tugged at her.

"We are already on our way. Eye Ice Queen took over and turned us to Nirn. Centurion Williams and Antem Urdnot are aboard as well, they are to report Directly to their majesties. We are about three hours from Nirn. Sleep till then" The Healer commanded. Cortana sank back as her eyes tugged closed. **Stop the Dark Harvest** echoed in her head as she slipped back into her dreams.


	22. A Hero's Mantle

Cortana

The Normandy emerged into the space around Nirn and was immediately the focus for over a dozen targeting systems. The multiple orbital platforms and asteroid fortresses that hung in the void around Nirn were now at full war capabilities. Thieves guild ships moved cargo to keep markets running, brotherhood ships lurked in the shadows monitoring communications and Imperial warships paced through the dark.

"Commander we will be landing in the Imperial city space port in three minutes, please be prepared to disembark immediately." Miranda's voice told her over the intercoms. Cotrana was sitting in Engineering watching as the young Quarian woman Tali'Zorah worked on Ava. Ava's avatar lay in a fetal position in the magelight viewer. The avatar was tied to her spirit and was an excellent indicator of the Machine spirits health. Currently Ava was not looking good. Her wings were at odd angles as if they had been broken. Dark indigo and green bruises littered her pale lavender skin and she whimpered in pain every now and again.

"She's much better than she was" the young ensign offered as she typed furiously on a palm comp repairing the lines of code and runes that comprised of Ava's being. The chip that housed Ava in Cortana's neck needed to be repaired after the localized eezo burst had nearly fried it and Ava along with it.

"Don't worry bout me tana. I'll be fine in a few days" Ava told her weakly but Cortana didn't smile "I almost lost you Ava. You're the closest friend I've had since Akuze." She whispered to the spirit who looked up at her with understanding in her eyes.

"You won't lose me my friend" the Spirit replied.

"I have to shut down her viewer now, there are some glitches in her coding I need to fix" the young Ensign's voice broke the moment and Miranda looked up. Large silver eyes watched her with compassion in the relatively young face.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her" Tali assured her commander. Tali had never really had much interaction with her commanding officer before but now she had been near her for nearly three hours. Tali was used to seeing the commander look strong and self assured. But when she had come into engineering and asked if she could speak with Ava she had looked broken, fragile and unsure. Shepard had sat in the corner and waited, watching in silence as Tali scrolled through the code and rune chains, repairing the damage manually from a back up drive they had of Ava.

Many of the codes had begun to unravel and Tali had been forced to hunt through to find the error that had tried to degrade Ava's code into an early rampancy. It had been a close thing but the look on Shepard's face when she had brought Ava's avatar online had been worth it. "I'll be back, I need to make my report to the Queens" Shepard told Tali and Ava, standing and picking at the gold bands that were now adhered to her face.

Soft red marks of her pale skin showed where she had been worrying the bands in an attempt to remove them from her skin. "Feel free to come back anytime, my door is open and Ava should be well enough to transfer back in about three days" Tali told her with a smile. Shepard nodded and left, tugging at her underarmour, trying to get it to fit properly. It was not her usual set but one of the spares as Ava had managed to shunt the eezo overload into her armour, unfortunately frying the expensive equipment into a frozen shell that had been removed from her body with cutters. She pulled on the black dress uniform of the Skalds, tugging the tight-fitting jacket into place and fingering the collar she usually wore for Ava before attaching it.

Even if her partner wasn't there it felt comforting to have the wide metal choker on. The ship shuddered gently as it slid through the atmosphere and Cortana made her way to the airlock. Both Eyes and the legionnaires they had picked up on Edenus waited for her.

All wore their formal uniforms though it was clear that Ashely's and Grunts were borrowed. There was a hull shaking thud and a hiss as the airlock attached itself to the outer docking ports. Green light swirled around them as they were decontaminated and they stepped through the door.

The Imperial space port was one of the oldest in the empire, it had a long history first as a navel harbour connected to the empire through a multitude of canals, then as the first air craft facility and then as the First space port on Nirn. The complex had grown beyond the original harbour and now they stood in the stone walled hanger that housed the Normandy. All of them took a deep breath and sighed in relief, there was something about Nirn that was innately comforting to Nirnians. It was like being able to breathe easily after being in an oxygen poor environment for so long that it became normal. A grey robed herald flanked by two blades walked forward.

"Good, you're here, you must go quickly, the Council has already initiated war protocols, you will be meeting as soon as we can get you to a meeting room" the young Nord male told them. They were hustled through the large corridors and through the crowds A golden hued air car waited for them and they were quickly ushered in. The car joined the streams of traffic that filled the air above average dragon flight height and it turned north pelting cross continent.

Cortana watched as the landscape below them shifted and changed. During the age of expansion, the terrain had suffered despite their best efforts to preserve the environment. It had taken a great deal of magic, coin and effort but Nirn was now restored to its natural glory. Wolves ran through thick forests and fish swam the clear streams. The desperate efforts to return the natural wildness to Nirn was a success and they strove to keep it that way, testing themselves in the harsh wilds of their homelands as rites of passage. Cortana could remember her own coming of age. It had been before the empire had even known of the council, she had been a young woman of sixteen and been left out in the wilds of Skyrim with only a dagger and a canteen.

She had survived for five months in the wilds near the throat of the world, even climbing the steps to meditate in High Hrothgar before returning home a full adult. The skycar jerked and descended towards a small rocky island off the coast near Hammerfell. Cortana unconsciously straightened her Jacket and tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear from where they had fallen out of her tightly oven up do.

The aircar descended into a small hanger and they were ushered through a door and a gambit of teleporters, stopping after each jump to be searched before being allowed to enter the meeting room. The meeting room itself was actually a small black room with a collection of Magelight emitters.

Once they were all settled the emitters sparked and opened to reveal holographic representations of the council of monarchs. The five of them knelt, saluting the monarchs as they did so. "Skald Shepard, it is good to see you alive" Ayrenn greeted before continuing.

"Unfortunately we cannot deal with pleasantries. We must answer the attack upon us immediately. I have received Eye Law's report as well as your own and we have our answer. You must go to the Citadel and deliver our ultimatum to the Citadelers. They will either hand those responsible over to us. Or they will stay out of our way as we find them ourselves. I authorize you to act as our blade and voice in this endeavor. You will stand for the empire as you seek revenge against those who attack out holds and murdered our people. No mercy, no reprieve. If you must recruit from peoples outside of the empire, then we give you full permission to do so." Cortana's eyes widened at the statement but nodded.

"We are also reassigning Centurion Williams and Quintar Urdnot to the Victory of Normandy." Serana added, causing the affor mentioned legionnaires to start slightly at the acknowledgement.

The holographic representation of Monarch Wrex gave a pleased grunt. "Proud of ya pyjak" he told his son who straightened a little at the praise. "There is also the matter of the Daedra's mistake" Ayrenn continued, glossing over the Krogan's words. "

You are also to find out what Dagon is up to and stop him. In the time honoured method of Tamriel heroes I call upon you Skald Shepard to take up the mantle of Hero and end this menace." Ayrenn commanded, her golden eyes boring straight into Cortana's soul despite the lack of her physical presence. Cortana felt a shiver crawl down her spine. Heroes were beyond rank. They were beyond everything but the gods in truth.

For every crisis that had threatened the children of Nirn, A hero had risen up to end it. Names they were taught from childhood, names like Ethenwyn Elsinor, Kashista Zalkus, Markus Severus, Helena Snow-Smile and Erenwyn Alkinus. To be asked by she who had answered this call the last time the world was threatened was mind numbing. No, it was mind melting. She felt something akin to both sheer terror and awe, but swiftly her courage reasserted itself and she stood straighter. "Geh" she answered them.

The council nodded "then kneel brave Skald" Ayrenn commanded. Cortana swiftly fell to one knee and bowed her head. "By the powers vested in this council by the gods, Ancestors, Spirits and the People. We Charge you with the protection of Mundus. Heroes rise from the ranks of their fellow through their merit alone. One is not born a saviour, but forged in the crucible of life and tempered by our experiences."

Serana spoke next "This is a heavy burden we lay upon your shoulders. Know though, that a hero need never walk alone. Seek those who would stand beside you and know that when you call to arms. We will answer." She looked up and saw a look of strong sympathy upon Ayrenn's face as she gazed back, her voice was solemn and strong.

"Rise Cortana Shepard. Never again shall you kneel. You now stand as our Sword and Shield."

Cortana rose and looked at the council, steel in her eyes. "I will not fail" she vowed saluting them all. "We know that you will not" Serana told her proudly. "Now go, your ship has been restocked and your legion ranks have been restored." Ayrenn commanded "May the gods watch over your battle friend" she added with a twinkle in her eye before the viewers went dark.

Cortana stood there for a moment before nodding. "Right. To the ship, lets hunt that smarmy bastard down and kick the Mistake back to whatever crack in oblivion they crawled out of" she told her companions. They nodded and followed Cortana from the room.

Tevos- Citadel

Tevos Looked up from her desk sharply as her door slammed open. How one slams open a sliding door is a mystery, but it slammed open none the less. "Councillor, the Nirnians are coming. And they are angry! Voice Galeyal is beating a war path to the council chambers!" Tevos went cyan in fear.

She sprang from her desk and bolted out the door, all but sprinting from her office to the council chambers. "What the hell is happening?" she demanded as she burst into the back room occupied by Valern who was typing furiously on his omni-tool.

"Uncertain, one minute all is well, next angry Nirnians are returning to the bronze quarter, armour put on, weapons equipped, bronze quarter is now being sealed, Council species are being expelled. Something has set them off. Saren is not responding and sensors say that the Skald ship left their post Nine hours ago. No warning, Shanxi is going under lock down as well. Agents report that troops are mobilizing, and militia are arming up. It looks like the empire is preparing for war." He reported, not even looking up.

"WAR!" Sparatus demanded as he to burst through the door. Whatever Valern had been about to say was silenced by a thunderous shout of "COUNCIL!" They froze for a moment before they straightened their clothes and tried to appear composed as they strode to their places in the chambers.

Anatia Galeyal looked furious, even the time when she had attacked the Batarian ambassador paled in comparison. Her eyes were nearly glowing and tendrils of electricity crawled over her hands all the way to her forearms like gauntlets. Her face was blank, in the terrifying way that one went when their emotions exceeded their face's ability to portray it.

"You have gone to far" she hissed at them. Tevos' eyes went wide as she stared at the Voice.

"I don't understand..." she began but froze when lightning blasted the floor from Galeyal's clenched fist.

"Do NOT LIE TO US!" she snarled "You assured us that your agent was above board and would represent you in this exchange! Well then we accept your declaration of WAR!" Tevos felt all blood drain from her face and she swayed a little.

"War?" Sparatus demanded and Anatia turned her attention to him.

"Yes" she hissed, "at 0938 this morning Saren's ships entered Edenus Primus space with an armada and all but decimated the city there. Thousands of ships poured from the relay and overwhelmed the defence fleet with sheer numbers. After that he landed troops and began to massacre the colony the entire legion forces there were reduced to fifty individuals and the entire civilian population was slaughtered. Only the arrival of a skald ship was able to prevent the entire colony from being blown sky high by Saren. Therefore, either hand Saren over to us, or prepare you people for war on a scale that has never been seen before and will make our campaign against the Batarians look like a training exercise" she snarled at them.

There was dead silence before Tevos looked at one of her aids "please contact Saren, tell him to return to the Citadel" she asked as calmly as she could. The trembling maiden nodded and ran off. As they watched her run, one of Galeyal's aids lifted their hand and began to type on her palm comp before turning and whispering something into Galeyal's ear. She froze and turned to look at her aide in confusion.

The young Bosmer female nodded and a look of astonishment crossed her face. She turned her eyes back to them "I will give you one day before we start sharpening our blades" she informed them before she turned and stalked out of the hall. The councillor looked at each other before scrambling to contact their respective governments.

Garrus- Citadel

The shouting drew Garrus first. He had noticed that the Nirnians in the bronze quarter were mobilizing. Civilians had gone and put on their armour, weapons were now even more visible, shields sat on their arms or over their shoulders while helmets swung from belts.

He hurried toward the disturbance and found a group of off duty Turian soldiers and c-sec officers facing off against a pair of Nirnians, a Nordic female and an Altmer male. Both were dresses in full armour though the Altmer's had cloth robes that sat under the armour. The nine Turian's glares at the pair were poisonous. "If you want a fight then come and get it" the Nord woman informed them frostily as Garrus came within ear shot. The leader of the Turians roared and lunged forward, his fist swinging towards the Altmer's head.

The Nord woman brought up her shield just in time and the Turian howled in pain as his blow connected with the solid metal. "Enough!" Garrus roared at them as the mage lit up his hands and the Turians reached for their guns.

"Stay out of this!" the lead Turian snarled as he shook out his fist and reached for his side arm.

"C-Sec and I said ENOUGH!" Garrus identified himself before bringing up his omni tool and firing of a tool that was designed specifically for dealing with such conflicts. A large orange shield blossomed between the two groups, separating them for the moment. He sent out a call for back up before approaching cautiously.

"Now, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded, glaring at them, his pale blue eyes boring into theirs. "Officer, these barbarians are preparing to attack the citadel. We were merely trying to subdue them before they got violent" one of the Turians informed him primly. Garrus turned his attention to the Nirnians and quirked a brow plate.

"The queens have sent out a general alarm. We are facing another Oblivion crisis. We are commanded to prepare for war, every settlement, every colony. Warriors are to don armour and weapons. Daedra can attack anywhere so we are to maintain a state of readiness until the crisis is passed" the tall Altmer male informed Garrus as he doused his magic.

He towered over the Turians, though his partner nearly matched him in height. His blue eyes glared at the Turians. "We are workers at the embassy and are returning to our homes after our shift when we were accosted by these idiots" the woman added with a glare.

Garrus rubbed his nose and nodded. "We wait for my captain" he informed them, when the Turians made to protest, Garrus threw him a truly venomous glare. "We Wait" he all but snarled.

Several hours later Garrus stomped toward the bronze Quarter, his shift had been long and arduous. But then, most of his shifts had become that lately. Pallin didn't like Nirnians apparently and since it had become a well known fact that Garrus Vakarian was friendly with them, the executor made it a point to saddle Garrus with as many of the more unpleasant tasks as possible. The amount of red tape he had to wade through as well was wearing on him. He couldn't so much as run a simple background check without running into several miles of blacked out sections, redacted information and spirits knew what else.

They had let murderers go because of "lack of evidence" and drug dealers slipped through their fingers because of the corruption in the ranks. He sighed, sometimes he wished he worked for the Nirnians. Sure, the guards told him that they had plenty of their own red tape and that there were rules with how one interacted with crimes by a guild member vs crimes by a citizen. He shivered at the thought of letting someone off simply because they were in a guild for it. But he had run checks on some of the people who had been the targets of the brotherhood and few of those were ever good people.

At least he wasn't one of the poor sods in charge of the Rose Thief cases. He smiled a little and shook his head. Ever since the Rose Thief had left a flower in the middle of the C-sec academy with a mocking note, the executor had been nearly rabid trying to find them. The only problem was, the thief was like smoke. They drifted through their security systems with almost contemptuous ease. So now anyone who pissed off the executor usually got a stint chasing the dammed thief.

Garrus himself had been assigned to that case for a while before he was sent to a different division due to insubordination. He faltered a little as he came into view of the bronze quarter. The guards outside of the gate were on high alert, their guns actually sitting in their hands. "Halt" the one on the left called and he complied, uncertain. "Name yourself" the other one challenged. Garrus looked at them in confusion.

"Toreth, it's me. Garrus Vakarian" he told the one on the left. The guard seemed to lean forward before exclaiming. "Oh, Hey Garrus!" the guns ceased their tracking of him and he was waved forward. "Sorry old boy, we're on high alert right now. Head on in" Toreth told him, nudging open the gate with a boot.

Garrus nodded and thanked him before he slid through the gate, listening as it shut behind him. The streets were still full, it was still business as usual, except that everyone was wearing at the bare minimum, their under armour. Even the children who ran past him wore the skin tight garment under their clothes. He looked about at the mobilized Nirnians in confusion before shrugging and heading to the Tavern. "Hey Garrus!" Marcus, owner of the spoon greeted him as he sat down.

"Usual?" he asked and Garrus shook his head. "Something a little stronger tonight I think" he pleaded. Marcus nodded in understanding "still getting the crap jobs huh" he commiserated, nodding in sympathy. Garrus wandered over to a group of off Duty guards and they welcomed him with more cheer than he usually recived at work.

"Hey Gar, anything new?" they asked and he shrugged, "the usual, Nirnian couple being harassed outside of the quarter" he told them and the guards nodded. "Yeah we had a couple of reverses here. Some Citadelers walked in, caused no trouble but a couple of hot shot legionnaires went after 'em. Those idiots are currently in the cells right now" the guardswoman on the right told him with a sigh. Garrus nodded in agreement when his omni-tool pinged.

With an air of long suffering he lifted the orange gauntlet up and checked his messages. "Anything good?" one of the guards asked. "I've been ordered to investigate Specter Saren Arterius" he told them. There was a collective hiss from his drinking buddies and he looked at them in surprise "what?" he asked curiously. "Saren is in the pocket of Dagon, and seeks to bring his lord into mundus" and aging guard told him grimly.

"We are on the cusp of another oblivion crisis young man, I suggest that you warn your fellow officers. Cultists walk before their lord and will try to cause chaos as much as possible to soften mundus for the invasion. Be wary young Vakarian. The prince of destruction is coming" Garrus shivered at those words and downed the sujama that had just been placed in front of him. He gave his credits to Marcus before leaving the tavern, and returning to his desk. He had somethings to research.

He sat at his desk none hours later and frowned. It had taken some work, and the help of a Salarian hacker friend of his, but he had managed to break through the ocean of red tape and redacted files to find a personal recording made by Saren. An audio diary of sorts. He frowned as he downloaded it all on to his omni-tool and began to listen.

Liara- Therum

Liara wiped the sweat off her face as she stared at the ruins before her. the air stank of sulfur and the hellish light of this volcanic planet lit everything on the surface. Here underground it was hotter, though the artificial lighting made it look less like a plane of Oblivion she had seen depicted in a sketch once. The ruins were clearly Prothean, yet there was something more. They themselves were built around a structure made in a style that was clearly different. Inside they had found stone tables, some badly fractured and covered in runes she recognized, strangely from her stint on Nirn. "I want clear documentation of this structure, and I also need someone to get communication set up with the Imperial archeological society" she commanded before returning to work. This might just be the discovery of the ages.

Cortana- Victory of Normandy

Cortana was once again sitting in engineering, staring at Ava's avatar while her implant was being upgraded. The machine Spirit was looking much better now, though still not fully up to snuff yet. She was now a much healthier cobalt and teal colour and her wings were once again fully functional. She was still sporting bruises and cuts on her face though. Tali looked exhausted, though from what Cortana had heard the young Quarian ensign had been taking cat naps for the last three or so days. Restocking had taken longer than expected due to some damage the ship had taken in the battle above edenus, but they were now on their way to the citadel

The work was showing though with Ava now stabilized enough to return to Cortana's head, though they would have to return several more times and Tali would have to monitor the Machine spirit closely for the next several days. Chakwas had replaced the fried components of housing implant at the base of Cortana's neck so that Ava could return to her home properly, though they had both been warned that the return would likely be uncomfortable.

The good healer and the engineer now stood behind her as they stared at the implant with Tali making some last-minute alterations to the device. "Seriously, were they not thinking? This implant must overheat constantly, these runes are so inefficient" Tali complained as she manipulated a micro automata to fix and or alter the rune clusters and circuitry in the implant.

Since it was imbedded in her permanently it had to be done without taking the devise out "Well it is experimental" Chakwas informed her with a smile. "yes, but that doesn't mean that we can't improve on the existing ones. The implant failed because the redundancies were not designed to handle this sort of a power overload, we have clusters that can minimize the damage, but these are not in place here.

Shoddy is what it is" the irate Quarian informed the room as she made a tsking sound. Cortana fought the urge to scratch at the base of her neck as the skin itched and buzzed under the automata's ministrations. "There. Done for now, but I'm sure I'll think up some new alterations for this once I've had some sleep" the engineer informed the room as she recalled the automata. It skittered out of the port the size of a piny nail and back into the vial it lived in while Tali prepared Ava for her reinsertion. "this will probably hurt" Chakwas informed the pair and Cortana nodded before relaxing as much as she could.

Tali inserted the tiny crystal that held ava into the port and sealed it shut with it's cover plate. Cortana felt that back of her neck go icy, then inflamed. The waves of uncomfortable extremes in temperature spread, before a lance of pain struck up from the base of her skull up to between her eyes. It was blinding, like being hit with an electrified needled as it pierced through the soft tissue. "Ow ,ow, ow, ow, ow" Ava whimpered and Cortana agreed whole heartedly with her friend. She grit her teeth and desperately tried to relax her mind. Eventually the pain faded and the familiar sensation of another mind returned.

"Much better" Ava sighed in relief and Cortana made a hum of agreement. "Hey there's more room in here now, and it's not as hot!" The spirit informed her happily and there was almost a faint wiggling sensation that gave Cortana the impression of a cat settling into a plump cushion. "Please tell Tali thanks" Ava begged and Cortana complied. Tali blushed a little through her exhaustion before smiling and stammering a you're welcome before she returned to business and began running tests on the pair of them.

Miranda- Normandy

Miranda rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stared at the reports that sat on her desk. Pressilion was doing a fabulous job of running the ship and according to him they were scheduled to arrive at the Citadel in three hours. The reports were of the attack on Edenus. It had been a crap shoot from the beginning. The ships that attacked had all been of shoddy quality, barely more than engines strapped to boxes with guns. Yet those bloody boxes had broken through a Nirnian Defence fleet.

It was the sheer scale of the attack that had defeated them. It was a wave of fire ants overwhelming a dragon, death of a thousand stings. The truly worrying feature had been the ship that bore Saren. Shaped like a cuttlefish, a sea creature found on earth it was a massive ship, bigger than the Citadelers could construct with their technology and on par with their own ships. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She was an eye for Meridia's sake. She was an elite member of an information gathering team that helped their queen control an empire that contained trillions of black souls. Yet here she was, informationless and stuck.

True she knew as much as was possible for a sane mortal to know about Dagon, yes she knew of his various attempts over the years, she year read the journals of Helena Snow-smile of her time fighting the oblivion crisis. Yes, she had even read the file they had on Saren (which was distressingly small and covered in black ink) and reviewed everything they had on the information and was still no further ahead. She slipped her head from her hands and let it fall with a thunk, landing on the desk. The dull throb from the action mixing quite nicely with her current information migraine.

"Hey" Jack asked her softly before a gentle hand set itself on her shoulder. Jack was rarely soft or gentle, and only around Miranda. The scars from their time in the labs may have faded, but the bond they shared stayed. Miranda had seen Jack at her weakest, and Jack had seen Miranda at hers, when the chips fell, they would always have each other's backs. Some mistook this bond for that of lovers, but they were wrong. "You'll figure it out. You always do" Jack told her quietly and Miranda rolled her head to the side, looking at her partner.

"Over a thousand lives lost Jack. A thousand. We were face to face with that bastard and we didn't even know. We could have ended this right then and there if we had just killed him then" she growled out weakly.

"And we would have been imprisoned for disturbing a negotiation and killing a Neighbouring power's agent" Jack told her in a rare bout of rationalism. "You are not to blame Mira. So how about you eat something, and then get an hour of sleep." Jack told her calmly. Miranda scowled but Jack remained unfazed, merely leaving briefly to return holding Miranda's favourite. A sweet roll.

"Here" Jack held out the pastry and Miranda grudgingly took the bribe. Once it was gone she let Jack shepherd her into bed, dimming the lights before the Dunmer woman swung into her own bunk.


	23. Sigils and Trails

The Normandy made its entrance into Citadel space with all the grace and majestic threat a Nirnian Warship was capable of. Cortana sat on her command chair and watched with cold eyes as the silver, flower like station came into view and her capable crew handled the communications to allow for docking. 'tana, I have a request from ensign Zorah' Ava informed her and Cortana lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? What is it?" she asked curiously, turning her attention to her friend. 'she is asking to meet with you before we dock. She's currently in the mess' Ava informed her.

Cortana nodded and stood "tell her I'm on my way" she mumbled before turning to Pressilion. "Ships yours" she informed him and he saluted. The elevator opened and carried her down without her even having to touch the panels thanks to Edi.

"Any idea what she wants?" Cortana wondered to her friend, but received the impression of a shrug. The door opened and she stepped out into the crew deck. Ensign Zorah waited by the fire, nervously wringing her hands and shifting from foot to foot. "Ensign" Cortana greeted and the Quarian jumped a little.

"C..commander" she saluted crisply despite her stutter and Cortana swallowed a smile, returning it . "What's on your mind ensign" she asked sitting in one of the chairs and gesturing for Tali to do the same. "Commander. I… what do you know of my record?" Tali asked uncertainly, gingerly sitting herself down across from Cortana.

"That you are one of the highest ranked engineers to come out of the Academy in the last seven years" Cortana answered curiously. Tali nodded, but continued to wring her hands. "That's true.. but that wasn't the field I was training for" she told Cortana nervously.

Cortana leaned forward, interested now. "What were you training for?" she asked and Tali tensed even more. "I was training for Battle Artificer" she replied and Cortana blinked in surprise. Battle Artificers were a rare breed, they rarely used magic and instead focused on the tech they made to aid them in battle. They were like combat engineers but on a higher level. Able to craft rune mines and devises on the fly in the thick of battle.

The truly great Battle Artificers could even assemble an automata in the field in order to give their team a leg up. However this was a stressful and demanding field. Most who studied it dropped out and became combat techs and engineers. "How far were you in your training?" Cortana asked and Tali straightened proudly.

"I am the first Quarian to pass the course. I have my full certification." She replied and Cortana's eyebrows rose. "Then why are you an engineer on my ship?" she asked baffled.

Tali looked down "they assigned me to your ship based on my scores, I was so excited to work with such advanced ship designs that I said yes without thinking" she answered unhappily. "Not that I don't love working here" she hastily reassured."it's just…" she trailed off.

"It's just you crave to show what you can do in battle" Cortana finished and Tali nodded, her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap. There was silence while Cortana observed the young woman before her. She was nervous, but Cortana had watched the Quarian as she struggled to save Ava. If that wasn't a stressful situation then Cortana was unsure what was.

Ava brought up Tali's records and test results, letting them scroll carefully over Cortana's eyes as she read them. The test results were nothing short of amazing. How Tali had not been snapped up by the Eyes or the Blades or hell, even the Skalds was mind boggling. Anyone who looked at these test results would have known that she was capable of absolute genius level artificer capabilities.

Tali'Zorah nar Rannoch was a true prodigy, yet she was a minor engineer on a Skald ship. "Are you thinking what I'm think?" she mumbled to Ava and felt the Spirit nod. 'She needs to be on your team. To waste such talent as a mere ship engineer would be a crime' Ava answered vehemently.

Cortana looked the young woman over again and blinked in shock for a moment. A gold rune was emblazoned on the Quarian's forehead.

'This one is mine' a voice told her imperiously. 'We have chosen others to fight in our name. Find them' it commanded Cortana who was busy staring at the golden sigil of Merida on the Quarian's brow. The sigil faded and Tali looked at her curiously. "Commander? Are you alright?" She asked uncertainly and Cortana blinked, returning to mundus. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered before looking the Quarian over again.

"Report to the armoury, pick up what they give you and be ready to disembark in twenty minutes" she told the ensign. Tali's silver eyes lit up like a pair of magelights. "Yes, right away!" she replied, leaping to her feet and taking off towards the nearest ladder tube, completely forgetting protocoled in her excitement.

'I think she is excited' Ava remarked wryly as they watched Tali swing into the tube and slid down the ladder. They listened to the delighted whoop that echoed up the tube and Cortana smiled. "You think?" she answered sarcastically.

"Send a message to the armoury, tell them to outfit her in proper Artificer armour. I know we have a set on board" she added and felt Ava nod. The door to the Eye quarters opened and the Eyes walked out, already in their armour and strapping on their weapons. "Ava send them Tali's files" Cortana ordered as she stood to greet them. Both eyes paused as the information began playing over their HUDs.

"Wait we had an ARTIFICER on board?" Jack demanded "and she was stuck in engineering?" Miranda added, matching her partner in surprise. "How did Resources mess that up?" she demanded. Cortana walked over to them shrugging. "I don't know but she's now on the ground team" she commanded.

The Eyes nodded enthusiastically. "Please, those guys are scary in a fight. Best kind to have at your back" Jack answered, rubbing her hands together with a touch of glee. Miranda had a little more reserve, but her stance indicated that she was pleased. "So who are we bringing with us? She asked and Cortana grinned. "you two, Tali, and the legionnaires" she answered. The elevator from the deck below opened and disgorged the two Legionnaires, already dressed in their recently repaired and upgraded armour.

"Commander" Williams saluted and Cortana returned the gesture. Both Ashley and Grunt were carrying their helmets under their arms and their expressions promised retribution for their fallen legion. Grunt had insisted that the slight nick in his brow blade be kept and Williams had been issued a helmet with a red plume in recognition of her advancement to being on Cortana's personal team.

"Good, you're both here. We have an extra joining us. Resources messed up and stuck a promising Battle Artificer in our engineering" she told them, Ashley let out a low whistle. "That's quite the screw up" she remarked. "Wonder how they missed that?" Grunt rumbled.

Cortana shrugged. "Their screw up is our Luck" she replied simply. The others began to nod but time froze. Glyphs lit up their foreheads while the world turned a monochromatic grey. The Eyes both had the Mark of Mephala and they glowed as a pair with lines of silver light linking them like a frostbite spiders nest. Ashley's brow now blazed with the mark of Jyggalag and Malakath's sigil now sat on Grunt's. She stared in shock before the light faded and Time resumed.

"Commander, are you all right?" Miranda asked talking a step forward. Cortana blinked at her and nodded, still slightly dazed. "Yes, just thinking" she told them, trying not to stare at the locations that had held the Sigils.

"I just need to go put on my armour" she told them. They nodded, though they still looked uncertain and Cortana strode quickly over to her quarters. Once the door closed behind her, she leaned against the wall, rubbing at the gold embedded on her face.

"Did you see that Ava?" she asked uncertainly but all she felt was confusion from her best friend. 'See what 'tana?' the spirit asked curiously. Cortana felt her chest constrict painfully. So, she was the only one to see it. She knew that if she mentioned it to Ava the spirit would worry over it so she shrugged.

"Nothing, never mind" she answered, pushing off the wall. 'Tana, if you're seeing something you need to tell me' Ava informed her worriedly. 'Never in the history of Nirn has an individual been so singled out. Even Erenwyn was only a champion, and that was to individuals through their items of power. What's happening to you is unprecedented and as such you shouldn't keep anything that happens to you, to your self' The Spirit pleaded.

Cortana bowed her head a little from where she was putting on her armour. "I'm sorry Ava. I just don't want to worry you" she mumbled and felt her implant heat a little with Ava's rage.

'Not worry me. NOT WORRY ME?!' the spirit practically screamed. "Ava" Cortana began but the spirit cut her off.

'NO. You listen to me and listen well Cortana Elenora Shepard. You are NOT in this alone. If you try and shut me out of what is happening to you ever again my wrath will be felt by your descendants. They will whisper stories about me on Soven Vahlok about how the stupid Skald didn't share her well being with her best friend and was destroyed as a YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' Ava demanded and Cortana winced at both the volume and the realization of what she had tried to do.

"I'm sorry Ava" she whispered, looking down at the floor. The spirit sent her a small flash of forgiveness and Cortana sighed. "It seems that the Daedra are marking champions for this fight. Tali had the mark of Meridia, which makes sense seeing as how personally she took their welfare" she reported.

'What does this mean? I thought you were the Princes' champion?' Ava wondered and Cortana shrugged. The final piece of her armour was strapped on and her Weapons rapidly found their home on various clips and holsters. Helmet tucked under her arm she exited and took an elevator up to the command deck.

The other four were waiting for her, the legionnaires now wearing their helmets. She joined them, slipping her own horned helmet over her neatly braided locks and waited. They didn't need to wait long. This whole thing was looking less and less like a coincident when Tali came practically bouncing out of the elevator.

Her new, ebony alloy armour fitting her like a glove, it even had stripes of Quarian purple where another wearer would have had red or green. Hasty refits did not go that fast, nor did the re-colouration for a race look so seamless if the concern was elsewhere. So the fact that the armour was exactly her size and the Resources had overlooked the young Quarian so thoroughly was making it look like either monarch or Daedric intervention.

"Ready commander" the thrilled Quarian reported with a crisp salute. Her helmet was already on and the purple eye slits were glowing faintly from the light of her bioluminescent eyes. "Glad to see it" Cortana answered with a smile and a nod. Tali was sporting a shotgun in the small of her back, two pistols and a set of short, Quarian sabers sitting on her back.

She looked just as deadly as her fellows, despite her no doubt bubbly personality. The door opened and they all waited for the decontamination cycle to finish. Emerging from the airlock in a swirl of green light from the spell. "Right, we are here to put the fear of Nirn into the Council if the good Voice has not done so already.

If they refuse to hand over the party responsible, we are permitted to unleash oblivion on them and their minions. So I tell you all now. We are under Wrath protocols. Don't pick the fight. Just end it" Cortana commanded. There was a round of nods and they strode into the silvery white corridors of the Citadel.

Garrus, Citadel

Garrus panted heavily as he dodged yet another burst of assault rifle fire. His day was not looking good. It had started this morning when a host of mercenaries had blow in his door and tried to smoke him out with tear gas grenades. He had luckily managed to get his sniper rifle and picked them off as he held the line near his bedroom.

During a brief lull in the fighting he had managed to get into his armour and download the video journals he had been investigating on to an OSD. Just before the next wave arrived he noticed the package on his counter. Curious, but wary he tore open the flimsy packaging and gaped at what was inside.

His Dad's hand axes sat innocently among the packing foam, their holsters designed to be attached to Council armour. A pad had a message for him as well.

Garrus,

I had a dream that you would need these. They were meant to be used, not to sit on a shelf gathering dust. I give them to you with my blessing. Use them well son.

Love, Dad

He stared at the axes that had captivated him as a child in almost awe. A sound from the door alerted him that more company was incoming. He hastily snatched the weapons up and attached the sheaths, one on each hip and drew them. They sat perfectly in his hands, as if they had been made just for him.

The first through the door was a Turian with a heavily scared face. He died when said face was introduced to the razor sharp edge of Stolen vengeance. Now he was running through the dark hall of the wards, attempting to shake his pursuers enough to make it to the Bronze Quarter.

His comms were jammed and he doubted that the academy would listen to what he had found. The information he was holding was vital, pertaining to Saren and his attack on Primus. He ducked into a low alley and swore as a bullet ripped past his depleted shields, into his arm. Blood began to pour from the wound and fill his armour.

His time was now limited. He wove through the low lit maintenance tunnels, full out sprinting. He was near now. The golden doors of the quarter came into view as he skidded around a corner, bolting forward.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered as he drew near. Garrus' vision was beginning to grey around the edges.

"Sanctuary" he gasped as he stumbled towards them.

"Garrus?" the female on the left demanded.

"Yes. Spirits damn it. Sanctuary!" he begged. The male on the left grabbed his arm and hauled him up. "granted, lets get you in" he told the fading Turian. The doors were opened and they shoved him through. "Shit" the female swore as she ducked behind her shield as the rounds from a rifle impacted them. "Fall back, seal the quarter" she commanded.

The last thing Garrus saw was the doors swinging shut and the face of a healer with red hair looking over him with a worried expression. When he came too he was staring at the warm brown stone ceiling he recognized from one of their healing clinics. He sat up and winced, his arm was still tender.

"Careful there guardsman, you just got healed" a gruff voice told him. He looked over and saw the grim face of Captain Coppercroft looking down at him.

"What happened son" he asked seriously. "It's not everyday one of the few Turians friendly with us comes sprinting in begging sanctuary pursued by mercs" he noted. Garrus winced and looked down. He was still in his armour, though the left arm had been dismantled to allow access to the wound.

"I found some disturbing information about Saren and the Attack on Edunus Primus. Next thing I know, mercs are at my door" He replied, feeling a little less light headed. "Where is this information?" Coppercroft asked sharply and Garrus reached into a pocket in his armour. Pulling out the innocent looking OSD.

Coppercroft looked from the Data to him before nodding. "Keep it son, you've protected it so far. We had a skald on the Citadel looking into this. I'm going to set up a meeting with them for you" he finally told Garrus.

"In the mean time, you will stay here, clean your blades and finish drinking those potions the good healer is preparing to ram down your throat" he commanded before standing and asking his way from the hall, pausing in the doorway he looked back.

"And Garrus" he called, catching Garrus' attention "Good work lad" he acknowledged before he left. Garrus lay back with a sigh.

He pondered how Coppercroft's gruff praise meant more to him than the commendations of his superiors. Maybe it was because the respect his father had ingrained into him from such a young age for the warrior people of Nirn, perhaps it was the easy comradery they extended to those who had earned their respect, either way it felt good.

Citadel- Cortana

They marched swiftly through the citadel, the local population moving quickly out of the way of the heavily armoured imperials. "Where to first Commander?" Miranda questioned over their secure comms as the passed a group of Turians who watched them closely.

"To the embassy, Voice Galeyal should be there with governor Udina. We have orders to report to them so as to have our presence announced and our goal presented to the council. We are to take Saren Arterius back to imperial space, either alive to question or dead to raise him and then question. Death will not keep him from our justice" Cortana declared glaring through the faceplate of her helmet, turning the chilling glare of the demonic looking helmet on a belligerent looking Turian who was openly glaring at her with his hand on his sidearm. A palpable shiver ran through her target and his hand dropped from the weapon without a fuss.

"I've had a warmer reception in Daedric cult headquarters" Jack muttered and Miranda made a faint snorting sound though there was no visible action outside of the comms. "I feel like I'm in the sights of every sniper on the citadel" Tali added, shifting a little uncomfortably in her black and purple armour, her purple eye slits panning as she rotated her head.

It was long and tense journey with eyes following them sharply, unsure what to make of the heavily armed sextet. It had been a very long time since a Krogan or a Quarian had walked through these halls and the unusualness of it drew eyes almost as much as Cortana's demonic looking armour.

They managed to reach the embassy without a firefight though they were all firmly griping their weapons by the time they arrived. The guards at the gate took one look at Cortana's armour waved them through, hastily baring the doors once they were through. The inside of the embassy was in full defense mode. Turrets had been set up to cover the entrances, large sand bag and stone berms had been raised to provide a defending force with cover. The fountain had been shut off and the pennants removed to clear sight lines.

A quick glance up showed that the balconies that overlooked the courtyard had been similarly fortified with the addition of perched snipers watching down the scopes of their bows and rifles . Armed and armoured employees waved them forward passed the berms, keeping guns moving as they watched for possible Daedra ripping their way into reality.

The inner guards guarding the Voices' office were heavily armed with massive tower shields providing cover and Yol Strum X energy shotguns ready to mow down any foe that made it passed. "Identification" the left Orsimer grunted and Cortana held out her palm, letting her id flash on her palm comp.

The receptors in the guard's visor absorbed the information and then chirped in confirmation. "Go in, they're waiting for you" he commanded, already returning his gun to the hall. Cortana nodded and lead her team through to the wide office beyond. Voice Galeyal sat at a wide desk strewn with light slates and light sheets.

She wore stark white mage armour, robes under plate with her gauntleted fingers holding a stylus as she scribbled something on a slate. Her white helmet with a snow-white horsehair crest and typical purple eye slits, sat on her desk and a short sword sat near to hand. The windows behind her, that once looked out over the central courtyard were covered in a heavy metal shutter, depriving the room of natural light.

A few potted plants sat in corners in fancy urns and a thick red carpet covered the floor, a comfortable space, though now dimmed for war. Across from her, reading over a series of reports, sat a red headed Breton in black and bronze armour with the symbol for the bronze quarter hold on his blue surcoat. A round Hold shield rested against the desk at his feet and his blue crested helmet sat to his left glaring at the far wall.

The silver and sapphire circlet on his head told her that this was Imperial Governor Udina, ruler of the bronze quarter. Both the Voice and Governor looked up as Cortana and her party entered, the Governor hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he turned, half rising.

"Voice, Governor" Cortana greeted, saluting them as the others behind her did the same.

"Skald Commander, it's an honour to meet you. Though I wish it were under different circumstances" Voice Galeyal greeted, inclining her head while Udina stood and returned her salute.

"Indeed" Udina agreed and gestured to a second chair "we must discuss out next move" he advised, retaking his seat again, his focus returning to the mountain of reports that waited there. Galeyal smiled at her before looking down and making a notation on the report at hand. Cortana gingerly eased herself down onto the chair, mindful of her armour's weight. It groaned a little under the burden of her armour but remained unbroken.

"What is the situation here?" Cortana asked bluntly, removing her helmet and resting it on the desk and resting her hands on her knees. Galeyal's face turned grim and her eyes traced the gold on Cortana's face, reading the inscription before meeting Cortana's eyes with a look that could almost be pity, after all no one wished to be marked as she was.

The lines in Undina's deepened as he frowned at her marks before he turned his attention to the Voice. "Not good" Galeyal told her before she put down the stylus and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The whole reason for the exchange was to reduce tensions between the Empire and Citadel. However this disaster has ensured that tensions are running even higher. I've had to issue an order that no one move through the Citadel alone, a lone Imperial gets picked off by the more "proactive" of their population, meanwhile those Citadelers who genuinely wish us no harm are being harassed by the more aggressive Nirnians" the Voice sighed and closed her eyes in frustration, leaning back in her chair.

"It's a mess" Udina summed up grimly "I get hundreds of complaints a day about fights, my cells are constantly occupied by those who can't accept that they are our allies and their guards harass us except for a handful who are good people. Corruption is everywhere, the guilds and the Eyes have to work overtime to keep the Salarians out of our systems and then they turn around and do…this" he told her with a weary sigh waving at the paperwork.

"It used to be manageable, a few fights here, a bit of vandalism there. A hacking and espionage attempt a week" Voice Galeyal told her with a sigh, still leaning back in her chair, rubbing her temples.

"Sometimes I feel it would be easier if we hadn't set up here. More and more of our people are packing up and heading for Omega. But I fear for that station, open on all sides as it is." Udina told them and Cortana frowned looking at the two exhausted administrators.

"What about the merchants?" she asked drawing a snort from Udina "Some refuse to sell to Impirials, others don't care, it's a crap shoot, though I can honestly say that we are having similar issues among our own people" he told her shaking his head and glaring down at his helmet.

"Would it be safe to move our people?" Ashley asked from behind Cortana but Galeyal shook her head. "No, the risk is everywhere now, even on our oldest planets or even upon Nirn Itself the threat of invasion rises" she sighed again and straightened, her hand reaching out to grip her sword hilt in comfort.

"We're swamped here, but we're managing, if only just to keep out noses above water" she remarked wearily before shaking her head and returning to her no-nonsense attitude. "But enough of that, we must decide how we will approach their council about handing us the Traitor. I have already threatened them and I gave them twenty-four hours before we call for war. My advice is we schedule for a meeting in an hour and see what they say, perhaps they will have him in custody and we shall mount his head upon a spike within the Imperial city as we once did in days of old" Galeyal declared firmly and Udina snorted.

"You don't believe that do you?" he demanded and Galeyal sighed, shoulders slumping a little.

"No, but it is nice to hope" she admitted, picking up her stylus again. Udina grunted in agreement before he turned to Cortana.

"I have a young Turian male who has ever been a friend to us in the healing wing of the temple. He's apart of C-sec, but has been assigned to patrol the ward the Quarter rests in. He's a good man, stable, dependable, and unafraid to speak the truth. My Capitan says that he came to us with information about the Traitor that nearly saw the end of his life. My advice is you speak with him, this information may be vital to either finding or defeating this menace" he told her, the lines around his mouth deepening as he frowned.

Cortana nodded and stood "You have my thanks, long live the queens, long live the empire" she saluted and slotted her helmet back over her head. "Long live the queens, long live the empire" the pair agreed, bowing their heads before returning to their Sisyphean task. Cortana left their office and hurried through the Embassy halls, aiming for the gate.

"So we have an hour to talk to the Turian in the Bronze Quarter" Jack grumbled and Cortana nodded, returning the salute of the guards as the exited the embassy.

"We need all we can get" she admitted and Miranda heaved a sigh. "There is so little that we know, and if the situation is as delicate as the Voice and Governor say, then we are sitting on a powder keg just waiting to blow" she told them all which lead to a round of nods.

"Then let's hurry" Cortana instructed them, breaking into a light jog. The others followed her in neat formation. Locals pressed themselves against walls to avoid them as they passed, barely stopping except when they had to stand in an elevator, waiting for it to take them down to the correct level.

Barely a minute in Tali raised her palm comp and fiddled with the controls, shutting of the madness inducing elevator music that had all of them grinding their teeth in annoyance. "Thanks Ensign" Ashley sighed, her posture relaxing a little when the assault stopped.

"No problem Centurion" The Quarian replied with a smile. Though she could change the music, the speed remained the same, so they were left to twiddle their thumbs as the lift moved.

"Is it really that bad with the Salarians?" Tali piped up, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Yeah pretty much" Jack informed her, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "The Eyes are almost constantly having to repel probes and espionage attempts" Miranda informed her, pausing in thought before adding "its sometimes used as punishment duty, its boring and tedious."

The doors opened and they filed out, all questions halted as they took off again. The halls were darker than those in the upper levels, the lights fewer and weaker. It was a clear mark of the power dynamics, the darker lighting and dirtier metal a clear sign that those with less power dwelled here.

The doors of the Bronze Quarter were like a blazing sun in contrast to the darker surroundings, blue and silver roughly interrupted by the more familiar metal. It was also heavily guarded, with small slots in the wall around it showing the barrels of rifles that followed them in place of the traditional pair of guards that usually stood there. "Halt, state your name and business" a guard challenged as the party drew to a halt in front of the large bronze doors.

"Skald Commander Shepard and her companions, we are here by command of the Queens to collect information that will halt the Traitor and his lord" she answered, standing proud under their scrutiny. "My Lady!" the guard yelped and the door was hurriedly unbarred.

"Word was sent out about you and your quest my Lady, I'm honoured" the guard all but gushed. Shepard closed her eyes to briefly pray for patience before she nodded and lead her party into the Quarter.

"I thank you guardsman. Now I must speak with a Turian who came here, he was injured" she requested and the guard nodded "Yes my lady, His name is Garrus Vakarian, son of Icarus, one of the Two Hundred. He is well liked here my lady, he is in the temple" the guard informed her, pointing to a building that rose just off the main square. It had the typical build of a temple, and across from it was a Daedric shrine.

The streets were filled as per usual, but now everyone wore protective gear and no child was unattended, watched over by the hawk eyed adults who tried to go about their days normally. "Thank you, as you were" she told the gathered guards and gave a salute which was returned before she made her way through the now fortified streets towards the temple. Behind her the gate closed and the guards returned on duty though she could hear their excited gossip.

"A hero! In this age!" the guard who had welcomed her gushed.

"That means that this crisis is far worse than any since Alduin!" another hissed and there was a collective shudder.

"But still, she does look the part" a third voice admitted and Cortana fought back a sigh. Ava was to busy laughing to offer any support.

"You have a fanclub" Miranda noted, sounding amused. "shut up" Cortana growled, tuning out the sound of Ava's mirth. "They are right though Commander, you do look the part" Ashely noted and Cortana groaned a little. "You will not mention this to anyone" she snapped only to be answered with laughter over the comms.

"Bunch of fucking Ciceros the lot of you" she huffed before pushing on the doors to the temple.

Garrus- Temple healing ward

Garrus sat on a chair in one of the waiting rooms, turning the OSD over in his talons. The information on it was troubling, and it had led to him being shot. He was wearing a tunic and pants that had been supplied to him by the temple. His armour needed to be repaired so he had reluctantly turned it over to an armourer to see what could be done. He was pretty sure that they were using it as a way to learn more about Council armour but at this point he didn't really care.

"Garrus, the skald is on her way here" the red headed priestess was back, her forest green robes swishing as she walked forward. "Thank you, Healer Michel," he replied sitting a little straighter and closing his talons around his prize.

"I should tell you though, she has been declared this era's Hero, so address her as my lady" the healer warned and he frowned. "Hero?" he asked uncertainly.

Healer Michel nodded "yes, this crisis has warrented the rise of a Hero. That means that whatever is coming is bad. She is the one who will lead the charge against the threat, so you should tell her everything you know" she informed him, handing him a glass of water.

"Good luck Garrus" she wished before she left him alone with his thoughts. He was not alone for long, the door opened and he stood, looking toward the entrance. The figure walking through the doors was female, in black spiky armour underlit with icy blue lights.

A horned helmet was tucked under one arm and her various weapons clinked slightly as she walked. He looked at her face and was confronted by razor sharp emerald green eyes that tracked him like dragon tracked it's prey. Flame red hair was braided and pined around her head in a typical crown style favoured by female warriors who insisted on keeping long hair.

The most startling was the multitude of fine gold lines that clung to her pale skin like a Nord's war paint. "Garrus Vakarian?" she asked him and he nodded, motion by the door the woman had vacated caught his eye and he saw a Dunmer female and a dark haired Breton female in stealth armour watching him, they too had helmets under their arms and behind them he saw another Breton female, male Krogan and young female Quarian in legionnaire armour all watching him, curiosity clear on their faces.

"Please sit my lady" he offered, gesturing to the second chair across from him. Annoyance flashed in her eyes at the title but she accepted the seat with grace.

"Governor Udina said that you had information to share about Saren?" she asked and he nodded, holding out the OSD. "I found this while I was investigating Saren. One of my contacts found this and delived it to me. I was attacked barely an hour later" he told her. She took the technology gingerly, her razor sharp gauntlets holding the delicate information gently.

A light sprang from her gantlet and she turned her hand, letting the chip drop into her palm. Her palm comp sprang forth and began to read the chip.

"Edenus Primus was a Victory. Now we just need Benezia's brat. The Lord says she has found a fragment of the breaching runes. With those we will be another step forward to finding the conduit, and then, but a small step from the return of our Lord. The Queens and their precious empire will burn, as will the traitors who have forgotten what they are" Saren's voice snarled over her armour's speakers.

The Nirnian's all looked at each other in alarm. "I thank you for what you have done, we must go to the council immediately" the Skald told him, inclining her head in thanks, turning to go as her hand closed over the OSD and transposed it swiftly to a safe pocket in her spiky armour. "Wait!" Garrus called standing up. She paused and turned to look at him.

"I want to help" he blurted, he didn't know why he had said that, but the moment the words left his mouth he knew them to be true. The Skald looked at him, her emerald eyes piercing his very soul as she stared. Something happened in her eyes, a flash of light flickered deep in her pupils.

Then she blinked and cut off the interrogation and relaxed. "Very well Garrus Vakarian, Son of Icarus Vakarian. I Cortana Shepard, call you to follow me. Will you answer?" she intoned and he felt a flicker of Surprise that she knew his name and parentage.

"You lead, I'll follow" he replied, instinctively snapping a crisp Turian salute. The smallest hints of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"At ease, Welcome aboard" she told him. There was a stirring from her comrades. "Commander?" the white uniformed Breton questioned and the Skald turned back to them "Sheogorath" she told them quietly.

There was shock on their faces and the female legionnaire looked at him warily. Then the female Dunmer shrugged. "explain on the ship and I'm cool" she informed her superior in a bored tone, crossing her arms.

The Skald nodded "acceptable" she declared before looking back at Garrus "You have armour?" she wondered and Garrus nodded. "They took it to try and repair it so its not here right now" he told her, before bending down and picking up the two axes. "I do have these though" he added, holding them up. The skald looked them over and nodded.

"Right, we'll pick up your armour from the smith as we go. We can get the smith onboard to fix and upgrade as needed and I'm certain the quartermaster has some underarmour for a Turian" she decided and marched out, leaving a stunned Garrus in her wake. "hurry up!" she called and he scrambled to follow, something in his gut told him that he was in for a crazy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally managed to set up an account here! hope you all like, and check out my Bureau of original Characters Stories!


End file.
